The Lover
by rileypotter17
Summary: AU fic. In 1890's Paris, Hermione Granger is trying to move from being impovershed to living a society life. With the help of her roomates Nymphadora and Remus; Hermione lands a job as a dancer at the Folies Bergère where she meets Sirius Black; a man that both challenges and intrigues her. When she becomes his mistress, just how much will things change? COMPLETE
1. The Slums of Paris

**A/N: This is a very unconventional story. Not canon at all except some character traits. No magic in this story and no canon pairings as of right now. But your favorite characters will be making unexpected appearances that will be fun and I hope you like how I have made them fit into a time period I find so fascinating! This is my fun little pet project of a Harry Potter/history cross over fic and I do hope you enjoy. Take it for what it is, as romance. I do not own Harry Potter!**

April 1889 Paris, France

~o0o~

"Oh more, please, _more_ Remus…" Hermione's pleas came out of her mouth in strangled cries as her lover rocked within her. Not but three strong thrusts later did she come unraveled underneath him, barely able to breath as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful wave of orgasm that had her legs pleasantly humming and numb. She was so caught up in the pleasure of it as her back arched involuntarily that she hardly noticed Remus pull out of her tiny body and come all over her stomach and his hand, panting heavily.

"How was that darling?" he asked, taking the blanket and wiping her pale stomach clean of his seed and then laying down next to her on the small bed. Hermione kept her eyes closed but a smile played upon her lips.

"Wonderful," she sighed contentedly and moved more into his arms. He wrapped the muscled limbs around her and closed his eyes, sated as well.

They both heard the door open at the same time and any intentions of cuddling were promptly forgotten. Their roommate Nymphadora had come home from work. She was early—as she normally didn't come home till about 5 or so in the mornings, and it was only 2. Neither Hermione nor Remus bothered to put on their clothes, as there was no denying they had been sleeping together for months.

"Bad night Dora?" Remus asked lazily from the bed as she struck a match and lit a cigarette, now the only light in the room besides the moonlight streaming in from the un-curtained window. Nymphadora hated his pet name for her, but allowed it because she and the older man were so close and had lived together before Hermione had entered their lives.

"The worst, fucking cheap bastards…" she grumbled to herself. Hermione watched the woman grab a towel and start to wipe off the rouge on her cheeks and the rest of the make-up that she tarted herself up with for the night. Nymphadora was a dancer at the recently established Folies Bergère and usually spent the remainder of her evenings after the show whoring herself out for money. She normally loved her job—as there weren't many professions for poor women in Paris at the moment. The options consisted of either prostitute or hat-maker and Dora had always said she would be damned if she had to spend her day selling hats to rich women. Instead, she made money off of their rich husband's and didn't mind one bit.

Hermione, Dora, and Remus were certainly poor. They lived on a street in Paris that bordered the slums and between them barely got by. Remus and Dora used to live together before they had taken her in. Hermione always assumed there was history between them but never asked once she had set her sights on Remus and he seemed to do the same.

Remus was a starving artist, in all senses of the word. Most of the time he couldn't afford canvas to paint on, and although he was quite popular with other artists in the city—their group just didn't have enough funding to be put into shows in order to get their work exposed. But he was a genius, Hermione and Dora often told him so. His paintings were like light on the canvas, and he usually painted landscapes marked by quick brushstrokes and dots—something he and his friends often referred to as Impressionistic, but recently he had been using Hermione as his muse.

As far as Hermione knew, Nymphadora had been a dancer and a woman of the night for a long while. Hermione herself used to have a job at a small little dress shop in a nicer part of town but had been let go and had found herself homeless within days; wandering around the poorer neighborhoods when Remus had approached her.

She had been intimidated of him at first. He was tall, and rather scruffy looking, but classically handsome under his threadbare clothes and a few days' worth of stubble. His hands were large and paint-stained, but his voice was soft and he had asked her if she would model for him. He told her he couldn't pay her, but he could offer her a bed and she had accepted.

Remus did a portrait of her that turned out rather nicely and her overnight stay at his and Dora's clean but small apartment had turned into a permanent arrangement. Remus later told her it was because he fell in love with her at first sight, and Hermione and Dora got along just fine. They made a nice trio, but Hermione was desperately looking for a job in order to help with the rent. Remus hadn't sold a painting in weeks and Dora couldn't afford too many more bad nights.

Hermione pressed her naked chest against Remus as they heard Dora rustle through the money she had earned that night and sigh loudly, "Apparently wives don't like their husbands going out to play…"

"I doubt they would Dora, it has always astounded me that your line of work is so popular in this city. It's like the society women just ignore it…" Remus mused sleepily.

"They usually do, but with the Bergère being the newest club in town—I think they are all getting a little bit jealous. What I wouldn't give to just be a fucking courtesan. But how can I do that when none of our best clients are allowed to leave their homes to come see us?" Nymphadora whined and Hermione laughed into her lovers' chest.

"Dora, dear, I hate to say this, but you can't be a mistress with a mouth like that," Remus chided her and even though it was dark in the room, her glare was still felt over on their side of the apartment in their shabby little bed. She bid the two good night and closed the door to the main bedroom. Remus and Hermione had gotten used to having to sleep in the main room, open and exposed; but they knew that they couldn't continue their preferred activities with Dora back, so they fell into a comfortable sleep.

~o0o~

Hermione Granger had rather come to like her humble life. Her parents had died when she was very young and she immediately started working in a factory after moving to Paris. She found her way, often living with complete strangers and working meaningless jobs—her only solace a good book at the end of the day. She devoured the written word and oftentimes wished she had been born a man so she could study history or science. She hadn't had many friends until she met Remus Lupin four months ago on the street. She fell for him not long after and when the three of them in their little apartment started functioning very much like a make-shift family, she had been slowly introduced to some of his artist friends and some of the girls Dora worked with. Hermione loved all of them instantly. They were all just struggling people trying to carve out a path in life while constantly living in the shadow of the society men and woman strolling along the pristine Boulevard Haussmann a few streets away. It was amazing what a world away a few streets could really be.

"Ginny! Ronald!" Hermione said brightly, answering their door to two slightly messy looking red-heads. They were brother and sister, among many other brothers that lived in the country with their parents and worked on a farm. Ginny and Ron had decided to try their luck in the city and moved into an apartment a few blocks away with their other friend Harry. Ginny worked with Nymphadora at the Folies Bergère and Ron was an artist—quite good in his own right. He worked with pastels and did lovely sketches of passersby on the busy Paris streets. They were good friends of both Remus and Dora and Hermione loved their company.

"Shall we?" Remus came out of the small bathroom, in his lightweight coat and his very shabby top hat. Ronald's was a little nicer, a little darker black and newer, but both men would never pass for society men. Remus had met Ron through his young artist friend Harry Potter. The three of them, along with a few others, had their group they called the Impressionists and were constantly scheming of ways to sell their work and find enough money to do group showings. Remus acted much like the leader, being fifteen years Ron and Harry's senior; although Harry really was the most gifted of them all.

"Today's the day," Ron sighed, his arms loaded down with his sketching materials and Remus had a small canvas and his oils in tow. They were going to meet Harry downtown and find a place to sit and work, and maybe draw in some potential buyers.

"Good luck boys," Hermione raised up on her toes to give her lover a kiss on the cheek before the two men department. She knew she was young, barely 18, and she badly wanted Remus to be more than just a lover, but the two of them were so quiet that they found themselves in a constant state of limbo regarding their relationship; something the Nymphadora was often trying to fix and prod them to address.

Sometimes she thought that Ronald, who was her age (as was their friend Harry) furtively glance in her direction. She thought the red-head very endearing and longed to meet his and Ginny's family, but she was so downright taken with Remus that she didn't want to lead him on.

His sister made herself right at home in the grey-washed apartment as Dora made tea for them. The sixteen year-old was very pretty—stunning even. Her pale complexion was dotted with just a few freckles and her long bright red hair fell in long layers down her back. She was the Folies' prize besides Dora who was just as beautiful but in a different way. The woman was older, 26, but really didn't look it. She was at the edge of becoming too old for her profession, but because she was so good, and so exotic looking, it really didn't matter. She was curvy with dark brown hair and dark, deep set eyes. Her mannerisms were both a little clumsy in a coquettish way, and yet wholly mysterious. She was, in short, a very interesting woman to be around.

As she gave the two younger girls cups of tea in chipped, dingy teacups, she fixed her eyes on Hermione and Ginny turned a conspiratorial stare on her as well.

"We have something we want to discuss with you, Hermione," Dora started and Hermione let the tea linger in her mouth a bit too long, slightly burning her tongue.

"We know how much you love to read, and how smart you are. I mean, damn, the things that come out of your mouth…we know you are meant for more than this…" Ginny added, gesturing around the apartment.

"There's an opening at the club, and I have pull. I brought Ginny in…they trust me…"

"No. No no no. I won't do it. I don't have a problem that either of you do it and enjoy it, but look at me…I can't work there!" Hermione's mouth was agape.

"Don't think I don't hear you and Remus go at it, I know you are plenty capable and certainly not naïve. And you have a gorgeous little body…so hear us out," Dora complimented.

"A lot of the girls are starting to get picked up as mistresses on the side…we have this girl that does the show with us…her name is Luna…got asked to be this really wealthy banker's mistress and she's attending all of these society parties and she says the conversations are just fascinating. I mean, she's a little bit flighty but if she likes it, then imagine what you could learn!" Ginny schemed, her eyes bright.

Hermione had contemplated in passing conversation with the two girls that she thought of chopping her hair off and dressing as a man in order to attend University and get an education. She wanted to learn and read, but it was a man's world and she didn't have options. None of them did.

"If you fell into the right hands, you could get everything you wanted Hermione, you could do it…and you need a job, and I swear the spot will be filled tomorrow if you don't take it…" Dora warned. There were girls all over the city clamoring to work at the Folies Bergère. It was as classy as you could get in that profession, and there was a world of difference between simple prostitution in the slum alleys and dancing and being a courtesan.

"The three of us could have really good lives…and you could learn…."Ginny kept at it, noticing the flicker of desire in Hermione's eye.

"But what about Remus?"

"He'll understand if you bring home a decent wage. Maybe we could move, or the two of you could move out together. It's only the art of seduction Hermione, you won't have to sleep with someone else unless you are picked to do so…" Nymphadora silenced her qualms. The woman knew she loved the artist, but she also knew that Hermione thirsted for a little bit more than the humble life she lived.

"I can give it a try…" Hermione decided, although a little hesitantly and finished her tea. She had no idea what she was about to get into, but the thought of a better life, living on the Boulevard Haussmann with her lover and wearing beautiful dresses clouded out any skepticism from her mind.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Also… this IS a Sirius/Hermione story and he WILL be introduced in the next chapter! Xox Rileypotter17**


	2. The Most Beautiful Girl in the Room

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading. I just want to note that this story is not historically accurate, nor does it strive to be. I try to add important period details, but obviously they aren't speaking in French. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

~o0o~

"Alright, I am just going to warn you…he's not the friendliest man I've ever met,"Nymphadora said cautiously as she walked with Hermione and Ginny down to the Bergère. It was the middle of the afternoon and the place looked rather anticlimactic not lit up and bustling with people, music blaring out of the doorways. Dora took the two girls round the back and pounded soundly on the door. Dora had insisted the go see the owner of the club straightaway after tea to make sure Hermione got the job, but the brunette was rather intimidated. Ginny stood close to her and put her hand on Hermione's back comfortingly. For this she was grateful, the two girls had formed such a strong kinship in a short amount of time.

"Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise. Ginevra…" the man finished with a nod in the direction of the red-head but the way the words dripped out of his mouth in a long, aristocratic drawl indicated that he wasn't pleasantly surprised at all.

The man was scary, to be perfectly honest. Hermione looked up at his tall, thin figure, clad in black trousers, a black waistcoat and a black shirt. The tone on tone look coupled with his pale skin and chin length black hair was not handsome—but instead frightening. He wore a sneer on his face and his large nose was hooked in an unpleasant way. He did, however, remove his top hat, which was at least a sign of respect; considering he was standing in front of a bunch of dancers.

"I've brought you a replacement for Fleur," Nymphadora beamed. Hermione was starting to realize that the woman tried to make even the most awkward situations pleasant, although it was hardly working in this instance. The man finally glanced at Hermione and beckoned them inside by curling up his long, pale finger. Dora led the way and Ginny nearly had to push Hermione through the back halls of the club until they found themselves in a plushly furnished room.

"What's your name girl?" the man asked in a cold and commanding tone that nearly brought Hermione to her knees. She mumbled it out for him and he grabbed her shoulder, wrenching her away from her two friends and pulling her closer.

"She's never done this before," he said and Hermione knew better than to ask how he knew, "Why did you bring me a fucking amateur Nymphadora? I have a club to run and money to make!" he scolded her loudly and Ginny didn't quiver either, they were obviously used to him.

"She's beautiful Monsieur Snape, just look at her, she'll be fine!" Dora protested and Snape took Hermione's chin in his hand and looked her over for a second.

"Beauty alone won't get a man lust-drunk and willing to spend the entire contents of his pocketbook in one night, will it Dora? Ginny? The two of you should know better…"he said, removing his hand from Hermione's face and starting to pace.

"She's a fast learner sir, she needs a job…" Ginny added rather boldly.

"Let the damned girl speak for herself Miss Weasley, or is she incapable of speech as well? Hermione you say your name is? Tell me why you deserve to work at my club," Snape rounded back on Hermione who miraculously managed to find her voice.

"Monsieur Snape, I promise I will do whatever you need me to do. And I _am_ a fast learner," she tried to smile, not knowing what else would convince him.

"Seduce me," he shrugged in a faux-casual manner that stood as a challenge.

"I'm sorry..?"

"You heard me, seduce me right here and now and you can have the job," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione had no idea what to do and she suddenly realized that maybe it was a very bad decision to let Dora and Ginny talk her into this. She knew the basics of sex, and she knew what she liked with Remus and with the few other men she had been with, but seducing a random stranger—let alone this vile man was too much.

"Oh stop it Severus, she's shaking like a leaf. Let her use her experience on someone worth it," Dora chided and Hermione looked at her friend in shock, unbelieving that she had just mouthed off to her boss so casually.

"You little whore, you are lucky I like you or I'd be on the search for two replacements today," he told her, "She'll start as a waitress and you two will teach her the choreography. I need to see if any of our clients like her enough to even want to see her dance. Go pick up your clothes from the costume room down the hallway and I'll expect you here tonight," he finished, giving her small smile that tried to be friendly but didn't quite manage. He touched Dora on the shoulder rather fondly and then walked out of the room. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as his departure.

"Congratulations love," Ginny smiled.

"He's awful," was all Hermione could say as the two girls led her to another room.

"Oh Sev? He's harmless, he's like that to everyone in the beginning, bit he's a bit of a softie underneath that shell," Dora shrugged, flouncing into the room with the outfits and rifling through some to find a size for Hermione.

"It's a miracle he doesn't slap you for using his given name," Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm the moneymaker doll, he couldn't get rid of me even if he wanted to, and he knows it," she winked at the red-head and then pulled out a rather revealing looking outfit from the rack, "Perfect."

Hermione took it, I was a longer black skirt, but it looked like it would crop well above her ankles and the top with merely a black corset.

"Basic waitress attire, not as sparkly as what we get to wear, but you'll be up on stage soon," Ginny reminded Hermione and after grabbing a few more things, they three girls walked back to the tiny apartment and waited for the boys to come back from their afternoon of painting.

**~o0o~**

"I can't tell him…" Hermione said frantically.

"Tell me what darling?" Remus asked rather nervously as he had just come through the door with Ronald and Harry in tow. They looked tired but happy and were carrying a half-done canvas each.

"Nothing, let me see what you boys did," Hermione tactfully tried to ignore the subject, leaving Dora and Ginny sitting at their small kitchen table as she walked over to the artists. Ron held out his very lovely picture of a mother and a child playing together on the street and she ruffled her friend's hair playfully and told him how much she liked it. She embraced Harry as well. She loved the boy as a friend and wanted him to come round often, as he had been a bit of a loner before he had met them all; his parents having died when he was young just like hers.

"Don't think you can get away with it that easily," Remus had set his things down and was behind Hermione in a second, planting a firm kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Hermione got a job at the Folies Bergère with Ginny and I," Dora came out and said it and all of the men in the room looked slightly off-put.

"No…" Harry whispered. There was no denying that Hermione and the raven haired boy with the striking green eyes had become nearly akin to brother and sister, and he was not happy.

"Ginny, did you make her do this?" Ron turned on his little sister and she gave him a helpless, innocent look.

Remus, in the meantime, had locked himself in Dora's room. Hermione was beside herself and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were beginning to gather their things for a hasty exit.

"Go talk to your boyfriend…" Dora urged her.

"He is not my boyfriend and you were the one that started this…I mean, _I didn't want to tell him_!" Hermione started yelling at her friend and the other three took the opportunity to sneak out of the apartment, knowing full well they would see their friends soon when this blew over.

"Oh for heaven's sake, REMUS, get your ass out here…" Dora screamed, not really caring about the neighbors, as they were always screaming and fighting anyway.

Remus listened, and walked out, slamming the door against the wall and moodily approaching Hermione. Dora backed away and decided to go have a smoke outside, leaving the lovers alone.

"So, you are just going to become one of them then?" his eyes were watery and he looked positively saddened.

"One of what?"

"I used to like Dora, love her even, but then she started working at the club and she changed. And then I met you and you are so smart and worth so much more than that…" he reasoned.

"I don't really have another choice. The hat shops within walking distance aren't hiring. I need a job so we can at least put more than scraps on the table. So that you don't have to worry about not selling your paintings, as wonderful as they may be Remus. I'm not going to change!" Hermione promised him. It was way out of her comfort zone, and she hated that she would feel unfaithful to Remus, but she thought of the limited opportunities afforded to women of her status, and she could have a chance at one of them.

"I don't want some rich married man ogling over you and touching you…you're mine, I want it to stay that way…" Remus kept protesting, jealously. Hermione didn't know how to quell his fears. He was 33, and by all intents and purposes not good enough for any respectable society woman, having no prospects and no money; but she herself was a lowly poor girl from the Paris slums working as a waitress in the most scandalous club in the city.

"Remus, it's only a job…_please_..." she placed her hands on his shoulders and silenced him with a long kiss. He held her close to him. It wasn't that he was mad at her, he was mad that Dora and the whole nightlife of the city might corrupt her. He didn't want to lose his beautiful girl.

"I wish I had the money to go and see you," he said sadly after they parted.

"I'll give you my tips, and you can come with Ron and Harry, I promise," she kissed him once more and this seemed to appease the scruffy artist for a moment before she began making the three of them a meager dinner.

**~o0o~**

"Narcissa was so completely beside herself when I told her I was coming here tonight. Honestly though Sirius, this place does have its merits," Lucius Malfoy smirked as he sat with his younger friend Sirius Black at a prime table at the Folies Bergère. They were nearly through with a bottle of wine and Lucius was looking for something a bit harder. The place was noisy and filled to the brim with society men looking dapper in their suits and hats and chatting amiably, smoking cigars and getting drunk amidst the dancing on the main stage and the teasing girls with feathers writhing seductively. The entire place was an experience, a heady tonic of lust, depravation, and worldly pleasures.

"You should have brought your son along then, he would probably enjoy it more than I am," Sirius replied lazily to his blonde friend, referencing his newly 18-year old son Draco.

"Oh cheer up, go grab yourself one of these girls and fuck her senseless. You aren't married, so take her home with you, I don't care. You are lucky you don't have a wife meddling about in your business…" Lucius rolled his eyes as he complained but Sirius just wasn't in the mood. He liked a good peep show as much as the next man, but he wasn't a fan of the overly made up, slightly too forthcoming girls that these places employed.

"Can I get you two gentleman anything else to drink?" Hermione approached the small table where Lucius and Sirius were sitting. Her eyes were lowered slightly. Their table wasn't part of her rounds, but Monsieur Snape had made it clear to her that she and the rest of the girls were to keep the patrons 'glasses filled.

Sirius' eyes fell on the girl in front of him and he had no intention of looking away. Lucius started talking to her, ordering two glasses of absinthe, but all Sirius could see was the long, slightly messy brown curls of her hair, her large brown eyes, and a clean face with just a tiny bit of red on her lips. Her creamy skin and small but pert breasts were pushed up in the corset she was wearing and her shapely hips were skimmed by her skirt. He didn't know what it was about her, the innocent look in her eyes or her small but sweet voice, but he wanted her instantly.

"If she wasn't the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen then I don't know a damned thing about this world…" Sirius mused aloud to Lucius who cocked his head to the side in amusement after she had walked away.

"Then write one of your poems about her and be done with it. She's just a little servant girl, she's not for sale Black," Lucius' aristocratic voice turned into a low laugh.

"I can have her if I want," the man pouted.

"It's always as if the world is your oyster isn't it Sirius? How nice it must be," Malfoy rolled his eyes as Hermione came back with a small tray and two glasses of absinthe teetering precariously on it. She shakily handed each man a glass and Sirius handed her a rather large tip.

"Thank you sir," she smiled, trying her best to be polite. It wasn't hard with these two—as they weren't going around pinching her bum or her cheek as she walked by. She couldn't help but notice that the man closer to her with longer dark hair was very attractive. He looked about Remus' age and his dark grey eyes were hauntingly mysterious.

"What is your name love?" he asked loudly over the noise in the club and she blushed.

"Hermione," she leaned over and told him. He glanced over to Lucius and prodded him on the shoulder for him to listen but when he turned back around all he saw was the swish of her black skirt as she fought her way back through the crowded room to the bar.

**A/N: I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story! Thanks for the reviews and the follows, I would love to hear more of what you think! It will start to earn its M rating quite soon, don't you worry! **


	3. S Black

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Tell your friends! Spread the word! Let's get more people excited about 19****th**** century HP FF! Haha, love you guys. I own nothing but my plot.**

**~o0o~**

It was three in the morning when Hermione and Nymphadora finally made their way back to their apartment. The walk was a long one, and hardly safe as they passed by many a man out carousing, drinking, and cat-calling them in their suggestive attire. Hermione was honestly surprised to find Remus dead asleep when they entered the humble place; thinking he would have tried to stay up and wait for her on her first night—or at least hoping that he would have. Dora gave her a small smile before heading to her room and closing the door and Hermione was left to undress by the light of the moon, unlacing her corset and throwing it on the floor along with her shirt. She crawled nearly naked under the covers of her shared bed with Remus and kissed his forehead.

"How was it?" he asked sleepily after a moment. His mumblings were nearly incoherent and he didn't even open his eyes to look at her. She understood-being tired herself; her ears ringing from the noise of the club.

"Intimidating, but I brought you some money so you can have a decent lunch in a café tomorrow with the boys if you wanted…" she told him, snuggling close and he enveloped her warm body in his arms.

"Did anyone touch you?"

"_Remus!"_

"I'm serious!" he said, seeming more awake now and opening his amber eyes, searching hers in the dark room.

"No one laid a finger on me, and besides, I'm not your girlfriend, or your betrothed, so what does it matter?" she asked, slightly annoyed now, because all she wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't been thinking of this job as an escape from him and she wished he wouldn't either.

"Then be my girlfriend…we've been dancing around it for months…" he murmured into her ear, quickly falling back into a sleepy haze.

"Ask me again in the morning," she told him and closed her eyes as well.

**~o0o~**

"Rise and shine beauté!" Dora said loudly, startling Hermione from her slumber. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she rolled over in bed, realizing the space besides her was empty and the sunlight was beaming harshly through the window.

"Ugh,..I overslept…"

"The nights will take some getting used to. I was the same when I first started, come on…made breakfast! Remus and the boys went out to paint again and Ginny went along for a picnic. Its better that way…you and I need to work on some things…" Dora bustled around the little apartment happily, humming when she wasn't spouting off whatever came to her brain. Hermione chastely crawled out of bed and slipped on a nightgown before sitting down to breakfast. There was some fresh bread and fruit on the table and she instantly knew that Dora had brought home some good tips-they hardly ever had the luxury to go to the boulevard for fresh fruit. Famished, she dug right in.

"I watched you for a little while last night…you did a fine job. Monsieur Snape was very pleased. He wants you up on stage as soon as possible, I guess a few men were requesting it…which is a wonderful sign Hermione!" Dora explained, wide-eyed and beaming.

"I had one night of serving drinks; don't you think this is all just a little too fast? You saw me yesterday, I wouldn't know how to go about seducing anyone! I barely got Remus by happy accident!" Hermione protested, licking her fingers from blackberry juice.

"Rule number one of the Folies Bergère, you never keep Snape waiting for what he wants," Dora sighed, hands on her hips as she looked at Hermione almost pitifully, "And since I am in charge of you…you need to do what I say. I'm thinking we can just get you up on stage tonight for a little strip tease…nothing big…just a little tit…"

"Nymphadora!"

"What? You are aware of where you work, yes? You knew you were going to have to get naked at some point!" the other brunette rolled her eyes and Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Remus will murder me!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt the poor man. Short term investment, long term gain. Our bodies are for sale whether we work at a club or not. Out in the world, you know damn well we are treated with no semblance of respect. So at least here, we hold the upper hand. They have to pay for our bodies, instead of taking them outright. If we were on the streets selling ourselves, we'd be dead within a week…mark my words. No one would have our back. At least Monsieur Snape does, do you understand Hermione?" she asked and as much as the reality was harsh, it was true. Their gender afforded them little else.

"How do you do this every night and not go insane?" Hermione wondered, looking up at the older woman with a look of half pity and half awe.

"I just remember that I am desirable, and that they are spending their money on me. The money that should be used to get rid of the slums of Paris is at least being used to keep me fed. So I embrace my body, and pretend I have all the power. It is the only way that I can do it. Ginny has to…and so will you, you'll learn. You just numb yourself, "Dora told her and Hermione couldn't help but think that it was a rather sad existence, although she banked on not having to do it for very long. If her tips from waitressing for one night were any indication, she could have a decent amount saved up in a few months.

"I want more than this, so badly, I need it Dora I really do…"

"Then let's make you a mistress," Dora winked at her cheekily and the two spent the remainder of the morning and the entire afternoon on the art of seduction. Dora always knew Hermione had it in her—if her bedroom antics with Remus were anything to go by—but it was just a matter of breaking the sex kitten out of her shell. By the time the sun was starting to set, Hermione had the beginnings of a rather racy strip tease down and was becoming more comfortable with showing off her body.

"I love performing, and so does Ginny…we're rather fond of the spotlight-but you, you will do better being a kept woman I can tell-or I could be pleasantly surprised and you could get that same adrenaline rush we love, but regardless we need to make something happen. I wouldn't be surprised if you got offers tonight, honestly."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Hermione admitted.

"All in good time, besides, Monsieur Snape gets rather fussy about these things—it's not like a man can just walk up and drag you home with him, you'll be very aware, and because he likes me—I'll make sure you have a choice" Dora promised her and Hermione nodded thankfully. She felt so lost, like she was trying to swim but barely able to keep her head above water. The pair waited a little longer for the boys to come back, but finally gave up when they didn't return by dusk and began the trek into the center of the city towards the club.

Dora was nearly dragging Hermione in excitement through the empty club when they arrived, desperately looking for her boss—whom Hermione could not figure out how she seemed so fond of.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! Hermione's going to be on stage tonight!" Dora exclaimed when they saw the slightly greasy man over by the bar.

"The virgin?" he smirked, eying Hermione as the two girls came to a halt in front of him.

"_I am not a_…"

"'Mione, shut up…yes, give her ten minutes on stage, I promise it will be worth it…and if it's not, you can have all of my tips tonight," Dora promised and Snape looked rather pleased. Nymphadora brought in more in tips than most of the girls did, and considering her state of poverty, this was a rather big gamble.

"Fine, whatever you want you silly wench, I'll be looking forward to taking even more of the pittance you make," he told Dora, but it was almost in a teasing manner as he shooed the girls away with a quick wave of his hand. The older woman took Hermione and hauled her off again for them to get dressed.

**~o0o~**

Hermione's heart was pounding as she stood at the edge of the stage behind the curtain. Most of the rest of the dancers were on the stage doing a can-can line and the crowd was in an uproar; hollers and whistles were nearly drowning out the music. She watched Dora kick up her skirts with a smirk and Ginny give a little bit of an extra shake not in the routine. They owned the stage, and Hermione couldn't help but be proud of them.

She also couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a matter of days. She had gone from a mousy, impoverished child, to an objectified woman making money off of dandies. It scared her, and it also scared her that she hadn't thought about Remus once the entire night until that very moment—and it was only in hopes that he wasn't there to see this.

When the song stopped, all of the girls took a low bow, allowing the men in the front row a nice view of their cleavage in their corsets before exiting off the stage. Dora gave her a supportive hug before nearly shoving her up into the limelight. Hermione swallowed hard and looked out around her, thankful she couldn't see much with the lights blinding her. The music started and she knew that this was the first step she needed to make to get out of her current life—and she wasn't going to miss it.

Capturing the few shreds of confidence that hadn't been drained from her, Hermione took a tentative step out further onto the stage. She was wearing a red corset laced up tightly so that her usually minimized chest was almost fully on display. Her bottom half was only covered in frilly black panties and opaque black thigh stockings, held up by the garters on the corset. Little black kitten heels completed the ensemble along with her frizzy, curly hair pulled back and a swipe of red lipstick. It was, needless to say, the most naked she had ever been in front of more than one person. The cheers and shouts for her were both intimidating and deafening as she rolled her shoulders back and started the routine she had practiced in the apartment with Dora.

Hermione bent in half, looking out of the crowd of top-hatted men with a forced coy smirk before slowly tracing her fingertips back up her legs, and over her hips before she touched the top of her corset—pretending as if she was about to pull it low and then playfully deciding against it, which lead to more whistling. She was nervous enough and decided not to put everything out there as Dora had urged her to. She carried on like that for a few more minutes, letting the cheers encourage her and even dipping down to give a man a kiss on the cheek before ending with a cute shake of her hips and her back facing the crowd—her hands up with a flourish in the air. The crowd thundered with applause for her as the lights dimmed and she scampered off the stage, adrenaline coursing through her little body.

"Hermione…who knew?" Ginny shrieked, nearly attacked the trembling brunette in a tight hug. Dora was right behind her with congratulations as well as something about there 'not being enough tit'. Hermione couldn't shake the smile off of her face even when Dora told her that Snape wanted to see her. She just held her head high, prepared to probably get yelled at for something or other, and pushed past nearly drooling men to the back of the club where her boss usually lurked about. She found him, clad in only black as was expected, leaning against the hallway wall of the dressing rooms with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, still a little flushed from going so far out of her comfort zone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I unfortunately have to eat my words, Miss Granger. I'm sorry for underestimating you and making you serve these bastards last night. I'd like to ask you to be a permanent dancer here, if you accept. As I see you definitely are a fast learner…and well liked," he conceded and Hermione had to admit she was rather pleased with herself at the semi-compliment from the imposing man.

"I accept. Absolutely," she nearly gushed and then stopped herself. It was rather unlike her…or at least she thought it would be unlike her to have a rather amazing time up on stage in her underthings-but it was a heady rush. She nodded to him in thanks and turned on her heel.

"Ah, ah, not so fast Miss Granger. I have a very loyal customer that would love a private word with you," Snape finished and her heart sunk as he began walking down the hallway towards the plush rooms he kept for the girls that really did sell out all of their bodies.

"I don't…"

"He just wants a word, I'll be waiting outside," Snape told her, with a look that was slightly soft but also warned her to not disappoint him. She took the knob with a shaking hand and slipped inside.

She had expected to see a fat, old, balding man sitting on the couch opposite the door-the basic profile for the wealthiest Parisian men that frequented the club. Yet instead she saw a slightly familiar face. And a handsome one at that.

"Miss Hermione, do sit down," he said, gesturing towards a velvet seteé across from him and she tried to gracefully sit, now very much aware of how exposed she was. She assumed her sudden self-consciousness was due to the rather velvet nature of his voice, and the appearance of the ridiculously gorgeous man in front of her.

Upon this second inspection, Hermione had to admit that he couldn't be older than mid-thirties. His hair was shiny and raven colored and fell just below his chin. She noticed the shining top hat sitting on the couch next to him as well as a dark mahogany frock coat. He was currently clad in perfectly tailored black pants ending in equally perfectly polished black shoes. As Hermione's eyes made her way back up his body, they landed on what she could make out of his nice build under his stiff white shirt and bow tie that matched his coat. His face was both roguishly chiseled and boyish at the same time and his grey eyes had the same mysterious and playful look they had the night before. She was entranced by him. It was clear he was well-to-do, and the aura that surrounded him was of pure charm.

"Like what you see?" he interrupted her thoughts with a smile and she was sure she blushed all over, but kept quiet. She knew better than to improperly address a man of his position in society—for if he wanted, he could very well hit her for it.

"Look, I do not mean to frighten you. I saw you last night and I had to see you again. I had no idea you were going to be performing and when I saw you…well…I don't exactly know what I planned on saying…" he lowered his eyes, now looking like the sheepish one.

"Can I have your name?" Hermione asked softly, surprised at herself, but she had no idea how to address him.

"Oh…my name is Sirius Black…" he told her quickly and watched as her eyes grew wide. Now Hermione had absolutely no idea what to do. She was shaking that she was sitting in front of _the_ S. Black-the author of some of her favorite works of poetry that she was able to lift from the smaller book shops on the outskirts of the city every few weeks. He was a genius, in her eyes, and she didn't know that there could be more than one Black in Paris…

"You are _S. Black_? _The poet_?" she spoke again, uncaring if she was out of turn.

"In the flesh," he answered. He wasn't used to woman knowing him for his literature, as most women-especially the ones that worked in these kinds of establishments, didn't read.

"Pleasure to meet you,"

"Oh I assure you Hermione, it is all mine," he gave her another one of the heart-stopping grins that surprisingly hadn't rendered her speechless yes before continuing, "Tell me about yourself Hermione. I've come here for years and never met a single girl like you…so naturally I am curious…call it the writer in me if you will…."

"I just got a job here yesterday…a funny bit of luck…my friend Nymphadora has worked her for a while and introduced me to Monsieur Snape…"

"Greasy bastard eh?"

"He's right outside…"

"Let him hear me, we've never been good friends…go on"

"Well, I live east of here about ten blocks, with Dora and my…erm…my friend Remus, they took me in. If it weren't for them I'd probably be dead somewhere on the street," Hermione explained but Sirius was rather fascinated with how she stumbled over the man's name.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"Remus, is that your boyfriend's name?" Sirius leaned forward so now there was only about a foot of space between the two of them. She blushed and he was becoming rather fond of the particular pink her cheeks turned.

"Friend." She stated simply.

"That you sleep with?" he egged her on, a twinkling in his grey eyes.

"_How_..what…"

"Part of my job description is to observe, and if you really are a fan as you proclaim yourself to be, you will know just how important details are to my writing. So if you are sleeping with him, what are you doing working here?"

"Money, of course," she answered abruptly, "Although I don't know why this is any of your business. Monsieur Snape said you just wanted a word…"

"He was right…a word, a few words, all the same…and it does matter because I would rather not have you think about another man while you make love to me," he said, his words cutting through the pregnant silence of the room and sending a shiver up her spine that was far from unpleasant.

"I never said I would…" Hermione was aghast, knowing she was stepping over boundaries in outright refusing him but he didn't seem to mind in the least. He just laughed and stood up, shrugging on his coat that fit him quite nicely and placing his hat on his head.

"I know you didn't…but the point _is that you will_. Lovely talking with you Miss Hermione," he gave her a loaded wink before striding out of the room. Hermione looked down at her stocking covered knees and wondered what in the world had just happened.

**A/N: I worked pretty hard on this chapter so please leave me a review and tell me what you thought, what you think will happen, or what you'd love to see happen!**


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing support of this story! I wouldn't be writing or inspired without you guys, so keep up the amazing reviews and private messages…they keep me going!**

**~o0o~**

**2 Days Later**

"So what exactly do you girls do there?" Ronald asked Hermione. The pair was walking through the Tuileries Gardens on the Place de la Concord with Harry and Ginny about ten meters ahead, talking and laughing together. It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon and none of them had anything to do for the day, and Hermione was especially thankful that she didn't have to go back to the Bergère for another two days. The money she had made over her first few nights was encouraging, but it had so far only caused problems with Remus.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she sighed and the red-head fell into silence for a few moments. They passed some well-off ladies lunching under the striped canopy of the outdoor café near the little man-made lake and got some rather disapproving glances. Hermione had tried her best to look presentable for their little outing, but her best dress was rather plain and they all looked a bit out of place in the park frequented by 'the other half'.

"I know, I just want to know that my sister is safe, that she's being taken care of," Ron continued after a moment and Hermione glanced ahead at his sister, grinning from ear to ear as she talked to Harry.

"We are treated well, as well as possible, if that's what you mean. And I don't think she's _with_ anyone, she's too young…"

"She's of age." Ron countered bitterly. It was very clear he did not like his sister's job.

"Monsieur Snape favors her. She'd have to really like the man, and we all know she's fallen quite hard for Harry. Trust me Ron, she's fine," Hermione assured him.

"But are you?" he asked and she felt emotion well up in her chest that she had to try and push back down.

"No," she answered simply as Harry and Ginny came to a halt under a pretty tree and Harry began setting up his easel. Ginny spread out the blanket they had brought along and plopped herself down in a rather un-ladylike manner, spreading her petticoat and skirts out in a fan around her. Ron hesitated with Hermione a few spaces away, just out of earshot.

"Remus will come around, promise," he told her sweetly, taking her hand in his for a brief second and squeezing it before letting it go and walking over to where Harry was. He set up his easel as well and fell into a conversation with Harry about the light in the area as they unpacked their paints and brushes. Ginny beckoned Hermione over to the blanket so they could eat some of the bread and cheese that they had picked up on the way and she obliged, nibbling on some baguette distractedly.

The night Hermione had come home after her encounter with Mr. Black, she had felt obligated to tell Remus about it. She had made it a bit of a joke, explaining how pompous and self-assured he was, but she and Remus had fought and he had grabbed some of his things and left and since then hadn't returned to the apartment. Dora promised her he would cool down, but she was worried about him. She had thought that they were finally going to cement their relationship, but now she just hoped he was okay. She figured he was staying with another one of their artist friends, but now this outing just wasn't the same.

"Harry looks rather nice today doesn't he?" Ginny said conversationally as she glanced over at the two boys painting.

"For someone who has no problem stripping down to her underpinnings, why are you being so coy with him?" Hermione giggled, it was just too much. It was so clear that her dark haired friend and feisty girl friend had a bit of a crush on one another.

"Because love outside of that place is next to impossible for us. We are damned to our profession. I mean, my brother obviously is taken with you…but even if you did return his feelings my mother would never let him marry a dancer, even though we are embarrassingly poor. My parents don't even know what I do! If they did…they would surely disown me….they think I sell flowers on the boulevard," Ginny shrugged, "I know you are upset about Remus, but you could do much worse than Sirius Black…"

"Ginny, please…"

"If I were in your position, Harry or no Harry, I would take that man up on anything he offered me. He is handsome…and wealthy…and…"

"An ass," she finished, putting her piece of unfinished bread down.

"Think of the books he must have in his own personal library…he might even have _two_ libraries…" Ginny teased Hermione, who then threw the bread chunk at her in annoyance.

"I do not care if he has all the books in Paris, I will not sleep with that man. I mean, the nerve of him to assume I would!" she protested for the hundredth time since it had happened. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Tell me again why you agreed to work at the Bergère? How exactly did we talk you into this? You do know what your job description is, right?" Ginny laughed, "You are going to eventually have to sleep with someone if you want to buy yourself a decent dress."

"I will not do it," Hermione huffed, although she had to admit, the more she protested it, the more it made her tingle inside.

"Having him fuck me would hardly be a chore," Ginny mused and Hermione almost choked.

"The things that come out of your mouth! Your mother would me appalled!"

"What did my crass little sister say now?" Ron shouted over from his work.

"You do not want to know," Hermione called back over to him. Ginny didn't even have a trace of a flush on her cheek from the statement.

"What? It is the truth! He's been coming in since before I even started there…lounges about like he's bored out of his mind, but all the girls want him. I mean, do you even realize how lucky you are?"

"I know if I were anyone else, I would consider myself lucky, but this is a bit hard to swallow considering I am not anyone else," Hermione told her friend seriously and Ginny understood. Hermione wasn't the same as her or Nymphadora. She was shy, and quiet, and much more serious when it came to matters of the heart or body.

"I know this is a new world, but don't get so caught up in your head about what is right that you forget that we all live in a city of sin, and we all have to do what we need to do to have a bed to sleep in. Some enjoy their work more than others…why fall into the latter if you don't have to?" Ginny advised, seeming so much older than her mere 16 years, and finished her light meal, proceeding to get up off the blanket and stand behind Harry as he painted the row of trees along one of the cobbled pathways.

~o0o~

"We have a studio! We have a studio! Can you believe it?" Remus' voice boomed throughout the small apartment before Hermione or Dora even saw him. Hermione was sitting on the bed in the living space, just in a white cotton nightgown, reading one of her books while Dora was busy fixing a tear in one of her dresses. Both women looked up at him. He looked a bit worse for wear, but otherwise was smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry, you have a what?" Hermione asked, half sarcastically. She really couldn't believe that he had come home without so much as a 'hello' or an 'I am so sorry Hermione', but instead was ranting about something for his paintings.

"I place for us to paint, that has proper light, and space…" Remus went on but Hermione didn't take her eyes away from her book.

"Wonderful," she added after a moment. Her anger at him was boiling up inside of her, and she knew if she said anymore she would burst.

"What is the matter with both of you?"

"Oh fuck you for leaving Remus," Dora said, getting straight to the point, grabbing her cigarettes and brushing past him to go outside, slamming the door after her.

"I second that," Hermione said quietly, looking up at the man before placing her book on the bedside table. Remus sat down on the bed next to her but she scooted away from him, up towards their flattened pillows.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and I've calmed down. I am truly sorry I left like that and didn't come back. I am sure you were worried, sweetheart, weren't you?" he asked the last little bit with hope and she couldn't help but nod, as much as she didn't want to.

"I can't stand having you not support me in this job Remus. It's hard enough to do it, let alone not have you on my side," she tried to explain and he reached out to hold her small one in his large one.

"I know, you are so right, but look…I've gone and done something really wonderful! Now we have a place to paint and show our work to people…we can start making real money! And I can make it up to you," he promised and she wanted to believe him, but his apology had been quick and slightly insincere, as he had just gone back to talking about his new studio.

"I am happy for you," she tried her best to give him a convincing smile before curling up and placing herself under the threadbare sheets, trying to show him that she didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't watch as he stripped off his clothes and then climbed into the bed with her in just his undershirt and shorts. He held her tightly to him and whispered into her hair,

"I am sorry Mione, I've just…well I've heard rumors about this man and I don't like the idea of him wanting you."

"Remus I already told you that I told him 'no', so there is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to be honest with you, so you know I am not keeping things from you," she sighed as she let her body relax into his. He rubbed up and down her arm with his hand for a minute, pushing closer to her in the silence until she felt his unmistakable arousal pressing into the small of her back.

"Make love to me," he nearly begged, coaxing her as his fingers deftly made their way to the apex of her thighs and started to circle around her folds over the thin fabric of her sleeping gown.

"But Dora…."

Remus moved away from behind her until he was hovering over her, "Damn it all Hermione I don't care. Make love to me and be mine, be my girlfriend, marry me; whatever you want…just be mine,"

Hermione looked up into his eyes, clouded with need and love and something darker…something possessive, and she nodded, answering with a hard kiss to his lips, her body moving upwards to meet his.

**A/N: This isn't as long as I originally planned, but I have time constraints sometimes! Please review, tell me what you liked and maybe what you are hoping (or who) to see next! **


	5. Chance Encounters

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you for the continued support…and I hope you will all be excited for who is back in this chapter! Enjoy. I own everything but JK's characters and the Baudelaire poem quoted at the beginning entitled 'Her Hair'.**

**~o0o~**

"A long time! Always! My hand in your hair

Will sow the stars of sapphire, pearl, ruby,

That you be never deaf to my desire,

My oasis and my gourd whence I aspire

To drink deep of the wine of memory"

Sirius Black slammed the thin book shut and heaved an annoyed sigh, "complete sentimental shit," he murmured to himself.

Instead of being cooped up in his pristine apartment on the Boulevard Haussmann, Sirius had decided to spend the day at his favorite café near the garment district in the city, sipping coffee heavily laden with cognac and trying to work on his poetry. Instead, he had found himself reading his competitions' newest published volume. Charles Baudelaire was quite the phenomenon and giving Sirius quite the run for his francs. However, Sirius found his work nostalgic and romantic.

The thing with Sirius Black was that he wasn't very romantic. At all.

He had his moments, but they were few and far between as of late. He had had only one serious lover in his lifetime, but she had died from a lung infection. The soot and air pollution from the factories looming just outside the nicer parts of Paris had made her unbearably sick. After she had passed at the too young age of 18, Sirius' writings and poems had become decidedly darker—as had his taste in bedroom activities.

With that thought, Sirius briefly found himself musing about his last mistress, but she hadn't lasted very long. Only a few weeks, if he remembered correctly. Since then he had trolled the seedier, and cheaper, whorehouses until Lucius had finally persuaded him to go back to the Bergére the other night.

And since then it had become a strange addiction and he was going slightly mad that he had not seen the centerpiece of his erotic fantasies in the last three days. The sight of Monsieur Snape's newest addition, Miss Hermione, was the most beautiful walking contradiction he had ever laid eyes upon. Her doll-like face was innocent and sweet, but her body on display the other night had been positively erotic. Besides his attraction to her, he was also curious to know more about her, to glean more about her story. That curiosity had prompted him to try and look into her past a little bit more, but the greasy Snape hadn't proven much help with that. However, he had managed to find out more about the lover she had mentioned during their brief conversation.

Sirius took another long sip from his cup and started to fumble in his coat pockets for his cigarettes when a familiar sight caught his attention from across the boulevard. The gorgeous girl that he had just been thinking about was walking down the opposite sidewalk. Her honeyed brown curls were like a halo around her face in the morning light, but her brows were furrowed as she looked up at the man she was talking to. It looked like they were arguing quietly about something as they walked but Sirius was not about to guess. He quickly left some money on the table, grabbed his top hat and slipped the poem book into the inner breast pocket of his royal blue coat. It was half a minute before Sirius was able to cross the boulevard and catch up with him, and when he did, Hermione gave him a polite nod of her head and Remus tipped his shabby hat.

"Mr. Black, how pleasant to see you this morning," Hermione started the conversation after a few seconds of awkward staring between them all. She was rather embarrassed, seeing the handsome man that had propositioned her out and about. After giving him a small smile, she turned to Remus who was actively sizing him up.

"As usual, the pleasure is all mine, and this is….?" He motioned to Remus, playing dumb, although he knew more about the artist than she would ever know.

"This is…"

"I'm Remus Lupin, artist-part of the Impressionist movement…you might have heard of it," Remus interrupted Hermione to shake his hand rather vigorously. Remus was just slightly taller than Sirius, and he was clearly reveling in that one advantage, considering how utterly poor he looked in stark contrast to Sirius' immaculate attire.

"Of course I've heard of it, I would love to see some of your work. As a matter of fact, my apartment is rather new and in dire need of something to liven up those stark walls. I could use a few paintings…" Sirius said, clearly trying to charm him in the same way he had unknowingly succeeded in charming Hermione. She had to admit, he was very good at it, and she could see the hope glint in Remus' eyes for half a second before the jealousy and realization kicked back in.

"But you are the man who…."

"Remus, I think it is time we were leaving. Nice seeing you Mr. Black, have a lovely day," Hermione said in a sugary voice, forcefully grabbing Remus by his arm and urging him to walk away with him. Remus gave Sirius a rather challenging look before conceding and continuing his walk with his lover. All Sirius could do was smirk to himself; his suspicions about the man were confirmed…although he had to confess he seemed a pleasant man, someone he could see himself being friends with, despite their clearly different economic circles; if only he wasn't the woman he wanteds' lover. He lingered on the pathway, watching the couple stroll away, looking to be in heated discussion yet again.

**~o0o~**

"Finally bought yourself something nice I see!" Nymphadora all but squealed when Hermione and Remus returned to the apartment later that same afternoon and Hermione was carrying a large garment bag. The brunette was eager to lay it out on the bed and untie the bag, revealing a simple sapphire blue silk dress. It had a fitted bodice, with a square neckline and a full, floor-length skirt. With her corset and petticoats underneath, Hermione would look so much better than walking around in her muslin or cotton dresses in washed out shades of grey and tan. It had cost her the remainder of her tip money from her first weekend of work, but she had argued with Remus that she had deserved it.

He had argued back that although he loved that shade of blue, it was a garish color for any proper society lady, who favored pastels. Hermione told him that she was not a society lady, so why pretend? She would stand out as a woman of the night, but a well-dressed one, and she might as well own up to her status in life; just as his tattered hat and coat showed his. That had left the man quite at a loss for words.

"Gorgeous!" Dora said when she saw it, and Hermione smiled at the compliment. Although Dora favored shades of red and pink, she knew the younger girl would look stunning in it. If Hermione was honest with herself, however, she had slight ulterior motives for buying a new dress. Of course, it was on her list of things she needed, and they had gone down to the shops to look; but it was their run-in with Mr. Black that sold her on the flashy garment. She felt beautiful in it, and she hoped that maybe one day she would run into him outside of the club again wearing it.

After she thought those things, she felt awful. Especially since Remus had practically asked her to be his fiancée the night before. She had made such a big fuss about Mr. Black being a cad, but the truth was that when he had approached them on the boulevard, her heart had started pounding. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and was nervous to even speak. It was how she had felt when she had first seen Remus; and now she felt like a traitor of sorts. He had taken her in, and given her shelter, and loved her and now she was developing a crush on a famous poet who was much too out of her reach and to top it off, was apparently a womanizing scoundrel, according to Remus.

"We ran into Hermione's _friend_ today, Mr. Black…fucking bastard tries to ask if he can see some of my work. I'm no fool…I know he doesn't want to see it, he wants something else…" Remus rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at Hermione who tied back up the bag and hung it up on the small closet they all shared. She decided that keeping quiet was the best way to go.

"Are you an idiot Remus? Do you know how much money that man has? Just let him buy your paintings if that is what he wants!" Nymphadora's large eyes opened even wider at the thought.

"Have him buy fucking Harry's then! Or Ron's! Not mine. I won't have my work hanging in his debauched hallways," he said angrily, pacing around the small room. Hermione could tell he was bordering on Dora's last nerve already, as he tended to do lately.

"You are too damned proud Remus. If Hermione's panties haven't been charmed off by the man yet, then I believe you are in the clear. She's not going to cheat on you, whether she works at a whorehouse or not…she's made that clear. So shut your moody mouth!" Dora said exasperatedly, "I'm going out, don't wait up," she finished, grabbed some things and left.

Hermione chanced a look at Remus and after a few seconds his expression softened. He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her over.

"Why is this bothering me so much?"

"Because we are in love, and jealousy is normal," Hermione tried to answer diplomatically, trying not to give away that the more days that passed, the more she was considering Mr. Black's offer and she didn't know why. She felt more and more like a harlot.

"I know but…"

Hermione kissed him to silence him and they both laid back on the bed and deepened the kiss. She tried to push thoughts of the dark-haired man out of her head, and tried to tell herself that she had a deep love with Remus, a strong love.

"Why can't I just knock you up so you would have to quit?" Remus mused, breaking away from her as they held each other close.

"So we could raise a baby in squalor?" Hermione retorted, somehow the very thought making her feel rather unpleasant.

"We'd marry…" he whispered to her, kissing her forehead sweetly and she was momentarily drawn back in by that sweetness. He was a good man, a jealous one, but she understood why-he actually was rather right about his feelings.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him.

"I do."

"Remus, if you promise to stop all of this nonsense about Mr. Black and my job, then I promise you that we will get married," Hermione told him, rather irrationally—it had just spit out of her mouth.

"You have my word."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked…this was basically the other half of the previous chapter that I didn't have time to write last night. The next chapters are going to really 'start' the story, and have Sirius be much more of a main player. Reviews welcomed!**


	6. Mistress

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thanks for sticking with this story and giving it a chance! Also, this is un-beta-d for the moment, so bear with me!**

**~o0o~**

Sirius Black pressed his lips firmly against Hermione's and to his absolute delight and relief; she finally parted her lips and kissed him back. His body moved closer to hers, pressing flush against her and subsequently confining her between himself and the hallway wall. Her small hand played with the obsidian buttons on his dress coat and then ventured a shy caress to his stomach underneath the pressed white shirt her was wearing. His right hand rested on the rib slightly protruding from her too-thin body, just underneath the sequined bralette she was wearing. He knew his physical limits with her, and he was not willing to push them just yet. Sirius was well aware that the consequences would be that she would leave, and ignore him for the rest of the night—as he had experienced since last Thursday evening. Instead, he just moved his lips to her neck and on to her ear, whispering, "please come home with me tonight…"

She pulled her neck away from him and the now familiar confused look washed over her face, "No…do you not remember the day we first met?"

"All too vividly, and I know you are sticking to your promise to not sleep with me, but darling…I have all night to convince you otherwise if you kissing me back was anything to go by…"

"I know," she said breathlessly, "and that is what I am afraid of. I have to get back to work Mr. Black."

"Hermione, how many times have I told you to call me…"

"I know, Mr. Black, at least once more then," she told him, pressing her hand against his chest just long enough to push him a few inches away and allow her body to slip from his maddeningly sexual touch. She finally breathed again once she had closed the door behind her and sank into the settee of the empty dressing room that the dancers used before shows. She knew full well that Sirius was lingering outside the door, hoping for her to re-appear, and it certainly took all of her will-power not to.

Hermione had been a dancer for a few weeks now and she could honestly say that she did not recognize the woman now staring back at her in the mirror in the room. A few weeks ago, she would have still considered herself a girl—maybe a young woman on a good day—but she had changed so rapidly and she knew that the very last bits of her childhood innocence were gone. The Bergére had undoubtedly taken them away from her.

And the strange this was that she was starting not to mind it.

She would even go as far as to say she liked it. She was certainly starting to prefer her nights working at the club than the ones spent at home. Those nights had become tense and awkward amongst the three of them. Remus had started to become obsessed with his work now that he had a studio, and would hardly come home from painting there. When he was around, which was a very rare occurrence, Hermione had to hide the fact that she was growing less and less in love with him.

The long nights when the boys would be holed up in the studio loft streets away would consist of Ginny, Dora, and Hermione her recent rendezvous' with Sirius in the dark back hallways of the Bergére. Hermione couldn't place a finger on the exact moment they had started happening. He had just taken to following her around like a puppy after her performances, always trying to corner her alone to kiss her.

But tonight was the first time she had kissed back. Before—she had felt bad, and since she had refrained from reciprocating, she convinced herself that she hadn't cheated on Remus.

Instead, she would ignore Sirius' advances and take her mounting sexual frustration out on Remus, which had confused him and thus drove him even more into seclusion at the studio. There was only one logical answer to all of it—that Sirius Black had finally broken her, and she had loved every second of his lips grazing over hers, over her neck, teasing her earlobe. Staring at herself in the mirror, she touched the spot he had just kissed; realizing that she had been lost in her worries for a few long moments now. With a few deep breathes to steady her shaking legs from their encounter, Hermione stood up and walked back out into the fray.

She had become quite used to the Bergére; the music, the dim lights, the throngs of pristinely dressed men in stark contrast to the barely dressed dancers. The drinks were always flowing, and there was always laughter covering up the sins being committed in the dark corners and the back rooms. Hermione briefly wondered what her dead parents would think of her now-in her gold feather adorned skirt, her glimmering brassiere barely covering her small bust, and the rouge on her cheeks.

"Riddle's here…" Dora grabbed Hermione's arm suddenly, pulling her to the side, and she was jolted out of her inner musings.

"What?"

"Just hurry…." Dora said absently, pulling Hermione by the arm back towards the way she had come from. They were both dressed in matching outfits, their ridiculous feather skirts fanning around them as they rushed to the back rooms and Hermione found herself once again behind the doors of the dressing room.

"Will you please explain to me what is going on?"

A tentative knock on the door interrupted Hermione and Dora let a shaking Ginny inside, looking washed out in her golden feathers.

"Dora, oh God…"Ginny started.

"You two…please!" Hermione said sternly and Dora gathered her emotions before continuing.

"Monsieur Thomas Riddle comes in to the Bergére maybe once every few months, but when he does, he stays the entire night and finds a mistress. The one before the last was found dead in an alleyway a few weeks later…and his most recent one…well there are rumors she went missing…"

"He's a horrible man," Ginny continued, looking genuinely frightened.

"Well why are you so worried? Monsieur Snape favors you both-you aren't in any danger," Hermione still questioned, feeling concerned at the looks of fear on both of her best friends' faces.

"Severus is just as frightened of him as we are. He owns this building…so he makes the rules. He takes who he wants, when he wants," Dora continued and Hermione was taken aback at how easily Monsieur Snape's given name rolled off her tongue once again.

"So we hide whenever he comes," Ginny finished. A second later there was another knock on the door; this one rather ominous. Ginny opened the door nervously and found Monsieur Snape on the other side.

"Is there a reason my three best dancers are in this room and not out on the floor?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Sir, you know why…"Dora looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes and Hermione watched as a slight look of compassion came over his own for a second before his face hardened again.

"You are on the clock, so make yourself useful!" he gestured harshly to Ginny and Dora and strode across the room to grab Hermione by the wrist, "You are coming with me, you have someone that wants to meet you…"

"Sir, _no_…" Ginny whispered.

"I do not make the rules Ginevra, unfortunately. Now go," he told the other two women before leading Hermione out into the hallway and walking briskly with her down the long corridor to the private room she had been in once before with Sirius. He stopped a meter from it and turned to look down his nose at her.

"I really liked you Miss Granger, now do your best."

**~o0o~**

"Sir? Monsieur Black?" Dora approached the man whose back was towards her cautiously. She knew she had very little time, but he was in conversation with a man she did not recognize and in all other circumstances it would be extremely rude to approach a man like that.

"He's clearly busy,"

From the gold and ebony walking stick that struck out at her feet and nearly tripped her; blocking her path towards Sirius Black, Dora knew there was only one person that could be responsible.

"Fuck you Lucius!" Dora hissed when she turned and confirmed that it was indeed the pompous sidekick to the man she needed to talk to. She was well acquainted with him, and how cheaply he could tip for such a wealthy man.

The blonde man was up from his chair in a second, grasping Dora firmly by the upper arm and pulling sharply so that she was just inches from him, doing it all so quickly that he didn't even cause a stir.

"I will have Severus kick you out onto the street like the poor little whore you are," he retorted.

"He would never."

"Just because you are fucking him, does not mean you have the right to be so insolent to a paying customer…"

"Don't fool yourself, I would hardly say you pay anything at all here!"

"You will seriously regret this little outburst," Lucius promised her and she shrugged away from him.

"And you will seriously regret manhandling a dancer," she glared back at him, "Excuse me…" she walked away from him, leaving him fuming.

Dora knew full well what had just transpired would come back to haunt her. She had a mouth on her, but she had never allowed herself to use it to such an extent. The only reason she was now was because it was life or death for Hermione, whom she loved now like a sister. She knew it would take groveling at Snape's feet, but it would be worth it.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Black?" Dora reached out and touched the immaculate black suit of the raven-haired man and he turned to regard her with curiosity and a slight annoyance. One raised eyebrow was enough to prompt her further.

"It's about Miss Granger…" was all she had to say before Sirius excused himself from his previous conversation, took Dora in a very gentlemanly way by the arm and walked with her past a scowling Lucius.

"Is she alright?" he asked, and the concern was hard to hide in his voice as she lead him gently towards the back sitting rooms.

"No. If you have an offer to make to her, make it now." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes as she brought him near enough to see Monsieur Snape standing outside the doorway to the room at the end of the hall, before disappearing back into the noisy crowd.

**~o0o~**

"Miss Granger, Monsieur Snape tells me your given name is Hermione. That is quite lovely…" Monsieur Thomas Riddle said.

Hermione was sitting passively on the same rose colored seteé that she had sat upon facing Sirius Black weeks ago. Yet this time, the handsome man in front of her was not the one she was falling for-it was merely the façade of a cold and calculating man. He didn't look too much older than any of the oldest men in her life…maybe Monsieur Snape's age-but she couldn't quite tell. He had perfectly coiffed and shiny brown hair, a pale and chiseled face, and dark, almost haunted eyes. In any other circumstance, Hermione would have found him quite attractive. But the way he was circling around her was intimidating and sent a chill up her bare spine. She felt like she was being looked over as a piece of meat at the butchers.

"And how old are you child?"

"Eighteen," she whispered back, swallowing down her fear once again. She didn't know what it was about the man, whether it was the brief warning from her friends, or the gut instinct that she was having; but she wanted out of the room so desperately.

"And have you ever served a man before Hermione? You dance beautifully enough…." He sank to his knees in front of her and reached out to tug her chin up with his forefinger.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir."

He chuckled darkly, "Is ten thousand francs enough to keep you happy as a months' allowance? You'll have a nice room in my manor on the boulevard. You can have as many dresses or whatever things you like as you wish. You can even have a dog…"

As he went on listing all of the luxuries he was promising her in exchange for sex she felt sick. Something just roared up inside of her and she snapped.

"I will NOT be bought!"

There was a tense silence in the room for a few moments as Riddle removed his hand from her chin and stared at her with cold eyes. When he slapped her hard across the face, she tumbled off the seteé to the floor, not expecting it. She grabbed her cheek, her eyes blinking back tears from her stinging face.

"You little, ungrateful whore! How dare you refuse me?" he yelled at her as the door to the room flung open and Hermione felt a pair of strong arms around her shortly after.

"You have no right to speak to my mistress in that way…" even though she couldn't see him, Hermione knew the voice belonged to Sirius.

"Your mistress?" Riddle was outraged.

"I had no idea that Miss Granger and Sirius has a previous arrangement that was finalized this evening, I am terribly sorry," came Snape's deep drawl, but Hermione could tell that he wasn't exactly feeling remorse for the other man.

"This is outrageous!"

"What would you like in exchange then?" Sirius asked, propping Hermione up and standing again to squarely face Monsieur Riddle.

"I just want her."

Sirius began rifling in his coat pocket and pulled out his cheque book, looking ready to make some sort of deal.

"Put your money away Black, we all know your family won't be worth anything when I am through with this town…" Riddle said scathingly, waving him off.

"Fine then, but a deal is a deal and Miss Granger and I already have one. I am so terribly sorry for the confusion," he replied in a sarcastic tone, helping Hermione up and putting his arm around her.

"I can have this placed closed down by this time tomorrow" Riddle threatened and Snape visibly paled.

"Then hold off a little longer won't you? I'm sure there are plenty of other ravishing girls to fill your fancy here," Sirius said, taking a wad of paper money from his pocket and placing it on the small cherry wood table in the room to pay him off for the moment. All the man could do was nod in silent agreement, still fuming as Snape whisked out of the room—his usual dour mass of black and Sirius and Hermione followed after.

They didn't say a word to each other, just walked until they were a safe distance away. For a few moments they blended into the crowd, Sirius buying himself a drink and Hermione plastering a smile on her face even though her legs were still shaking from what happened. She knew her cheek had to be aflame from the hit as well.

When enough time had passed, Sirius discreetly led her to the edge of the club and to the untrained eye, they looked like two lovers exchanging sweet nothings.

"You saved my life," she whispered to him as he touched her still burning face.

"I know I did. You have no idea what he does to women. I've seen it. He would have used you until you could no longer move…and if you lasted through that, you would not even have a soul left. I could never let that happen to a girl like you. I am so sorry he hit you," Sirius whispered back to her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. She had wanted to ask it for days now. She had heard such terrible rumors about Sirius Black—nothing akin to what she now knew about Tom Riddle, but implicating things nonetheless. He certainly hadn't struck her as the nurturing type.

"I have no idea. There is something about you that is different, and I need to be around you…and now I can," he smirked, now realizing the full effects of what had just happened. Hermione didn't even try and fight it.

"You have been asking me for weeks now, and all that really needed to happen was for a sadistic money baron to come in here and make me an offer for me to be stuck being your mistress…odd," Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little-although she knew that tonight her world was about to change.

"My plan all along," he winked at her and stroked her soft arm gently, "I understand you have things to tie up. No obligations yet. Come by when you can tomorrow afternoon and we will talk things over."

"I'm scared," the words left her mouth before she realized it and she blushed.

"Don't be," he told her, giving her a quick kiss. He took a calling card out of his suit jacket and placed it in her hands. She looked down at it, reading the neat handwritten calligraphy on the cream card.

M. Sirius Orion Black III

417 Boulevard Haussmann, Paris.

When she looked up, he was gone.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please take the time to leave me a little review. Constructive and kind words mean so much to any writer…or just tell me your favorite part, or talk about the weather, I am not picky! Thanks guys for the support. **


	7. Of Cognac and Compromises

**A/N: I just wanted to thank those of you that took the time to review my most recent chapter. It means the world. I am so glad to have your input and what you liked so I can add more of it. I write (as I'm sure other of you that have stories on here know yourselves) both for myself and for the shared love we have for this fandom—for all of you, so I hope you enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

"Mr. Black will be right with you," the slightly awkward boy who sat Harry and Hermione down in Sirius Black's drawing room said. Hermione gave him a thankful smile and he left the room for a moment, returning with a silver tray with a teapot and two cups. He shakily hand one to each of them before retreating towards the door in silence. Harry poured Hermione a cup and then started to look around the immaculately decorated room.

"Thank you for coming with me Harry," Hermione whispered, for she felt like she needed to in this space, reaching out to touch his arm. He gave her a reassuring look with his vivid green eyes.

"I would feel awful if I couldn't protect you in some way. And it's not as if you could bring Remus," Harry continued but was interrupted by Sirius Black striding through the doorway with an aristocratic swagger. He was wearing only gray trousers and a cream colored shirt that was unbuttoned halfway. His hair was a mess and his feet were bare-he looked like he had just rolled out of bed with a lover; and he clearly looked surprised to see Harry.

"Forgive me, I was not expecting anyone besides Miss Granger," Sirius said apologetically as he reached out to shake Harry's hand. Hermione was immediately thankful she had asked her friend to come, as it clearly looked like Sirius had all intentions of seducing her the second she walked in. She couldn't help but admit that the way he currently looked would serve him well in such an approach; and was glad she had a mediator to stop her from doing something rash.

"I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's closest friend. She asked me to come oversee the meeting," he replied. He was well aware of what was going to happen between the two of them and wanted to make sure Hermione had as many rights left as possible—he didn't care if he had to sell half of his life's work to do it either—her only chance in this was to have a man speaking for her, so he had worn his nicest suit and his best hat which now rested on his lap.

"Always the cunning little thing, doing it her way," Sirius smirked as he looked over to a blushing Hermione, "That is all well and good and I appreciate the gesture, but we will do it mostly my way regardless," he seemed a bit too pleased with himself at his little turn of words, " I'll speak to both of you separately and we will work something out."

Hermione nodded as Sirius offered her a hand. She took it and rose gracefully from the chair she had been sitting in, casting one last glance over her shoulder as they walked towards the doorway.

"Longbottom, get Mr. Potter some of my good cognac?" Sirius asked the boy by the door and he nodded, dutifully rushing off again.

Sirius led Hermione up the long staircase to the third floor of the townhouse. As she looked around, she couldn't help but revel in the beauty of it all. Some bits were a bit bare, and it was all decidedly masculine, but impressive nonetheless. She felt utterly out of place.

He led her into a very large room at the end of the hallway that was done in the sheerest of pastel pinks. There was an enormous bed with a draping canopy of silk, a loveseat and a few chairs, a dressing table and a gorgeous large window that overlooked the boulevard with a window seat. It was bright, cheerful, and girlish. As much as Hermione thought it was beautiful, she couldn't help but feel it was all a tad bit impersonal.

"Have a seat wherever you like," Sirius said softly and Hermione walked to the inviting window seat and arranged herself neatly on it, spreading out her dress nicely and sitting up straight, her heart thrumming against her tight corset.

"I have to say, you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled back at him sincerely for the first time since she had arrived. She was wearing her new dress and she did indeed feel beautiful in it. Dora had curled her hair more neatly than usual and she felt she at least looked worthy enough to be in a place like this with a man like him.

"This would be your room…" Sirius continued, noticing she was acting shier than usual. He was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, doing them back up to as not seem as presumptuous as he had originally planned on being.

"Can we please talk about this whole thing? I am not sure what to do, or say," she admitted.

"Me either. It normally does not play out like this."

"And how does it normally go Mr. Black?"

"I say fuck me and they say, yes sir."

Hermione tried to refrain herself from physically gasping at his forwardness. She was no prude, far from it, but she certainly did not like hearing something like that come from the mouth of someone she had liked kissing so much.

"How many have there been?" she asked diplomatically, but Sirius noticed the immediate discomfort on her face.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Oh."

"Hermione…"

"No. As much as I know I should be like that…I am not. I've never ever been paid to have sex. I am in over my head here and I truly appreciate you saving me from Monsieur Riddle but I can't give you what you are asking. I am so terribly sorry," she apologized and gathered her skirts, standing up from the window seat.

"Please stay, I admit that I am not very good with women, but please," Sirius asked of her and she took back her seat, not being able to say no to those eyes of his.

"I…I don't…"

"You can speak freely Hermione. Please call me Sirius as well," he asked of her as he walked over to the small chair by the window seat and took it so he could be closer to her. He turned it around so that the back of the chair was facing Hermione and he straddled it quite casually, leaning over the backing with his arms crossed.

"You won't hurt me?"

"Do I look like the type of man that would strike a woman?" he asked, clearly offended.

"I've heard things about you…that is why I brought Harry with me," she admitted, blushing. After a moment of thought, he nodded.

"Understandable. But I assure you, my reputation is far naughtier than I really am. Being a writer, and quite famous, people assume they have the liberty to make things up about me on a whim. Whether they are past lovers, or friends, or enemies…nothing is sacred. I own nearly nothing of myself anymore," Sirius started talking, revealing a lot more about himself to her in a few seconds than she had garnered from the rest of the moments they had spent together, "I like to keep everything within these walls exceedingly private. And that is all I would ever ask from you, as people have enough of their own fun trying to guess as to what I do with my time."

"I'm sorry…" Hermione started to apologize but he lifted up a hand to stop her.

"No need. I know what people say. And you don't know me, so why shouldn't you believe them. Let me guess…I'm narcissistic. I have no friends. I'm sex obsessed…" he started laughing, amused as her eyebrows begin to climb higher on her forehead.

"So are those lies?"

"Of course, Hermione, I have friends," he winked at her. He took her silence in stride and watched the sweet pink blush creep up her exposed collar bone to her neck and light upon her cheeks.

"Surprisingly though, I find it entirely boring to talk about myself in your presence. Tell me what is going on with you and Remus Lupin," he asked, once again directing the conversation tactfully where he wanted it to go. He moved ever closer, sitting down next to her on the empty part of the window seat and taking her small hand in his.

"We're engaged."

Sirius examined her left hand thoroughly and then smiled, "But there is no bauble on your finger!"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes we do. You see, this part is non-negotiable. You can go where you want, have what you want, but I do not play well with others, and I certainly do not like to share. He's a good man and I am going to do what I can to help him, but I don't want you sleeping with him anymore," Sirius' voice was soft as he looked at her. He reached up and brushed back a few curls over her shoulder.

"I can't just tell him that…"

"Hermione, I won't make you do this if you truly don't want to. If you really honestly want to marry him, then you can. All you have to do is say it," he told her and she looked up at him, into his dark grey eyes that seemed to hold a thousand years' worth of secrets. She tried to open her mouth to reject him. To tell him that Remus was her soul-mate and that she would be faithful.

But in her heart she knew he wasn't, that she was young and needed to more time. She also knew that the man sitting next to her made her heart race and her spine tingle.

"I…um…."

"Hermione, if you want to stay, just kiss me."

Despite herself and her good sense and her conscious screaming at her, Hermione moved faster than she ever had before—leaning up to press her lips against his in a promise she knew was completely reckless; and yet she wanted it so badly that it didn't much matter as his arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss.

**~o0o~**

"You found that to your liking, I see?" Sirius asked Harry, gesturing to the empty glass of cognac on the end table next to where he was sitting.

"Very much so," Harry nodded as Sirius took a seat across from him and crossed one leg over the other, "Is she alright?"

"You really care about her don't you?" Sirius mused. He couldn't help but like the boy straight off.

"She means the world to me, I just really want to make sure she is in good hands," Harry said politely, but his voice had a nervous edge to it.

"I can promise you that she will be fine. For right now, she will be spending the nights she works here, and then the rest of the week at her other home. And to make her more comfortable, you and any of her friends are welcome at any time."

"That's very generous of you Mr. Black, I will pass along the offer," Harry smiled, feeling a bit relieved.

"But she has to break it off with her lover. And I trust you will see that it happens?"

"I'll take care of it," he promised, unenthused but grateful that things were going to smoothly.

"She'll be down in a moment. I told her she could pick out some books to take back with her. That seemed to make her happy," Sirius laughed a bit. The girl was peculiar and he loved that about her.

"Then it won't be a moment. You might want to pull out some more cognac," Harry ventured and the older man laughed harder than before, slapping Harry jovially on the back and motioning for the boy by the door to bring more alcohol.

**A/N: I am totally addicted to writing this story; it haunts me in my sleep! So what do you all think of what is going down between Sirius and Hermione? How do you think Remus will feel? Steaminess is coming next chapter!**


	8. Brave New World

**A/N:** Thanks to **Esme's Favorite Daughter, CauseChocolateRocks, and Resa Aureus** for being amazing reviewers! And shout outs to all my silent (but still lovely) readers! This chapter is un-beta-d and possibly inaccurate, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Also, if you are looking for another amazing Sirius x Hermione read, check out **The Trick of Time by Resa Aureus**, it's amazing! xx

Hermione came down the stairs a half hour later with three books in her arms, practically beaming from ear to ear. Sirius and Harry had been lost in conversation about the upcoming Salon that Sirius was planning to host at his house, but both men rose when she came into the room.

"Thank you for the books Mr. Black," she told him and he looked almost ready to scold her once again for not calling him Sirius, but instead smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anytime. Bring the rest of your things with you tonight so you can come home with me after work?"

Hermione nodded and Harry put on his top hat, shook Sirius' hand and the pair were seen out the door by his butler. They walked along the boulevard in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"You have to tell Remus tonight."

"No. I don't," she replied, looking straight ahead as she walked.

"And what do you think you are going to do? Continue on with him while you are fucking the damned poet?" Harry raised his voice and she turned to him in shock.

"Harry?! I thought you two were having a nice time?"

"Of course we were, but that doesn't mean I want my best friend lying to my other friend. I know he hasn't always been the best to you but he deserves the truth."

The silence was heavy for a long while until they reached the part of town where the society women out with their prams and pink-cheeked babes were diminishing and the homeless begging for bread on the street next to artists puffing away on cigarettes were plenty.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked her as they stood in front of the door to the stairs of her shared apartment. Hermione lifted up the books she was holding.

"This is," she gestured to the thick leather-bound tomes.

"But do you think you could love him?"

"Who? Sirius?" she tried to sound incredulous but she was never much of an actress.

"Hermione Jean, you do love him already," Harry laughed.

"And how would you know anything about love, Harry Potter?"

"Because I am in love with a girl I can never have, just as you are in love with a man you will never have. Goodnight," he bade her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, stuffing his hands in his coat pocket and leaving her to walk up the steps alone to most surely face one of the worst nights of her short existence.

She found that Dora was not in, but Remus was, sitting on their shared bed and looking out the window contemplatively. He didn't turn to look at her when she walked in and set her books down on the kitchen table.

"You alright?" she ventured. Silence.

She tucked her curls back behind her ear self-consciously and walked over to join him on the bed, the only sound was of the fabric of her dress rustling against itself and the creak of the old bed as she climbed up on it. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked at he continued to stare out at the busy boulevard just before dusk.

"How's the studio?" she tried again, and her heart started beating against her tightly laced corset because she could tell he somehow knew. Remus had always been intuitive about things and she felt foolish as to not realize he would guess something was wrong between them.

"Don't you have to go to your sorry excuse for a wage?" he asked bitterly, still not turning to her.

"Remus please…"

"Don't. Dora told me all about how you are Sirius Black's fucking mistress! Really Hermione? You are such a good girl, why did you have to become such a fucking tart?" Remus turned on her, hurt in his eyes as he clenched his fists and leapt off of the bed, taking to pacing around the small apartment manically.

"How dare you! I am sure she told you how this happened? How I was about to be the next victim of that deranged psychopath Riddle and he saved my life?"

"Saved your life? Is that what we are calling it now? Hmmm…"he said sarcastically and she crossed her arms, "Look at you…saw him today I suppose in that dress we all know you bought to impress him and not me!"

"Remus just listen to me for a moment. He's going to help all of us. He's merely keeping me safe, he said I could still stay here some nights and that you are welcome at his place anytime you wish…and he has books Remus-and you know that is all I really want…"

"All you really want?" he smirked in disbelief, "All you really want…hmmm…if I would have fucking known that I guess I should have become a god damned poet and not a starving artist. I don't need his charity and I certainly don't believe that all you want are his books!"

"What do you think I want then?" she asked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"HIM! You want HIM! Not me, no. Not me. I've seen it in your eyes for weeks. I saw it when we met with him on the street. I was foolish to ask you to marry me, I knew this would happen. I just can't compare to a man like that and we both know it!" he said, and he was nearly crying. All of his emotion was boiling over and out of him and Hermione felt sick for making him so upset.

"I am so sorry, I love you. I do!" she walked towards him, wanting to make him feel better so badly.

"That place is evil. It's full of sin and lies and corruption and it has absolutely ruined you. It has taken away the two women whom I have loved and I want nothing to do with it, nor you, nor Dora ever again," he said, sucking in a giant breath and staring resolutely at her.

"But…Dora has nowhere to go…"

"She can ask her fucking boyfriend to figure it out for her then, can't she? Now go," he urged her, closing his eyes in pain as Hermione grabbed a few things from one drawer and the books off of the table.

"I didn't want it to be like this Remus. I wanted things to work out with us when I could get us to a better place…"she whispered, lingering by the door. He had turned around to face away from her and she was glad she didn't have to see his heart breaking in his eyes.

"Don't you dare bring me into this Hermione. This is no longer about us. This is only about you."

**~o0o~**

"Severus please, please…" Nymphadora was not a crier. She never had been. She had been raised so harshly that crying was not an option, but here she was on the floor before the man she was in love with and letting tears fall onto his shiny patent shoes.

"Dora, I do not know what to tell you. He doesn't want anyone else. He expressed interest in Ginevra, but she is much too young and he can't take her without my written approval—which I won't give. And I know you don't want a fate like that to happen to her…"

"No but damn it I don't want to die! You know he'll kill me and leave me to rot in some alleyway like all the rest, and wash his hands clean because no one fucking cares if a whore gets killed!"

"Nymphadora please," Monsieur Snape beckoned her up off of the floor and into his arms in the chair he was sitting it. They were locked away in his office at the club long before she was due to start work, and they held each other for a very long moment.

"Why can't you just take me as your mistress?"

"You know why," he said softly, with an affection that he rarely showed to anyone. He stroked her mousy brown hair and sighed deeply.

"We've been together over a year…"

"Yes, but it's not my fault you are so beautiful and he wants you. I can't come in and sweep you away like Sirius Black can, now can I? Riddle is away on business for a few weeks so we have time to figure something out. I am going to try my absolute hardest to not let anything happen to you, but I am bound to this place and I'm bound to what he holds over me," Snape apologized and Dora wiped her tears away and stood up, pulling herself together.

"Of course," she nodded. They were all bound by their places in society, and people like Tom Riddle had total control of the puppet strings. She gave her lover a sad smile and walked out of his office and down the hallway towards the dressing room. Dora was more than surprised to see Hermione sitting at one of the vanity tables already making up her face for the night and just ran towards her friend, enveloping her in a hug. Hermione turned and hugged her friend back, both of them beginning to cry. Neither of them knew the other's sorrows and neither cared to-but they cried for what they were and who they had to be and for the fact that no one understood why.

**~o0o~**

Around 3 in the morning, Hermione stepped out of the steam powered car that Sirius had sent to pick her up and walking into the unlocked house with her small bag and little else. He was sitting in the drawing room smoking and reading.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it today," his voice drifted over to her standing awkwardly in the hallway. She mused that his butler was obviously asleep somewhere.

"Is everything alright?"

"Lucius said he would be embarrassed if I came to the club with him tonight looking like this…I trust you met his son then?"

"Yes, I don't think he likes me very much," she laughed a bit to break the tension and walked closer to him, stepping over the threshold of the marble tiled foyer to the carpeted drawing room.

"Nonsense, who couldn't like you?" he asked, finally looking up at her and she gasped a bit. His right eye was bruised and purple.

"That bad?"

"No. I mean, yes, but…."

"You kept your word about your lover, I appreciate that," was all Sirius said as he closed his book and got up from his comfortable chair to lead Hermione upstairs. He even took her bag for her.

"I'm so sorry…"

He walked with her in silence until they were outside of the pink room, "Sleep darling, I would love it if got some rest. It's late. Good night."

He touched her cheek softly and then walked down to the opposite end of the hallway and entered a set of double doors to what Hermione could only assume was his bedroom. She entered her own, disdainfully looking around at the too-girlish adornments, stripped, and climbed into bed.

**~o0o~**

"Who is it?" Hermione asked groggily after there had been a knock on her new bedroom door three times.

"It's Neville, miss…" came the muffled replied and Hermione murmured what she hoped was a coherent 'come in'. She heard the door open and she squinted. The sun was shining through the curtains in a cheerful way, a way that her dirty curtains back home had blocked before. She sat up in her too-large for her bed and covered up her naked body with the duvets as she watched the butler boy set down some tea and some croissants on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Black wanted you to have breakfast," he explained, looking at her confused face with an equally confused look.

"Oh thank you. Neville is it?"

"Yes miss,"

"Where are you from?"

"Same place you are I assume…I mean…I used to live past the train tracks. Mr. Black walked by me one morning as I was begging for some food on the corner and offered me a job. He's a great man," he replied. He looked about her age, tall and slender with a bit of a gangly look to him and short brown hair. His goofy smile was endearing.

"Just call me Hermione. Thanks for breakfast Neville," she smiled back at him, trying to tame her messy hair as he walked out of the room. When the door had closed behind him, Hermione looked around her room—which could have easily fit her own home in its space nicely. Flipping the covers off of her naked body, she slipped out of the bed and walked over to the beautifully inlaid armoire. Inside she found a rather luxurious pale pink satin robe and slipped it on, tying the sash loosely and then walking over to the breakfast Neville had laid out for her.

She was starting to nibble at the croissants and sip the scalding tea when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said more cheerfully now that she had a bit in her stomach but was a little taken aback to see Sirius stride into her room with a devilish grin and lacking a shirt. Her eyes unabashedly took in his toned chest and stomach, smattered with a few scars, a trail of black hair down under the waistband of his pants, and a small bit of ink on his right forearm.

"It's not polite to stare Hermione."

"You were in prison?"

"What?"

"Your tattoo…that's what they call it yes? The number…your prison number…"

"Observant little thing," he smiled, walking closer to her and sticking out his arm. He moved her hand so that he made her fingers touch the ink embedding in his skin, "For a very short amount of time many years ago. Don't ask why."

She ran the pads of her small pink fingers over the number and then recoiled as if it were on fire-she simply felt that she had been overly invasive and began to blush and apologize.

"No need," he assured her, picking her up in his strong arms and setting her up on her bed, joining her there, "You look ravishing this morning…sleeping in a good bed suits you…"

"Yes, I daresay it does help to not feel as if one is sleeping on rocks," she smiled up at him and he slowly pulled her down so that their heads were both resting on the pillows.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"I didn't know this was all here to like," she admitted, reaching up and touching the most recent bruise on his body-his purplish eye. He winced slightly and she backed away once again.

The next few moments were full of tension between the two. They were so close, lying on the bed, both half-dressed and clearly attracted to each other, but all Sirius did was work up the nerve to untie her robe. Hermione held her breath as his fingers inched the fabric open and his eyes raked over her exposed breasts and stomach and then moved to the panties she had kept on.

Sirius didn't speak as he took his hand and trailed it down her creamy flesh, in complete awe of her even as his fingers dipped with her ribs and his brow furrowed.

"You are too thin," he whispered. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful-far from it, but he was genuinely concerned, "Do you eat enough?"

"We can't always afford food," was her reply, feeling slightly ashamed and he just wanted to take her into his arms and hug away that sadness but he continued his tame exploration that had Hermione's small pink nipples erect, "Am I ugly to you?"

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed heavily, pulling the girl closer to him, "Exactly the opposite. You are amazingly beautiful. I'm sorry I said it like that, I just hate that you've had to go without. I want you to be healthy…now why don't you take a bath and get dressed?" he asked, fastening her sil robe back up and kissing her softly on the lips.

He then proceeded to get up off of the bed and left her alone once again. She let her head droop back against the pillow and finally let out the breath she kept holding in. She was a kept woman now…a kept woman that had just let a near stranger touch her body in a purely examinatory way and yet it had left her aching for more and she didn't know why. Hermione Granger was in a whole other world and she had absolutely no idea how to act, what to think, or even say—but if he wanted her to take a bath—then that was where she would start.

**A/N: I know I know, I promised sexy sex but next chapter! I just became inspired by other things. What did you think of the Snape/Tonks scene? I know it was a bit different but it was begging me to write it! What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Drop me a review!**


	9. Casanova

**A/N: I thought I would surprise you all with a nice, long, sexy chapter. Rated M!**

Hermione stepped out of the bath and covered her pale skin with a ridiculously plush towel. She was still getting used to the small things that made Sirius' life comfortable and happy, but that which she had never had the luxury to experience before. As she toweled her curly hair to a semi-state of dryness, she walked out of her separate bathroom and over to the armoire to look for something to wear. To her surprise, it was rather filled with all sorts of amazing dresses and dressing gowns and some interesting looking bits of lingerie that made her blush. Although the garments were much too girlish for her tastes, she was thankful for them and decided upon a pale lilac dress.

When she was finished dressing a few moments later, she stood in front of the floor length gilded mirror in the corner of her room and examined herself. She really was changing. It was amazing how a proper dress and a little bit of care could change her to look like a girl from the right side of the city—but she knew she was only a facsimile of the real thing.

Picking up the skirts of her full dress so they wouldn't drag along the floor, Hermione left her room and headed down the long staircase to the drawing room where she was hoping to meet Sirius. Instead, she just found Neville polishing some silverware.

"Mr. Black wanted me to give you his apologies. He had to run out for the morning but he will be back this evening," he told her and she could feel her face fall into a frown, she had no idea what to do.

"Did he…did he say anything else?" she pushed him, wondering what on earth a mistress did all day.

"No Miss Hermione, you may do whatever you please. Fleur and I can show you around if you want?" he asked with a smile.

"Fleur?"

"Yes, she's the maid…and the cook…and does everything else I'm too clumsy to do, come on…she's in the kitchen," Neville beckoned her through the back door of the drawing room, down a long hallway with rooms where Hermione presumed the help slept, and to the kitchen. Inside was a beautiful blonde woman chopping up tomatoes.

"You look stunning in that dress," was the first thing that came out of the stranger and Hermione blushed again-not believing that a compliment could come from a woman as pretty as her. The blonde wiped her juice covered hands on a towel and walked over to embrace Hermione.

"Sorry, it's just…there hasn't been a normal girl around here for a while," she apologized, letting Hermione go, "I'm Fleur Delacour."

"Hermione Granger…Mr. Blacks…erm…"

"It's okay," the blonde patted her on the shoulder, "I know you must be scared out of your mind, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Dear girl, come on…Mr. Black won't be back for hours. He went to visit his vile family," she said and took off her apron, tossing her cornflower hair over her perfectly sloped shoulders and taking Hermione's hand.

The taller woman led her up a back staircase to the second floor of the expansive townhouse and Hermione had the chance to once again relish in the tasteful decorations. They weren't too gaudy or showy, but just simply beautiful. There were fresh flowers all over the place in vases, which seemed to be the only feminine touch.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The grand tour of course! You've already seen the drawing and living room, and the kitchen now, no need to see mine and Neville's rooms…the second floor is pretty much reserved for all the things Sirius likes to do…" she explained in her perfect little voice as she gestured to the rooms along the hallway and started opening doors, "This is his study."

Hermione peeked her head into the dark, masculine room. There were more books here, and a large dark wood desk with tons of papers and manuscripts littering it. It smelled like heady cigar smoke.

"And here's the second library…I overheard you like books?" Fleur asked and Hermione walked all the way through the next door into the expansive room. Sirius had shown her the smaller upstairs library the other afternoon but this was amazing. All four walls, floor to ceiling were lined with books and the smell of old books was enticing and comforting to her. There were some nice leather chairs to read in and Hermione wanted to find a blanket and curl up in there all day.

"You like it?" Fleur smiled from the doorway.

"Like it? It's beautiful! Do you ever get to come in here?" she turned to ask her.

"Just to dust. I don't read… I mean, I can't," she sighed. Hermione wasn't surprised. Most of the poor in Paris couldn't. She had taught herself out of sheer determination and practice.

"I could teach you if you wanted. How did you come to meet Mr. Black?" Hermione asked, curious. She liked the girl right away, but something inside of her nagged. She was just too beautiful, and Hermione wondered if Sirius kept her around for other things besides cleaning.

"I used to work at the Foiles Bergére…I heard you used to too…well anyway I wanted out and Sirius hired me to help here. He doesn't very much get along with Monsieur Snape…so I think he stole me away just to anger him," Fleur laughed, a pretty tinkling laugh that made the room bright.

"Oh," Hermione nodded, her heart sinking. Fleur just looked at the girl and smirked.

"I know what you are thinking, and you have no reason to worry. I don't favor men. Never have, never will. Mr. Black does not interest me one bit," she promised, "Now come on…you have much more to see!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she at least had one girl friend here and followed her out and down the hallway further.

"He keeps the rest of his suits and things in here…fairly boring…never seen a man so into clothes…and this room is where he entertains his friends," she explained, opening the second to the last door that led to a spacious room with a miniature bar and some tables to play cards at. All very tasteful but masculine still. This was very much a bachelor's home.

"What's in the last room?" Hermione questioned, pointing to the door at the end of the hall. Fleur froze up for a moment.

"Don't know. He won't let me go in. Neither Neville or I have to key to unlock it…and it is always locked. I suppose he tidies it up himself or something," she shrugged and this piqued Hermione's curiosity but she did not press the issue. Fleur led her up the next flight of stairs to the third floor which she was only partially familiar with.

"Well, you know your room…and the other library…there is a guest room here for when someone has a little too much to drink…and then, Mr. Black's room. He doesn't keep it locked, do you want to see it?" Fleur said with a mischievous grin. They both knew very well they weren't supposed to go in, but Hermione found herself nodding and the blonde slowly turned the knob to open the door to the spacious and beautiful master bedroom.

Fleur stayed by the door and let Hermione wander. The brunette let her fingers slightly graze over all the dark stained furniture and the deep crimson sheets that were on his bed. It was all very sexy and dark and mysterious…everything that she was already finding him to be. Hermione paused when she caught sight of something interesting. It was the only thing personal in the room: a small, framed, silver gelatin print picture of a much younger looking Sirius and a pretty blonde.

"That's Marlene, she died when she was eighteen and he was twenty one," Fleur added from the doorway and Hermione set the picture back down after examining it closely. He looked happy, and the girl was very beautiful.

"That's awful," she sighed.

"It should come as no surprise to you that Mr. Black has a lot of emotional…history…but I only know about her. Mind you I've only been working for him for six months or so, but no other girl has stayed very long, and I've heard rumors that they were engaged a very long time ago," Fleur continued. Hermione gave one more passing glance around the bedroom and walked back out.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I've never seen him treat any girl like he has treated you," Fleur shrugged as they both headed back downstairs.

"How so?"

"He's fawning all over you. Usually they come and go. No fanfare. But he's been giving me and Neville all of these instructions and he has barely even touched you…"

"How do you…?"

"Darling, these walls are old and thin," the blonde giggled, "If I were interested in men, I think he would probably be phenomenal between the sheets. So I will just have to ask you what you think!"

Hermione blushed even deeper, afraid her face was going to stay rosy at this rate. She had absolutely no idea what she had walked into so willingly.

**~o0o~**

"I still can't believe you ley some poor, common, painter make a mockery of your face," Lucius Malfoy laughed as he opened the door to his decadent apartment on the corner of the Place de la Concord.

"Don't start with me," Sirius tried to joke but it came out with all the bitterness and shame that he felt. When Remus Lupin had found him from the calling card Hermione had left at her old place, Sirius couldn't have been more than shocked. Of course he felt awful that the man was torn up about "the love of his life" leaving him, but he had refused to talk about it over scotch and had decked him instead. Embarrassing.

"My favorite cousin!" Narcissa Malfoy rushed out of the foyer and embraced Sirius. She was a stunning woman, in her mid-thirties with long blonde hair and a perfect complexion. She was wearing a stunning black silk dress that looked one of a kind-and Narcissa certainly could afford it.

"Darling you look beautiful as ever, if only your dear husband realized his luck," Sirius winked at her and glared at Lucius, "Now I really want to talk to you about Miss Granger…"

"Your new mistress yes?" Narcissa asked warily. She knew what Sirius could be like and she did not have high hopes for the girl lasting more than a month, "Alright…but the rest of the family is here having tea…oh please join us!"

"Please," Lucius seconded unenthusiastically to appease his overly-excited wife and Sirius acquiesced quickly, walking into the sun room to see his other two cousins talking quietly about something and Lucius' son Draco lounging boredly in the corner of the room.

Sirius' parents and brother were long dead, and having inherited all of their wealth, he had been able to pursue his love for writing and other leisurely things. His only remaining family was his cousins—two of which he adored and one of which he hated.

Bellatrix Black was his least favorite by far. They had never been close, and Sirius examined her as she sat in a dark blue dress that made her sickly skin look even gaunter. Her black hair was untamable and her eyes were hollow. She wasn't very pretty, and had been made no offers of marriage-which made her nearly unbearable to be around in any capacity.

Andromeda, who was sitting next to his vile cousin, could be nice but to most of his friends that he had introduced her to, she came off as quite haughty. She was beautiful…as Black's usually were (with Bella being the exception) but quiet and very materialistic. Sirius was guilty of it too, more than anything, but their paths had gone in opposite directions. Narcissa on the other hand, he loved dearly. She could be something awful when she was worked up, but he had a soft spot for her.

It had taken him a long time to accept her marrying Lucius, and having their wretched son, simply because he knew Cissy was worth more. But he had eventually come to terms with it and tried to be good friends with Lucius—especially since his circle of friends consisted of a certain caliber of people, and Lucius fit right in that mold.

Not that Sirius liked it, but that was the way of the Black family and of the world.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she finally acknowledged her cousins' entrance.

"Looking gorgeous as ever, Bella," Sirius replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How's the new pet? I heard she looks much like a stray dog…or so Lucius tells me. Rather fitting that you took her in then?" she laughed harshly, pausing to sip her tea in an ironically lady-like fashion.

"Oh did he now?" Sirius asked, amused as he turned to his cousin's husband.

"I've been saying it for years and I stand by it. It's time you grew up and married yourself a proper woman with decent breeding," he shrugged.

"Because marrying second cousins always results in beautiful children," Sirius smirked pointedly at Bella who snarled back.

"Why don't we have that talk now Sirius?" Narcissa asked sweetly, taking him by the arm and leading him out of the hostile room. He breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thanks Cissy, I do not know how you stand it all."

"We all do what we can. Not all of us have the finances you do, you know…"

"I told you before and I will tell you again, anything you want you can have from me…" he told her but she waved him off.

"Now tell me what you need with the girl…Sirius…don't tell me this is going to be another one of your ill-timed mistakes. Our family can't handle another scandal…" she implored him, looking up at him with her big eyes.

"She's different. And I would like you to meet her. You know the Salon I am holding in a few weeks? Well, I'd like to show her off but the girl needs a little bit of decorum training. Could you maybe pop by one afternoon and help her?" he asked. She contemplated it for a moment, "Please Cissy?"

"Oh, alright fine," she gave a wary smile.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her.

"Clearly more than I love you right now," she grinned back.

**~o0o~**

Sirius walked home later in the evening from the Malfoy's lost in thought. The entire painful afternoon he had spent with what he had left of family, he had thought about Hermione. There was just something so beguiling about her. She had lived with him for almost twenty-four hours and he hadn't had her yet. Usually all he wanted was just pleasure—sex, sex, and more sex. Most of the nicknames associated with him came from that reputation after all, but he didn't want to use Hermione like that.

Part of him begged him to let go and just indulge in his basest desires with her, and he knew, or at least hoped he would eventually. But she seemed so frightened and unsure that all he wanted was for her to sleep in a warm place and have a decent meal to eat.

And those thoughts frightened him—they were something that his rival Baudelaire would write in one of his love-sick poems…not himself. Not Sirius Black. But even after all of his reminding of himself that he was a modern day libertine and could do whatever he damn well pleased, he just wanted to walk through the door of his house and see her beautiful face.

Running his hands through his black hair and scowling at his thoughts, he unlocked the door and walked inside to a quiet house. After a little bit of searching, he found Neville and Fleur in the breakfast nook back by the kitchen drinking some wine and playing cards. A glance at the clock told him it was way past dinner.

"I made sure Hermione ate a big meal, just like you asked," Neville looked up at him.

"And she's upstairs in her room waiting for you. Can I make you something to eat sir?" she asked, placing her cards down on the table. Both of them liked working for him. He was fair, and mostly friendly, and they knew he was currently distraught.

"No, no thank you," he said absently and left them to their devices, marching up the stairs towards Hermione's room. He paced outside the door for a few moments, not knowing where his nerves were suddenly coming from. He had never once gotten nervous around a woman. After a minute he took a deep breath and knocked softly on her door.

Hermione had been reading one of his borrowed books when she heard the knock. Her heart suddenly started to race and she was glad she had put on a dark red negligee that was hanging in the armoire. After covering herself with the black dressing robe, she opened her door to see Sirius standing there with an unreadable expression.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, sir," she lowered her eyes and he walked in but didn't sit, "Did you have a nice day?" she asked.

"Visited my cousins, ran some errands, sorry I left you for so long. I hope you got acquainted with the house and with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Delacour," he said simply and she nodded in agreement.

"Is everything alright?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, looking at her in the eye for the first time since he had come through the door. Although Hermione was intimidated by his gaze, she couldn't help but admit that his dark grey eyes were the perfect place to lose oneself.

"Am I already making a mistake? I don't know what I should be doing…" she apologized softly.

"Neither do I, and I _always_ know what I am doing," his voice carried a bit of a self-deprecating laugh and it cut the tension.

"Well what would you like to do right now?" Hermione asked bravely.

"Touch you…" his voice lowered to a whisper and her heart fluttered.

"What is stopping you?"

"You are the first woman in a very long time to walk into this house that has a mind of her own. You are smart, and I respect you…regardless or your circumstances and it is very hard for me to justify losing myself with such a woman," Sirius admitted.

"So…the Casanova has a sense of decency," she quipped, crossing her arms. She felt so vulnerable standing before him like this.

"Who would have ever thought?" he smirked back, taking a few steps towards her.

"Sirius, are the rumors about you really true?" Hermione's voice cracked and it quivered as she spoke. She wanted him so badly…the heat in between her thighs told her that, but she was scared.

"You can decide for yourself in the morning, love," he told her, taking the last few steps towards her and catching her mouth in a searing kiss. She reached up and cupped his stubbled face in her hands and kissed him hard back, letting go of all of her fears for now.

Sirius worked quickly to loosen the tie of the robe, pulling it over her shoulders and it landed in a silky black heap on the floor. He picked her up and laid her out on her bed, kneeling at her feet so that he could take everything in.

She looked like a goddess, flushed and overcome with the lust of the unknown as she laid on the large bed in the small, lace, sheer nightgown. His eyes grazed over the swells of her small but perfectly round breasts, her pink nipples straining against the fabric, down to the small curve of her hips to the place he wanted more than anything covered by the hem of the nightgown.

Without a word, he slowly crawled on top of her, kissing up her neck, his hand tangled in the curls of her hair and she kissed back—her body arching up to press against his as his hand slid up her thigh, taking the nightgown up along with it.

He had her naked before him a moment later, and she was caught up in everything. It didn't matter that she hardly knew him, or that she had just broken up with her first real love—he was perfect and she felt amazing in his arms as he explored every inch of her with his lips and tongue.

She started to unbutton his shirt but he pushed her gently away and took off all of his clothes quickly, leaving her trying to restrain a little gasp when she finally saw him naked for the first time.

Sirius hovered above her, watching her large brown eyes look him over. It wasn't that his perceived narcissism came from what he thought of his looks—in fact he didn't give much heed to them, so he was thoroughly flattered as he saw the beautiful girl under him to taken with his body-reaching out to run her hand over his chest and then for her palm to curl around him there.

He moaned as her hand started to stoke him and he reached down between her thighs, raking his index finger of the soft patch of curls to her wet folds and pushing it inside of her. She bucked her hips and moaned as she continued to touch him—her eyes begging him for more and he was nearly on the verge of caving in early.

Sirius pumped his finger inside of her, feeling her tightness, and adding another finger as she writhed under him in the most delicious way. Between touched they kissed feverishly, as if they could not get enough of each other before her touch became too much and he almost spilled himself over her stomach like an inexperienced boy. He broke away from her, catching his breath and wondering why this little thing had so much of a hold on him.

"Please?" the words escaped her lips unintentionally and he let out a groan, falling on top of her again and sheathing himself inside of her at once-watching her eyes roll back in the most wanton way.

She clutched and twisted the bed sheets in her fingers as he rolled his hips and filled her to the brim with each smooth stroke, always moving, his hands always finding different places to touch and pinch and stroke. Hermione clutched onto him, her hands holding tightly to his firm shoulders as her impending orgasm kept threatening to spiral out of control.

She screamed for him to make her cum, begging for it, which she had never done in her life, but she needed it like she needed air…and she needed it from him. He didn't even have to try, one more simultaneous kiss of her neck, tweak of her nipple and hard thrust and she had come undone around him.

At the sight of the beautiful girl losing herself because of him, Sirius could no longer control himself, bucking wildly into her a few times before pulling out and coming all over the sheets just in time. He rolled over onto his back next to her, panting and shocked beyond belief at what had transpired. He had never, in his life had such tame sex with anyone and loved it so much, or found it so incredible-and as he turned his head to watch her fluttering eyes close and a happy flush tint her cheeks, he knew he was in trouble.

**A/N: Hope you guys loved this chapter! Nice and long right? Also, I know a few of you have talked about how much you like seeing characters pop up…who are you dying to see next? And I think since this was one epic chapter…you should review ;) that little box is so empty and lonely!**


	10. Mrs Malfoy

**A/N: Thank you ALL for the kind reviews and for the new follows and favorites. You all rock!**

**~o0o~**

"Good morning Hermione."

Hermione didn't open her eyes, just rolled over in bed and sighed, her eyes scrunching in confusion when she felt the indent next to her empty and the sheets cold.

"Sirius?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Neville laughed as she finally became aware of her surroundings and saw that she was alone in bed and Neville had just finished setting her breakfast up by the window.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Neville," she laughed despite herself. She couldn't hide for very long the fact that she was upset that Sirius was once again gone. Sometimes he seemed like a very good dream because things would happen but then he would disappear.

"I don't know where he is Hermione, I'm sorry. He's the most secretive man I've ever met," Neville shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sorry smile before leaving her room and allowing her some privacy.

Hermione grabbed the book she had been reading last night before Sirius had ravished her and curled up on the window seat, starting to eat the delicious breakfast Fleur had cooked. It was amazing to have food, and to actually enjoy the way it tasted because she knew another meal would come. The food and the book helped relieve the pang in her heart that she had wished she had woken up next to Sirius-so when Fleur came waltzing into her room, looking gorgeous as ever, she was glad for the distraction.

"Let's get you dressed, the only thing Sirius told us is that we should expect a visitor for you this morning…and _I_ know who it is…" Fleur motioned for her to move off the seat and flung open the armoire to peruse her outfit choices, "Hmmm…we need something sophisticated…"

"Who is coming?"

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"_Oh_… is she as awful as the rest of her family?"

"Thank goodness no, but she is rather picky about things," Fleur continued and pulled out a simple pale pink dress with an empire waist, handing it to Hermione.

"This is all so intimidating," Hermione admitted as she looked over the dress in her least favorite color.

"Just wait until you meet the rest of Sirius' friends and family. He's having a Salon in a few weeks and everyone who is anyone will be here. Baudelaire, Degas, Matisse…Sirius _loves_ art…they are always amazing parties…but they are a pain in my ass, I mean the food alone has me cooking a week ahead," Fleur carried on to herself mostly as Hermione listened in awe and changed into her dress. Fleur fixed her hair into a pretty chignon and told her she would send Mrs. Malfoy to her room when she arrived.

Not a half an hour later, Narcissa Malfoy was striding into Hermione's large bedroom wearing a gorgeous scarlet dress and matching hat. Her blonde hair was pinned up underneath the headpiece and her lips were ruby red. Hermione noted that she was the only true society woman she had seen that could dress like that and not look like a harlot—no easy feat, and it was impressive.

"Well I'm glad to see you have not attached yourself to my cousin for his money," Narcissa drawled with a raised eyebrow as she contemplated Hermione who was quickly putting away her book and standing up.

"Pardon?"

"If you were after his wealth you would be luxuriating in something other than a book," the blonde woman smirked and then stuck out a gloved hand for Hermione to shake, "I'm Narcissa. Sirius asked me to come and give you etiquette lessons."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger."

"My cousin speaks highly of you. And I am pleasantly surprised to see that you hardly look like you came from the Bergére," Narcissa looked Hermione over—who felt an unpleasant jolt in her stomach when she had remembered that last night she was supposed to have worked…but instead she had spent the evening in bed with Sirius…

"I only started working there recently. If I may be honest, I figured that Mr. Black was wealthy—it is plain as day, but he made me this offer so that I wouldn't become Monsieur Riddle's mistress. Apparently he is an awful man and I am very grateful to be living here. I wouldn't take advantage of that, I'm just happy that he lets me read his books," Hermione told her and the woman looked a bit taken aback that she had spoken so much and so eloquently at that.

"I agree, Monsieur Riddle is quite despicable," Narcissa sighed. Her sister Bella had had her sights on him for a while now, but she thought her insane if she couldn't notice the man favored nameless whores who he could easily dispose of in the sewer and no one would ever miss. She shuddered at the thought, "Are you my cousin's lover then?"

"I…I don't know what we are. Or what I am supposed to do now that I am here," she admitted to Mrs. Malfoy.

"I can help you with that, have you and Sirius consummated your agreement?"

"Yes," Hermione lowered her eyes, trying not to think of the delicious ways he had touched her the night before.

"Then that makes you his lover. You aren't as hopeless as I imagined you would be, but we still have much work to be done," she clapped her gloved hands together happily before removing her hat, said gloves, and taking off her coat. She then had Hermione turn around slowly and then strip to her underthings. The entire time, Hermione didn't ask questions. She knew better than to question anyone of a higher class than her.

"Darling you are…" Narcissa began, running a long finger down her pronounced spine.

"Too thin, I know. Mr. Black told me," Hermione finished for her, embarrassed. She had been eating all she could since she had come to his house, but it had only been a few days.

"Other than that, you are quite the perfect specimen," Narcissa smiled, noting that she was worlds better than the classless woman Sirius had previously brought to live with him, "You just need to be healthy to keep up with him."

"Keep up with him?"

"Do you not find his boudoir activities strenuous?"

Hermione blushed, unbelieving that she was divulging this information to his cousin no less, "I thought they were…well, I was able to keep up…"

Narcissa looked puzzled, "And where did you make love?"

Hermione simply pointed to her bed.

"Ah, so you _are _special then," she mused. Thoughts were flying through Cissy's mind. She and Sirius were very close and she had questioned his change in demeanor after his first love Marlene had died. He had been such a sweet and doting lover with that girl, but from then until recently, he had garnered a reputation that their family was eager to leave behind. He had gotten several women pregnant, and was known to be rather experimental sexually—doing things with his mistresses that were considered unorthodox. There was a time when Cissy would have even called him a sadist, but now considered him at the least: insatiable. And she knew for certain he kept his fucking contained within the last room on the second floor. It was something about the intimacy of a bed that reminded Sirius of Marlene, but she didn't push the issue. She knew he had problems. Sirius had regaled her about his conquests over the years, urging her to go out and experiment herself since her husband had his own mistress, but she had of course refused; just hoping one day her beloved cousin would change his domineering ways.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know nothing of him. I'm living with a complete stranger, having to piece him together by myself. Please help me understand him," Hermione turned to face Narcissa and the older woman couldn't refuse.

She had always wanted a daughter, but instead received a son that was a carbon copy of her husband. She knew she was picky about whom she associated with, but Hermione seemed so small, so lost, and so innocent, that she couldn't help but care. All of her time spent at her lonely home left her in need of a pet project anyway.

"If you can help my cousin, I promise you I will do anything to help you," Narcissa gave her a genuine smile, reaching out to hold her hands that were physically shaking from nerves.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered; thoroughly grateful and Narcissa waved her hand over to the pale pink chairs in the corner of the room where both women took seats.

"I am not going to lie to you and tell you that even though I think you are a different, obviously intelligent girl, that you are going to marry my cousin," she started and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Marry? It wasn't even on my mind, to be honest. I mean, I left _everything_ behind to be here…I'm only eighteen," Hermione divulged, mostly referring to Remus. He had crept into her thoughts more recently and she wondered how he was doing.

"Oh yes, the man who gave Sirius that lovely bruise," Cissy chuckled. One thing that Sirius couldn't do was hold his own in a fight, and it amused her to no end.

"Unfortunately yes…"

"But…what I will tell you is to take advantage of this, not too much because I will make sure you don't use him, but better yourself. Show us that you deserve this. No one knows you, and you can make a name for yourself here if you wanted. I'm only telling you this because damn it, it is frustrating to stand behind Lucius when I know I have more sense in my head than he has in one finger! You are clearly bright. Sirius will not hold you back, so take yourself as far as you can go," she told Hermione slowly and seriously. She would never be a girl of good breeding, but she could make a better life and she now had the opportunity to. Sometimes Narcissa wished she had done more with what she had, and now she could help someone that had all the potential in the world to be Paris' best courtesan.

"Pardon my asking, but does Mr. Malfoy have a mistress?" Hermione blurted out, knowing that she was too blunt for her own good but Narcissa just smirked.

"Of course. Every well-off man does, and you know what? Sometimes I wish I could be like you. You girls are the ones that have all the power, _if_ you know how to use it. But hell, Lucius is a dreadful man, so I'm happy to not have to fuck him," Narcissa laughed like they were girlfriends in a school yard and Hermione felt comfortable with her. Under her perfectly coiffed hair and intimidating class, was a real woman. Hermione was starting to realize that all of this just wasn't about society, or sex; it was something all of them had in common—as women.

"What should I be doing with my time then…as a mistress?"

"Preparing yourself to have mind-blowing sex when your Mr. comes home. And of course, walking about the boulevard and having tea with other mistresses. You'll get to know others, and you'll stick together. I will come visit and bring my sister Andromeda, and I'm sure you have other friends too. It's not so bad, it's just like being married—but with sex," she laughed again and Hermione blushed.

"You mentioned before that Mr. Black got some of his previous mistresses pregnant? Well…I wasn't very careful with my previous lover and I really don't know…" Hermione began nervously and Narcissa's face fell.

"Oh God Sirius…he's such a naïve little boy sometimes. For a man in his mid-thirties you would think he'd have some common sense by now…" she scolded him under her breath, "I'll procure some things for you…a diaphragm, we'll start with that-because God forbid my cousin be responsible with anything. And trust me, the last thing you want to do is become pregnant. You'll lose everything," Narcissa warned her. Hermione knew she was right, but when she and Remus were together they couldn't afford protection less it was in replacement of food. She knew Dora and Ginny were taken care of but had never bothered to ask how; and now she was realizing her folly.

"What happened to the others?" Hermione asked, knowing she shouldn't torture herself like this, but finding any tidbit about Sirius' history fascinating.

"One died and he paid the other off," the blonde replied with sadness in her voice, "It was necessary to prevent the scandal from ruining his career entirely, but it is still an awful thing."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, hoping that she didn't face a similar fate in the future. Cissy saw her moping expression and touched her hand.

"Come on now, let's move on-dinner etiquette perhaps?" she asked gently and Hermione nodded, both women getting up from the chairs to head down the stairs.

**~o0o~**

"Miss Granger, are you unaware that this is not a come and go as you please arrangement?" Monsieur Snape asked her, looking down his nose at her when she walked into the club around six o'clock.

"I am so terribly sorry. Mr. Black…."

"Mr. Black already came and talked to me this morning, apologizing for keeping you indisposed. But- I hired you and as far as I am concerned, your arrangement with him has not resulted in a termination with your arrangement with me. Am I right?" he asked haughtily.

"Absolutely. I want to work, I want to be here. It will not happen again," Hermione said seriously and he cracked a half-smile.

"Perfect. I'll collect all of your tips at the end of the night, to make up for the business you lost me yesterday," he told her and Hermione couldn't help but hate him for a second. She knew deep down he was a nice man, otherwise Dora would not think so highly of him, but he could be so unflinchingly cruel.

"Understood."

"Good. On your way then, I think there is something you and Nymphadora need to discuss," he added the last part lowly, his voice full of concern and whisked off, his black tailcoat flapping behind him.

Confused, Hermione made her way quickly to the dressing room and found Dora on one of the chaise's, braiding Ginny's hair.

"How's life at the top of the golden hill?" Dora asked, not looking up.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am. I lost track of everything…" Hermione started to apologize and Dora's face softened. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but she was in a dire situation.

"We all need to talk," Ginny said, her pretty eyes looking from one friend to another and Dora released her hands from her ginger hair.

"You first Hermione, do tell us all about how someone very handsome kept you from us," Dora lightened up to her usual raunchy and funny self, looking completely engrossed as Hermione sat down on one of the floor pillows in the room and started to tell them.

"I have never had sex like that…" she giggled, embarrassed for gossiping like that.

"Oh if Remus could only here you," Ginny smirked and Hermione gave her a glare.

"Wait, is he alright?" Hermione stopped the girlish banter and both Dora and Ginny exchanged looks.

"He moved out of the apartment after you moved in with Sirius. Haven't heard from him. Harry and Ron have seen him at their studio but they aren't saying a word. Men," Dora sighed loudly.

"He's just plainly jealous…" Ginny added.

"Well I still feel awful…"

"Awful? The only thing you should feel awful about it the fact that you haven't invited us over yet!" Dora laughed, trying to hide the news that Snape made her promise she would tell her friends.

"I'll ask Sirius in the morning," Hermione vowed and silence took of them again; an awkward one mostly because of Dora's fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Ginny turned to the oldest of the three who looked on the verge of tears.

"There is something I need to tell you both, and I don't want any tears okay?" Dora asked of them, although she was struggling to keep hers inside. Both of her friends nodded and urged her to continue.

"Since Riddle couldn't have you," she looked at Hermione, "And Ginny needs a written request, he wants to take me as his mistress when he comes back from London next week…and there is nothing that can be done…"

The dressing room was once again silent and Hermione moved to hug Dora as she broke down in tears. Ginny closed her small, pale arms over both of them and they all held each other for a long time until Dora's sobs became sniffles and she was ready to talk again.

"There is nothing Monsieur Snape can do?" Ginny asked, stroking Dora's hair.

"No. He's trying to think of something, anything…but girls…it's more than just being taken away from here and from you both and more than likely dying…it's that I have to leave him…" she wiped her nose and eyes.

"Who?" Hermione asked naively. She knew Dora had been sneaking off to see someone ever since they had met, but she never asked who it was—she hadn't felt it was her place.

"Isn't it obvious 'Mione? I'm madly and deeply in love with Severus, and there is nothing I can do."

**~o0o~**

Hermione stood up in front of the packed house of the Foiles Bergére for the first can-can line of the night. She was in between Dora and Ginny, arms linked and as the music started, they all stepped out on the stage and did their routine—kicking their skirts high and showing off their frilly underthings to all the men in the front row. She laughed and threw her head back as they all danced. _Maybe Narcissa was right_…she thought…_maybe I do have all the power. _Despite the wolf whistles from the crowd, that thought was only fleeting. She thought of the beautiful woman to her left that in a week's time could be dead. She had no power.

After the number, Ginny stayed on stage to do a strip tease and Hermione walked off the stage, feeling rather depressed. The roar of the club didn't even bother her anymore. The flash of color and light was all a blur. Dora scampered off in the opposite direction and Hermione made her way through the crowd back to dressing rooms when she felt someone grab her ass.

"If you don't..!" she started, not in the mood to be handled by a strange pervert, whipping around to fall into Sirius Black's arms. He was laughing hysterically.

"Sorry love, I couldn't resist," he smirked, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm glad you are here," she found herself saying, finding herself becoming bold in his presence.

"As am I," he whispered seductively into her ear and she practically melted as the low, sexy growl of his voice spoke only to her, and his lips then planted light kisses down her neck, "Can we find somewhere more private?"

"Can't you wait a few hours until I am off of work?" she giggled back but had a hard time keeping a straight face as his hands roamed over her. He didn't much care what other people thought-as far as he was concerned, she was his.

"Of course_ I_ can. But can you?" he teased, pulling away from her to look her in the eye. She couldn't look away, it was absolutely captivating. It was like he was telling her everything he wanted to do to her body with just one look and when he had finished thoroughly mind-fucking her, he smirked and walked away.

Hermione was left a quivering mess and stomped in the opposite direction to get ready for her next number.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little bit different, but I hope it provides a lot of history and answers. I also hope it was enjoyable! I know there wasn't a lot of Sirius in this one, but he will be back next round! As always, please review, they make me SO happy!**


	11. Tease

**A/N: Hello all! It's been a few days but I was out of town for the holiday! Thanks for the sweet and lovely reviews. You guys are the best. This chapter is rated M!**

**~o0o~**

Hermione was thoroughly surprised that even though it was three o'clock in the morning, Fleur and Neville were standing in the foyer of Sirius' manor waiting for them.

She felt rather embarrassed, as she was still in her outfit from the Begére and she knew she had to look a little disheveled, considering her and Sirius had been trying to inconspicuously kiss in the back of the car on the way home. Fleur gave her a grin as Neville helped Sirius out of his coat.

"Ms. Delacour, can you start a bath in Ms. Granger's room? And Mr. Longbottom, can you bring up a bottle of the '75?" Sirius started delegating orders to the two, who looks cheerful and bright-eyed despite the hour. Hermione was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in her too-pink bed, but it was apparent that Sirius had other plans.

"Right away sir," Neville nodded and headed towards the kitchen while Fleur made her way up to the third floor, taking two steps at a time. When the lovers were alone in the foyer, Sirius gave Hermione a smile that physically made her weak as he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her nearly naked back.

"Have I made you wait long enough?" he asked with a smirk and Hermione could feel the tension in her body coiled up tightly like a spring.

"I thought the whole point of having a mistress was so that you could make love to her all the time…" Hermione countered. He had been firing her up all night, first the eye-sex in the hallway of the Bergére, and then his hand creeping up her thigh in the car as he would nibble on her lip—giving her a taste, but not enough.

"Get yourself up those stairs and maybe I will consider it," he chuckled softly, taking his arms from her body and she playfully pouted as she sauntered over to the landing before the stairs; she grabbed the polished mahogany railing as slowly climbed up the steps—very aware that he was watching her.

Sirius just stood there, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he watched Hermione make her way up to her bedroom. Her long legs were covered in stockings with a long black seam up the back that only served to make them look longer and her thin ankles did not wobble in her heels like they used to. She swayed with a half-confidence, knowing she was turning him on and yet unaware of why it could be possible, which he only found more attractive. The blush on her face was too adorable as she leaned over the railing on the third floor and beckoned him up with a finger.

"Lean over a little bit more…" he teased, looking up at her with his charming, boyish grin and she refused.

"I really want a bath!" she called down to him playfully and he laughed as Fleur snuck out of Hermione's room behind where the brunette was leaning over the stair railing.

"Have fun," Fleur giggled in sheer amusement as she headed down the stairs, passing Neville who was bringing up the wine-both of them seemed intrigued by the banter being passed between Sirius and Hermione.

"But I'm quite enjoying this view from here," he winked up at her before he started to slowly climb the stairs. Hermione wanted to continue to watch him, as it was very sexy—almost like a tiger stalking his prey—but she slipped into her room where Neville had just finished pouring two glasses of very expensive wine and left them by the bath tub before slipping past her with a blush creeping up his cheeks. She took the moment alone to gather her thoughts and take a deep breath; suddenly finding herself not tired at all.

Sirius walked in the room, closed and locked the double doors behind him and dropped a kiss on the back of Hermione's head as he walked past her into the bathroom, stripping off his shirt. She couldn't help but stare at his toned back as he threw his shirt to the floor and started on his trousers. She knew he knew that he was doing this on purpose, but Hermione did not mind as she walked closer and stood in the doorway to the bathroom as he stepped out of his trousers and climbed into the steaming bath absolutely naked. He was such an amazingly gorgeous man and so unapologetic about it. Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he sank into the hot water and sighed, looking up at her expectantly.

"Darling, you might want to take your clothes off," he winked at her and she knew she had stalled long enough. It was just intimidating to start stripping in front of a man you were so insanely attracted to and feel comfortable-at least for her.

His eyes never once wavered from her body as she slowly reached behind her and unclasped the sparkly bralette and letting it fall to the floor on top of his discarded shirt. Sirius hummed in appreciation and it spurred her on to prop a leg up on the lip of the tub and slowly roll down her stockings, slipping them off in the most seductive way she could manage for a girl with little experience in teasing.

"Woman you are quite literally killing me and I am enjoying every second of it," his velvet voice interrupted her concentration and she finally eased her short skirt off over her hips and let everything drop to the floor, standing completely naked in front of him. He didn't speak for a moment, just raked his eyes over her in a way that caused tremendous heat to envelope her body before he whispered for her to join him and she stepped into the tub that was large enough for more than two and slowly sank down into the water. She let the heat soften her muscles and warm her body, closing her eyes in the little moment of bliss. Taking baths required water and soap and things that were very expensive, so it was a once a week luxury before-but now she could do it anytime she wanted. She opened her eyes and looked at Sirius from under her long lashes thankfully, she still couldn't believe this was all real.

"Come here, let me wash your hair," Sirius told her and she moved over to him, turning around and fitting between his spread legs as he grabbed some heavenly smelling soap and started to work it into her curly hair. His long fingers felt good pressing against her scalp and massaging gently, working out all the unruliness of her hair before moving down to her neck and shoulders to gently massage her. The longer he went, the better it felt, and the more aroused Hermione became and when she sank down in the water and tilted her head back to rinse her hair, she saw that Sirius' eyes looked the same way she felt inside and she turned towards him, pressing her wet body against his chest and feeling his hardness graze across her thigh.

He didn't hesitate at her move, as he had been wondering how long it would take her to break. He kissed her hard, pulling her close to him, the wet friction between their two chests delicious. His hands ran down her back, stopping at her hips and squeezing there, guiding her to rub against him just the way he wanted as her hands twisted in the damp ends of his hair.

Hermione's hands ran up his forearms and rest on his strong shoulders, giving her leverage to hover over him in the slippery bath as he kneaded her breasts gently, loving the soft sounds starting to fall from her lips.

"I want you," she breathed.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked in a deep whisper in her ear that went right to her core. He deftly turned her body over so that the back of her head rested on his chest and the small of her back rested against his cock. Half of her breasts were out of the water, catching goose pimples and making her nipples even harder. Sirius sighed happily as his hands ran down her body this way, loving the sight before him. Hermione moaned softly as his fingers worked their way to the outside of her thighs, teasing her with soft strokes to the sensitive skin before dipping further and finding her wet. He continued to let one hand roam up and down her body as he fingered her gently, rubbing her hardened bud in between his fingers and making her writhe wonderfully in his arms.

"Oh Sirius, please more," she couldn't help but cry out and this spurred him on as he glided a finger into her slick entrance and she lifted her hips up to try and gain more friction, her small but full breasts now above the bath water and the touch of his hand on her nipples cold from the air made her gasp.

Sirius kept pumping his finger in and out of her, not long after slipping another one inside of her hot entrance, curling them up to stroke her inside walls and she came undone around him; panting and softly moaning his name as her eyes closed. She was so exhausted that she handled her orgasm so delicately, his only sign was her contracting around his fingers as he fucked her with them until she had ridden out her pleasure. He let her catch her breath before moving out of the bath, helping her out at well and drying her off slowly with a fluffy towel-taking care to rub the fabric over her breasts and her swollen sex that was aching for more from him. He was still raging hard, but he knew what he had to do, so he picked his little mistress up in his arms and brought her over to her bed. She sighed happily and stretched out lazily on the silky sheets, her small toes curling cutely as Sirius watched her.

She looked beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long shapely legs ending in small feet-her soft but flat stomach and her perfect breasts-the way her wet hair was falling over the pillow and her lips were pink from kissing. He knew he could write a thousand poems about this one moment, this one image.

"You look like a little kitten all sated from a bowl of milk," he told her, moving to lie next to her.

"Sated? Hardly," she smiled at him and he wasted no time touching her again. He started kissing around her breasts, then taking her nipples into his mouth and flicking them with his tongue. He then kissed his way down her stomach and straight down to center, his lips finding her clit and teasing it slowly.

"Oh…" she gasped. He smiled to himself and started kissing her folds, licking up her slightly musky and sweet taste.

_This is new…_she thought, _This is new and I need more…_

Involuntarily, she lifted her hips up to meet his kisses and he gave her exactly what she wanted, his tongue inside of her and she felt another orgasm building faster than before. Skillfully, he used one hand to stroke her bud and his mouth to bring her to another amazing release, loving her taste as she came for him.

When Hermione had stopped her sweet moans, Sirius stopped his exploration of her and got into his knees on the bed. Hermione was more than awake now, burning for him as she licked her lips at the sight before her. He was perfection before her, his cock hard for her and she wanted to make him feel just as good as he just made her feel. But instead he was getting off of the bed…wrapping the towel around his waist and walking away.

"Sirius?"

"Goodnight Hermione, I'll see you in the morning," he told her with a loaded wink and she could not believe what was happening. He had just walked out of the room after giving her two mind-blowing orgasms.

Sirius, on the other hand, was proud of himself for showing such restraint as he walked the few meters down the hallway to his bedroom. It had been hard, and he was dying for her, but he knew he had accomplished what he wanted. He had wanted Hermione to feel sexy, as she rightly deserved to, but mostly he wanted to awaken in her what he knew she was hiding. So he had teased her relentlessly, and although he knew they both would not be getting much sleep—it would be worth it in the morning.

**~o0o~**

The next morning, Hermione was up before the sun. She had barely slept, having been left in such an aroused state. She had touched herself many times but it hadn't waned her need for Sirius, so she brushed out her hair and got into a flirty pale blue negligee before sitting on her bed and waiting.

She wasn't stupid—she knew he had teased her on purpose, to make her beg for it, and right now she would if she could. The man had reduced her to having no shame, to being in control of the situation once again-and Hermione did not mind. She wouldn't be practically panting for it on her bed at 6 in the morning if she did.

But breakfast came and went before he appeared and Hermione was getting more and more anxious. Finally, around 9 in the morning, Sirius Black entered her room looking just as dashing as he had the night before.

"Miss me?" he smirked.

"You…you…" she scrunched up her face in annoyance, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be offensive.

"Horrible bastard?" he laughed as he crawled onto her bed with her and pulled her close to him to cuddle. She nodded and laughed with him.

He was only wearing thin linen sleeping pants and as Hermione's hips locked with his, she could feel him slowly start to become aroused again.

"I know, I was just trying to teach you a lesson for teasing me all last night before we got home…" he told her, kissing her softly afterwards and tugging at her bottom lip ever so gently. She moaned into the kiss and his hands started to roam around her body once more.

"Here to finally finish what you started then? I think I learned my lesson sir," she told him with her best feigned innocence and the hungry look in his grey eyes told her that he was going to make up for it.

"Oh just wait," he whispered seductively too her and pulled her on top of him.

"Sir? Oh…God I'm so sorry," Neville blushed as he saw the sight of Hermione straddling Sirius on the bed and lowered his eyes.

"**Fuck** Longbottom, what is it?" Sirius growled, annoyed at the interruption as he propped himself up on his elbows to see the blushing butler.

"Apologies sir, I checked your room…but you obviously weren't in there…" Neville continued.

"Come on, say what you have to say," Sirius urged him, softer this time.

"Monsieur Snape is in the drawing room. He wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him I am currently indisposed and to get his greasy ass out of my house," Sirius said coolly.

"He said you would say something like that, and said it is of the utmost importance. It is about someone called Nymphadora?" Neville said and Hermione gasped, crawling off of Sirius and hurrying to the armoire to find a robe. Sirius reluctantly got out of bed once he had shooed Neville out and upon finding his shirt from last night on the floor of her bedroom, slipping it on and buttoned it up.

**A/N: Lot's going on for the next chapter, please leave me a review! You know what to do!**


	12. The Rescue

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, PMS, and reads and favorites. Again, I am so lucky to be able to write for you guys and have you enjoy it! Now on to the story…**

**~o0o~**

"Darling stay here," Sirius grumbled. His entire plan had gone to shit and he was not happy about having to leave his embrace with his lover to deal with a probably brooding Severus Snape in his drawing room.

"No!" Hermione answered immediately, tying the sash around her robe and desperately trying to fix her messy curls.

"You are indecent," Sirius snapped at her, feeling guilty for it immediately, but he was in a foul mood. Her eyes narrowed and he knew he had crossed his feisty little mistress immediately.

"First of all, let's not pretend he hasn't seen me in less," Hermione told him with a feigned aristocratic lilt to her voice in mocking of him, "And secondly, she's like a sister to me."

"You will not take 'no' for an answer, I'm assuming?"

She didn't reply, just walked over to where he was standing and slipped through the doorway before him, practically running down the stairs to get to Monsieur Snape.

"Is Dora alright?" Hermione asked, the entire pretext gone. It was all out in the open that Snape and Dora were lovers and by the strained look on his face -things were not alright in the least.

Severus Snape was like a black cloud perched in the wing-backed chair in the drawing room. His long fingers were tapping on the leather arm in a sporadic rhythm and his left foot was twitching uncomfortably. Although his face was stoic, his eyes betrayed him with nervousness.

Only when Sirius entered the room did Snape finally speak, "Control your pet…she'll be eaten alive in the world if she continues to speak out of turn."

This made Hermione angrier than before. Her heart was thrumming in her chest and she was already off-put by Sirius' sharp comment and now her boss'. She knew she had a nasty habit of talking out of turn and speaking her mind, but she felt that in a situation such as this-it was of utmost importance.

"How can you both be so calm?!" she nearly shrieked.

"Hermione, please…" Sirius put his hand in the air in an attempt to tell her to be quiet and she finally obeyed him, "Severus, please tell me what is so important?"

"I wouldn't have come to you if I knew what else to do, of that I assure you," Monsieur Snape began in his usual slow and icy drawl, "Nymphadora and I arranged to meet early this morning, but when she did not show I became suspicious and headed over to her apartment. I found the door ajar and the place empty. I know he has her."

"Who?" Hermione interjected.

"Riddle," was all Sirius managed to say and Snape nodded in agreement.

"I suspect he took her last night. Nymphadora has told me that Mr. Lupin has not been around much, so she was more than likely alone. I give it 24 hours at the most. She'll surely be dead after and I do not know what to do," Snape finished, his voice still monotone but his eyes helpless.

"Well, I do, unfortunately…" Sirius said after a moment, "Fuck, you both owe me…" he looked from Snape to Hermione and yelled out for Neville who came rushing into the drawing room and still could not meet Hermione's eyes.

"Longbottom, I need you to go up the street to Monsieur Riddle's house and inform his help that I insist we have drinks tonight. Be discreet and do not leave without confirmation. Do you understand?" Sirius asked and Neville was immediately out the door. Hermione had never seen the boy move so fast not Sirius speak to him in such a tone.

"And you," Sirius turned his fierce gaze back to Snape, "Come back at six o'clock sharp."

"Thank you," Snape said, and Hermione could tell it was the closest the man could come to sincerity with someone he clearly had embedded disdain for. In a mere moment, the back figure of Snape was out the door and all was quiet in the manor once again until Sirius let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh Hermione what am I going to do with you?" Sirius asked, more to himself than anything and Hermione stood rigidly in the drawing room, her black robe barely skimming the tops of her thighs.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line…" Hermione admitted. She had no idea if she was in trouble or not, as Sirius' eyes were cool and unreadable.

"Yes, you were," he said, "But I like that you were and I am not sure what to make of that."

Sirius Black had not had a woman question him or challenge him in a long time. Not since _her_. Or Cissy. He was not sure how to handle it. The women he had previously had as mistresses were docile and submissive; pretty but powerless and although he found them tiresome-he had only used them for one thing. What he was developing with Hermione was becoming too real too quickly. It was more of a relationship than an arrangement and he found himself wanting to help her in any way he could. He talked to her like an equal and she spoke likewise. And now he was beginning to realize that he could be making a mistake by getting too attached to her too quickly.

Hermione watched the man as he appeared lost in thought for a few moments before clearing her throat and venturing to speak, "Sir, if it is alright, I would really like to go and visit Harry…"

Sirius looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well, if it is alright, I would really like it if you stayed here."

She frowned, "You told me I could see my friends whenever I wanted to, that I could go anywhere as long as I was faithful to you!"

She had raised her voice to him and she instantly recoiled as he took a few quick steps towards her. _She is your lover not your partner_, a voice chimed in his head that sounded nauseatingly like Lucius.

"Well I am starting to think you are just using me for a roof over your head and for answers to your friends' problems. Not because you actually want to be here with me," Sirius said harshly. It was his deepest insecurity that one day he would meet a woman that wouldn't fall for his charms and would want more. Hermione looked deeply affronted and he wanted to apologize and hold her and tell her that he was being unreasonable; but he couldn't.

"You think I'm here for money? Do you honestly think that I expected Monsieur Snape to come here this morning? You didn't have to help him. I wouldn't have expected you too!" she told him.

"Well, you hardly acted like you were upset about him barging in and interrupting us!"

"Oh, you've got to be joking…" Hermione put her hands up to her forehead, "Dora is a sister to me, excuse me if I was no longer in the mood when I thought she could be in trouble. You have no room to talk considering you left me in a horrible state last night…."

"You are my mistress and I can do what I want…" Sirius crossed his arms and pouted, looking like an oversized child and Hermione rolled her eyes; which she knew in any other position would have gotten her slapped across the face-but still she pushed her boundaries.

"You don't own me," she finished and huffed back up the staircase. Sirius sat down on one of the leather arm chairs in the drawing room and a few moments later, Hermione was back down the stairs in a cream colored dress that looked stunning against her brown curls, "I'll be back before 6," was all she said and walked out the door.

Sirius was floored. He had never, ever had a mistress defy him like that-to clearly go against his wishes and do it anyway because technically she was right, he did not own her.

"Monsieur Riddle said that he would very much like to have you over for supper and for drinks at half past six," Neville interrupted the older man's musings as he came back in looking paler than usual.

**~o0o~**

"Harry, it's so good to see you," Hermione embraced her dark-haired friend in a hug when he answered the door to his small and shabby apartment not far from her old place. He looked worried.

"I heard about Dora," he said softly.

"Mr. Black is taking care of it. I am sure she will be fine. Listen, can you take me to your studio?"

"Hermione, why on earth would you want to go there?" Harry asked as Ronald came to the doorway, his mouth half-full of lunch which he swallowed down quickly.

"Hermione, how are you? You look…." Ron started, seemingly amazed at her. She did look out of place, in a near slum part of town in a ludicrously expensive dress.

"Different, it's okay Ron," she gave him a soft smile and if she wasn't mistaken, his pale freckled face blushed a bit, "Harry please just give me the address…"

"Address of what?" Ron asked.

"The studio…" Harry told him.

"Oh, just up the street there, see that old white building? Second floor…" Ron shrugged when Harry gave him a dirty look. Hermione was momentarily thankful for Ron and also couldn't believe that the place they were all hiding out in to paint had been so close all along.

"Hermione, you know _he_ will be there…" Harry said softly.

"I do, and that's why I need to go. Thank you both. Please come by sometime, Harry…you know where I am," she made them promise, gave both of her friends a kiss on the cheek and started back up the street, not caring that the bottom of her dress was getting dirty from the unswept sidewalks.

She made her way to the building Ron directed her to and found the door to the bottom floor unlocked. It was more of an industrial place and she climbed the steps to the second floor. When she hit the landing she couldn't help but audibly gasp.

The studio was large, and the walls were covered with paintings, half-finished canvases were stacked in the corners of the room, and paint splatters were all over the floor. There was some furniture, and what looked to be some set up still-lifes and a few easels in the room. But the thing that caught her attention the most was the large canvas in the middle of the room and the man laying down paint on it.

"Remus…" she whispered and he heard her, turning to look at her for a long moment before speaking. His eyes seemed brighter and he seemed less upset than the last time they had spoken so she ventured a step forward.

"Hermione you look beautiful," he told her and she smiled in thanks.

"This place is amazing. I can see now why you were so excited," she told him, taking a seat on the couch near where he was standing. He wiped paint off of his hands and sat down next to her.

"I've been pretty much living here since you left. Gotten a lot of work done. Sold a few as well," he gestured around to his newest paintings. Hermione was taken aback. They were better than anything she had ever seen him paint. They had depth and a soul…and they looked sad, but beautiful.

"Do you not know about Dora then?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's been kidnapped by Tom Riddle," Hermione said, realizing that Remus must have shut himself off from the world completely. She had missed him, his gentle smile and scruffy face; especially since Sirius had yelled at her this morning.

"That is beyond terrible," Remus sighed, running his hand over his face, "I haven't really even talked to Harry or Ronald much. Just been here working…and it looks like the kept life suits you…"

"Remus please don't start. I came to see you, not to argue. I am sorry for how things happened but…"

"Hermione I've thought about you every day since you left. I was awful to you, the whole time. I was consumed with all of this," he motioned around him again, "And I didn't realize I was hurting you. So if you are happy with Mr. Black, then I am happy for you…"

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"No, I absolutely do not," he smiled at her and took her in his arms, hugging her for a long time and resting his chin on the top of her head. Hermione had missed that part of him.

"I really do want us to go back to normal…to being friends?" she asked hopefully and he let go of her with a sigh.

"It won't happen for a very long time. I am still in love with you, and it's hard enough to see you right now, to think about you every night with him. I know I lost you on my own accord, but it is going to take me time Hermione," he told her and she nodded, realizing that she was silly for trying to mend all her problems just because she had had a bad morning with Sirius.

"Understandable. I really just wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you knew about Dora, and now…to tell you that your paintings are really amazing. Whatever you are doing is working Remus," she told him, looking around again at the canvases.

"You mean, having a broken heart?" he laughed a bit and she lowered her eyes.

"It's not easy being there you know…it really isn't what all of you think. I don't know what to do half of the time and I just stand around and feel useless and judged…" she admitted.

"Just be yourself 'Mione. That's how I fell in love with you. I thought you had changed, and I told you you had, but I was wrong. I really was. You didn't change. I did. And now, even sitting here in this lovely dress you are still the same. I can feel it."

**~o0o~**

When Hermione returned, Snape was already pacing around the drawing room and Sirius was giving quiet, whispered instructions to Neville and Fleur.

"How was your day?" Sirius asked coolly, finally turning around to acknowledge Hermione. It was clear he had been stewing in the memory of their fight earlier.

"Fine thank you," she replied diplomatically as Snape entered the foyer to grab his black coat.

"Help Fleur pack a bag with some clothes and things for her and give it to her the second she comes, then say your goodbyes," Sirius told Hermione and walked out the door with Snape. Both men got into the back of Sirius' black car and the driver pulled away from the sidewalk. It was a short ride, as Monsieur Riddle lived at the very top of the Boulevard Haussmann, essentially just a dozen or so houses up from Sirius. When the car idled in front of the impressive manor, Sirius turned to Severus.

"Get her out as soon as you can, I'll do my best," Sirius promised and without another word to the black-haired man, stepped out of the car and walked up to the door.

He was let in by a rather imposing butler and led to the dining room. The table was set immaculately for twelve, even though it would only be the two of them. Riddle came in not long after and Sirius shook the man's hand. He was perfectly dressed and urged Sirius to sit down. Wine was poured immediately and Sirius looked around at the dark, almost macabre décor.

"I have to admit, I was both pleased and shocked at your request this morning," Riddle began. His voice was smooth and deceiving.

"Well, I thought after the little misunderstanding at the Bergére that we needed to put things behind us. We both run in the same circles and they are bound to overlap, so why not make amends?" Sirius lied through his teeth as he raised his wine glass to toast. Their glasses clinked together.

"I wholeheartedly agree. I hear you are having a Salon in a few weeks…and thought that surely my invitation became lost in the post," Tom smirked at Sirius.

"The details haven't been finalized, so I have not sent out announcements yet. But when I do, I can assure you will be among the privileged few," Sirius said, cursing mentally to himself.

"I am looking forward to it. How is your mistress doing?"

"Well, thank you," Sirius said, knowing if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be suffering through this awkward dinner. He thanked the man who came out and set the first course down in front of them. Knowing Riddle's reputation, as delightful as the food looked-he hardly wanted to touch it.

"I am actually quiet glad you snatched her up when you did. Compared to my new one, she was a bit scrawny. I daresay you saved me," he laughed, but it was a cold laugh and Sirius found it less than pleasant.

"Speaking of your mistress, I would love to meet her. She truly must be lovely," Sirius started, looking for anyway to convey a message to Dora. Tom seemed delighted at the compliment, stood up and yelled harshly for her. She was in the dining room in an instant, a flicker of recognition passing over her sad face when she saw Sirius.

"This is Nymphadora," Tom said proudly and Sirius surveyed the woman. The light in her eyes was dim and she had bruises up and down her arms, looking hallowed in her pretty dress.

"Pleasure," Dora said softly, curtseying for Sirius who slipped out of his chair and proceeded to walk slowly in a circle around her as if surveying her. He knew that Riddle liked to be complimented on his women, before he was through with them at least. He had to build up his ego.

"She's stunning," Sirius began, moving closer to Dora and brushing her hair away from her neck to expose it, "May I?"

Tom nodded. If he was nothing else, he was quite the voyeur.

Sirius began planting small kisses on Dora's neck, all the way up to her ear, in which he quickly whispered, "He's outside," and continued to finish kissing her, breaking away as Dora faked a contented blush.

"Perfect isn't she? I might just keep her around for a while," Tom mused.

"I daresay you should, she's lovely. Wonderfully responsive," Sirius grinned, sitting back down and thanking Riddle who dismissed Dora quickly. The woman moved slowly up the stairs as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but when she made her way to her room on the second floor, she closed the door behind her and bolted to the window; trying her very best to open it without making too much of a sound.

She took her time, her heart beating rapidly as she eased the window up and looked down the side of the house. The figure standing in the side garden shocked her. It was her lover.

He waved his arms for her to hurry, although she had no idea how she was going to make it down the side of the manor. Deciding that whatever she chose, she couldn't do it in her dress, so she slipped down to her underthings and straddled the windowsill, looking nervously down at Snape and trying to make as little noise as possible.

He moved right under her, in an attempt to catch her if she jumped. She slowly made her way out of the window, holding on my just her fingers, her feet desperately trying to find a hold somewhere, and quickly losing her grip.

Dora managed to light her feet onto the windowsill of the next floor and with a little drop, landed on the hanging sill without much fuss. But if she jumped down past the window, she would surely be seen. Luckily Snape was a rather tall man and he reached his arms up, standing near the side of the window. Dora bent down in order to perch on the sill before jumping clumsily into his arms.

"Ow," she groaned, her ankle sending a shooting pain up the rest of her leg, but Snape didn't answer her. He helped her to the car quickly and the driver immediately took off down the boulevard.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked her in the dark backseat of the car put-puttering down the road.

"You came just in time," she told him. Her sweet voice had been replaced with a hoarse rasp from screaming out in terror. He took one of her arms in his hands and examined the black and blue bruises and welts covering it. He couldn't believe that in barely a day the man had beaten her so badly.

"It's worse elsewhere," Dora said, trying to hold back tears, just very thankful that he had noticed her missing.

"I know I can't go with you, but I need to tell you this now Nymphadora. I adore you. And I am so thankful you are alright," Snape said, reaching up to stroke her face softly as the car pulled back up in front of Sirius's place. Hermione was running at the car at full speed and Dora got out of the door only to be fully embraced in her hug.

"You're okay…you're okay…" Hermione kept repeating but finally Snape urged them inside, telling them that they did not have time for this.

"We packed some things for you," Hermione kept on, the bags were all in the doorway with Fleur.

"Where am I going?" Dora asked.

"Out of the city, to Sirius' country house. He has help that will take care of you and we'll send for you when it is safe for you to come back. It is much too dangerous for you to be here when Riddle finds out you are missing," Fleur interjected and Dora nodded, dazed.

"You do not have much time before he realizes you are gone. Minutes even. He's a smart man. Now may I please have a moment alone with her?" Snape asked the two women in the foyer who quickly made themselves scarce.

"Take all the time you need, I am greatly looking forward to when you return," Severus told her, cupping her face to look up at him. His eyes were glassy, trying to hold back emotion.

"Thank you, I…" Dora started but kissed him instead, a sweet embrace that only lasted a moment. They both knew they were running out of time. He grabbed the bags, walked her out to the car and helped her inside. She was still favoring her ankle, but she would survive. The driver nodded and took her away into the early evening.

"She'll be alright?" Hermione ventured when Snape returned to the foyer.

"She will. I need to get home. I invited some company over to serve as an alibi. I have no doubt Riddle will have his nose in this manor in a few hours' time, so keep yourself hidden the best you can. Tell Sirius I unfortunately owe him," Severus sighed, once again leaving the house and Fleur closed and locked the door after he had left

**A/N: Well, what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear from you all!**


	13. A Different Mr Darcy

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all of the love. I would like to thank my 'review crew', you know who you are—the lot of you who have been diligently waiting for and reviewing every chapter. You guys are beyond amazing. Also—thank you to the few of you who have left reviews under 'guest' etc; you know who you are but I do not—but that doesn't make you any less awesome for taking the time. Now on with the story!**

**~o0o~**

Hermione waited patiently for Sirius to come home in his library. She was curled up on one of the large leather armchairs; halfway through his French translated copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. She had never read the book, but had pulled it from the shelf simply because she found it odd that a man like Sirius would have a romance novel written by a woman. To his credit, it hardly looked like the spine had ever been cracked before and she was currently enthralled in one of the many arguments Mr. Darcy was having with Elizabeth Bennett. Hermione knew that the sharp pang in her stomach was caused by the scary thought that herself and Sirius Black were rather like that at the moment, given their argument this morning. However, she knew from having read enough in her short life that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth would eventually fall in love and admit it-whereas she knew Sirius had little intention of falling in love with her.

Nor did she with him. If she could help it.

Fleur and Neville had long since gone to bed. The hands of the clock were almost grabbing the 12, and Hermione suppressed a yawn at how late it was. She hoped Sirius was okay. Dora had to be halfway to the country-side by now and Snape would surely be in bed; of which Hermione could only imagine the pasty man covered in jet black sheets. She sighed, her eyes starting to read over the same line.

"Not surprised one bit to find you in here," Sirius said gently, slipping in the library door and closing it with a subtle 'click' behind him. She set the book down on its cover, not wanting him to see what she had been reading and looked up at him with curiosity. He certainly seemed alright, no bruises, no black eye.

"Does he know?" her voice was shaking.

"Yes. Took him longer than I expected. Around dessert he seemed to be uneasy and had his butler check up on Dora. They found the window open. He broke a few glasses, wasted a lot of expensive brandy, and cursed quite a bit-but fortunately didn't take it out on me. After all, I was his captive dinner guest the entire time," Sirius winked gently before placing his body in one of the leather chairs, sinking into it happily.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how fantastic he looked in his perfectly tailored suit, his bow tie just slightly off-kilter enough to be endearing. But she knew it wasn't the time nor place to be ogling him, "And Snape?"

"Riddle suspected, sent some of his rather burly help over to his place but found him in the midst of a dinner party. Rather convenient. I daresay everything went off without a hitch. Honestly though, if Dora wasn't the type of woman she is, it wouldn't have worked. Riddle just assumed she escaped by herself," Sirius explained.

"Snape said he might come here, looking for me…"

"I thought he would have, yes, but the way he talked about you over dinner makes me think he is no longer interested, the word he used was 'scrawny' I think," he smirked and Hermione blushed, ridiculously grateful for the insult.

"Thank you so much, you saved her life."

"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately," he mused, "I do not think we have heard the last from Riddle, but we fooled him enough to think we had no part in her disappearance, which is a small triumph for now."

"Indeed," she said softly, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Hermione we should talk about what happened this morning," he pushed and she squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. The last thing she wanted to do after a full day of worrying was get into another heated argument with him that made her frazzled and confused.

"I would rather not…" she said simply.

"It's amusing how you think you have a choice in the matter," Sirius continued, his stubborn side once again coming out to play. He liked bantering with her, but he knew where it could lead, "What did you do while you disappeared for the entire day."

"As I told you before, I saw Harry," she said smoothly, which was partially the truth.

"Odd, because I took a walk around the Tuilleries and saw him and Ron painting there, and you certainly weren't with them," Sirius bluffed. He knew it was rather believable but he was taking a gamble. What bothered him more than the fact that Hermione might be lying was the notion that he cared.

"Erm…"

"Something to say sweetheart?"

"I was not with Harry the entire day, but I honestly do not understand why this is any of your business," she finished with an angry bite to her voice and Sirius sat back in his chair; feigning a look of comfort although his stomach was twisting on the inside.

"On the contrary, I think it is my business to know where my mistress goes when she is not with me. I did say you could do whatever you liked, but I did not say that it could be kept a secret," he made that last part up on the spot and watched as her beautiful brown eyes narrowed. She seemed to be thinking for a moment before she gave in.

"I also visited Remus," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say you visited your ex-lover…I must be mistaken," Sirius baited her with a bitterness in her voice that confused her.

"You were not mistaken. I saw him."

"And?"

"And what? Would you like me to tell you we made love? Because we didn't. He's a friend now and I can see him if I want to," she huffed.

"Judging by the way he stormed up here and gave me a black eye…I might venture to say he doesn't think of you as a friend."

"Well, pity for him then, because I am stuck here!"

"Stuck?"

"At the moment, yes…" she said, looking up at him, eyes flashing with anger.

"I told you before Hermione, you do not have to stay. If I don't…_please_ you…." He started and she rolled her eyes, noticing that the little gestured caused his forearms to tense up and grab the leather arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"That point is contestable…" she shrugged nonchalantly. After last night, being left with her body aching for him, she was not happy about the loss of power. Even though she knew her place in society well, she liked to control things; to have order and reason. Sirius Black was throwing a huge dent into all of that.

"Contestable, really?" his voice darkened as he watched her slip out of the chair across from him, grab the book she had been reading and walk over to the book shelf, placing it slowly back in the empty space. She lingered there, her back towards him and Sirius took a moment to appreciate her beauty. The soft brown curls that fell down her back, the delicate curves of her body in the cream dress-they were all causing a less than desired reaction in his own body at the moment.

"For all I've heard about you Mr. Black, this has all been a bit anti-climactic," she told him, turning and leaning against the floor to ceiling bookshelf. She knew she was playing with fire if the look in his steel grey eyes were anything to go off of.

Sirius had to suppress a groan. Here he was, starting to be completely besotted with this confusing girl and she was leaning against his books in the most erotic way for someone so chastely covered-practically insinuating that she was hardly impressed with his sexual prowess. And all of it had him so turned on he didn't want to move for fear that he would expose that weakness to her.

"Well, if you'd rather have the scruffy artist, I can move him into your damn bedroom, considering I've practically taken in all of your poor friends…" Sirius said snidely.

"I told you I wanted nothing more from you than for them to be okay. They are my world. But I certainly do not want Remus. If you haven't realized, I'm not the type of girl to just stay around if I am unhappy. I walked out the door quite easily this morning, and I could do it again if I so wanted," she reminded him. He knew she was right, she was still there-she had waited up for him after all.

"Was he a better lover? Is_ that _why you are so unenthused with me?" Sirius asked, slowly standing up from his chair and walking over to her. She glared at him and he knew he was wrong, after all—she had seemed more than enthused when they had first made love if her crying out his name was any indication.

"I am very enthused with you, I am just surprised by your amazing self-control. And about Remus being a better lover, again…hardly your business…" she quipped as he closed the gap between them and within moments was only inches from her, so close but not touching her as her back was pressed against the bookshelf.

"From now on, everything is my business, _do I make myself clear_? I told you once before and I will remind you now-I do not share well," Sirius leaned in and whispered this into her ear and although she hated the ultimatum, the shiver he managed to send up her body was more than worth it for the moment. She was suddenly aware that she was breathing very heavily and her breasts were heaving against her tight corset. Hermione felt like her body was spiraling out of control and he hadn't even touched her yet, just leaned in close enough for his lips to graze her ear.

"Yes, sir," she breathed out, so quietly it could have blended into the air around them before he crushed his lips against hers and pinned her to the bookshelf. He was hell bent on showing her that he was very capable of losing self-control.

It began with the first rip of her pretty champagne colored dress. He wanted to touch her so badly that he didn't care that his strong hands tore the fabric from her breasts down to her waist, exposing her tightly laced corset which he started to untie with nimble fingers as he kissed her hard. She let him explore her mouth, tasting him as well and couldn't get enough. It was like their little argument had built up all of this passion inside of them that was exploding. Their chemistry was electric as ripped the seams on the sides of her dress, effectively ruining it and helping her out of it.

Hermione grabbed at his bowtie hard, pulling him closer to her as she had it off in an instant, throwing it in no specific direction, her small fingers unbuttoning his shirt and running down his chest towards the waistband of his trousers. She ventured to slip her hand further, over the fabric-pushing her hand in between him and her now only lacy covered center; grabbing the large bulge in her hand and he now couldn't hold back a string of curse words.

Sirius didn't bother undoing her corset all the way, just enough to free her breasts to allow his hands to grope them roughly, loving the feeling against her incredibly soft skin. With a quick pull, he had ripped the buttons off his trousers and jerked them down past his thighs, stepping out of them in one quick movement before picking Hermione up in his arms and leveraging her against the bookshelf so that she was at his eye level. She wrapped her legs wantonly around his waist and ground herself against the bulge straining against his thin undershorts. She was different this time, she wasn't scared, and Sirius was in awe of her.

She looked him in the eye for a moment before he divested himself of the remainder of his clothes, pushed her soaked panties to the side and thrust up in her, harder than he had the other night. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he entered her again and again roughly. Her nails scratched against his back now covered in a light sheen of perspiration. Her face was nearly glowing in the candlelit room and he finally tore his eyes away from her expression of pleasure to gape at her breasts bouncing with every hard stroke up into her little body.

He took her arms away from him, pinning them against the dusty books to see her completely helpless in his arms. It was the ultimate power struggle and it created the most passionate sex either of them had ever experienced-which was especially unique for Sirius. She was trying her best to regain some of that power, rocking her hips in the most delicious way as he was inside of her, the naughty moans coming out of her sweet pink lips were also driving him to a point of distraction.

"Oh Sirius…I'm so close, please…harder…" she half screamed out, and he knew the whole manor could probably hear them but he didn't care. All he cared about was that sweet, stubborn, Hermione Granger-his mistress, was crying out for more.

Wrapping his strong arms around her, he moved her from wall to floor, and she groaned as he pressed her down into the rug, never having left her body. Sirius moved both of her legs over his shoulders and gave her exactly what she wanted.

But now, as he thrust deeply inside of her, she grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss. Both of their movements slowed slightly, the rocking of his hips became more sensual, the way her tongue explored his mouth was slow and yearning. Suddenly he felt her body tense, her legs locked around him and he was lost in her breathy moans and the heat of her around him. He was spilling himself inside of her not a moment later.

They were both quiet for a long moment, save their breathing as Sirius pulled away from her, but his arm was still draped lazily over her stomach still half covered in her disheveled corset.

When Hermione had finally opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what had just happened. That had been the single most mind-blowing sexual experience of her life. It had started out so intense and then grew into a different kind of intensity; an intimacy that was running through both of their heads. She now knew that Remus wasn't the one for her. He had thrilled her, but it had never been like _this_.

As Sirius rolled back to face her, he had no idea what to do. His body was in complete shock. He had never, ever had a woman physically challenge him like that or put all of his senses in overdrive. He watched the flush slowly fade from her cheeks and her body start to move with a more normal breathing pattern. She was simply beautiful.

Instead of talking, both of them remained silent and fell asleep on the rug in the library, Sirius holding her gently.

**A/N: This is my little gift to you because I will not be able to update so frequently this week. I have finals and such, so please tell me what you thought and leave me fun reviews-gush away over Sirius if you want ;) **


	14. Things Fall Apart

**A/N: Enjoy! And please read ridiculously long A/N at the end of the chapter when finished!**

"Seems like Riddle had a rather busy night after I left," Sirius sighed, setting the morning paper down on the dining table as Hermione entered the room. He ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes. She gingerly sat down and inched the paper towards her, reading the headline and gasping.

Two Women Found Dead: Bodies Mangled and Mystery Killer Still At Large

She read a few sentences into the article that detailed two registered prostitute's deaths early this morning. Both were found in alleyways and beaten to near unrecognizability. Although the paper attributed the killings to an unidentified mystery serial killer, both she and Sirius knew well enough who was behind it.

"How can they not charge him? Surely he had to have left fingerprints at the least…." She murmured in disbelief.

"That man has his ways of hiding things I am sure. Besides, he has a finger in practically every institution in the city. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if he was paying off the Chief of Police," Sirius finished but as the conversation ended, they both realized their distraction from what had happened the night before was over and there was no other headline that could take away that reality.

Sirius had wanted to stay when he had woken up in the morning next to her. She was curled up in the indent of his body and looked so peaceful and he had found it so endearing. And yet the moment that he started to think these thoughts was when he realized it was time to leave her there. He could not afford to fall in love with her.

Hermione had been upset and confused when she woke up alone on the rug in the library. Her dress was in tatters in the corner of the room and she was haphazardly clad in only her undone corset. Slowly the events of the night before came back to her but they didn't make it less painful that he had left her there alone. She had thought that something had passed between them-a transition from fucking to love-making that she had been almost sure he had felt too.

But even if he did, she realized bitterly, there was no point in making anything of it. She was just the mistress. Dispensable.

Hermione had snuck back up to her room, bathed and changed into a teal dress, marveling at the seemingly endless supply of clothes in her armoire once again, and headed down to eat. Her body was sore from the ravishing he had given her and her stomach was empty.

Fleur placed a plate of eggs in front of Hermione which stalled the inevitable conversation for a few more seconds, but when the blonde glided out of sight, Sirius spoke.

"Last night was…well, I really don't know what to say," he said. For once he was at a loss for words. This morning after he had left her sleeping form, he had even tried to write about it, but he couldn't even articulate his feelings. It had been such a long time since he had really felt anything after sex.

"Me either," she replied sheepishly and started eating her eggs daintily, all of Narcissa's etiquette lessons running through her brain. She wanted to show Sirius that she could be the lady he needed her to be.

"Why do you insist on defying me Hermione?"

This was definitely a change of pace and she set her fork down and looked at him with wide eyes. His tone had changed from curiosity to annoyance.

"Do you want the truth, or a sweet and rehearsed socially acceptable answer?" she asked. When he was silent, she just continued, "Fine then. Last night I was a little…perturbed if you will…that you had suggested I was using you for your money. And I am also not fond of discussing my previous sexual encounters with you, a man I know so little about. I don't think it is your right to know. I'm also used to making my own decisions. I have only ever had to answer to myself because I've been on my own since I was a little girl. I'm stubborn."

It was Sirius' turn to look sheepish, he honestly could not believe how well-spoken and absolutely infuriatingly right she was.

"And if you want to know the entirety of it, I like it. I like to get a rise out of you, as I clearly can tell you enjoy getting the same out of me," she said softly. She knew she had overstepped and spoken too much of her mind but Sirius just looked at her in a suddenly amused sort of way.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"How can you let yourself speak so freely? Most girls not brought up in my world cower in this situation, and yet you push the limitations until their breaking point…"

"I have a lot to say, and I will not be kept quiet. I have very little money and no prospects. All I have is my voice, so if you have a problem with me using it, then I do not think this is the right arrangement for either of us," Hermione said flatly, staring the older man down with her expressive eyes.

"Words like that could get you in trouble little girl," he told her.

"Then let them."

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked.

"It's whatever you want it to be…"she bit her lip. By all accounts she had no idea what she was doing. She was barely just realizing that she was gazing in loosely sexual banter with a man that could kick her out on the street and make her life a living hell—and probably should have already considering how disobedient she had been. But she liked it. She knew she was crazy from trying to be more than just a shy poverty-stricken girl; but she felt alive and free in a way she never had before—even sitting in the too-perfect room in a too-tight dress.

"It really is a problem how much I like having you here," Sirius admitted. It was the first serious thing he had said all morning. He liked teasing his mistress, and he wouldn't lie and say he was not curious as to why she was so infuriatingly hard to understand; but her answers had made it all very clear: he liked her. More than he knew he should.

She opened her full lips to speak when there was a loud knock on the door. Neville was opening it a moment later and Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley were led into the foyer.

"This isn't a fucking hotel," Sirius sighed heavily and Hermione shot him an outraged look. She had been slightly flattered a moment ago, but now her feelings for him shot back to anger as she leapt out of the chair and hurried into the foyer.

"Boys! Ginny! I am so glad to see you! What brought you up to this part of town?" she asked hastily as Neville took the men's coats.

"Ginny missed you…" Ron started and his feisty sister pinched his arm hard.

"We _all_ missed you," she corrected, "And the _dashing_ man of the house said we were welcome anytime…"

Sirius had gotten up from the table as well and joined them all in the foyer, "Darling, flattery will not get you anywhere. One is more than enough for me right now," his eyes darted to Hermione who huffed.

"If this is a bad time…" Harry re-started the conversation awkwardly when Sirius had decided to forgoe his manners. Hermione knew very well that she did not have the authority to invite them further in, so she looked pleadingly up at Sirius.

"Tea?" he asked weakly and the three nodded eagerly as Neville ushered them into the sitting room and went to tell Fleur to bring out refreshments.

As they sat, Hermione could tell Sirius was agitated. It had looked like their conversation in the dining room was about to go somewhere, but it had been cut short. Although she had a sinking feeling that his attitude was more about his unexpected guests, the two men in particular who flanked Hermione on the long chaise.

"Your house is very lovely," Ron complimented awkwardly, feeling slightly intimidated of the older man who thanked him before the red head turned to Hermione. It was clear he had still not gotten used to seeing her look so much more feminine and the enthralled look on his face gave his feelings away.

"We also wanted to tell you that we are coming to see you tonight, at the club," he said softer and this made Sirius' ears perk up a bit. He had sat himself removed from the group but still close enough to be a part of the conversation and he started tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair in anxiety.

"Oh, you are?" Hermione tried to be polite, but she knew if Harry and Ron were coming, then so would Remus.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Hermione said sweetly and Harry understood her look but Ron was a bit naïve.

"Sure it is, we need a night out on the town," Ron continued and Hermione decided to let it go. It was a club, and they could go wherever they wanted.

"I'll be there as well, hopefully you will allow me to buy you both a drink," Sirius said, more genteelly. It was no secret that he had taken to Harry quite well, but Hermione found it rather odd that he had switched tactics on Ron, suddenly playing nice.

Ron moved to speak but Harry interrupted him, "That would be nice, thank you. How's writing going?"

This darkened Sirius' eyes, "Slow, but I hope to have something new out in a month."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks as the three men fell into a conversation. Her heart was pounding knowing that both Sirius and Remus would be in the same room, and she also couldn't figure out Sirius' meanings behind his words. The man was changing moods so fast she could hardly keep up.

"Mr. Black, sir?" Neville cautiously interrupted as he entered the sitting room. Sirius beckoned him forward and took the folded envelope out of the boys' hands. He opened it, read it thoroughly and then stood up.

"Emergency. Please stay as long as you three like, I hope to see you all tonight," he said superficially before departing quickly. Hermione's mind was reeling and as she looked at the blank faces of all of her friends, she didn't really know what to say.

**~o0o~**

Later that evening, Hermione and Ginny found their friends quickly. They gave Harry hugs and Ron made a comment about how he didn't like to see his sister in so little clothes, but didn't seem to mind in terms of Hermione. Their outfits for the number tonight were black bustiers, frilly panties with garters attached to sheer stockings. Harry was blushing when Ginny retreated from hugging him and Hermione gave him a secret, small smile before both girls headed backstage.

The room was filled but neither girl had seen Sirius nor Remus. They also had to admit it was a bit odd working without Dora. Her carefree, funny air was direly missed and Monsieur Snape seemed particularly dreadful when he addressed all of the girls, although they had better sense than to ask him if he was alright.

As Hermione huddled backstage with Ginny, talking softly about what had been happening with Sirius, the little red head was starting to get more and more worked up.

"You know, you and I are the stars of this damn thing. What do you need him for anymore now. Go home, pack up the books you want and come live with us," Ginny suggested, and Hermione was having hard time trying to articulate to Ginny why she felt compelled to stay.

"He saved my life, and he saved Dora's life. I owe him," Hermione reiterated.

"You don't owe him a damn thing, especially if he is going to string you alone and be an ass to all of us!"

"He's supposed to string me along Ginny! I mean nothing to him…I can't help that I'm so stupid as to think a night of passionate sex was going to change the fact that I am his mistress!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Well just because he's bought your body on empty promises doesn't mean you can't go out there right now and show him that he can't have all of you," Ginny said with finality.

Hermione knew Ginny had a point. It was a cruel point to make, and something Hermione would have never considered herself, but the club was packed, she had raked in the tips all night, and on stage she was starting to feel comfortable…it was her very own top of her own world; the highest she could get right now.

Besides, money was still her best option. The books in Sirius' library were doing nothing but make her lovesick and confused when it came to him. They weren't magically making her social status disappear overnight, as enlightening as they were.

As the lights dimmed and the music changed, Ginny wished Hermione good luck and the brunette climbed up onto the stage. She plastered the seductive smile on her face that she was so used to wearing and strutted out the length of the stage until she was right up on the audience of under-sexed men. Her eyes scanned what she could see of the crowd. She saw the blushing faces of Ron and Harry…and slightly to their left the unreadable face of Remus.

But Sirius was nowhere to be found, unlike he had promised.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was relieved or unreasonably angry. After all, she didn't have any claim on him like he had on her, but her confusion only added fire to her strip tease. Her movements were much more sensual, less practiced, and she kept her eyes on Remus the entire time. Although she had no feelings for him anymore, she desperately wanted to make a statement that she was not only Sirius Black's.

Usually Hermione finished her routine with a sexy shimmy and a seductive wink. It did the trick usually, but tonight she paused at the head of the stage when the music was winding to an end. Her routine was almost over and just before the lights dimmed, she undid the few buttons that held together her bustier and let it drop straight to the ground mere seconds before the spotlight left her.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! SUPER IMPORTANT. Okay, so I know that this chapter is A) short and B) could have thrown you for a loop. The reason for both being that I wanted to update one last time before I go into study hibernation and this is not my favorite chapter by any means, but it will serve as a transition for the next one (which I already have planned out…but…read on) The next part of the story will feature an OC the likes of which there is not any canon character devious enough to play. I am having a contest of sorts. The first to review and express interest in naming this character will get a PM from me with details about the character to name and then feature your awesome OC in my story. Cool right? I actually just really need help naming this person because writing papers has sucked out my creativity, but I thought this would be a fair bit of fun. So get to it! Love you all.**


	15. Gold

**~o0o~**

**5 hours earlier**

"Cissy, darling, what is going on?" Sirius burst through the unlocked front door to the Malfoy townhouse and followed the sobs to the drawing room. The second he had gotten her cryptic letter he knew it was urgent. Narcissa always handled things herself unless there was no other way around them.

The beautiful blonde didn't look up at her cousin when he walked in and sat down beside her. She was dabbing her eyes in a handkerchief and trying to swallow back another wave of tears.

"Where is everyone? Lucius? Draco?"

"At the bank…" she finally managed to mumble and with one dainty sniff she controlled her emotion and looked up at Sirius with red-rimmed eyes.

"I am sorry, but I don't understand…" he was frantic. Nothing was making sense.

"All of the money has been withdrawn from our account. Every last penny" she said flatly and it took Sirius a moment to comprehend. The Malfoy's didn't have nearly as much as he had but it would be a huge loss for them to lose everything, they lived a comfortable life and always had.

"How in the world?"

"Lucius is down there now with Draco again…we thought it must have been a robbery of some sort but the bank keeps insisting that it was taken out by someone whose name is authorized to our account. And the only people on the list are you, Lucius, Andromeda, and then Bella, as a last resort…"

"Well you know it's her!" Sirius growled, his thoughts turning murderously to his least favorite cousin. He wouldn't put it past her to soak them dry and leave Paris.

"Lucius thought that as well. Went to her apartment this morning and she insists she has no idea. There was no money there either. I mean…it would have to be there, how could she hide that much money? I know Bella is conniving, but she would never betray family Sirius," Narcissa said, sounding unconvinced.

"Well I will get to the bottom of this. And I will help your family out with anything you need until the money comes back, do you understand?" he asked her gently, tipping her small chin up and giving her a smile. She matched it, but then her smooth face wrinkled with worry once again.

"Sirius…who are the signers on your account?"

"You and Lucius. All of the money in this family can only be accessed by people in this family."

"I think we should go down to the bank though Sirius, just to check. I just have this awful feeling," Narcissa insisted but Sirius was lost in thought, trying to add it all up. The only logical…or rather illogical explanation would be…

"You are right, let's go, come on…" he said suddenly, grabbing her small hand and pulling her up. He had her coat over her shoulders in a second and they were walking briskly down the boulevard to the towering ivory building at the end of the street.

Upon entering the bank, Sirius and Narcissa saw her husband and son arguing vehemently with a timid looking banker, obviously not satisfied with whatever information they had received. Cissy gave Sirius a small pat on the arm and separated from him, walking over to her family as Sirius strode confidently over to a banker and presented his identification.

The banker smiled at him and quickly hurried off to bring him a statement of how much was in his account, which he roughly estimated to be just over a million francs. A few moments later, which was much quicker than Sirius had anticipated, the banker came back with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, your account has been fully withdrawn. Our records indicate that the entire amount worth one million four hundred and seventeen francs was withdrawn last night right before the bank closed," the man answered.

"Certainly not by me. I made no such withdrawal and I would like my money back in my account immediately!"

"But sir!"

"Who was working last night? I need to speak with them right away," Sirius gave a threatening look to the man who seemed rather annoyed but hurried off and returned quickly with a portly, balding man with a handlebar moustache.

"Hello, may I help you Monsieur…"

"Black."

"Black is it? Well you hardly look like the other Black I saw last night. Must be quite a few in the city eh? Lots of cousins?"

"Something like that, now can you please tell me who withdrew my entire life savings out of my account last night?" Sirius was raising his voice and other patrons were starting to become alarmed but he didn't care.

"Tall, short brown hair, nothing like yours, erm, bright eyes. Very polite. I assure you he had the proper identification. Surely you can't be the same person!" he laughed and his voice carried, he seemed utterly amused at the whole thing, like it was a trite little story.

Sirius pulled out his identification and shoved it in front of the man's face. He examined it at the same time that Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa joined the small crowd of them that was forming on the bank floor.

"And who are you?" the main turned up his pig-snout of a nose to Narcissa and she gave him a haughty gaze that cut him back down to size.

"Narcissa Malfoy, cousin to Sirius Orion Black the third, who I can assure you is standing here in the flesh," she drawled, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Can we please speak to someone who actually knows how to comprehend a simple thought?" Lucius interjected, sneering at the short man who acquiesced and finally brought the bank manager over, who upon recognizing Sirius and his family, broke into a smile.

"Black, how are you?" the thin, jovial man asked, shaking his hand but Sirius didn't have the time for pretense. His money was gone and his beautiful mistress was alone in his house with that red-headed boy who seemed to be taken with her and whom he himself was fighting not to fall in love with. No, he was not okay.

"My account has been withdrawn and so has Lucius'. Neither of us has agreed to this, and I want this taken care of immediately" was all Sirius had to say for someone to finally treat it as an emergency. He declared that the bank had been robbed, knowing full well of Sirius' upstanding monetary reputation within the city and promised that he would work all night if it meant getting their wealth back. The four of them left the bank and walked back to the Malfoy house in near silence, each of them running through scenarios at how this could happen on the same night and no one notice.

Sirius had some theories but they were all quite improbable.

And the last thing he expected was for the house to be filled with the sound of women's laughter when they entered again. Cissy looked most perturbed as Draco just sulked to his room and Lucius immediately grabbed the crystal bottle of cognac and poured himself a liberal glass.

Sirius followed Cissy's wake back into the drawing room and found Bellatrix and Andromeda talking and laughing with a woman Sirius did not recognize.

His first instinct was primal. She was quite possibly, besides Hermione, the most gorgeous woman he had seen, although it was in complete opposition to Hermione.

The woman had long and shiny auburn hair that had just a bit more red in it than brown and flowed straight down over her shoulders and loosely curled up over the curves of her breasts. She had porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, long black lashes and a pert nose. Her lips were petal shaped; full with a defined cupid's bow. Sirius' eyes roamed down the white column of her neck to her ample breasts displayed modestly in her pale yellow silk dress. He could tell by that modesty and the fabric of her gown and the air about her that she came from money and he took off his top hat and inclined his head slightly.

"Oh Sirius, I want you to meet someone. We're in the same card group and we've started taking walks around the gardens. You will love her, she is most delightful!" Andromeda said, clearly wanting her cousin to come forward. Sirius wasn't surprised, the woman looked to be someone Andromeda would love, but he was surprised that his dour cousin Bella was practically fawning over her as well.

"My name is Theresa Gold," she said with a half-smile and lilting voice. She reached out her hand limply and Sirius shook it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and it took him seconds to realize that there was a hideous looking dog-like object on her lap that she was petting with her other hand.

"This is Bichon," she said, acknowledging his look at the too-fluffy little ball that looked as if it would be loud.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Sirius Black," he finally replied.

"Bella and Andromeda have told me so much about you. Most eligible bachelor in all of Paris," she grinned coquettishly and Sirius almost stopped her to say that no, he was, in fact taken; but realized that of course he was single. Hermione was only his mistress. But he couldn't help but feel awful that he was ogling this woman. Narcissa clearly noticed and surprisingly gave him a look of warning.

"Hardly," he answered back, politely but coolly, trying to keep a distance.

"Oh and modest too, quite the catch," she giggled. She seemed to have a way of charming everyone in the room. Lucius was standing by the door way to the drawing room with a stupid smile on his face. Cissy was the only one who looked put-out.

"Please do make yourself comfortable Theresa, my home is yours," Narcissa said in such a fake voice that nearly made Sirius laugh. She walked out of the room and he excused himself, following.

She kept walking, all the way to her dressing room where she let Sirius in and then closed the door behind them both.

"Stop it," she spun on him.

"Stop what?"

"Think of Hermione…" Cissy said and then blushed, realizing that she was ultimately telling him to consider a mistresses feelings.

"Taken a shining to the little thing then have we?" Sirius asked.

"She's a sweet girl. And I know, I know nothing could ever happen but don't you just think this is a little too much? Both of our livelihoods have been taken from us and in walks this woman who is wrapping everyone around her finger?"

"How could this be related to her? She's just a girl, what…maybe twenty? You think she stole our money?" Sirius laughed.

"I don't like her."

"Jealous are we?"

"You know I don't care about Lucius. I just…something is wrong," she scrunched up her face.

"Yes," he laughed despite the situation, "You are poor and I am even poorer!"

"Sirius please!" she sighed.

"Cissy, so…there is a pretty girl that has surprisingly made even Bellatrix smile. Aren't you always telling me that I should get married anyway?" he shrugged.

"That is my ass of a husband…who looks like he is currently willing to sell our wedding bands to make her happy," she grumbled.

"Look darling there is nothing going on. This is all a misunderstanding. The money will be back soon and everything will be set right, you'll see," he told her, kissing her on the forehead, "Now, I have an infuriating little girl to get back to and you have an unwelcome house guest to sort out."


	16. In the Cold, Cold Night

**A/N: I am pretty sure I have the best set of readers and reviewers out there. I am beyond lucky. And…I have the best beta in the world to thank for making this chapter amazing. LiteratiAngel, you are spectacular!**

**~o0o~**

Ginny's face looked like it would stay permanently slack when Hermione walked down the back stairs of the stage and behind the curtain…completely topless.

"Well, you certainly took what I said to heart. Dora would be proud," Ginny managed to giggle after a second, grabbing a lacy red bralette for Hermione to slip on and cover herself up a little bit.

"I cannot believe myself," Hermione mumbled, frustrated as she couldn't get the damn bra to hook. Ginny helped her and then brushed a wayward curl away from her friend's face.

"I understand why you did it. You should have seen my brother's face…I think he's still red…" The pale little sprite grinned up at Hermione, "But I didn't see him…he isn't here…"

Hermione worried her lip. She was half-relieved to know that Sirius wouldn't be furious with her, but half-upset because that whole act was to get him to be jealous anyway, as stupid as it now sounded to her brain.

"Right, of course he isn't. Probably off rolling around in his money," Hermione said bitterly, "I need to go out there…"

Ginny grabbed her arm as she went to move, "No. Do not go and see Remus. Please. You had your revenge up on the stage but that's enough Hermione. Don't hurt him…"

The warning fell on deaf ears. Hermione ignored her friend and walked back out onto the busy floor of the club in search of three familiar faces. She found Ron and Harry right away sitting at a little table in the corner. Harry was dodging looks from some of the more bold dancers and Ron looked to be completely out of it. Hermione soon realized why; he was nearly done with a glass of absinthe.

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered, trying to ignore the vaguely disappointed look Harry gave her when she approached. Harry just laughed.

"I told him not to. I won't even touch the stuff! Hermione we need to talk…" Harry said but when Ron saw Hermione he practically leapt up and wrapped his arms around her.

"'Mione, you look so pretty, I had nooo idea you were hiding those…" Ron tried to feel up her chest but missed ridiculously and almost stumbled. Without ceremony, Hermione pushed the intoxicated man off her and turned back to her best friend.

"Was that necessary?" Harry continued, motioning to her now covered breasts.

In response, Hermione just pulled a wad of money out of the back of her frilly panties that had been thrown on stage for her and set it down on the table, "Clearly. Now, that covers Ron's drink, so take him home. Did you happen to see where Remus went?" she asked, distractedly looking around for the scruffy, sandy-haired man.

"Bar," Harry said, although rather unwillingly. Hermione didn't bid the two boys goodbye, just rushed off in the direction of the large, teeming bar and found Remus squished between two better-dressed men, sipping something amber colored. She barely had to tap his shoulder before he turned around, his expression a mixture of lust and embarrassment.

"I didn't want to come, but the boys begged me. They said I'd been cooped up in the studio too much…if I upset you…I…" he tried to say loudly over the roar of the place but Hermione just grabbed him by the crook of his arm and lead him away from the chaos. Another dance had started on the stage and she wasn't due back up there for quite a while. The entrance to the hallway of the dressing rooms served a better spot for conversation, as they would only be passed by the girls she worked with every once in a while.

"Remus…"

"Hermione, please don't say anything," he begged. He looked truly desperate, "It was a mistake for me to come and we should both just stop before we do something we can't take back. I need to get over you, and I can't touch you anyway. You belong to someone else now. Literally."

"I belong to no one. And I certainly don't see him here!" she argued back. She didn't know what was coming over her. Of course she still felt a physical spark with Remus; it hadn't been that long, after all, but she knew this was all fueled by her confusion with Sirius and her mounting sexual frustration with him. Hermione Granger – poor little good girl – was turning into a careless seductress and quickly sinking down into the deep end because of it. She barely recognized the woman uttering the words dripping from her red lips.

"It doesn't matter. Here or not, I can't. I'm sorry…" Remus tried to hold strong. He had all but lost it watching her up on stage, and when she let her corset fall to the floor, he had been maddened with desire for her. She was making this too hard.

Hermione didn't let him argue anymore or make any more excuses. She leaned up and pressed her lips hard against his and he gave in a second later in a fiery kiss that was desperate and yearning. She rubbed against him and felt the evidence of her turning him on. His arms were wrapped around her as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. This went on for moments against the dingy wall near the back of the Bergére, but suddenly Remus tensed and pulled away.

He looked at Hermione, her hair slightly mussed and her lips swollen from his bruising kisses. He knew he needed to walk away now otherwise he would fall in love all over again, or even more so than he was trying to already ignore.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"When you really want _me, _and not just the most readily available substitute for _him_, you know where I'll be," he told her. Although the kiss was passionate, it was lacking what they had before and he knew it was because she wasn't in love with him anymore. And as desperate as he was for a warm body, he wasn't _that_ desperate to be used by his ex-lover. Without another word Remus walked away and disappeared into the crowd of men, dancers, and servers with trays of alcohol. She sank against the wall, her knees buckling slightly as she tried to comprehend what had just transpired. She wanted to cry about it, but she just couldn't. Nothing made sense anymore, not even emotion.

The rest of the night was routine. She didn't see the three boys again and Ginny had been too busy to talk much. It wasn't until around closing that a familiar figure approached her.

"Sorry," Sirius said curtly as he waited for Hermione to collect her things. She grabbed her small bag, put on her coat, and collected her tips from Monsieur Snape before Sirius led her outside to his automobile.

The ride home was silent. All she heard was the rumble of the engine and the long, deep breaths Sirius was taking. She didn't really question it. She was tired, it was nearly 3 in the morning, and she knew he would probably rather be sleeping.

When they walked into the house, Sirius told her to stay in the foyer, to which she obliged with confusion. He took the stairs two at a time until he was in his bedroom, pulling open the drawer by his bed. He rifled through some papers and pulled out the only cash he kept in the house. About 400 francs worth. He pulled a very meager amount from it and went back downstairs, this time with a nearly murderous look in his eyes.

"Sirius, what is the matter?" Hermione ventured.

"Don't you dare use my name ever again," he snapped and her brows furrowed, "I _saw_. I saw everything. How _dare_ you expose your body like that to a whole room full of lecherous men? We have – no _had _– an arrangement…and then…you can't stop the destruction! No! You have to go and press yourself up against that damn artist, when you _know_ you belong to _me_!"

Sirius was pacing and yelling, and Hermione's heart was sinking to the depths of her stomach. He had been there, he had watched from a distance, his hands clenching in rage as his Hermione did everything he never wanted her to do.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, now crying. The tears were streaming down her face. She hadn't meant to make him this mad. She hadn't even thought he was there, and that had been the problem in the first place.

"You know, I was wrong about you. I thought you were different. But you are just like all of the rest of them. Now here," he pushed the money into her hand, "Get out."

She stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment, "I'll do anything, I am so sorry. Please, just listen to me!"

"Men like me don't listen to whores like you. Now get out of my damn house!" Sirius said, raising his voice to be louder than before. She quickly grabbed her bag and was out the door in a haze of tears, having it shut violently behind her.

After a few moments, she realized that it had really happened. She was standing alone in the freezing cold Paris night on the Boulevard Haussmann with only enough money for a insufficient meal and nowhere to go. She closed her eyes and collapsed onto the sidewalk, crying hysterically as her body pressed against the cold cement.

She had been falling in love with Sirius Black. She had lost him, and a home, and a life, and her world. All over some stupid insecurities. She would get no second chance; that, she knew.

After ten long minutes, Hermione picked herself up, buttoned her long coat all the way up so that her lingerie wasn't showing, and began to walk. She knew her geography of the city well and began to walk back to where she used to live in the hope that her friends might take her back in, if she hadn't ruined that as well with her selfishness.

As she walked she realized how much she missed and needed Dora. She would know what to do. She would help. She wished she could have said goodbye to Neville and Fleur. She wished for many things.

She walked for an hour, until it was the very middle of the night. As she reached the border to the poor area of town, she saw a little bar that was open with some people milling about the front. She walked closer to the light and peered in for anyone she knew, a sign of a familiar or warm face to latch onto, but the only thing that grabbed her was a set of spindly fingers.

"Stop!" Hermione turned to see who had grasped her wrist and saw an older gypsy woman with large spectacles and many scarves adorning her body. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes looked glazed over. Hermione tried to withdraw from the woman, but she just gripped harder.

The woman smiled. "I think you need your fortune told."

"I don't have any money, I'm sorry," Hermione told her but she insisted.

"No dear, this one is on me," she said, pulling Hermione down to her level on the hard ground where the woman had a little makeshift set-up with a tarot desk and some crystals. Her eyes were continuing to become more and more glazed, her voice more and more shaky.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked.

"Sybill, my dear…and you are Hermione. I need to tell you something important…." The older woman said, turning Hermione's palm face up and tracing a long nail over a crevice.

"There is a man, a dark haired man, you love him I think…yes. He will soon have another. And you must stop this from happening," she professed and Hermione's heart sank again. She knew she was just a silly old fortune teller, but how did she know her name? Or know seemingly about Sirius?

"Or what?"

"Or you'll die, my dear. It is very important, if you love him. Only if you love him," she repeated ominously then dropped Hermione's hand like it was on fire and scooted away back into the shadows. Hermione stood up, shaken, and tried to address the strange woman again but shrugged it off. She knew it would nag at her later, but she really needed to find a safe place to stay or she would surely end up dead from something else entirely.

As she kept walking, thinking about the strange encounter, Hermione recognized the industrial building where the painting studio was and noticed the light on the second floor. She hurried up the stairs and knocked tentatively on the door.

Remus answered a few moments later, looking slightly surprised to see Hermione on his doorstep. He looked bedraggled and slightly out-of it, not wearing much clothing either.

"Remus, I know you are angry with me, but Sirius….he kicked me out, I have nowhere to stay. Just one night?"

**~o0o~**

Sirius tossed and turned in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had kicked Hermione to the ground and closed the door on her helpless, tear-stained face. He had regretted it instantly. He had a temper, but he tried not to use it recently. It seemed as though his jealousy had gotten the better of him, as had his frustration. His money had not yet been returned to his account and he only had a small bit of money to live off on until who knew when. He had Neville and Fleur who were expecting their monthly pay and Nymphadora in the country with his help there to support…and Cissy…and Hermione… Well, no longer Hermione, he grimaced to himself.

He knew any other man would have done much worse – probably maimed her before throwing her out – but he felt terrible. He had been ignoring her, avoiding her, and he had let his anger boil over.

He had just felt so out of control when he saw her up on stage revealing herself to everyone, not just him as they fucked…or whatever they had been doing that had seemed more like love-making.

Sirius groaned, he didn't want to think about it.

And then, _then_ to see that man's hands all over her, after he had told both of them to stay away from each other? Was there still something there? Was he just blind?

He thought about getting up and going to look for her, but it had been hours and he was sure she would be with one of a few people by now, but hopefully not Remus Lupin.

Sirius tried to coax himself into sleep and finally managed to just as the sun was rising the next morning.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, now you know what to do! Virtual cookies and sexy time with Sirius if you do!**


	17. Separate Ways

**A/n: I'm back! And I have 5 weeks off to shower you all with updates! Yay! Thanks to all who have stuck by this story and to my amazing Beta LiteratiAngel for everything! Enjoy**

**~o0o~**

Hermione groaned as the light hit her eyes the next morning. She shifted around uncomfortably and her back was tense and achy. As she slowly un-scrunched her face against the morning sun, she saw a sideways Remus bending over her.

"You alright, 'Mione?" his voice was gentle, and he was holding a cup of something steaming hot. With a groan, she sat up from where she had fallen asleep on the wood floor of the studio and took the warm cup gratefully.

"I am fine, thank you. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you," she sighed. He finally appeared normal when she righted herself; looking scruffy and tired, but genuinely concerned about her.

"It is the least I can do for a friend in need," he replied and she didn't miss the emphasis on _friend_. With a weak smile she sipped the equally weak tea, noticing he had placed a blanket over her while she had been asleep, and her small toes were wonderfully warm from that gesture. She looked around the studio, now being basked in the smoggy Paris morning light shining through the dirty, industrial windows, and the events of the previous night came back to her in waves.

"Last night was…"

"Not your finest," he finished, moving to sit down on the floor next to her to get to her eye-level. He managed to cross his long, thin legs in his worn trousers and then turned his stare on her.

"Here. For your trouble…" Hermione said blushingly, reaching for her coat to pull out the measly amount of money Sirius had left her with. The thought made a sob well up in her throat and Remus put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"No. There is a different way you can repay me. Now, tell me what happened exactly." His gaze was stern and she realized she had been quiet about the details; just crying herself to sleep in his arms. He had the right no know why his ex-lover had been kicked out and left homeless.

"He saw everything last night; my horrible indecency, my kiss with you. I did not live up to my agreement with him and he had every right to make me leave," she sighed, but Remus just looked angrier.

"Maybe, but if he was a decent man he wouldn't have pushed you out onto the streets to die! Especially with Riddle killing prostitutes left and right, and with God knows what else is out there. That was a death sentence if I ever saw one. You are young, Hermione. You made a mistake. You let your emotions overcome you. He is a full grown man that has enough money to at least set you up someplace for the night or have his driver take you back to the Bergére!"

Hermione hadn't seen Remus so passionate about something in a long time besides his art. That passion for her had seemingly died weeks and weeks ago.

"No, Remus, you don't understand. I betrayed his trust. I was a bad mistress. I deserved it!"

"No one deserves that, Hermione," He glared at her, "Look at you! Are you really that caught up and brainwashed by that life of his? To think _you_ are less than _him_…"

"In case you haven't been conscious of your life for the past 33 years, _we_ are _both_ less than him! He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and we…well, we just weren't! And there is nothing either of us can do. So pardon me, but I am not naïve. I know well enough that I was offered one chance for a better life and I ruined it on my own accord. This isn't about humanity and decency and all the other nonsense you talk about Remus. Those are just dreams for us. This is real, and the consequences of this are very, very real!"

She looked like she had more to say, but she couldn't get the words out. The sob in her throat had finally burst and caused hot tears to leak out of her eyes and for her to cough from the emotion. Remus understood, pulling her close to him and letting her rest her curly head on his chest as he rubbed his large hands comfortingly over her back.

"Shhh, shhhh, darling, it's okay, it's alright," Remus whispered into her messy curls, "You have me, and Ron, and Ginny, and Harry, and Dora. We have our little family."

She continued to cry, but soon her sobs turned to whimpers and then to sniffles. She finally looked up at him with red eyes, "Remus, I am sorry that I kissed you."

"I am sorry that I couldn't get up the courage to marry you a long time ago. Long before you ever had the chance to fall in love with him."

"Wha…how did you know?" she whispered, embarrassed. There was no denying it now. She had fallen in love with Sirius Black and knew she would never see him again.

"I'm an observant man. Also, you wouldn't be nearly this upset if he didn't mean something to you," Remus replied gently. She knew he was right, and it was the first time she looked up at her ex-lover and didn't see jealousy on his face, but the tentative start to a friendship.

"Yes, well…even if I am…or was…there is no use lingering on it. What's done is done," she said bravely, fighting back another sniffle. Remus took her hands in his, both of her small pale ones fitting perfectly into his large, paint-stained ones.

"That's my girl. Now…I have a proposition for you."

**~o0o~**

"Sir, what will Hermione be having for breakfast?" Neville tried to feign innocence as he approached Mr. Black that morning. Both him and Fleur had heard what had transpired in the foyer in the middle of the night, and Fleur had shed some tears. She had liked Hermione, and had immediately sent Neville to confirm their suspicions when breakfast time came around.

Sirius gave his butler a dark look, "Miss Granger is no longer staying in this house, but thank you." His heart hurt as he spoke her name, however formally and coldly. His sleep had been terrible and he missed the girl badly, but was too proud to show it. Neville retreated as Sirius picked at his breakfast at the long and empty table in the dining room. A few moments later, a very angry looking Fleur appeared. She gave a polite little curtsy to Sirius before opening her mouth.

"She was the best one you know…"

"Fleur, please, not now," he groaned, looking up at the blonde who was staring daggers at him, her hands on her dirty apron.

"I worked there too, remember? I know what goes on. If she wants to make any decent money she is going to have to take her clothes off!"

"Fleur…" he said with more warning, his dark eyes admonishing her. He liked the girl, had saved her from a life of ruin from that place, and ever since he found out she wasn't after his body or his money and was an amazing cook, he sometimes confided in her about the mistresses he took. Hermione was no exception.

"You loved her!" Fleur said smugly.

"That is preposterous. Miss Delacour, you are excused!" he stood up, motioning for her to get the hell out of the dining room. She stared at him for a few more seconds, and then raised her eyebrow to show him that he certainly wasn't trying too hard to deny it before flitting back to the kitchen. Suddenly, Sirius found he wasn't very hungry and decided to give up on breakfast. It was at that moment that he heard the large knocker on his door and Neville opening it, saying a polite "Hello," to someone. When he strolled into the foyer he saw his cousin, and instantly relaxed at the look on her face.

"I have just spoken to the bank manager. They still have no idea what is going on and they've let the police on the case. But they've extended us both a 10,000 franc line of credit for the moment, so everything will be just fine," said Narcissa, and Sirius enveloped her into an informal hug. He hated Cissy having to worry about anything, and she looked more than relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about showing her face around town and hiding the fact that she was beyond poor.

"Good news," he smiled, releasing her from his hug, noticing the blonde looked quite nice in an ice blue dress.

"Yes. Now, can I see my little protégé?" Cissy clapped her hands in excitement at the same time Sirius sneered.

"No."

"And why ever not?"

"Because she no longer lives here. What, you can't just come by for my company?" Sirius asked, steering her into the drawing room and trying to push off the subject of Hermione. But of course his stubborn cousin would have none of that.

"Pardon? Did I hear you say she no longer lives here? Is this because of that Miss Gold? Have you fallen for her deceptive charms already?" Narcissa's voice grew as icy as the color of her dress and Sirius lowered his eyes.

"No, it has nothing to do with her. I went to the Bergére last night and I found her in a rather intimate embrace with her former lover. So I told her to get out of my house. I do not know where she is, nor do I care," Sirius said with finality as Narcissa sat down on the plush loveseat and arranged her skirts around her, taking in the information with her lips pursed.

"You didn't talk to her about it?"

"No. I gave her some money. Not much. And then I told her to leave. I wasn't about to discuss her insubordination. She's a whore. I owe her nothing," Sirius said. He was trying to convince himself more than Cissy, but he felt awful uttering those words against Hermione, just as he had regretted it the night before and the look in his cousin's eyes just confirmed to him that he was wrong.

"She is not a whore. She is a scared young woman who was very fond of you. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe her lover is the one to be blamed?"

"No…I… We had an agreement, Miss Granger and I, and she defied it. So good riddance."

"Sirius! I know as well as you do that you were also quite fond of her. What the two of you had was hardly an agreement, it was the beginning of something more…"

"Something that never could have worked Cissy. All of us know that she could have never been any more to me than a kept woman and it is better that she is out of my life before things got out of control with my feelings for her," he admitted, causing Narcissa's gaze to soften. There was the Sirius she knew and hoped would return one day; the one that had the ability to fall in love. It was all in his eyes for that brief flicker of a second.

"I understand…"

"No, Cissy, she hurt me, goddammit! And I don't want someone who is going to confuse the living daylights out of me at every turn and…and…" Sirius clutched at his hair in frustration as Narcissa watched with an amused smile.

"Surely not? My dear cousin turning down a challenge? Quite unlike you."

"Why do you favor her so?" Sirius turned to her and she smiled.

"She reminds me of myself when I was younger. Stubborn, intelligent, not afraid to speak her mind…" She sighed, "I have a soft spot for girls like that, especially since there aren't many in this city. I wish I was still that girl."

Narcissa's eyes fell to the floor as she tried to push back her sadness. If only she had been a little bit more like the girl in question, maybe she wouldn't have boxed herself into her sad, lonely position in life.

"Cissy…" Sirius said gently but she stood up and gave him a look that told him not to continue the conversation, before making an excuse to leave. Soon, the train of her dress was out the door.

Sirius sighed, running his palm over his tired face. He needed an escape and he needed someone to talk to.

"Neville!" he shouted and the boy practically skidded into the room

"Yes, sir?"

"Pack my trunk and tell Fleur to pack a bag, we're going to my country house."

**~o0o~**

"Alright now, right there! Hold that…" Remus said, putting a paintbrush between his lips as he moved to set up the canvas. He didn't have it in him to look straight at Hermione yet, but he had had this idea for weeks now and she was – and always would be – his perfect muse. Once he propped the canvas up onto the easel, he started mixing colors and Hermione watched him from her position on the couch.

Remus had draped the couch with white sheets and propped her up at an angle with some pillows, as if she were languidly lounging on a soft bed and not the flea-bitten couch of the studio. Her legs were straight out to the side, gently crossed at the ankles. Her hair was up, and she had pinned a flower in her curls from the vase he kept by the window for still-life portraits. Her stare was direct and her face devoid of any makeup. And she was completely naked.

The painting wasn't meant to evoke sexuality. It was meant to be a stark and poignant statement about the modern day mistress. Although Remus was turned on by the pale creaminess of Hermione's skin and her tempting pink nipples fully on display, he kept his composure and started to paint. The only modesty he had Hermione show was her hand draped loosely over the apex of her thighs. Something they had both decided on together. Otherwise, Hermione was all for helping him out with his painting; she owed him her life and thought his idea was brilliant.

He painted her for a long while, his strokes against the canvas quick but measured, and every so often he was struck by the overwhelming urge to just stride across the room and kiss her. Not because she looked amazing lying naked in his studio, but because he still loved her in the deepest part of his heart and he was lonely, her sweet voice calming him as they talked and he painted. When they were silent, she watched the sun rise to the middle of the sky over the city through the window.

He was almost done with the shape of her, going back to add some contrast to her thighs when there was as swift knock on the door. Remus stood up, puzzled, and Hermione grabbed the coat she had taken with her the previous night, slipped it on, and buttoned it to cover herself.

**~o0o~**

When they arrived in Chablis, a quaint country town outside of Paris, Neville immediately hopped out of the car and started to unload the trunks. Without a word, Fleur hopped down from the sputtering, groaning car. Sirius didn't mind; they had fought half the way there about Hermione and he was exhausted.

He did perk up when he saw the help that lived year-round in his country home come out of the door of the large manor along with a smiling, healthy-looking Nymphadora. She left the others standing by the door and embraced Fleur first, and then Sirius.

He seemed a bit shocked when she launched herself at him, but then just laughed jovially as she squeezed him.

"I owe you the world, you have been so kind to me," she said with tears in her eyes when she finally let him breathe again. He smiled at her and touched her cheek.

"Think nothing of it. I'm happy to see that you are enjoying yourself here!" he said, walking with her towards the three standing at the doorway.

"I am, I love everyone!"

"That she does!"

"Loves me more I think!" Two playful voices pulled Sirius' attentions to Fred and George Weasley, twins who simultaneously took care of the house and the publishing of his poems. They were two of his right-hand men but they loved living away from Paris and Sirius had plenty of space there to let them do as they wished.

"How could she not? Good to see you boys," Sirius said, ushering them all inside. The older woman took Sirius' coat off of his shoulders and tutted at him for his hair being too long and his beard being unshaven.

"Minerva, a pot of tea would do us all better than you fussing over my hair. It's been a long morning," he said to her pointedly and the woman gave him a smirk, clearly telling him that their conversation on grooming was not yet over.

The rest went and sat in the spacious sun room, Dora curling up in a chair she must have made her favorite and Fred and George sitting on either side of her. Fleur looked more relaxed and shared the couch with Neville.

"How's Hermione?" Dora asked, and Sirius instantly went from being happy in the presence of what he deemed 'the better half of his family', to sullen. There was her name again, and it sounded like such a dirty word to his ears. He couldn't get away from her.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Dora pressed.

"He kicked her out," Fleur spilled and the twin brothers looked at each other in shock. It was clear Dora had regaled them all about his budding relationship with Hermione.

"Now, Sirius…" Fred started.

"This is quite disappointing news!" his brother finished, and Sirius just grumbled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Dora, watch your mouth love!" George hissed to her while Fred started laughing until it seemed like he would explode. Minerva brought the tea into the room on a large tray and set it down for everyone, joining Neville and Fleur on the long couch.

"I will _not_ watch my mouth! As much as I am thankful for you letting me stay here and keeping me out of harm's way, you do know that by kicking her out, you are throwing Hermione into the same situation you saved me from? Do you even know where she is?" Dora shrieked.

Sirius didn't have it in him to be angry anymore; he just looked up at Dora, radiant and healing, with an acute sadness.

"No. No I do not."

**A/N: So…do you think Sirius and Hermione will make up? Who do you think was at the door of the studio? What are you guys dying to find out? Let me know and an update will be on its way very soon!**


	18. Homecoming

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reviewing and favoriting this story, you guys make my life! And thank you to my amazing (did I mention she's awesome) Beta for making this chapter a million times better. Thanks LiteratiAngel!**

**~o0o~**

**Later That Afternoon**

**~o0o~**

"She could be dead…She could be…I mean, you don't even want to know the things he did to me, Fleur. I can't let Hermione go through that, not even for a moment. I could never forgive myself…" Nymphadora groaned. She was sitting outside in the small rose garden with Fleur and George Weasley and was beside herself after Sirius' statement earlier that day that he had no idea where her best friend was.

"It wouldn't be your fault, you know; it would be his. I wish there was something I could have done. She'll be okay, she's a tough one that Hermione. Let's talk about something happier! Your friends came by to visit a few days ago, everyone looked well!" Fleur tried to change the subject and George watched with happiness as Dora smiled again. In the short time that she had been living in the country with them, he had grown more than fond of her. Little did he know she was desperately in love with a man she couldn't have in the city.

"How's Ginny?" Dora asked with curiosity. She loved the feisty redhead to pieces.

"Ginny?" George perked up, suddenly paying more attention.

"Yes, Ginny… Oh my goodness, how did I not put this together sooner? I mean, how many Weasleys can there be in Paris? How many shocking heads of hair?" Dora turned to him with her pretty eyes wide. Fleur laughed sweetly as she sipped her tea.

"My little sister! You know my little sister?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we are quite good friends actually. She works with me!"

George started choking on his drink violently, his face turning the same color as his hair, and Dora had to slap him on the back a few times to get him to stop coughing. When he was his normal pale color again he looked at her incredulously.

"My sister is a…a…"

"Don't worry, you won't offend anyone at this table," Fleur's voice dripped with sarcasm as she glared at the man, who was trying to find a polite word for their profession.

"Forgive me, but she's sixteen! I haven't seen her in a year! Not since she left and told Mother and Father that she was going to work in a little flower shop on the boulevard. I had no idea… Mother will kill her! I mean, really…"

"Calm down, George, it's a respectable job in the city. She doesn't whore about. I take care of her. In fact, she's quite smitten with this very handsome young artist. His name is Harry Potter. You would like him, I think," Dora tried to console him. When she had gotten there, all three of them were well aware of her situation and profession, but they had treated her with respect. She knew his shock was mostly due to the fact that it was his baby sister.

"I know, I just… Well, maybe when you go back, we can go too? I know Fred would love to see her…"

"And your brother?" Dora smiled, thinking of the shaggy-haired Ron.

"Ron's there too? How did you not tell me this, woman!" George laughed.

"Are you not very close to your siblings?" Fleur asked.

"Quite the opposite. I love them but since last year's crop got ruined, our family has had a really tough time. We all decided to get our own jobs. Bill is the only one who is still at home to help out. Apparently Ron and Ginny are in Paris, as is my brother Charlie, and my other brother, Percy, moved to England. But he's a imbecile," George shrugged, "I'd do anything to see them all together."

"Well, you can soon enough!" Dora clapped her hands together and took a sip of her drink. The momentary revelation had distracted her, but as they sat in peaceful quiet in the sunshine, she couldn't help but hope that Tom Riddle didn't have his hands on Hermione.

**~o0o~**

"Come in, Fred," Sirius said, not looking up. He had seen George go out into the garden with Fleur and Dora and so he knew, by the tall shadow blocking the light into his study, that Fred had to be the culprit. One half of the twins came in and sat down in the leather chair opposite his desk and Sirius finally looked up. The pair of had been very close friends with him since they had begun working for him a little over a year ago. Fred was wearing a nice button down shirt and his hair had grown out a little. Sirius desperately wanted to talk about Hermione, knowing the younger man could surely advise him, and it had been the talk of the house all afternoon, but they had more important manners to discuss.

"What is it, sir?" Fred noticed the dark look in Sirius' eyes. He had been working on a piece of writing, about Hermione no less, and put the manuscript in his desk drawer before turning his attention back to the redhead.

"I can't pay you this month. I'll make it up to you, in fact, I'll more than make it up to you next month…but there has been a little incident…" Sirius began.

"And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"Fred, both mine and the Malfoys' bank accounts were emptied and no one has any idea where the money is. I have a line of credit until it is rightfully returned, but all they know is that some unidentified man came and withdrew every last cent and I do not know what to do. I can't pay Fleur or Neville anymore, and if Hermione has been taken…Well, I can't offer up anything for her return." He sighed and Fred scrunched his forehead in thought.

"Do you think you know who did it?"

"Oh yes, I would bet my life that it was Tom Riddle. But I can't for the life of me figure out how he did it. But he had the motive. He wanted Hermione to be his mistress, but I saved her. Then he took Nymphadora and you all know how that turned out…" Sirius sighed.

"You just need a safe place to keep your money. How about Fred or I open an account and you funnel yours into ours. No one knows our connection. It will be safe for the time being. And if you have any favors, I suggest you start calling them in. Fred and I were planning on coming out this weekend anyway, for the party…"

"Party? Oh…fuck! I forgot…" Sirius groaned. His salon party was planned for that upcoming Saturday and he had barely any funds, but he couldn't cancel. He had people traveling from all over the country, "We'll leave to go back to the city tonight and we'll figure it out from there."

Fred nodded and moved to leave but Sirius stopped him, figuring that he might as well put all his cards on the table, "Wait, Fred, about Hermione…"

"I don't know what you are waiting for. Mistress or not, when you think about her you have the same look George has on his face when he's talking to Tonks. You're smitten…"

"Tonks?"

"Yeah, her surname is quite funny! It's George's pet name for her…"

It took Sirius all of three seconds to realize that Fred was discussing Dora, and another three to realize the connection. He had thought she looked familiar; it was because she looked like her mother. When Andromeda was seventeen, she had fallen in love and married a man named Edward Tonks – also known as Ted. He remembered it well; he was a nice man. They had a baby together but Ted had died of consumption a few months later and Andromeda had given the baby to the orphanage, as it was not proper for her to be a single mother at her level in society. She never talked about it anymore, although Sirius sometimes saw sadness in her eyes when children were brought up. And here he had saved his cousin's daughter's life. Dora was hiscousin too…

"Oh my God…" Sirius got up from the desk and walked out of the room, Fred quickly following him in confusion as Sirius made his way to the back of the house and out onto the thick, green grass of the lawn. He couldn't control himself as he rushed over to Dora and took her into a big hug, knocking the chair she was sitting in over and she laughed as he squeezed her while everyone else looked on in surprise.

"Sirius, what is this all about?" Dora asked breathlessly as he had hugged most of the air out of her body.

"Fred just told me your surname. I don't know how I didn't know or didn't ask, but Dora, your mother is my cousin. We're family…We're family and I am so glad that you are alive…" He hugged her again and she started to cry.

"You know my mother? She's been in Paris? All this time?"

"Yes, come on, there is much to do, we need to get back home, and all of you are coming!" Sirius took Dora's hand and held it in his as he walked back inside. He had more family. He had saved her life. Everything was starting to make sense, and he didn't want to make a mistake with Hermione. He wanted her to be family too.

**~o0o~**

"Madame Malfoy!"

"You know this woman?"

"Yes, and I know who you are too, Monsieur Lupin," Narcissa said, completely unfazed as she walked into the studio and looked around, taking the black gloves off of her hands and draping them over her handbag. Hermione exchanged a quick look with Remus as she adjusted her coat for more modesty.

"I'm sorry, but how did you…"

"Your paintings are lovely. When Hermione told me you were an artist I hardly expected you to be this good. I have half a mind to buy all of them, but I would need a second house." The blonde cut Remus off, but smiled as she paid him the genuine compliment. He blushed and nodded his head towards her. "Could I have a word alone with Hermione?" she finished.

"Of course, excuse me," he said lightly and left the studio, closing the door gently behind him. Hermione offered her a seat on the couch but she declined.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, not in the least. I am thankful you are alive. I was scared Riddle had taken you. When Sirius told me he made you leave, I almost kicked him out on the street himself," Cissy explained.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but you do not need to worry about me…I mean, why would you?"

"You know I am fond of you Hermione, and I know Sirius better than you do. I know he's fallen in love with you."

Hermione suddenly felt very dizzy, and her breath hitched on her next words, "He told me that he never wanted to see me again…"

"That is because he is a jealous man. And I can see why. Mr. Lupin is very handsome in his own way, and very talented. But I need you to be honest with me about him…" she went on, walking over to the easel and looking over the painting of Hermione with an unreadable gaze.

"We are through, I promise. I made a mistake last night. Truthfully…I was angry with Sirius. He's been treating me so oddly and I thought I could make him jealous. But it meant nothing. I came here last night for safety. Remus can assure you nothing happened. He was a gentleman," Hermione promised and Cissy gave her a long look, as if she was making her mind up about something.

"I can tell he still loves you by this painting. It's beautiful. But I believe you, and there is much we need to discuss. I have a car waiting," she finished.

"Of course, thank you."

"And, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do not let Monsieur Lupin sell this painting. No matter how much anyone is willing to pay for it," she told her and the brunette nodded. Both women left the studio, passing Remus on the stairs. Hermione gave him a quick goodbye and left the man overcome with curiosity as he watched them get into the car at the edge of the sidewalk and drive away.

Hermione was rather surprised when the car idled, finally stopping in front of Sirius' house. She had expected to see Malfoy Manor, but Cissy thanked her driver and walked up to the door, putting a small key into the lock and letting them in. The house was empty.

"He went to the country," the older woman said, answering Hermione's question before she had even had a chance to ask it. There was no one around to do anything for them but she didn't seem too perturbed. Hermione looked around the quiet house and walked to the drawing room to sit in her favourite chair and Narcissa soon joined her.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Hermione. I really shouldn't be talking about this with a girl like you. But that is precisely what bothers me…that I would use the term 'girl like you'. You are a woman like any other, regardless of where you came from, and I am not naïve. I know my cousin is in love with you and I know you are in love with him too. So, what I tell you is between us, understood?"

Hermione really wanted to hug her, to thank her, but instead she sat quietly and held back some tears. "Yes."

"Good. Now, I am sure you noticed that Sirius received a letter a few days ago. It was from me. Both his and my family's bank accounts were emptied. We have some borrowed funds from the bank, but if something does not happen soon, all of the Blacks will be destitute," she sighed.

"Riddle…"

"That was my first thought too, but I can't figure how. I am going to try and take care of the money, but there is something more important that you have to take care of for me…"

"Which is…?"

"There is this…_woman_. I do not know where she came from and she is new in town as far as everyone says. Her name is Theresa Gold, and my sister Bella brought her over the other day. She looks desperate to get her claws into Sirius and to marry him if she can, and after all…if the money doesn't return…he might be forced to. She's beyond wealthy and he is a bachelor," Cissy explained and Hermione paled. She could feel her stomach knotting and she now understood how Sirius could be so jealous of Remus.

"So, keep him away from her?"

"As best you can. I don't want her to be a problem for you or a distraction for him. Society be damned I'd rather see him throw his life away for you than marry this wretched woman. There is something wrong about her and I cannot quite put my finger on it, Hermione, as much as I try to. What he really needs is to finish a new book and publish it. Help him."

"I will do what I can. If he even wants me here…"

"He'll have to face me if he wants to kick you out again…"

A loud knock on the door rang out through the marbled foyer and caught their attention in the drawing room. After a moment, both women remembered that Neville wasn't around to answer so Hermione did the honors. She got up slowly and when she opened the door her mouth nearly gaped.

Standing before her was a Titian beauty. Her skin was flawless and she had full, wet-looking lips and big doe eyes. She was wearing an emerald dress that paired nicely with her auburn locks, held up in a pile of curls on the top of her head. She was carrying a small white dog that yipped when Hermione opened the door.

"Excuse me, Miss, is Monsieur Black home?"

"No, he is not. If you tell me your name, I can tell him that you called 'round for him," Hermione said politely.

"If he won't be long, could I come in and wait? Could you get me some tea?"

"She's not the help," Narcissa said coldly as she rounded the corner into the foyer, "Ah, Mademoiselle Gold. What a surprise."

The name instantly registered with Hermione and she knew she was in trouble. If this was the woman after Sirius' heart than she would have fierce competition.

"Ah, darling Cissy, how good to see you!"

"Please call me Narcissa, dear. Cissy is reserved for friends only, like Hermione."

"And who are you?" Theresa turned and asked condescendingly to the brunette who was become paler by the second.

"I'm Monsieur Black's…"

"Mistress. She's his _mistress_. Now, can I help you, Mademoiselle Gold?" Narcissa finished with a smug look while Theresa looked clearly affronted and half disgusted as she surveyed Hermione who was still dressed rather improperly.

"Oh, I'm just calling round for Sirius. I thought we might have some tea." She batted her eyelashes innocently although both women knew she had more devious plans.

"He is out of town. I am unsure when he will be back." Hermione couldn't help but insert herself into the conversation coolly. Theresa narrowed her eyes at her and her dog yapped unpleasantly again.

"Well, I am sure your cousin Bella will let me know. I am staying with her until I find a suitable place. So nice to see you again, _Cissy_, and…well…good day!" Theresa clearly couldn't bring herself to address Hermione, deciding to merely sneer at her. Narcissa couldn't close the door fast enough on her.

"How would he ever choose _me_ over _her_?" Hermione asked.

"Don't have such little faith in him Hermione. Be who I already know you to be. The rest will follow."

**~o0o~**

"Home, sweet home!" Sirius sighed happily as his car ambled down the Boulevard Haussmann and stopped in front of his house. The car containing the twins, Minerva, and the luggage was right behind them.

"Sirius, why are the lights on?" Dora asked. The pair had bonded over the car ride back to Paris, and he couldn't help but love her like a sister.

"You are right…"

All of them got out of the cars, laden with bags and trunks because they all would be staying there for an indefinite amount of time. Sirius was up to the porch first, opening the door and walking in to see his beautiful blonde cousin sitting in the drawing room reading a book.

"_Cissy_?"

"Surprise," she smiled as they rest of the group filed in. Fleur immediately went into maid mode and asked if she wanted any food, but the regal woman politely declined.

"Why are you here?"

"There's a little surprise upstairs for you. You can thank me later," she said as he hugged her, whispering it into his ear so that only he could hear. He seemed both confused and excited, but remembered that they had company and also remembered there was news to share.

"Well, before I see this so called surprise, I want to introduce you to your niece," Sirius smiled and Dora came forward, regarding Narcissa tentatively.

"My niece? Mademoiselle…?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." She smiled back at her aunt, whose eyes went wide, and Narcissa forgot all decorum, wrapping her arms around her.

"You're the baby? _You're_ my sister's baby…Oh my!"

George looked on happily as Fred and Neville helped to move the trunks in. Fleur was busy putting a pot of tea on the boil and Minerva helped to settle everyone into the room to talk and catch up. With all of the fuss, Sirius had no problem slipping away up the stairs, his heart pounding. He wondered what Cissy was playing at. He opened the door to his room and found it empty before noticing the light shining under the door of what used to be Hermione's room.

He walked very slowly, his hand shaking as he turned the knob to open the door and he had to blink a few times before the sight before her registered in his head.

There she was, Hermione Granger, sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but a scrap of black silk. She was just as nervous as he was. She had no idea how he was going to react but she didn't have to wait long as he was across the room and on top of her bed with his lips on hers faster than she could register another thought.

He kissed her like she was the only woman in the world, and he had died of thirst for her and now finally had a taste. She felt special, she felt whole again, that nagging in her heart was silent as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

**A/N: As always, please read and review!**


	19. Little Family

**A/N: First of all, this chapter is dedicated to Resa Aureus who is having her baby within the week and she threatened to have her man read it out loud to her on the gurney. Let's hope that doesn't happen, because this is a smutty chapter ;)**

**Also welcome all new reviewers and thank you to all old ones!**

**And of course, to my amazing Beta, LiteratiAngel, thanks for all the work you did on this chapter! Now enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

"God, I've missed you," Sirius whispered to Hermione between kisses. They were a mix of slow, deep ones and fast, heated ones that made her head spin. After a few moments he tugged on her bottom lip lightly with his teeth and then broke away.

"Sirius, I am so sorry…"

"It's not time to talk about it, darling."

His hands found her waist, kneading the soft skin of her hips under the lacy black negligee she was wearing. They moved up to her breasts and his fingers lightly rubbed where they met her now slightly less pronounced ribs and he smiled sweetly at her as his hands traveled further up her body, tracing her collar bone lightly before gently laying her back onto her bed.

"Is everyone downstairs? Is Cissy still here?" Hermione asked as Sirius hovered over her, his hair falling over his face, messy from her clutching at it while they kissed.

"Yes, everyone is here. But they can wait…" He silenced her with another kiss and she almost wanted to argue with him but the way his hands were moving up her thighs pushed any and all logical thought from her brain. She arched her back so that she could move closer to his body, that he was using to tease her by not fully touching her. This time Sirius didn't care. He was done with teasing; he had missed her and needed her more than she knew. Soon, his kisses left her swollen pink lips and moved down her neck, between her breasts, and over the sheer fabric covering her stomach. Hermione gasped when she realised where he was headed, his finger pushing her knickers to the side and stroking softly over her increasingly wet core. His lips were soon there a moment later, soft laps of his tongue on her while she bit her hand to keep from crying out in pleasure and having the entirety of the house hearing her. His tongue explored her, tasting her sweetness, moaning into her slick folds, humming on her clit, causing Hermione to move her hips against his face in a juvenile and erratic way. She felt so silly, but she couldn't control her body with what he was doing to her. She fisted a hand into his shiny black hair but it only spurred him on. His fingers played up and down her inner thighs as he lightly sucked on her bud and she came undone.

It was a rush of ecstasy and she moaned. Sirius reached up to further cover her mouth with one hand and she could smell the sweet musk of herself on the fingers that had been playing with her. She knew she had to keep quiet but the orgasm he had caused with his mouth had rocked her. The last time they had been intimate was in the library, which seemed ages ago. She had been so confused since then, and this was, once again, a different experience. It was a heady mixture between slightly rough passion and tender lovemaking.

"Sirius, take me please…" The words fell out of her traitorous lips, telling him exactly how much she was aching for him, as if her coming apart at his ministrations wasn't enough of a tell. He gave her a few lingering kisses on her sex before kissing back up her body, his eyes locking with hers as he swirled his tongue over her hardened pink nipples.

She reached to help undo his trousers but he pushed her hands back, moving his lips to her ear to whisper, "There is no hurry. I don't care if the Queen of England comes to visit; you are special Hermione and I want you to enjoy this, and I want to savor every single part of your beautiful body."

"Sirius…I…" Hermione began, as the thrill of what he had said took her by surprise. She had almost admitted to him that she had fallen in love, but she had caught herself. She would have overstepped the mark as his mistress, no matter how right it would have felt to say.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it, 'Mione," he told her, his voice low and sincere. For a moment, everything hung in the balance between the inches of space from her lips to his. It was as close as they could get to saying it, but it was enough for now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, her tongue tracing his lips as he parted them to let her in, his hands running up and down her arms and then pulling her up off of the bed with him so that she was perched on her knees.

She yanked at his belt and managed to get it off him, throwing it off the bed as he hurriedly undid his trousers and slipped them off. Hermione's hand trailed down from his half-buttoned shirt to his tented underwear and helped them off with a satisfied gasp as finally seeing him naked again.

"Oh, darling, come here," Sirius sat back and patted his thighs as Hermione moved to straddle him, wrapping her legs around his waist before sinking herself onto his hard length. Both of them moaned at the connection and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

Hermione had never made love like that before, not even with Remus. Sirius barely moved inside her for a while and they just sat, intertwined and facing each other, Sirius tucking her loose curls back behind her ears as he kissed her forehead. It was a sweet moment, something neither had ever experienced. Sirius was in awe of the woman in his arms, she felt right there, she fit his body perfectly, and she was so beautiful. As she looked up at him, he almost forgot why he had fought with her in the first place, why he had made her leave. It didn't matter; he was in heaven.

Slowly, Sirius began to roll his hips and Hermione placed her hands on his strong shoulders and moved herself up and down on his length. They fell into a delicious rhythm, one of his hands in her curls, another dropping down to grab her arse and guide her on and off of him. They never looked away from each other; it was just dark stormy eyes locked with honeyed chocolate ones. Passion and love, worldly and innocent; two different worlds colliding. Between frenzied kisses they still moved, Hermione burying her head into his shoulder to suppress the moans that were driving Sirius to the precipice that he was ready to jump off with her. His thrusts became deeper and stronger within her and finally, Hermione threw her head back in a cry of pleasure that neither cared to stifle. It was a beautiful thing, Sirius realized, as he watched her face flush and her breasts heave and her legs tighten around him, her eyes rolling back slightly. He could watch her for hours, but the heat and tightness of her sent him reeling and with one more strong thrust he spilled himself inside her. They kept attached to each other as they both came down from their separate orgasms, and Sirius softly laid his mistress down on the bed, slipping out of her and laying besides her. They were both too dazed to speak for a moment but soon she curled up next to him, her large brown eyes seeking reassurance.

"That was incredible, Hermione," Sirius kissed her on the nose and a grin lit up her already glowing face. He sat up on his elbow, ran his fingers through his hair and covered up her thighs with the blanket.

"We should talk," she reminded him. She was more than thrilled with what had happened, but if he was going to let her go for good, she wanted it done sooner than later to protect her heart.

"I know. But not now. Let's get dressed, go and see our friends, and then we can talk tonight," he told her with a small, secret smile. He held her close for a moment before crawling out of bed and getting dressed in his now rumpled clothes. Hermione followed suit, stepping down off of the high bed and walking to the armoire. Sirius couldn't help but watch her go, stark naked with a beautiful flush all over her normally creamy white body, her curls arranged wildly and he bit his lip to suppress a moan at her cute backside.

Within a moment she was pulling out a corset and some knickers. She put the later on and arranged her corset around her, calling Sirius over to help. After he had adjusted his tie, his hands found the laces and pulled tightly, lacing her into the contraption that he was still rather confused about. After stooping to kiss her neck for a moment, she put on a nice, royal blue empire waist dress. They stared at each other and Sirius started to laugh.

She loved his laughs, and he hadn't laughed often in her presence. They were loud, carefree, and boyish and the action overtook his whole body. She knew why he was laughing. There was no denying they both looked well-fucked.

Sirius put out his arm for her and she wrapped her own around him before they left her room and started down the stairs towards the drawing room. By the happy noises exuding from the first floor, they could both tell all of the company was still around.

"'Mione!" Dora rushed at her in a flurry and the girl was overcome with joy at seeing her best friend healthy and safe again. Sirius let them talk as he walked over and took a seat besides his cousin, who gave him a very smug once-over at his disheveled appearance.

"Did you have a nice time upstairs?" Fred smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"It certainly sounded like you did," George shrugged with an equally devilish smirk that caused the usually collected Sirius to become hot under the collar.

"Boys! Honestly!" Minerva gave them a look that shut the pair up, following it up with an apologetic smile to Sirius.

Sirius leaned back in his seat, watching the happiness all around him. Neville was enjoying a cup of tea and talking with Minerva. The twins were comfortably chatting with Narcissa as George gave longing looks over to Dora who was excitedly hugging Hermione and Fleur. Everyone was happy and together, and he had just made love to the sensational woman in the middle of all the chaos and fuss. She was still glowing, and every once in a while she would give him a small smile that only he caught.

Sirius almost wished Harry, Ronald, and Ginny were there to round out the bunch, but not Remus. No. That was still more than an open wound for him.

"Can you believe that Fred and George are Ginny and Ron's brothers?" Dora asked as she led Hermione over to the beaming twins.

"At your service, Mademoiselle," Fred nodded to her.

"Perfect likenesses of our friends! Ginny and Ron will be so happy to see you! We'll go and visit tomorrow," Hermione promised as Dora spun her to face Narcissa who gave her an adoring look.

"And, Hermione, when we were in the country I found out that Sirius, Narcissa, and I are related!"

"And we are taking her to meet her mother tomorrow. She'll be so happy to see you, Dora," Cissy smiled. Hermione couldn't even comprehend the joy bursting through her veins at that moment. Everything was looking up. She and Sirius were speaking, she had a house full of friends, and her best friend had a family now.

"This is amazing, Dora!" Hermione smiled up at the woman who was desperately trying to hold back sentimental tears. As she looked at her Aunt, Hermione looked at Sirius. She pretended in that beautiful moment that they were _all _really family.

**~o0o~**

"When are you going to see Monsieur Snape?" Hermione asked Dora curiously. It was around ten in the evening and most everyone in the house was in bed. Minerva was sharing a room with Fleur and Dora and was already asleep, and the Twins were fixed up in the guest room upstairs. The three girls were exchanging whispered gossip in the breakfast nook in the servant's quarters of the house.

"I hope it will be soon. He does not know I'm back, and I'd like to work again, but it is too risky…" Dora sighed.

"Much too risky. I couldn't help but notice George Weasley couldn't take his eyes off of you all night!" Fleur giggled and Dora blushed.

"He is handsome and I do really like him, but I am still in love with Severus."

"Then follow your heart," Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of which, how are you and Sirius?"

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies…" Sirius' deep voice cut through the conversation and all three of the girls looked to see him leaning lazily against the door frame.

"Talk of the devil," Fleur winked at the blushing Hermione who stood up from her stool.

"Can I borrow her for the night?" he asked charmingly.

"For as long as you want, dear cousin!" Dora smiled, loving her new relation to him, and Hermione followed her lover out of that part of the house and up to the large library. When she was settled into her favorite chair, Sirius shut and locked the door behind them, taking a seat opposite her.

"Time to talk, love," he said gently and she nodded. After that afternoon, there were so many feelings bombarding her brain and her heart. She could not make heads nor tails of any of them.

"I am very sorry that I tried to make you jealous with Remus…"

"Oh, that's what you were doing?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Of course! I was upset that you broke your promise to come and see me, and after what happened in here…" Hermione paused to look around the library, a shiver running up her spine at the thought of that intense night, "You acted so strangely. I wanted you to feel something for me…"

"I do. I feel so much for you Hermione, so obviously I was very upset about you touching _him__._ But I let my temper get the best of me and I shouldn't have said any of those things to you. You are not a whore. You are a wonderful, beautiful woman and I am sorry," he said. It looked like it took some effort, as Hermione was sure Sirius Black was not used to apologizing to anyone, but she was grateful.

"I am a whore, though, Sirius. You brought me here to be your mistress. I am just here for sex…" Hermione hung her head. It was something she had wanted to say for a long while.

"No. I brought you here to save your life. And you intrigued me. Since you have been here you have shown me what a beautiful, clever, fascinating woman you are and the fact that we have undeniable chemistry is a sensational perk…" He stared at her with a smoldering look as he said it, a look that made her long for a repeat of that afternoon.

"Well, if I am not one, I am truly sorry for acting like a whore that night." She said with finality and he seemed appeased. They sat in silence for a moment before Sirius gave her a different look, one that was slightly scared.

"Darling, what happened that night?"

"Well, I wandered around for a while, ran into this fortune teller, and then recognized where I was. I knew that Harry, Ron, and Remus' studio was close by and so I checked to see if anyone was there. Remus was and he took me in for the night. I promise you with all my heart that nothing happened. The next morning, Cissy was there and took me back here," Hermione explained with her head held high and although Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of her former lover's name, he believed her.

"Please don't run away to him again."

"Please don't make me leave again."

"Point well made." Sirius gave a small smile and then beckoned her over to him. She was happy to curl up in his arms on the leather chair. His deliciously intoxicating smell combined with the aged leather and musty books made Hermione close her eyes in happiness. Sirius ran his fingers through her curls as she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't really know what to make of us, Hermione. But I do know I…well, I feel very strongly about you and this Saturday at my salon party, I want you on my arm the entire night," Sirius whispered into her hair, and she smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"I would be honored. Absolutely honored." She turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It soon deepened and they sat there for the rest of the night, kissing and holding one another.

**A/N: What do you think will happen next? Enjoy your holidays everyone!**


	20. La Douleur Exquise

**A/N: Hope you all had a happy holiday and all is well! I miss my lovelies, so enjoy this chapter. Once again thank you to my beta LiteratiAngel for her perfection! Read her fics! Go!**

**And the title of this chapter translates to "the pain of wanting someone you can't have". Enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was in her own bed and without Sirius' warmth next to her. She groaned as she twisted beneath the sheets, her curly hair tangled across her eyes. With the back of her hand she managed to brush it out of her face and realized that the clock on the wall read ten to eleven in the morning. The sun was shining brightly through the pink gauzy curtains and, as her ears became attuned after awakening so suddenly, she realized that there was quite the commotion going on downstairs. Her hand left her forehead and she felt the silk of the royal blue nightgown that she was wearing, and she blushed slightly at the thought that Sirius must have carried her in here and changed her. She found a dressing robe on the wing-backed chair next to her bed and slipped it on just as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

To her utter surprise, it was Harry, and she wrapped the dressing gown tighter around her body as he walked in and shut the door.

"Won't Sirius be mad about you seeing me in such a state?" she half joked, relaxing a bit when she saw his endearing smile. She climbed back up on the high bed and patted the mattress for Harry to join her. She felt such a strong connection to him, and when she had stayed the night at his little apartment with Ron and Ginny, sometimes the pair had stayed up talking until the early morning in the same position.

"No, he rather likes me. He's always walking around and calling me 'son', have you noticed? Besides, he's been locked in his study all morning, writing. I suppose it became too noisy for him downstairs." Harry shrugged and Hermione couldn't help but notice that there was quite the dull roar outside.

"Is everything alright down there?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out.

"We were picked up by Sirius' driver early this morning, he said it was urgent. We thought something happened to you…but then when we got here, we had a wonderful breakfast. I am sorry that you missed it, but Sirius insisted that you needed to rest. It is like a wonderful happy family down there. I met Ginny's brothers, and she couldn't be happier," Harry paused and smiled over the look Ginny had had on her face when she and Ron were reunited with the Twins. Her giddy shrieks had filled the house and everyone was introduced to Narcissa and learned she was Dora's Aunt, "You should really get dressed and come down. I know Madame Malfoy is taking Dora to meet her mother…"

Hermione placed a small hand on Harry's arm and he stopped talking, "That sounds wonderful, but I am actually glad you came up here alone. We haven't had a chance to really talk in a long while. Have you let Ginny know how you feel about her yet, Harry?"

Harry softened under her knowing stare and shifted his legs up onto the bed in a more casual position, "No, but she would be have to be blind to not notice how very much I care for her. I know she would never want a man like me, but after the salon party is over, Ron, Ginny, and I are going to visit her parents. I am going to ask her Father for her hand then."

Harry sucked in a deep, nervous breath as he told his closest friend and she nearly glowed as she broke into a large smile, leaning over to give him a quick embrace, "That is wonderful, Harry, I am sure it will all work out just fine, you'll see. You are so lucky. I never gave much thought to marriage…Well, not until Remus asked me, when I admit, I was rather put off by the notion, but now…"

"I know. You love Sirius and I would bet my life that he feels the same, but it's impossible Hermione. I would really hate for you to get hurt. I know this is all going so well, and he is treating you so wonderfully, but in the end, you know that all you could ever be is his mistress. He's not young Hermione; he's going to have to wed. Look, I'm no fool. I've overheard plenty of conversation this morning and I know something happened with his fortune. If something doesn't change he's going to have to find a woman with a father willing to give him a large dowry, or risk going bankrupt," Harry said slowly and with what he hoped to be a comforting tone, but the more he talked, the more pained his friend looked.

"Harry, I know!" she snapped, "I just hoped that I had a while. This is all happening so fast. I am happy for you and Ginny, I am…but I really have gotten myself into a mess. I wish I had just stayed with Remus and not taken that damn job and everything would be just fine."

"No, it wouldn't have, sweetheart," Harry sighed, reaching up and touching her cheek softly, "You and Remus were not meant to be. You know that, as does he. And the way I see Sirius look at you now…well it's different, it's the way I feel inside about Ginny, and I am so sorry that nothing can be done. It really isn't fair."

"No, no it isn't," she nodded resolutely, trying to hold back tears as she changed the subject, "Anyhow, you are coming to the salon, yes?"

"It has been such a busy morning that I nearly forgot…Sirius has asked Ron and I to exhibit some paintings there! It is such an unbelievable opportunity and he has extended it to Remus too…I hope that is alright, he's being so kind, he really wants to get us on our feet, to get the Impressionists known and maybe get us a proper show somewhere!"

"Harry, I can hardly wait, it is going to be an amazing night, I know it," she said. She knew it would probably be the first and last night she would be in public and be able to have Sirius as hers. And if things hadn't changed by then, the illusion would surely stop.

Harry noticed the sad look cross Hermione's face and held her hand, "Come on, 'Mione, get ready and come down to see everyone that loves you. You will always have us, no matter what, your own family." He kissed her forehead before retreating from the bedroom and Hermione hurried with her dressing routine.

**~o0o~**

Hermione had not wanted to have tea with the Blacks, but even though Sirius protested, not wanting her to have to suffer the rest of his family, Cissy had urged him to let her go, saying that she needed to make some public appearances before the salon party.

She was dressed up more than usual, in one of the nicest gowns she owned. It was peach and very modest, and Hermione thought it was all around ghastly. Perched on top of her curls was a rather intimidating and fancy hat and she felt very out of place sitting in Andromeda Black's sunroom with white gloves, sipping weak tea.

She glanced across the room at Dora, who had been pushed into a fancy dress with an equally ostentatious hat and looked scared out of her wits. Narcissa had insisted that Andromeda would have been all too happy to meet her long-lost daughter, but she had fainted upon hearing the news and was now resting on the chaise, slowly coming-to with Bellatrix holding smelling salts under her sisters' nose.

Cissy put a comforting hand over Dora's, who was paler than usual, and Hermione continued to glance nervously around at the beautifully furnished room until Bella spoke. She got up from next to her sister, who was re-arranging herself with an apologetic smile, and stalked over to Hermione.

"So, _you _are the little tart who has my cousin wrapped around your disgusting little finger, are you?" Bella asked, her eyes bulging slightly as she tipped Hermione's chin upwards to meet her disapproving gaze.

"Bella! I will not have you talking to Hermione in that way!" Cissy hissed and her raven-haired sister turned on her.

"You bring two whores into my sister's house, nearly making her have a fit, and you expect me to be polite? They don't belong here. And _she_ is only a passing fancy for Sirius anyway. When he finally comes to his senses and marries Miss Gold, she'll be out on the street yet again!" Bella snarled.

"That wretched woman? Ha! My dear cousin has much better taste than _that_!" Cissy fought back.

"Well, tell her that yourself, she will be here momentarily," Bella retorted with a self-satisfied smirk, grinning even wider when the bell rang opportunely and she hurried out of the room. Hermione wanted to curl up and hide, but there was nowhere to go.

"Darling Nymphadora, I am so sorry. You must know, I never thought I'd see you again. I missed you dearly and I prayed for you, but I never thought I'd see you," Andromeda said cautiously in the quiet interlude, getting up from the chaise to sit next to her daughter. She looked into her eyes, exact replicas of hers.

"I don't expect anything from you. I know what you went through couldn't have been easy. I just wanted to know you, to meet you," Dora said, although Hermione could sense sadness from her friend at her mother's apprehension.

"You are beautiful, darling. Tell me, what is it that you do?"

Dora looked from Cissy to Hermione nervously. Even though she was her daughter in blood, it was clear that they came from two different worlds.

They were interrupted by Bella floating back into the room with a pleased look on her face, being followed closely by Theresa Gold with her usual white bundle of fluff in her arms. She sat in one of the pink chairs and let the dog loose. It immediately went over to Hermione and started nipping at the hem of her dress. Hermione gave the thing a loathsome glare.

"Bichon doesn't like strangers, and he certainly doesn't like trash. You may be all dressed up Mademoiselle Hermione, but you are not fooling anyone!" Theresa laughed and Bella had the nerve to join her.

"I may not be able to hide my status, but you look the fool for acting so petty and jealous," Hermione countered, demurely taking a sip of her tea with all the manners and class that Narcissa had taught her. Andromeda looked rather torn, it was clear that she was under the new woman's charms but had a sense of loyalty to her new daughter's friend as well. She tactfully remained silent.

"Jealous of _what_, may I ask? Those hideous curls? Your small breasts? No semblance of a waist and a sickly complexion? _Hardly_," she scoffed, cutting Hermione down with just a few words. It was no secret that Mademoiselle Gold was a beauty. She had everything Hermione didn't. Shiny straight hair, large plump breasts that even a modest dress didn't fully conceal, and a perfectly nipped in waist. She was every hot-blooded man's fantasy.

"Hermione has more intelligence in her little fingernail than you have in that head of yours," Narcissa spat. She was usually prim, proper, and always polite, but she would be damned if this girl was to sink her teeth into Sirius without a good fight from her.

"And that is what Monsieur Black likes, is it? Intelligence? I have heard otherwise…" She smirked to Bella, who laughed raucously again.

"Hermione works at the Follies Bergére, and I can assure you that she has no lack of skill in the boudoir," Dora spoke up, and her mother admonished her quietly.

"Be that as it may, I am sure he could do without a plethora of diseases? And I am sure he would prefer a bit more to hold onto!" Theresa continued. There was nothing Hermione could do about her reddening face. Both she and Dora had said enough, teetering on the line of the conversation turning into an all-out war. Cissy was silently seething and Bella looked more than pleased.

"Miss Gold," Narcissa cleared her throat, "My sister may be fond of you, but I am not. We have come here for Andromeda to have tea with her daughter and I urge you to not insult your hostess."

"I am Nymphadora Tonks, Madam Black's daughter, and Hermione Granger is my dearest friend," Dora said, introducing herself without any sweetness.

"You have never mentioned that you have a daughter, Andromeda," Theresa said with one eyebrow raised.

Andromeda cleared her throat uncomfortably and cast a look at her fully grown daughter, "Long-lost, and recently reunited."

"_How utterly charming_," Theresa's voiced oozed sarcasm, and Bella had to stifle a maniacal giggle, "I _so _look forward to getting to know you better when Sirius and I are properly betrothed. And don't worry Hermione, you can keep your little room, but don't expect to find him in it often. I will certainly be keeping him busy."

"May I be excused?" Hermione asked politely, her face flushing and Cissy nodded sympathetically.

"What, is the poor child in love?" Theresa laughed as Hermione left the room with as much dignity as the situation could afford her.

**~o0o~**

When the three women returned to the boulevard later that afternoon, Hermione was desperately trying to hold her head high and not cry. They had all sat in the car in silence, all ruminating on the awful morning.

Everyone was still at the manor and, when they walked inside, Hermione had managed to keep her emotions in check…until Sirius walked into the room, that is. At this point, she broke down into a wave of tears, tore off her ridiculous hat and, after throwing it to the floor, headed up the stairs. A few seconds later, the entire house heard the loud slamming of her bedroom door.

"Would someone like to tell me why my dearest Hermione is crying?" Sirius asked slowly, staring at his cousin, his fists clenching and unclenching. The rest of the group put their afternoon tea aside and joined him in the foyer.

"My sisters have no manners, but I would really like to discuss this in private," Cissy said, her eyes darting from the Twins, to Fleur and Neville; Ron, Harry, and Ginny's heads peeking out from behind them.

"I have more pressing matters to deal with," Sirius said, looking over his shoulder at the small mass of people watching, his dirty look sending them back into the drawing room, "If Hermione is so upset that one look at me sets her off into a fit then I need to be with her!"

"She'll be fine. Come!" Narcissa said sharply, snapping her fingers and picking up her skirts to walk up the staircase to the second floor. Dora and Sirius followed and soon they were in his study.

"What on earth happened?" he growled, turning on his two cousins.

"Bella was horrible to Hermione, called her a tart. And as if _that_ wasn't enough, Mademoiselle Gold showed up and continued to humiliate her!" Dora began.

"And that is why she is upset?" Sirius' eyes softened, thinking of the way his lover had broken down in the foyer. It twisted his heart.

"She is upset because Miss Gold insinuated that you would be married to her in no time at all, and that _she_ could satisfy you infinitely better." Cissy grimaced and Sirius' eyes shot up into his ruffled hair.

"Is that so? That girl thinks she knows me so well?" he shook his head, "She is beautiful but she means nothing to me if she is going to hurt Hermione."

"Sirius, I know it was Bella that stole all our money, I just know it. I feel like it is all a ploy to force you to marry Miss Gold. The girl and her father have mountains of wealth and as the last Black family male heir, you are responsible for our estates!"

"I know, Cissy, I know! I am working my damned hardest on this new book but time is against me. And that line of credit will be gone after this party. You, Lucius and Draco will be fine enough, but Andromeda has barely anything and refuse to let her or Dora starve. Bellatrix can burn in Hell as far as I am concerned, but I have others to take care of too-Fred and George, Fleur, Minerva, Neville…" Sirius rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on. He thought about the most important on that list – the girl still sobbing upstairs.

"I still think Riddle has got something to do with this. It all seems too convenient that this is happening…" Dora sighed.

"I agree with you, but I do not know how he could have managed it. I promise the both of you that I will sort this out. But I have left Hermione alone for long enough today, so if you will excuse me…" He nodded to both of his cousins and left the room abruptly, taking the steps on the next staircase two at a time until he was bursting through her door without knocking.

She was curled up on her bed, the peach monstrosity of a dress splayed out around her small body as she lightly sniffling into her pillows. Sirius gingerly climbed up onto the bed and sat next to her, rubbing his hand softly across her back. Her large brown eyes opened and found his with a look of worry.

"I heard what happened, darling, and I promise you that I will never let that woman speak to you like that again," he whispered to her.

"But why would you ever want _me_ when you could have_ her_?"

"Theresa Gold is not Hermione Granger. Yes, she's beautiful and I would be lying if I said otherwise, but you, my dear, are stunning. There is something to be said about real beauty, and a wonderful heart." He smiled down at her, bending over to kiss her forehead. When he came away from her, she still wasn't smiling.

"A wonderful heart won't keep you from going bankrupt, Sirius."

He wasn't surprised that she knew. It seemed that everyone in the house knew now. He sighed deeply and moved his body so that he was lying down next to her with his arms around her.

"I promise you, I will fix everything. Now come here and let me show you how much I adore you," he said, turning her gently around to face him and giving her a kiss. It was slow and thorough, his tongue tracing her full lips as he kissed her into a state which was free from worry about anything else but the two of them.

Hermione had the same effect on him, her small hands unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingers wander over his bare chest and making every other thought in his mind disappear as he watched her body respond to his fingers teasing her core over her dress. Hermione writhed in the voluminous fabric, begging him to help her take it off, and he obliged. They were soon lost in the sensations of skin on skin and frantic kissing, and they made love the rest of the afternoon.

**~o0o~**

"Is everything going well, my dears?"

Tom Riddle tapped his long, pale fingers on the dark wood dining table in his manor. A glass of cognac sat, half-finished, just beyond reach of his hand. His eyes bore into the two women sitting across from him; one raven-haired, the other with silky auburn strands.

"I will have Sirius Black's ring around my finger in a month's time. I promise."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I am curious to see what you guys think will happen next!**


	21. Preparations

**A/N: Sorry it has been an inexcusably long time since my last update. I needed a mental break from life kinda…and there has been personal stuff going on. If you wanna know, I'm a pm away, if not—I don't blame you, so on with the show! Thanks to all my lovely readers! Not beta-d as I wanted to get this out ASAP, but thanks to my lovely beta LiteratiAngel all the same. **

**~o0o~**

"Sirius, may I go and visit Severus? He doesn't even know that I am back and I miss him terribly" Dora pleaded with her cousin over breakfast the next morning. For the first time in a long time, Sirius' long dining table was filled. Hermione sat next to him and Dora on his other side. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and the Twins had their places as well. Fleur, Minerva, and Neville could be heard chatting softly as they ate their own breakfast in the nook past the kitchen. George immediately looked down at his plate when she spoke.

"I am not so sure that is a good idea," Sirius admonished her softly; "He'll be coming to the Salon tomorrow night and we have plenty to do around here. Speaking of which, boys…Narcissa has requested your help today. She'll be coming over this afternoon to start the preparations. And Harry, Ron, and Ginny…after tomorrow I am going to have to ask you move back to your apartment. I would like some time alone with Hermione."

Sirius tried to be tactful about it. He loved Harry dearly already and even though his house was spacious, he was starting to tire of the chaos that having this makeshift family brought. He was sure he would welcome it again soon…but he needed a break.

"Of course," Harry set his glass down and looked across the table at Sirius, "We are actually going to visit Ginny and Ron's Mother and Father and Fred and George are coming as well, so you will have some peace for a few days."

"Sounds lovely" Hermione added, winking across at her black-haired best friend, knowing what that trip will bring.

"Great, wonderful, now…about Severus…" Dora chirped back in.

"Please call him Monsieur Snape darling, I can't bear to think of you with him so intimately anyway…don't get me wrong, I give you my blessing as your cousin, but I don't have to readily stomach it!" Sirius laughed and Dora stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"I think you deserve someone that you can be seen out in broad daylight with" George said casually and Dora flushed. It was clear that George's intentions for her were clear and sad that he had to be put through this misery.

"You can't help who you fall in love with…" Ginny said, looking pointedly down the table at her brother, who just shrugged. At her friends' words, Hermione felt herself growing sad. No, of course she couldn't help that she had fallen in love with Sirius. Who could? Cissy's words ran through her brain, about how Sirius was in love with her as well. As they sat next to each other, eating breakfast with everyone close to the pair of them, it felt so right. They were both constantly sidestepping the 'l' word regularly now and it was a charade it itself to try and pretend feelings hadn't grown.

"Fine Nymphadora, I will take you," Sirius ended the discussion with a stern look around the table and soon everyone finished up their breakfast and went about their day. As Dora and Sirius prepared to leave, Hermione sat in the drawing room waiting for Cissy to arrive and watched the Twins play chess and heard Fleur cursing every once in a while in the kitchen as she prepared the massive amounts of food for tomorrow evening. The thought of the event made Hermione's stomach turn. Riddle would be there, and Mademoiselle Gold, and Sirius' other cousins along with a whole slew of other people she didn't know. It was intimidating.

"Darling?"

Hermione snapped out of her worries and looked up at the man she was undeniably in love with, standing before her.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry," she said politely and stood up from the chaise. He kissed her cheek for longer than was necessary.

"I'll see you tonight, wait up for me?" Sirius whispered in her ear and she nodded as he pulled away, gave her a wink and left with Dora. She heard his motorcar pulling away from the house a moment later.

**~o0o~**

"Severus!" Dora smiled happily as she ran past the empty tables of the Bergére towards the bar where he was seated and going over some papers. He looked up, thoroughly surprised to see her running at him and stood up just in time to embrace her, a half-smile on his face. Sirius lingered a few paces back, looking around at the Bergére in the daylight as Dora and Severus embraced.

"I was wondering when I would see you. I am so glad you are alright," he said, his voice lacking the chill it usually had. He sounded genuinely happy.

"I wanted to come sooner, Sirius insisted I rest though…" she explained and looked back at Sirius who smiled sheepishly, feeling like he was intruding on the lovers' embrace.

"Right, Monsieur Black. I am so thankful for what you did for Nymphadora," He approached him, extending a hand, "Could you give us a moment alone Dora?"

She nodded, eyeing the two men suspiciously before making herself scarce and Snape motioned for Sirius to sit down with him at the nearest table.

"I can leave you and Dora alone for the rest of the afternoon if you will find she makes it home safely, but I needed to talk to you as well. There has been an incident with my fortune…" Sirius started.

"An incident?"

"More of a disaster…it has been taken. And so has the Malfoys'. I suspect Tom Riddle has something to do with it, but it is looking like it won't be back in either of our hands soon. I was wondering if…" Sirius began but the look on Severus' face stopped him.

"That brings me to some bad news," Snape sighed, "Yesterday Riddle paid me a visit, and said that he did not like the way I was running _his_ establishment. That is wasn't bringing in enough money. His lawyers are currently working coming to an agreement to let me go, which I am sure will involve hardly any money. So there is nothing I can loan you Black, I am sorry."

"_Fuck_…the man has his hands in everything!" Sirius groaned.

"Let us not forget that on top of taking my livelihood away, he has kidnapped the woman I love, which has caused Mademoiselles Granger and Weasley to leave-I am happy for their safety yes, but when Riddle takes over, he'll drive every decent girl out of here" Snape added.

"But at that point it won't be your problem if this place goes under."

"It will if it causes me to lose my home…and I can't give Dora extra anymore…"

"Speaking of Dora, there is something you should know. While she was staying in the country it came to my attention that she and I are cousins. She is my cousin Andromeda's long-lost daughter and I value her happiness. If I could, I would support the both of you. Before a few days ago I could have easily. Please do not say anything about this to her. I don't need her to worry. I will get my money back, but I will need your help," Sirius asked. Snape reached out his hand over the table and Sirius shook it forcefully.

"Anything for her. I never thought I would ever be in the position to repeatedly help you Black, but I have to say that we do make smart but unexpected allies. Now if you'll excuse me, I the fiery little sprite to deal with," Snape nodded and stood up, walking down the hallway, past the dressing rooms, and to his office where Dora was waiting.

**~o0o~**

"Harry and Ronald, take that large one and put it in the library!" Narcissa told them. Over the course of the morning Sirius' house had turned into a chaotic jumble of flower arrangements, shined silverware, extra tables, and what looked to be the entire contents of an art gallery. The regal blonde was directing the boys carrying the paintings to different rooms. They were all wrapped and filled the dining room, large library, drawing room, and the card room. Cissy had a vision for the Salon, and she was bent on executing it perfectly, much to Fluer, and the boys' disdain.

Hermione and Ginny were taking tea in the sun room as the moving was taking place. The boys had little to complain about besides the heavy lifting, as the paintings were theirs to be displayed on the walls and thus shown to the most brilliant and wealthiest of Paris in twenty-four hours' time.

"I wonder if Dora is having fun" Ginny remarked cheekily and Hermione giggled, both girls falling into an inappropriate conversation until a familiar voice jolted Hermione out of her laughter. She didn't have to wait long for her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Monsieur Lupin! So glad you could come. I just had the boys move your painting into the library," came Cissy's voice and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in shock.

"Thank you, I have the other smaller ones…where shall I take them?"

"Up the stairs, first door on the left, they will suit that room nicely," she finished. Hermione knew Remus was invited to the Salon, and to exhibit his paintings, but she hadn't prepared herself for it. She left her tea and made her way to the foyer where Narcissa was telling the Twins what to do with the last few paintings.

"Everything alright Hermione?" she asked.

"I didn't realize…"

"Monsieur Lupin will be spending the night, so that we can all be together to prepare for the Salon. I know it is not ideal but…"

"Have you told Sirius?"

"Do I look like I want to meet my maker today dear?" she smiled cunningly, her red lips curling up, "He will have to deal with it. Now come, I want to show you my pièce de résistance!"

Hermione followed her up the staircase into the library where Harry was arguing with Ron, who was standing in the corner of the room blushing. She soon realized why-the nearly naked painting of herself was propped against the wall and Ron was refusing to hang it.

"'Mione…I'm sorry…but when did you do this?" Ron yelled at her.

"When Sirius threw me out onto the street…it is nothing. Nothing happened!" she yelled back and Cissy seemed overcome by the sudden outbursts.

"Trust me Ronald, she was just a model for it…." Remus seconded, popping into the room. He caught Hermione's eye and gave her a small smile.

"Stop being like this and help me hang it," Harry sighed. He could barely look at it either. That was his best friend…naked. He knew Ron was uncomfortable for different reasons, but he had to admit it was a stunning and shocking picture, perfect for this type of event where everything new and innovative was regaled and discussed.

"Fine," Ron grumbled as he helped hoist the large portrait up into the empty space on the wall while Hermione slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Hope this isn't too much of a shock. Madame Malfoy insisted…" Remus said with sorry eyes. He was fidgeting uncomfortably, looking around the large manor.

"No, I just hope Sirius doesn't react too badly to it. He shouldn't. He asked you and everything, but I hardly know with him nowadays," she tried to make light of it, hoping that maybe him and Sirius could strike up a friendship; though that seemed unlikely now.

"I think she will protect me," Remus laughed, cocking his head towards Cissy yelling at the boys in the library, "Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be more than we both bargained for."

"Remus, I sincerely hope you are wrong."

**A/N: The big party is next! Sorry this is short…but I wanted to get something out tonight and then crack on in writing the big to do! Love and reviews always appreciated!**


	22. The Salon

A/N: And here we go! The Salon! Thanks to my new reviewers and the faithful ones that have stuck by me. Also thank you to my amazing beta LiteratiAngel! Enjoy!

**~o0o~**

"I don't want to go," Dora said matter-of-factly as she disentangled herself from Severus' thin but toned arms. They were lying on the couch in his office at the Bergére, her back pressed against his chest and he had his head buried in her hair, which was still messy from their afternoon romp. He groaned as she rolled out of his arms but her scent of ginger and honey stayed with him, clinging to his shirt.

"I don't want to take you back either, but you've missed supper and I am sure your new cousin has been expecting you," Severus said as he sat up on the couch, ran a hand through his black hair and buttoned up the top half of his shirt. Dora was sitting cross-legged on the floor in only her underwear. She looked up at him and he had to try not to verbally admit that he wanted her again at the sight of the swells of her breasts.

"Is everything okay with you and Sirius? You talked for a while…"

"Nothing to concern you."

"When can I start back here?"

"Never." Severus sighed, looking at her with a finality that meant he didn't want the issue to be pushed. But who was he kidding; it was Dora…he was practically asking for a response.

"_Why not?_ I love it here. I love being around you! How will I ever see you if I can't come here? How will I make money?" She stood up from the floor in a flash, pacing around the room, her hands moving wildly to accompany her ranting.

"Sirius and I both agree that it isn't safe for you to be here. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you again. As for money, Sirius has you taken care of…"

"Oh, we both know that's a lie!" Her hands were on her hips as she stared down the older man.

"With all my heart, I promise that I will never allow you to starve again. Both Sirius and I are figuring out a way to fix his little problem and will ensure that you want for nothing. And you know, Nymphadora, when I want something, I always get it…" he finished with a small smirk that sent a shiver down her spine. It took her back to over a year previously, when he had first told her that he wanted her and they had shared their first kiss on the very couch he was sitting on.

"But even if that does happen, which is highly unlikely…" Dora said. Severus moved his mouth to speak but she held up a hand, "Do not patronize me, Sev, I know exactly what's going on. Now, where does that leave _us_?"

Severus shook his head at the defiant girl in front of him who regularly tested his patience, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't help but lament that she really did not know all of it. Not where he and the Bergére were concerned.

"You and I will be just fine. I will visit you when I can…"

"You don't want to be seen with me! We've been sneaking around for over a year; my friends only recently found out but you still won't take me as a mistress! You are perfectly entitled to, you know. You don't even have to fucking pay me if you don't want to. I don't care!" She was working herself up. He loved how passionate she was about everything but it made it hard for him to look at the pain in her eyes.

"That's not it, Dora…"

"Then what is it? I may have started out badly. I may have been a whore once upon a time. But since I've come here all I've been is a dancer and a lover to you. Besides Riddle, no man has touched me since then and you know I didn't want his hands on me at all! I have a family now, a proper family, a respected family! Why am I still not good enough for you?" she yelled at him, looking down at him hopelessly.

He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Ever since Riddle had kidnapped her, he knew he was past the point of reason in his love for her. He had told himself that upon her return he would ask her to marry him, and that he wouldn't care what society thought. Now she did have the chance to be a respected society woman with the right training and a little damage control…but he didn't. In a week's time he would have nothing but the clothes on his back. It was he who was no longer good enough for her.

"This isn't the right time to discuss this, Dora," he said after a moment, his eyes hardened as he stared at the ground instead of her.

"Then take me home."

**~o0o~**

"Is everything settled?" Narcissa asked Remus as she stood in the doorway of the social room near the end of the second floor hallway. He was sitting pensively on a few blankets, reading a book from Sirius' library in the space between the cards and billiards tables. He looked up at her; glad that he hadn't decided to turn in early. The whole manor was quieting down now but she looked just as awake as he was. The only change in her from that morning was that her blonde hair was down, falling around her shoulders, and it made her look less intimidating and much more beautiful.

"Yes, thank you. Has Monsieur Black returned?" Remus asked anxiously. He was still very nervous about his painting of Hermione and the fact that he was sleeping at Sirius' place without his agreement.

"No. Nymphadora returned a while ago, but he did say that he had some very important errands to run. He shouldn't be back too late. But please don't worry about a thing. Besides, we are happy to have both yourself and your talent here… or at least I am." She gave him a small smile, tapping her red nails against the doorframe before disappearing out of his sight and walking down the stairs to the foyer. She wanted to check on Dora again, as she had come back unsettled and teary-eyed, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the second floor where the scruffy artist was sitting so casually in a linen shirt reading some tattered novel. He had a passion in his eyes that her husband lacked, especially when looking at her. It made her heart ache and she found her excuse to retire to bed as she looked over the banister and saw George Weasley speaking softly with Dora in the drawing room. She turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs to give them privacy.

"What did he do to you to make you so upset?" George asked concernedly as he sat next to a quiet and distant Dora. He touched her hand softly but she pulled away.

"What does it matter, George? It's none of your business."

"If you want to get technical, Tonks, it actually is. You are Monsieur Black's beloved cousin and I work for him, therefore, I think it is in my job description – unstated, of course, but nevertheless important – that I look out for your well-being," he said smugly, pleased that his answer made her smile a little.

"Well, if you must know, I don't think that he wants to be with me anymore," she said, turning to the redhead, who frowned.

"And why wouldn't he? You are unlike any woman I have ever met…"

"Thank you, George, but you really shouldn't be after me. You should be looking for a nice girl your own age." She sighed. She liked George, she really did. She found him attractive and loved flirting with him, but it wasn't the all-consuming beautiful and awful love she felt for Severus.

"What are a few years when he's a middle-aged man?" George asked more forcefully and Dora leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know, George. I really don't. All I know is that you are just as amazing as you think I am, but my heart is already too full to let you in. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," she said with a soft, sad smile before getting up and heading to bed.

**~o0o~**

Sirius arrived a half hour later and Fleur was still up to make him a cup of tea. He thanked her and took a moment by himself in the drawing room to collect his thoughts about the day. First there had been the bad news with the Bergére and Severus, which subsequently affected Dora, and then spending hours upon hours at the clearly corrupted police station while the officers ignored and avoided the questions about his fortune, saying that they had put the case aside and that they did not believe his claim. He was sure that it was Riddle now; the man was slowly unraveling his life so that he was free to pick up the pieces when they fell. Sirius was desperate and scared, and he gulped the rest of his tea down quickly. He knew that he should go up to his library to write until the sun came up, but all he wanted was to see Hermione.

He knocked on the door to her room lightly a few moments later and heard her sweet voice beckon him in. After he shut the door, he turned to see her cuddled under the duvet of the large pink bed and watching him move towards her with big, sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry that I am so late," he apologized, taking off his jacket and laying it over the back of her vanity chair.

"You told me to wait up for you, and I did as promised." She smiled as he flipped back the duvet, took off his shoes and crawled under the covers next to her, almost fully clothed. Her warm body in a simple white nightgown pressed up against his.

"That you did, darling, and that deserves something special," he smiled back at her, rolling gently on top of her and kissing her softly. Hermione closed her eyes and took it in. His shirt told the story of his day. As they kissed, she smelled the few cigarettes that he had smoked, the smell of rain from the drizzly day, and on his lips, she tasted earl grey as her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt apart and then her hands were free to roam over the taut muscles and planes of his chest.

Sirius hated being away from her all day like that and, after the Salon, he hoped they would have time to devote to each other, to more of _this_. Her lips tasted like chocolate and she smelled a little bit like fresh paint; the whole manor did. He was lost in the softness of her full lips against his and how her little hands touched him all over and to his great pleasure started to cup his erection through his trousers.

"You are much too overdressed for this occasion, Monsieur Black," she giggled underneath him, pulling at the button.

"I think it is you who are too underdressed…I mean, how dare you wear such flimsy nightgowns to bed? It could give men like me filthy thoughts…" he teased back, palming her breasts through the sheer white fabric, noticing her pink nipples straining against the lace.

"That is exactly the point," she looked up at him, now wide-awake as she pushed his trousers down his thighs.

"You surprise me every single day, Hermione." He dove back down to kiss her harder this time, sliding her nightgown up her smooth legs and nestling himself right at her entrance as he realized she had forgone wearing any underwear to bed, "Naughty, naughty girl…" he smirked and proceeded to thank her well for the surprise.

**~o0o~**

The guests started arriving around 5 in the afternoon, over a hundred of them in all; filling up every room and the foyer, and with Neville, George, and Fred taking coats and serving drinks, and Minerva and Fleur hastily finishing up the food in the kitchen.

Sirius was in awe of the success of it so early. He was dressed in an immaculate black double-breasted tail coat, his bowtie perfect thanks to Narcissa, who was standing across the foyer a few meters away, laughing congenially with two politicians' wives.

He tapped his foot nervously and sipped a cognac as he talked with Edgar Degas and Gustave Caillebotte. They were interested in some of Ronald's paintings that were displayed in the foyer and Sirius was very sure that by the end of the night, Ron, Harry's, and Remus' paintings would be their ticket to admiration and fame.

He looked around the party, more people coming through his doors by the moment. There were other poets and writers, many painters, politicians, academics, architects, and aristocrats. In the fray was Harry, not far from him, dressed in one of Sirius' own suits that Minerva had tailored to fit him quickly this morning, standing alongside Ron, also in borrowed attire.

It had certainly been a hectic morning at the manor. Most of them had been up since dawn getting everything in place, and although he had wanted nothing more than to lounge with Hermione in her bed, he knew if he left Cissy alone she would never let him hear the end of how she had single-handedly executed _his_ salon party.

Things had also been thrown for a wrench with Sirius when he found out that Hermione's former lover, Remus Lupin, had spent the entire night under his roof without him knowing it. But Cissy had chastised him about it enough to know when to stop complaining and thanked the man for coming, and lending him one of his older (and quite ugly) waistcoats was the only sufficient payback that he could get away with even though he had fully invited him weeks ago.

Besides the general chaos, Sirius spent the morning writing in the foyer, with Cissy insisting that his office and library were being used as gallery space and Harry and Ron still had some work to do in there. He hardly saw Hermione, Dora, and Ginny as Fleur was preening them to within an inch of their lives – when she wasn't stirring bisques or making canapés, that is.

His eyes alighted to Hermione as she came down the staircase in the beautiful royal blue gown she had worn when she had first visited him there. Dora and Ginny trailed behind her and most of the crowd gathering on the main floor looked up from their drinks and conversation with interest. Everything seemed blurry to Sirius, except for Hermione. All he noticed was the smooth curls of her hair falling over her shoulders, her sweet pink lips, the black ribbon around her neck and the lace fan she was holding in her small hand, walking down the staircase looking like she was a princess. She was to him.

He excused himself from his conversation with the artists and made his way over to the landing of the staircase to offer Hermione his arm. She beamed up at him and took it with her gloved hand as Narcissa smiled on in approval. Dora lingered but was soon offered an arm by George, and Ginny found Harry easily enough as the party and conversation continued.

"Is Riddle here yet?" Hermione whispered as she looked around the crowd. Sirius shook his head. He was more than aware that Tom was not yet there, nor was his cousin Bellatrix. Severus had not shown up yet either and he could tell from the look on Dora's face that she was distraught about it.

"I honestly hope he doesn't. It is such a lovely party and I would hate for him to ruin it. You look absolutely stunning, Hermione," he said, changing the tone of the conversation. He knew that he and Cissy wanted Tom to appear so that he could 'see' that they were not being hurt by his games and ploys.

"Oh, Monsieur Bouguereau, I want you to meet Mademoiselle Hermione Granger." Sirius stopped in front of what was presumably a dear friend. He looked nice enough as he took Hermione's gloved hand and kissed it.

"He is the President of the Société des Artistes Français," Sirius added with emphasis so that Hermione would know just how important he was. He watched the light in her eyes as she was surrounded by everything she deserved to be surrounded by; luxury, intelligence, and culture.

"Ah, so you are the muse. Prettier in person, although I confess that I thought would be very hard for the girl in question to live up to such a likeness…" Bouguereau complimented her and watched her blush sweetly.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked, confused and Hermione's stomach began to clench.

"The lovely portrait of her in the library. I daresay I must exhibit it at our next showing. I know it will sell for a very high price. It is honestly the most genius thing I've seen in years. Do tell me who painted it?" He looked at Sirius, who still seemed confused.

"Monsieur Lupin… He's right over there…" Hermione answered for him, pointing to the tall man in conversation with Ron and a man she didn't recognize.

"Well, I must go and inform him that he is a very talented and lucky man. Please excuse me." Bouguereau inclined his head slightly and walked off, leaving Sirius staring intently at Hermione.

"I assume that you did not see it…" she started.

"Obviously, what is he talking about? What have you and Cissy been keeping from me all day?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Something that just got Remus out of poverty!" she answered. She kept her voice low but her tone was agitated.

"I need to see it…"

"No…not right now…" she pleaded, but he seemed intent. His dark eyes were troubled and he glanced at the staircase, wondering just how many of his friends had seen this mystery painting. People were starting to move around the house. Fleur and Minerva had set the food out and had changed into nicer attire to serve food around on trays. People were making their way upstairs to play cards. He was starting to panic.

"Yes, now," he said, breaking away from her and making his way calmly through the crowd away from her. He stopped to talk and mingle with people who caught his eyes, but she could tell that his goal was clear. Instead of following and witnessing his reaction first-hand, she stayed and joined Harry who was talking to a poet introduced to her as Rimbaud, who looked very intoxicated.

Hermione watched the main door that Neville was constantly opening and closing and one of the guests was Lucius Malfoy with a pretty, slightly aloof blonde girl in a silver gown trailing behind him. Behind him was his son Draco – who Hermione observed looked constantly as though he had smelled something horrible – and who had his arm linked through one that belonged to an aristocratic black-haired beauty. Monsieur Snape trailed in behind the two couples and although Dora's face brightened across the foyer, Hermione noticed that Cissy's only looked annoyed.

Hermione had grown to love Narcissa as both a surrogate mother and sister, and politely excused herself from Harry and Rimbaud's increasingly odd conversation to join the gorgeous blonde as a sign of support. As Hermione sidled up next to her, Cissy gently squeezed her hand in thanks as Lucius, Draco, and the two girls approached.

"Good evening, dear husband of mine," Cissy smiled, her voice dripping with false sycophancy as she leaned across to brush her lips against Lucius' cheek. She was in front of friends, after all, and had to play the game. While the girl on Draco's arm was introduced as Pansy Parkinson and was clearly his girlfriend, the ethereal blonde next to Lucius was named Luna and was clearly the mistress that Narcissa had told Hermione about.

"This is quite the gathering," Lucius responded, looking around.

"Is Bella coming?" Cissy persisted.

"Of course, and she's bringing Mademoiselle Gold…" Lucius smirked at Hermione who had to stop herself from shooting him a dirty look in return.

"How wonderful," Pansy drawled, entering the conversation. In that moment Hermione felt a small kinship with this girl, as it was clear that she was not taken in by Theresa either. But none of the party had to wait long for their arrival, as the noise only made by a gossipy murmur soon came and a look at the door confirmed Theresa Gold and Bellatrix Black had arrived, their coats being taken simultaneously by the twins.

Theresa Gold was wearing a beautiful blood-red dress that accentuated her creamy as milk skin and her beautiful eyes. Even her auburn hair didn't clash with the bold color and was pulled back in an intricate twist with some tendrils hanging down to frame her face. Her dress was cut just low enough for some of her more impressive assets to be displayed and her lips were painted the same deep shade as her dress. She looked perfect. It was now Cissy's turn to comfort Hermione as the two women walked over and joined the little circle. Small, polite greetings were exchanged between Theresa, Pansy, and Luna as Bella sulked off to the side in a lacy black dress with a smirk on her face and no good reason to have it.

"Oh, Hermione, I was so hoping to see you here," Theresa exclaimed with feigned over-excitement.

"Why wouldn't I be? I live here," she replied.

"Hmm…Lucius, darling, could you take me upstairs? I heard rumors that there was some fantastic piece of art in the library that everyone is positively raving about!" she asked him in a sugary voice and the man was all too happy to comply, leaving his mistress slightly confused as she stood awkwardly with the group. Cissy and Hermione exchanged looks, wondering how she could have possibly known about the portrait when she had barely been in the manor for five minutes.

**~o0o~**

There were so many emotions warring in Sirius' body that he literally could not move. When he had entered the library, it was thankfully empty, so he had shut the door and walked towards the painting on the wall that everyone had been talking about: the one of _his_ Hermione.

_His_ Hermione: naked and sprawled out on a couch. Not _his_ couch.

_His_ Hermione: looking right at him with her big eyes and an unreadable expression.

_His_ Hermione, who had been painted by another man. Seen naked by another man. And now seen naked by half the men currently in his house.

He was angry, and even that was an understatement. And he was confused. And entranced by the unmoving girl in front of him. And he was jealous, very, very jealous.

His inner emotional struggle was interrupted by the door opening and shutting, and heels making their way towards him. His hands clenched and he was ready to turn around and yell at Hermione.

"How dare…!" Sirius paused, immediately shutting his mouth when he saw the women that had crept up behind him was the lovely Theresa Gold.

"Expecting someone else, I take it?" she asked with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at the large painting of Hermione, knowing that the man in front of her was clearly upset about it.

"Something like that. Enjoying the party, Mademoiselle Gold?" he asked, his tone polite bit clipped, his stormy eyes still darting to the Hermione on the wall.

"Everything is lovely, but I was most interested in this painting. No one can stop talking about it, and I can see why. Your mistress, bared for all the world and painted by another man. I can't imagine how you must feel about it…" she said softly, placing a hand on his arm as she stood next to him.

"My feelings are irrelevant," he said, turning to her, "Now, can I take you downstairs and introduce you to some of my closest friends?" He didn't know what to do. He knew this young woman had made Hermione cry and hate herself. He knew Cissy hated her. He knew his body was screaming at him to get out of the room before something bad happened, and at the rate her hands were slipping from his arms to his chest, it was imminent.

"I was actually hoping for a moment alone with you. Don't worry about Mademoiselle Granger, she will be out of both of our lives soon, and all anyone will remember her by is this wretched painting," Theresa whispered as her hands stopped roaming over his chest and started to descend down his body. He tried to push her away, but it was a feeble attempt. His mind was clouded with thoughts that Hermione had betrayed him and more than that, ruined her image, so when Theresa's red lips pressed against his, he took her eagerly but guiltily.

Hermione had finally managed to break away from the awkward conversation with the Malfoys and Blacks and had gone in search of Sirius. She checked the social room first and found it lively and full of people, none of whom were Sirius. After a few more failed attempts she tried the library, opening the closed door quickly… What she saw made her hand move to her mouth to stifle a scream.

The noise she wanted to make would have scared the whole house. The sob that was threatening to erupt was going to give her away but she couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful Mademoiselle Gold with her lips on Sirius'. And he wasn't pulling away. He wasn't moving, but he wasn't pulling away.

Hermione had seen enough. She had known in her heart that she wasn't good enough, or pretty enough, and this confirmed it. Cissy had insisted that the painting would make Sirius so happy, that it would be for him if it was not sold. Remus had even wanted him to have it. How could he stand there and kiss that horrible girl in front of it?

She wiped away some tears and ran into the first unlocked room to calm down and gather her breath. As she closed the door behind her she realized it was Sirius' bedroom. As she looked around, fresh tears started to well up in her eyes and she knew this wasn't the place for her to think. But a voice stopped her when her hand found the knob.

"Well, Mademoiselle Granger, we meet again…"

**A/N: Who do you think is in the room with her? Will Sirius stop the kiss? Who is your favorite pairing outside of Hermione/Sirius? Review box is empty and waiting for you answers!**


	23. Mistakes

**A/N: I want to thank all of my 20+ amazing reviewers that take the time to review every chapter and talk with my about pairings and let me bug you. Love you all.**

**Also, my beta LiteratiAngel is amazing. AMAZING**

**~o0o~**

"Well, Mademoiselle Granger, we meet again…"

"Unfortunately so soon," Hermione choked back a sob as she turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway to Sirius' room with his shoulders back and his right hand holding the walking stick that he didn't seem to go anywhere without.

"Why the tears?" he asked with a tone that implied he already knew the answer, as he strode forward towards where she was standing shakily by the bed.

"It is none of your business, Lucius." Hermione narrowed her eyes and nearly hissed at him.

"Oh no, girl" he chided her, grabbing her wrist harshly and yanking her towards him, "you would do well to remember your place when speaking to me. And I shall have you know that there are no secrets in this family. I may barely tolerate Sirius but I will have _nothing_ ruin this family's name and pride."

"I am _not_ going anywhere," she spat back defiantly. Despite the image of Sirius kissing Theresa Gold burning in her mind, she refused to willingly give up on him.

"Don't be so hasty." He gave her a cruel smile and let go of her wrist, sidestepping her to pick up the framed portrait of Sirius and his first love Marlene. "Narcissa and I had just married when they met. Sweet little thing. Rich family, good breeding; everything you _don't_ have. It really _is_ a shame that she died so young, then this little problem wouldn't even exist."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What is it you want, Lucius? His money? Because we both know he has none…" She said his given name with a fiery emphasis and although he sneered, he didn't move.

"I want you gone. Mademoiselle Gold is going to marry Sirius and there is nothing you can do about it. We don't need _two_ little whores running around and ruining all our hard work!"

"Dora…" Hermione breathed, her eyes ever widening in fear as he approached her, backing her against the wall.

"Of course, you stupid clot, we've known about Dora's connection for longer than she has. Unfortunately, my wife's idiotic, lovesick cousin had to interfere with that. You know, my dear, I'm starting to think that we are going after the wrong person…" Lucius chuckled darkly.

"Who is '_we'_?"

"It's funny… Everyone keeps saying that you are so bright but I just don't see it. Now, how much will it take to make you disappear? I can provide for your disgusting friends as well…" he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out his pocketbook.

"No amount of money is going to make me leave this house against my will."

"He said you'd say that. Well, come along then, change of plans…" He gripped her by her upper arm – his fingers sure to leave bruises on the skin that was not covered by her pretty blue dress – and began to drag her out of the room.

"Hello…. Oh….Lucius? Mademoiselle Granger?" Luna stood perplexed as she peeked her shiny blonde head into Sirius' bedroom and Lucius immediately let go of Hermione. She dropped to the floor like a rock and Luna stared at her with a mixture of light curiosity and an almost imperceptible fear.

Lucius leaned down on his haunches, grabbed Hermione's curls and pulled her ear to his mouth, whispering, "If you breathe one word of this conversation to anyone, you will wish you were dead by the time we are through with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded as he stood up, regaining his regal composure and striding over to Luna, leading her out of the room and shutting the door on Hermione. She could vaguely make out Lucius scolding her and calling her a pointless dolt before his voice faded away and the muffled noises of the party in the other rooms were all she could hear. After a few moments of staring in shock at the floor, Hermione picked herself up, locked the door to Sirius' room and then proceeded to crawl onto his large bed. She didn't pull back the covers, just laid there, crying onto the pillow until she fell asleep.

**~o0o~**

"I am worried about Hermione," Narcissa sighed as she looped her gloved arm through Remus' and he abandoned his cognac on a table and left his corner of the room, walking slowly with her through the groups of laughing, inebriated guests.

"She can survive without you for a moment or two," Remus said, giving her a wry smile in return. He was gradually warming to her company. At first she had intimidated him because not only was she a strong-willed woman, but she was also so close to someone whom he used to hate so much when he loved Hermione. But as he found that his love was slowly fading, he found himself enjoying talking with Narcissa.

"I haven't seen sight nor sign of her in a half hour. And I haven't seen Sirius either. It is incredibly rude, don't you think? To leave his guests?" She asked the question conversationally but the way she was tapping her fingers absently-mindedly on his arm told him she was nervous.

"Maybe they are indisposed," he suggested, but the thought didn't twist his stomach and heart like it would have in the weeks prior. "And besides, I really wouldn't know what Monsieur Black is supposed to do. This is my first salon party, after all."

Narcissa colored slightly, as it was so easy for her to forget in his presence lately that he wasn't like her. Even with his slightly ill-fitting waistcoat, he looked like quite a gentleman. "Still, it is unlike both of them."

"Shall we send out a search party?" Remus asked with a gentle smile and she gave him a laugh for his efforts.

"No, it's alright. I'll go look for Sirius, if you could have Harry keep an eye out for Hermione? I don't want to seem like I am mothering her too much," Narcissa said, and he nodded. She hesitated as she pulled her arm away from his and he inclined his head politely at her departing presence, noticing his heart was thrumming harder in his chest than usual.

Narcissa gave a few smiles and 'hellos' to the people that she passed on the stairs, happy that they seemed to all be enjoying themselves. She checked Hermione's room first but found it empty and locked it upon leaving, heading down to the library where she thought she might be fruitful. She knocked on the closed door but didn't wait long to barge in, stopping short and nearly tripping over the skirts of her dress as her eyes met Sirius' across the room.

He was backed into a corner of the library, nearly touching the books behind him. His tails were on the floor, his white shirt half unbuttoned and he had red lipstick on his neck. Theresa Gold was standing in front of him, her back to Narcissa and her hands trailing down the naked expanse of his chest that she had divested of its clothing. His hands were on her shoulders and he was feebly telling her to stop.

Although Narcissa was furious at her cousin, she knew he didn't have much practice in telling a beautiful woman to stop her advances, and judging by his wide eyes, he didn't know how to get out of the situation tactfully. But Narcissa knew the time for tact was gone, as far as she was concerned.

"Ahem…" She mock-cleared her throat so loudly that it caused Theresa to jump and turn around, facing the older woman with smudged lipstick and a look of horror. That look was slowly replaced with anger, and Mademoiselle Gold threw her head high into the air and crossed her arms.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to not intrude on private conversations?" Theresa asked shrilly.

"Yes, and fortunately for me this hardly looks like a conversation, so my manners are intact, you insolent little bitch!" Narcissa spat the insult at the auburn-haired girl and both she and Sirius looked like she had just slapped them.

"How _dare_ you?" Theresa retorted.

"Excuse me? How dare _you_ act like such a whore? How dare you keep Monsieur Black from his guests? I want you out of this house. Please find my cousin and whoever else you came with and leave this instant!" Cissy told her, slowly and coldly, leaving no room for discussion. Mademoiselle Gold had the nerve to straighten her dress and look back at Sirius to give him a wink before walking defiantly past Narcissa and leaving the library.

Cissy then turned her piercing eyes on her cousin as he buttoned up his shirt and looked at her like a scared, shaking puppy in the rain.

"Before you say anything Cissy, please…" he put a hand up but it didn't stop her.

"You child! You selfish, horny, embarrasing excuse for a man! Why would you do this?" she asked, half yelling, half pleading with him. Her heart was breaking for the girl who was now like a daughter to her.

"Because of _her_, because of _this_!" Sirius jammed his finger into the air at the painting hanging on the wall, watching both of them with her creamy skin, unabashed nakedness, and stoic expression.

"Because of the painting?" Cissy repeated, confused.

"Yes, because of the damn painting! Are you _blind_? How can you not see what a huge betrayal this is? She went behind my back and had that urchin paint her naked! She was mine!"

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Sirius," Narcissa said, looking up at the painting.

"And prostitution doesn't become her. She hurt me once and I forgave her, and now I let her have my heart again and she does this!" Sirius argued, following his cousin's eyes to the motionless Hermione.

"And you haven't hurt her just as much, if not more? This painting was not a betrayal. I was there when it was being done. Monsieur Lupin was in no way inappropriate with her. He _wanted_ you to have this for your office if he couldn't sell this tonight. Don't you see what this is, Sirius? This isn't a girl proud of her body… This is a girl who has gone through hell and shame and wanted to show you and the world that she wants to be taken for how she is. She is not defined by what she was. This is the Hermione you love…right there on that wall and all we wanted to do was show that to you!" Narcissa said, gasping as she finished, trying so desperately to show him that Hermione was just as in love with him as he didn't dare admit to himself. She hadn't been trying to hurt him.

"She was naked in front of another man…." He whispered weakly.

"As you were about to be with another woman."

"A woman I can actually be with!" he said defensively, although he felt so guilty inside for even letting that seductress go as far as she did.

"If this is about the money…"

"Of course it's about the fucking money! How am I going to pay for this party when the bills roll in? My credit line is dry! I have my staff to pay!" Sirius reasoned.

"And you are willing to give up Hermione for that insensitive doxy who has caused her so much pain and has inserted herself into your life when a few weeks ago, no one in Paris knew who she was?"

"I…" Sirius faltered, if he was being honest with himself, truly honest, he loved Hermione Granger. He just didn't know how he would survive in this world with an empty back account, "Cissy, I don't know what to do. I don't know where she came from but I was upset and she kissed me and I'm only a man…although I hate myself now for it. Please don't tell Hermione about this…we will figure something out. We just need to sit down and exhaust our options."

"I promise I won't tell a soul." She walked over to Sirius, still hurt by his actions against their little Hermione, but knowing he was emerging from the emotional whirlwind he had just experienced. She wiped the lipstick off his neck, "Now, let's get back downstairs and enjoy the rest of this party and think about the money in the morning."

"Thank you," Sirius said softly, dropping a kiss on her forehead, "Where is Hermione?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for a while. I asked Monsieur Lupin to have Harry look out for her. You know how fond the boy is of her."

"Not as fond as I am. Come on…" He gave her a smile and they left the library, closing the door on the painting that had caused so much confusion that night.

**~o0o~**

"I hate that woman. She's around constantly, and I can tell Draco sneaks glances at her when he thinks I'm not looking…not that I mind," Pansy stated as she brushed her black hair over the shoulder of her dress. Fleur gave her a coy smile that the men they passed in the hallway missed.

"Are you sure they won't notice that you are gone?" Fleur asked.

"Did you see the way Mademoiselle Gold practically dragged Monsieur Riddle and Monsieur Malfoy out of the house? Poor Mademoiselle Lovegood looked so perplexed. I feel bad for that poor girl, always putting up with his awful tempers. I wonder why she stays…"

"A stable life I suppose, same as why you stay with Monsieur Malfoy," Fleur's voice hit a tone akin to jealousy as they made to enter the social room. The party wouldn't end for a few hours yet and Fleur knew that she should be downstairs helping Minerva with dessert, but when Pansy had approached her, all reasonable thoughts of her societal position were flung from her head.

"Do you hear that?" Pansy asked, pausing in front of the door. Fleur stopped and listened, final catching what she could only deduce as crying.

"It's coming from Monsieur Black's room," she said with shock. She knew the room was usually unlocked but certainly guests would know better than to go poking around in places not belonging to them. Fleur tried the door but found it locked. She reached into her corset, her hand diving between the swells of her breasts to fetch the key she kept for emergencies. Pansy watched her intently, her eyes not leaving the blonde as she opened the door.

"Hermione?"

"Fleur?" Hermione said stuffily. It sounded as if she had been crying for ages, and looked it too. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. The two girls closed the door and hurried over to Sirius' bedside.

"What happened? Was it that foul Mademoiselle Gold?" Pansy sneered. Hermione nodded pitifully, breaking into more tears.

"There, there, Hermione, it's okay." Fleur brushed some wet curls away from her eyes.

"I saw them kissing!"

"Saw who?" Pansy pressed her for more and it took Hermione a moment but she finally said, "Sirius and Mademoiselle Gold. In the library…kissing! Fleur, I want to leave!"

"No, you don't, I am sure this is all one large misunderstanding," she said softly.

"I have never met a more vile and self-serving woman in all of my life. Trust me, it has everything to do with her and not him," Pansy added, looking at the sad girl in front of her.

Hermione thought about confiding in Fleur what happened with Lucius, but then remembered his threat and kept silent on the matter, "I am not ready to talk to him. Can you help me up to my room and give my apologies to the guests? Tell Narcissa, please?"

"Of course," Fleur said, helping her out of the bed. Pansy allowed her support on her other side and the three girls made their way out of the room and up to the third floor without any interruption, tucking Hermione into her frilly pink bed.

The party came to an end without any more troubles and without much fanfare. Neville and the Twins were exhausted. Ron, Harry, and Remus were tired but thrilled that nearly every single one of their paintings were to be exhibited at the Salon du Champ de Mars in a few months' time and Monsieur Bouguereau had promised them a generous sum ahead of time. Narcissa was glad that Mademoiselle Gold had heeded her words, and taken her husband, his mistress, and the dodgy Monsieur Riddle with early, allowing her to enjoy the rest of the Salon with her cousin. Miss Delacour had found her and told her that Hermione wasn't feeling well and didn't want to be disturbed, and although both she and Sirius were sad, they were proud of the success of the Salon. Minerva rewarded herself with some tea in her room and Ginny left with the boys happily tipsy on champagne. Remus left around the same time, kissing Narcissa genteelly on the hand and Fleur tidied up with a coy smile on her face, remembering the fleeting kiss between herself and Mademoiselle Parkinson. Even Dora seemed content with the outcome of the night, smiling when she bid Monsieur Snape goodbye. All was well, except for with the beautiful but sad girl kept awake upstairs by the image of her lover kissing another.

A**/N: So what do you think? Tell me all about it in that little empty box**


	24. Of Love and Doubt

**A/N:** Hello guys! I want to spend this author's note thanking you all for reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. I first want to thank my beta **LiteratiAngel** for all the work she puts in on this story. Love you!

I also want to thank my friends **Resa Aureus** and **Onebigscribble** who inspire me and push me to write. Love you guys too.

I also want to thank **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, CauseChocolateRocks, Lady0fTh3Night, Bluebird1125, Esme's Favorite Daughter, Avalon-Mist, tardisinthegsc, Angelus Draco, LadyBookworm80, onecelestialbeing, redskittlsbaby3, EbonyD** and my two new reviewers **chmcconnel68 and loves2readalways**. Thanks for the consistent, awesome, perfect reviews. I adore you all and look up to you. Go read their stuff and check them out!

Okay, enough gushing…on with the story!

**~o0o~**

"You stupid bitch!" Tom Riddle yelled, slapping Mademoiselle Gold across the face and leaving a burning red imprint of his hand as she stumbled backwards, her auburn locks flying around her face.

"I tried!"

"You _promised_ me tonight would be the night…and even if Lucius did manage to scare her, she won't stay silent for long!" Riddle roared, pacing around the room a mere half hour after they all had left the party. He was more than a little drunk and angrier than any of them had seen him yet. Even Draco was cowering more than usual.

"If it hadn't been for_his_ _wife_," Theresa stuck her finger into the air, jabbing it in Lucius' direction with a crippling look of malice that made the blonde man falter for a moment, "I would have been able to do what I needed to do!"

"You know my wife meddles in everything and can't leave Sirius alone for one damned minute! Lock the damn door next time!" he growled back at the young girl, who was still stinging from the slap.

"Enough! Both of you be quiet!" Riddle's eyes widened as he addressed the two bickering and they both immediately fell silent; their eyes down-turned as they were apt to do in his intimidating presence, "Now, dear Bella…did you get what I asked of you?"

"I was able to sneak up when my sister was taking a turn with that homeless artist," Bellatrix said smugly, getting up from her chair and sauntering past Theresa to hand Tom an envelope of papers. He opened it and rifled through them quickly with a pleased smile on his face.

"Such a good girl," he told the raven-haired woman and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before returning to pacing, his dress tails flapping agitatedly behind him, "Now" he turned back to Theresa and walked over to her, taking her small chin between his fingers,

"You fail me again and you will lose all of this…and I guarantee your fate will be far worse than what I have in store for Miss Granger. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," she said, looking up at him without any of the confidence that she had earlier that night, her eyes threatened with tears.

**~o0o~**

Hermione awoke the next morning from the best dream she had had in a long while. She had been standing in a church looking at Sirius and she was in a white dress and he was slipping a ring on her finger and…

When her eyes fluttered open and she took her first conscious breath of the morning air she realized that it had only been a dream, but what had transpired last night had been a nightmare. Sirius and Mademoiselle Gold. Together. She felt nauseas and contemplated racing to the bathroom but the sickness soon passed, only to be replaced with anger and jealousy.

"Love?"

Three small knocks, just as Sirius had started to do every morning on her door. Three little raps of his knuckles. She could hear him just outside, shifting his weight as he leaned against the door, listening for her.

"Love, I'm a bit worried about you. You weren't feeling well last night and you've been sleeping a long time. Are you awake in there? Can I come in?"

Hermione sat up in her bed, surprised he didn't do just as he said. Usually the little knocks were for politeness only, but today he was hesitating. She wondered to herself if it was because he had a guilty conscious and she smirked bitterly at the thought.

He knocked again. Louder this time.

"I'm fine, Sirius! I'm just not feeling well. I'd like to rest a little bit more, please!" she called towards the door and the knocking ceased abruptly. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, especially since the cracking of her voice was nearly giving her emotions away.

"Al-alright, well, I'll be in the drawing room…" His voice was troubled and sad but Hermione tried not to care. After all, he had kissed the woman she hated more than anything in the world.

_He has every right to, Hermione…when are you going to remember? You are just his mistress!_ Her subconscious hissed at her and she slumped back into the pillows on the bed.

Not but a few moments later, knocking came again on Hermione's door and she grumbled; agitation replacing her sadness and she cried out to tell Sirius to go away but a woman's voice answered.

"It's Fleur, Hermione. I'm coming in," she said and did just that, walking in with a tea tray balanced expertly in one hand and she set it down on the table by her bed, "You need to get up, little princess…you can't hide away in your tower all day…" she told the brunette, whipping back the duvet as Hermione scrambled to pull it back up.

"No! I am not going down there!"

"I know you are upset about what you say happened last night, but Sirius is very anxious to see you. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding…"

"No. I'm sure he's just anxiously awaiting the arrival of the wedding planner," Hermione huffed bitterly, and Fleur shook her head and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hermione, since you have come here you have changed him. I don't know what happened last night but I do know that he is crazy about you. You have changed everyone. You have befriended Neville and I when every other mistress ignored us or talked down to us…you have brought out the best in Madame Malfoy which has been pleasant for everyone, you have brought friends and family together and made this house more charming and lively than it has been in years!" Fleur explained, but Hermione didn't look as convinced.

"But she's so beautiful…"

"To hell with her! You are just as pretty! And you have a lot more to offer in my opinion. You are an inspiration. After all, you gave me the courage to kiss Mademoiselle Parkinson…" Fleur blushed deeply and this woke Hermione up, who sat up straight and grabbed her friends' hands.

"The pretty girl who helped me last night with you? I thought she was young Malfoy's girlfriend?"

"She is…but she doesn't love him… or any man for that matter. She is just trying to keep her head above water…same as the other one…she worked with me at the Bergére…Luna. We all have to make sacrifices…but the point is that if you can be loved by someone not in your class, why can't I?" Fleur shrugged, trying to reassure Hermione that all hope was not yet lost, "Why don't I run you a bath and then you can go downstairs and see him? And if you really do feel like talking about it then be honest with him. But do not give up. You are stronger than that."

Hermione knew the beautiful blonde was right, but was also a little jealous that even she had found someone to love amidst the chaos while she had to share and fight for a man that even though everyone thought she was perfect with-she could never really have.

Instead of talking, she just nodded her head as Fleur went into the bathroom and after a second the sound of water filling the bath distracted her from her plaguing thoughts.

**~o0o~**

It took the Weasley's and Harry over a half of a day to get to the little cottage out in the country where the rest of the Weasley's lived, aptly named the 'Burrow' scrawled onto a wooden sign hanging in front of the house. None of them had gotten much sleep with the excitement of the salon party, and had woken up earlier than usual to get a head start.

It was a beautiful day in France; sunny with a bright robin's egg sky and the wildflowers that surrounded the Burrow were in full bloom, swaying in the soft breeze as the four red-heads and Harry approached the door.

"Surprise!"

Madame Weasley, a plump and smiling woman, answered the door and looked like she was about to fall over from the joy and excitement of seeing her children.

"Arthur, Arthur, come quickly! Oh…how are you all? Come in! Come in! I'll put the kettle on…oh loves…why didn't you write?" she asked quickly, one thing after another as she shuffled them inside, flitting around but not actually getting anything accomplished.

Their father appeared quickly with a smile on his face as well, embracing Fred and George in long hugs before moving to Ron and then kissing Ginny's forehead.

"And who are you?" Madame Weasley asked, finally turning to the green-eyed boy with a slightly bewildered look on his face. The Burrow was so cozy and homey, but slightly threadbare and humble.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm so pleased to meet both of you. I'm an artist just like Ron and we live together in the city," he explained and Madame Weasley quickly embraced him as her own, trying to pat down his unruly hair in the process.

"Is Bill here?" Ginny asked hopefully and her father nodded, disappearing for a moment before returning with a slightly exhausted and sweaty taller red-head who was slim and muscular, but definitely still a Weasley.

"Gin!" Bill smiled, picking up the girl and swinging her around in his arms. They hadn't seen each other in so long and Harry watched happily; Ginny had talked about her favourite brother for ages now. Soon everyone was finished reuniting, introductions were made, and

Madame Weasley frantically went scrambling for something to make for dinner.

"How are things at the flower shop Gin? Much business?" Bill asked conversationally as they sat in the living room talking. Ginny shot a frantic look to the twins and turned to her other brother with a calm smile.

"Lovely. I just love working there…we have lots of men…erm…buying flowers for their wives," she stated and Bill seemed appeased, moving on to talking to the twins and Ron about their jobs and lives. Harry took the moment to lean to Monsieur Weasley and ask to speak to him privately.

Ginny gave Harry and her father a strange look when the moved to another room, but shrugged it off and continued to laugh with her brothers. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't have felt more nervous as he sat down in the smaller sitting room with the father of the girl he loved.

"I have to say, Monsieur Potter…I am pleased," Monsieur Weasley said with a knowing grin.

"About what, sir?"

"Although I can see you and Ronald are thick as thieves, so I understand why you tagged along, but I really know you want to ask me if you can marry my dear Ginevra, and son, I would be so very glad to give you my blessing."

Harry looked flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke,

"It's okay? How can I prove to you that I am good enough for your daughter? I know I am just an artist but I'm exhibiting now and in a few months I will be stable and I will support her…and I really love her with all of my heart…"

"Stop," Monsieur Weasley said, "I know. I saw it in your eyes when you walked in. It is the same way I still look at my dear Molly. I hope you didn't come here looking for a fight over it, because you won't get one from me. I love my Ginevra, she's my only daughter…but a father knows when something is right. And this is just right. Welcome to the family Harry."

Harry beamed and shook his future father-in-laws' hand, but the act only made him more nervous. Ginny and himself hadn't even admitted any feelings for each other and now he had gone and asked for her hand. He wasn't even sure if she liked him as well as he did but he had come this far and he needed to tell her.

Dinner at the Burrow was warm, delicious, and felt like home for Harry. He thought about how he had never really had a home; never known his parents, and never really felt that he fit in until he met Ron and Hermione and Ginny…and Remus and Dora. He had Sirius now too, whom he looked up to…but the Weasleys could be a very real family to him and breaking bread with them seemed so very natural. He stole some glances at Ginny across the table, waiting for the right moment.

It came shortly after supper. The sun was setting over the French countryside and Harry asked Ginny is she wanted to take a walk through the back yard. It was more than a yard actually…but rather a couple of acres of more swaying wildflowers behind the cottage that looked picturesque kissed by the dying glow of day. They walked in silence for a few moments before Harry stopped and took Ginny's hands in his.

"There is something I desperately need to tell you," he began and Ginny raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Go on, Harry…"

"We've known each other for a while now…and I am just going to come out with it…I'm in love with you. Have been for a while. I've just been too scared to say it because I felt not good enough for you. But after last night…after knowing that I am going to be able to support you, I want to at least try. I know we've never said a thing, never kissed, never been more than just friends…but I love you, Ginny Weasley. I just asked your father for your hand…and I don't yet have a ring, but I can't wait any longer," Harry lowered himself onto one knee amid the flowers, looking up at the sweet girl crying of happiness, "Marry me?"

Ginny pulled him up and flung herself into his arms, crying and laughing, "Oh Harry you must have been daft to not know how much I wanted to hear those very words. Of course I will marry you! I love you too!"

**~o0o~**

"Cissy! Get in here! Now!" Sirius yelled harshly, falling into his leather table at the desk in his study and trying to hold back tears. He couldn't believe it had gotten worse…he didn't know it was even possible. He heard his cousin's quick steps up the staircase and finally she was in the room, looking at him with concern.

"What on earth is the matter that you have to speak like that?"

"Cissy," he looked up at her, "They're gone. My manuscripts are gone. All of them. Every last one. That was our saving grace…this new book…and they are all gone."

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger! Well sort of. What did you guys think? Are you happy about Harry and Ginny? What do you think will happen with Sirius and Hermione…and what will Sirius do now that his manuscripts are gone? Oh no! Leave me a review!**


	25. Forever?

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing reviews still! So happy to hear from all of you, did I mention how much it makes my day? Cuz it does…and it makes updates faster…like this one…so if you are dying to know more…review! Yay! Also special thanks to** blackkisbackk** for catching up on the story and the awesome reviews! Now enjoy!

**~o0o~**

"Hello?" Narcissa yelled softly as she unlocked the door to her manor. They had let everyone but their cook go a few days ago until they found a new source of income or something changed. Draco and Lucius weren't very messy men so she knew they could survive for a little while without the help, but it meant that she was no longer greeted at the door. She slipped off her fur coverlet and folded it over her arms as she called out again—no answer.

She sighed. The morning had been hard. Hermione was refusing to come out of her bedroom for no reason whatsoever and Sirius was having a fit because with every passing day Monsieur Riddle managed to take one more thing away from him. And if Sirius was destined for poverty…she certainly was and would be there well before him.

A low sniffle broke her out of her thoughts and she followed the sniffling up the stairs towards Lucius' room. When he took a mistress, Cissy kept the master suite and he took the large guest room down the hall. Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood had a small room next to Mademoiselle Parkinson's at the end of the hall-but the pretty blonde was currently in tears on her knees in Lucius' bedroom.

"Miss Lovegood? What on earth is the matter?" Narcissa asked, looking at the pathetic sight in front of her. She didn't hate the child…but she wasn't going to be her best friend either. However, the ghastly bruises blooming on her porcelain arms caught her attention.

"Did Lucius do that to you?"

She was met with more sniffling until Narcissa crouched down onto the level of the girl and asked again, "Was he here? Did he hurt you?"

"He left about ten minutes ago. And yes…" Luna looked at her bruises and the movement of her face showed a trace of a red handprint on her cheek. Narcissa gasped. Her husband's mistress or not she would not let any woman be abused if she was aware of it.

"Come on, stand up," she coaxed her and Luna got shakily to her feet and leaned against the bed frame as Narcissa inspected her with horror, "My God…the bastard…what happened?"

"Madam Malfoy I shouldn't say…" Luna replied, her airy voice choked with sobs.

"I won't tell him you said anything, this is between us…"

"Last night at the party I walked in on him threatening Mademoiselle Granger. I don't know what about but he's been punishing me for my timing ever since. I swore to him I didn't hear a word! I just saw her crying and he seemed very angry and…" she broke into a small sniffling again, her hand touching her cheek in remembrance.

"Thank you for your honesty. If this happens again, please come to me in private. Now why don't you go to a café and get yourself something?" Narcissa suggested, reaching into her handbag and giving the girl a little bit of money. Luna thanked her profusely before putting on a coat to cover her arms and leaving the house.

Cissy stayed in Lucius' bedroom for a while, looking around in disbelief. Things had gotten so out of hand in every part of her life recently that she didn't know how to handle any of it. She had felt alone for so long and had kept herself occupied with Sirius and Hermione but her marriage was only for convenience and status and her husband had turned into a man she neither liked nor respected anymore.

Within minutes she had made up her mind. Her husband and possibly Monsieur Riddle could take it away from her in a day or a week or a month…but at least she would have that time before it completely fell apart.

Narcissa didn't take a car, she walked the whole way. She knew the way from before and an hour later she was standing on the cold steps of the Impressionist studio, pressing her delicate hand to the door before knocking.

She heard some rustling and the door opened with a shocked Remus Lupin staring back at her. He was in a fitted white shirt with paint stains on it and on his arms and hands. A glance past him told her he was working on a new painting but before he could question her visit she placed a hand on the stained shirt and pressed her red lips to his.

**~o0o~**

"Oh fuck!" Dora cried out, her body shaking as she came to a release and rolled off of Severus. They had been making up from their fight for hours now…at his house.

"Why do you have to be so incredible?" his deep voice asked no one in particular as he ran a hand over his face and fell back into the pillows of his bed.

Earlier that morning Severus' life as he knew it had come to an end. Monsieur Riddle had shown up at the Begére with papers for him to sign that bequeathed the club over to him and left Severus with little more than a month's salary in parting. Ginny no longer had a job nor did the three dozen other girls that worked there. Riddle was bringing in his own girls and the club that he had built from the ground up and made into the best gentleman's club in all of Paris was out of his hands and in the ones of a sick madman who would probably kill half of his new staff before re-opening night.

This also left Dora without a job or income…but it now meant that he had no excuses not to be with her and she knew it to. Making love with her the rest of the afternoon had temporarily shelved his worry but didn't take it away completely. Dora draping her arm across his torso brought him back into the moment and he turned to look at her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, you know…you unruly little thing," he half-smiled but it was more than enough to make her happy. She was optimistic about it, even if he wasn't. She finally had him, all of him, the man behind the brooding and the take-charge intimidating attitude at the club.

"Sev?"

"Hm?"

"Something isn't right about this. I've been thinking a lot about Theresa Gold…and I've talked to some of the girls and no one has ever heard of her. No one at the Salon had either…didn't you think that was odd?" she mused as they held each other.

"I don't think she is the one we have to worry about…" Severus reminded her lightly. He had to admit she had a point but didn't know how a girl younger than Dora could weave such an evil web.

"Do you think Sirius will have to marry her?"

"I daresay he will unless Miss Granger suddenly inherits an obscene amount of money from some distant relation. The thing with being a bachelor at his age is that every proper girl is already taken. If Mademoiselle Gold hadn't shown up, he would be going bankrupt alone."

Dora was quiet for a while, thinking about what he said. After all, Severus was Sirius' age…and unmarried. She knew that their relationship was no longer a secret as he was soon to be as destitute as herself, but she still didn't know if marriage was in either of their futures.

"Poor Hermione," Dora sighed as she pulled the duvet over her goose pimpled body. As she fell into an uneasy sleep at his side, Severus began to work slowly through a plan that he knew could be his last resort to save Dora and subsequently everyone else involved in the mess.

**~o0o~**

"Ah, the beauty emerges!" Sirius beamed with a smile so wide it overtook his entire face as Hermione coldly walked down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor of the manor. She was wearing a pretty green dress but the look on her face wasn't the picture of calm beauty as it usually was. Normally his sweet words would have melted her heart but over the past hours in her room she had built up a wall so high she hoped he wouldn't be able to scale it.

"Darling? Are you alright? You missed breakfast, lunch, and tea…you must be famished. Oh…and Harry and the Weasley's took off this morning to their family house in the country. I know you wanted to go but they had to leave without you and early too…" Sirius kept talking to fill the empty air as Hermione quietly walked into where he was sitting in the drawing room and took a seat, smoothing down the silk of her dress.

"Hermione…"

"I_ know_. I saw everything, so can we please move past the niceties?" Hermione looked up at him with the scariest look he had ever seen. It was a mixture of pain and anger and a slight madness that she had worked herself into all day.

"Saw what love?" he asked, although he was stalling the inevitable.

"Just fuck her and be done with it."

"Hermione!" Sirius admonished her language but she only shrugged, "What? I am just the mistress. It's her job to speak sweetly." Hermione answered his shock.

"It was absolutely nothing…"

"I didn't look like nothing. You had half of your clothes off and her hands were all over you. How am I supposed to believe that you don't want her? I saw the proof! We all are dancing around the fact that you have to marry her so please just make it easier on me by telling me you want it. Stop messing with my head!" she pleaded with him, her eyes filling with tears that spilled over and out of her eyes. Sirius got up from his chair and moved besides her, trying to take her in his arms but she hit him and pushed him away, looking like she had been physically scalded by his touch.

"I was angry and she took advantage of it. Narcissa saw too and we talked about it. It was nothing…it was a moment of weakness Hermione _please_…"

"A moment of weakness? Are you going to have a moment of weakness with every busty thing that walks past you?"

"There is a naked picture of you in the library, Hermione, that everyone in this damn city saw last night that another man painted of you. I understand it now but I was angry at the secret. I felt betrayed and you should know by now that I fight fire with fire…" Sirius warned her.

"So mature of you," she sassed but now his jaw was set in a hard line.

"Let's not forget that you are my mistress Hermione and you are acting thoroughly out of line. If I want to marry Miss Gold then I will…and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I knew this was all too good to be true!" Hermione started to cry, standing up and looking down at the man she was completely in love with, "I should have listened so long ago. Everything every one said was true…one woman can't keep you satisfied…a girl like me can't keep you satisfied…I thought…."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Sirius stood up and looked at her face as she was slowly breaking down in front of him. It was time for him to be honest and he knew it.

"You thought I was in love with you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in the arrogant, aristocratic way that used to make her shiver. It now made Hermione's heart fill with doubt.

"Yes… I did…"

"Smart girl. You are right you know. I am madly, deeply in love with you and I made a stupid mistake but…"

"I love you too" she cut him off, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Apologies didn't matter anymore. She had finally been honest with him and heard the words she needed to hear back. Sirius Black loved her. He loved her.

She stood on her toes and kissed him hard. He met her kisses with more intense ones, his tongue pushing into her mouth and exploring the sweet taste that was uniquely hers, his hands running over her curly hair before tangling up in the brown, perfumed waves and pressing her closer to him.

After a long moment of frantic kissing, they broke away from each other both breathing heavy and eyes locked. Hermione moved her swollen mouth to speak but Sirius moved first, his strong arms around her as he picked her up off the floor and swung her into his arms to carry her bridal style up the stairs.

Hermione expected him to move towards her room but instead he turned and she found herself being placed gently on Sirius' own bed before he closed the door and locked it. She looked up at him as crawled slowly over her body before kissing her again, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth , his hands moving down her body.

"Sirius…" Hermione gasped when his lips moved from hers. The bed felt foreign beneath her, the room dark and masculine, but as strange as it was it felt more right than anything in the world. His fingers were busy removing her dress as he kissed the swells of her breasts. When she spoke his name he looked up at her and his grey eyes were darker than she had ever seen him.

"Hermione make love to me," he said and it was the first time she heard him truly ask for something and seem unsure of the answer. She grabbed his hand that was clutching her hip and brought it to her lips to kiss his palm, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

Everything after that was a rush of fabric being removed from their bodies as they only broke their passionate kiss when they absolutely had to. It was the feeling of silk leaving Hermione's skin and Sirius' wool coat being tugged off of his arms. It was the feeling of him kissing down to her naval and her rubbing her small hands up and down his back. It was unhurried and quiet. All that passed between them was the sounds of their lips and breaths, and when Sirius finally sheathed himself inside of her warm body-the moans and pants and slaps of skin on skin. Hermione locked her legs around his back and threw her head back onto his pillow, her curls making a halo around her head as he buried his face in her breasts and rocked his hips into her over and over again.

Sirius wanted to make love to her for hours but she felt so good and was squirming and writhing so beautifully underneath him that every time his name escaped her parted lips he found it harder and harder to hold on to any self-control. He lifted his chest up from hers, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her head as he looked down at the beautiful angel below him. Her eyes were closed and her body was tightening around him, and he knew she was just as close.

"Hermione look at me. I love you…I want to see you…" Sirius begged and thrust into her harder as her beautiful chocolate eyes met his and she shuddered around him, gripping his arms as her orgasm rocked her and the sweet warmth of her body caused him to spill inside of her at the same time. They had come together, and it had felt amazing.

Both Hermione and Sirius were speechless for a long while. He slowly extricated himself from her and laid next to her as she cuddled into the hollow of his arm. He brushed a damp curl off of her forehead and watched her breathing slowly return to normal.

"I love you Hermione. And I am so sorry for what I have done to you," Sirius said softly and she turned around to face him. Her eyelids were heavy and she had a cute, sleepy smile on her face.

"Please don't marry her Sirius. Anyone but her" her plea was quiet, but she meant it more than she could articulate. He kissed her forehead.

"I won't be marrying anyone. If it isn't you. I've been denying it for too long now but I can't lie to myself or to you anymore. I want you. For the rest of this life of mine. You. Forever," he promised her, holding her close and a single, happy tear fell down Hermione's cheek.

"You can't marry me Sirius. As much as I love you back and want you forever as well…we both know…"

"Society and tradition can go to hell for all I care. I have just as much as you used to…nothing. I have nothing to lose…"

Hermione shied away from his embraced, her brow crinkling, "I don't want this to be because you can't have anything else Sirius. I want this to be real."

"It is real darling. Trust me…if nothing had changed and this mess hadn't happened…I would have come to the same conclusion. Everyone else saw we were in love a long while ago. I was too stubborn to realize the perfect girl was someone I could have if I really wanted. You know I was in love once before and this is even better…and I can't lose you too Hermione."

"I hope this isn't a dream," Hermione whispered, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She hugged him closer to her. When she was a little, lonely orphan wandering by day or working in mind-numbing factories, she always hoped that her Prince Charming would come along and take her away. That was from the child's books she could find but lately Prince Charming had turned into a man along the lines of Mr. Darcy…and he was real…and she was lying in his arms. An orphan and an aristocrat. A poor girl whose only friends were books and a man that could have anything. Together.

"This is real Hermione, you are safe with me. Let's run away together. Please?" Sirius asked, looking at her with a spark in his eyes, the mischievous one she loved when he had something kept secret or a plan.

"We can't just run away…" she giggled.

"Sure we can. Let's go to my house in the country and get married and leave all of this behind. The others can join us later…but lets go now…"

"Are you serious?" she asked, unbelievingly, although she loved the idea.

"Always," he winked at her and she caught the play on words as he got out of bed, "Now…pack a bag darling."

Hermione jumped out of bed as well, admiring Sirius' naked body as he moved to his closet. She couldn't believe it was really happening, but she wasn't about to let the moment go. Instead of putting her dress back on, she tugged the sheet off of the bed much to Sirius' amusement and wrapped it around her, leaving his room to run to her own and pack.

**~o0o~**

Neville rushed to the door. He knew it was his job to answer it but he had fallen asleep in his room. The house had been quiet except for whatever antics Monsieur Black and Miss Granger had gotten up to…he didn't really want to know.

All he knew was that there had been so much knocking that Fleur had woken him up…being in a dirty apron and not wanting to open the door for polite company. As he opened the door he was both relieved and surprised to see it was a woman he had never before seen. She was older, slightly sad looking, and a little wet from the light rain outside.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

**A/N: So many emotions! What do you think of Remus and Narcissa? Will they get together? Will Hermione and Sirius run away? Who is at the door? What are you dying to know more than anything? Tell me!**


	26. An Heir to Nothing

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter! Keep it up! And if you have a new story you want me to check out just tell me in your review and I will do so! This chapter is going to be a little bit different. Mostly dialogue, one long scene, and very AU, so remember that. Hope you like!**

**~o0o~**

"Can I help you?" Neville looked worried as the woman looked half-frozen and quickly ushered her into the foyer. He gingerly took her threadbare jacket and she stood in her simple grey dress. He couldn't help but notice she was very beautiful when he took a closer look, and she had a slightly familiar demeanor, although he was positive he had never seen her before in his life.

"Is Monsieur Black here? I was told this was his address?"

"Is he expecting you?" Neville questioned, leading her into the sitting room where she took a seat on the small white chair by the window. She looked oddly comfortable in the large manor but yet nervous at the same time. Neville got the sinking feeling she had been there before and judging by her age, which seemed in-line with Monsieur Black's, she was probably a former lover.

"No, I am sure this will be quite the surprise," she gave a small smile up at Neville and arranged her slightly damp dark red hair around her shoulders and straightened her dress.

"I'll let him know Madam, and I'll have some tea brought out straightaway," Neville nodded, rushing back to the servant's quarters and the kitchen, where Fleur was eagerly awaiting news of who was at the door.

"Well?" she snapped, a tea tray all ready.

"Someone from Sirius' past I am guessing. Hermione is not going to like this…I hardly want to go and tell him, judging from the erm…_sounds_…from upstairs, they might not be in the mood for company!" Neville groaned, dreading what he was going to face. He had already walked in on them once after all…

"Fine, you little chatte!" Fleur rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the arm. He was always slightly scared of Monsieur Black and she had no problems calling him out on it, "I'll go. Bring her the tea please."

Neville nodded thankfully, despite the insult, and fled with the tray as Fleur took off her apron and marched determinedly upstairs.

She saw Hermione's door open and a multitude of sounds coming from the room but instead knocked cautiously on Monsieur Black's door. He opened it a second later with a just a robe on, his black hair slightly messier than usual, and a rather disappointed look on his face when he saw it was only Fleur.

"So, I hear you made up?" her eyes glinted mischievously and although Sirius broke into a happy grin, he tried to sound stern as he admonished her.

"Don't be cheeky Mademoiselle Delacour. Now, can you go and help my darling pack?"

"Pack for what?" she asked, although his endearment for Hermione made Fleur happy that they were back to loving and not fighting.

"We are going to sneak away to the country for a few days," he said vaguely and Fleur's face fell. He caught her hesitation, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you aren't leaving now…you have a visitor in the sitting room who wishes to speak to you. We've never seen her before…" Fleur told him apologetically. Sirius' face went from relaxed to nearly apoplectic. All he wanted was for one thing to go right, and he seemed to be getting thrown obstacles left and right.

"Well, tell her I will see her in a moment, _and briefly_, and then we are leaving, so have Neville get the car ready," Sirius finished and Fleur nodded, hurrying back down the stairs to the woman who was quietly and contentedly sipping tea and waiting.

When Sirius came down a few moments later, clad casually in grey trousers and a white pressed shirt, he was instantly struck and bewildered by the presence in his sitting room and could barely comprehend a thought as he approached her from behind.

"Lily…Evans?" he nearly gasped as she turned her striking green eyes up towards him.

"In the flesh…my, you have changed quite a bit since I last saw you…" she replied and he took a seat opposite her, still reeling at her presence.

"So have you," he gulped quietly. Although he had no romantic feelings for her anymore, he was praying that Hermione would continue ripping her bedroom apart in her packing spree and not decide to come downstairs.

"What's it been? 17 years or so? I was just a young thing," Lily said softly. Her face was a little worn and tired, and her hair lacking the vibrant red color of her youth, but she was still the calm, graceful Lily Evans he once had loved, right before he had met Marlene.

"You were what? 16 barely? I had just turned 18…how time flies," Sirius said in barely a whisper. He really didn't know what to do. Things had ended rather badly with the pair of them and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was in his house after such a long time.

"It does," she said vaguely. They stared at each other in an awkward silence for a moment and Sirius tapped his foot nervously. "Is this a bad time Sirius?"

"Actually. It is. Lily why are you here? After all this time? Why now?" he asked, the only thing comforting him was the muffled sounds of Hermione upstairs.

"I am really sorry this is a bad time, but we really do have a lot to talk about. I moved to England and I am here visiting and I do need a place to stay…"

"No. No no, absolutely not. Lily I am terribly sorry but you can't just come here after 17 years and expect me to set you up with a room. I am in the middle of something…I'm about to leave and I just cannot do whatever it is you want me to do for you right now alright? I have no money to offer you…I just…" Sirius was beside himself. His history with Lily had been so tumultuous that he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Please just give me an hour and I will be out of your hair…I don't even have to stay here, anywhere is fine…just please. I came all this way…"

"Why didn't you write?"

"You would have said no. I know you. I had to do an ambush," Lily laughed apologetically. She shrugged her shoulders hopefully as he contemplated it.

"Oh…damn it all Lily, fine. FLEUR! NEVILLE!" he shouted as an afterthought and within moments, both of them raced into the sitting room, breathless and curious, "Fleur, take Hermione to Madame Maxime's shop…get her a few new dresses for the country and put it on my credit line there, and Neville please make a visit to Monsieur Lupins' and convince him to make space for a visitor. Return in time for supper but not before. Understood?"

They nodded and went off. Sirius helped Lily up and they moved through to the drawing room, where he knew they would not be seen by Hermione as she left the house with Fleur. When they sat down again, Sirius looked more strained and nervous that Lily felt inside.

"Who is Hermione? Another conquest of the moment?" Lily asked wryly, and with a slight hint of bitterness.

"Soon to be wife," he answered with a biting edge and she nodded, "Now Lily, please tell me what you have come all this way to say".

"Do you remember when I was pregnant?" she asked.

Of course Sirius remembered. It was one of the hardest times of his young life. Seventeen years ago he had met Lily Evans. She was a wealthy young debutante from a wealthy family and they had met at a fête in the Tuilleries. They had flirted and then Sirius started to court her. His parents had instilled on him that he needed to be a gentleman and find a proper wife early, and Sirius had had his sights set on Lily.

She was beautiful, but a slight tease, and Sirius had found the chase more than adequate to occupy his time. One night about six months into their courtship, Sirius snuck out from his family's manor and walked through the Paris streets to where Lily lived, not but a mile away. Lily's sister Petunia was the spoiled one in the family, so she got the large room and Lily had the small room near the window on the second floor. She was rarely ever checked on, and Sirius had been able to sneak in. They made love all night and he had snuck out before dawn. It was apparent to both Lily and Sirius that he was falling hard for her but she hadn't had the heart to tell him that she was falling harder for a boy that worked in a factory down the road. When she had taken a long walk with her girlfriends towards the poorer part of town (to purposefully defy her parents) she had met James Potter, a lanky, bespectacled boy that caught her attention.

A month later, after avoiding Sirius the best she could, Lily had announced to him that she was pregnant by some man named James and they were running away together. Sirius hadn't known what to say. Here was this young, gorgeous girl whom he thought he would be marrying, whom he'd lost _his_ virginity to, and she was running away with a man who was a stranger to all of them.

He had heard rumors about her for a few years, but he had been happily engaged to sweet Marlene at the time, the tiny, unassuming but pretty blonde friend of Lily's who was kind and gentle to him and hadn't led him on.

And then, a few years later, Marlene had died so suddenly and Sirius fell into a tailspin. He blamed Lily and he blamed the mysterious James. He distanced himself from his family for a while and started drinking heavily and fucking every decent looking woman that crossed his path.

One morning after being thrown out of a very seedy brothel in a bad part of town, Sirius had gotten into a terrible fist fight with the owner of the brothel; someone Sirius remembered to be named Peter, and hurt him badly. Sirius was carted off to prison for the assault and for being inebriated in public, although he was sure he wouldn't do much time.

When his parents had done nothing, and not even informed his cousins, Sirius spent 6 months in prison. 6 months longer than he had anticipated, and his tattoo would always be a reminder of that.

He then had to come home, start a life away from his parents and brother, and move on knowing Marlene was dead and Lily had preferred some other to him. He then started to write, started to get notoriety from it, and started taking mistresses to fill his time.

So yes, Sirius remembered very much when Lily became pregnant.

"How is James by the way?" Sirius asked, coming back to the reality of Lily sitting in front of him, "How is the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? They must be about 18 now, yes?"

"He was a boy. And yes, I guess he would be. You see, James died very suddenly. He had an accident at the factory and suddenly I was left alone with a baby boy and no money. I had given up everything. My family disowned me because I ran away, so I couldn't go back to them…so I gave him up. I don't know where he is, and maybe you can help me with that. That is all I ask Sirius, _please_." Lily had tears in her eyes. It had been hard for her to let that little baby go, to be raised as an orphan for all intents and purposes. But she couldn't give him the life he deserved.

"Why on earth would I help you find your baby with _that_ man?" Sirius asked, highly offended. The more he heard, the more he wished he and Hermione would have left an hour earlier.

"Well, that is why I am here. Sirius…I didn't get pregnant by James. He and I weren't intimate at that time. The baby was yours. But I didn't want to be with you and James was my escape. I am so terribly sorry. But you have a son. And it is time you knew it," she relayed in barely a whisper.

Sirius was silent for a moment. Millions of thoughts were racing through his head. He knew it was a possibility, but he also knew that she could very well be looking for money at the same time.

"If this is your sick, twisted way of trying to bleed my pockets, then you are very mistaken Lily. I am in love now, I am trying to be a better man, and I will not fall for your games," he replied to her sternly, his grey eyes looking her face over for signs that she was lying.

"I swear to you Sirius I am not here for you. I am here because I was cruel to you and I knew you were in love with me and yet I flouted that and ran off. You deserve to know you have a child, and heir to your fortune…and I am expecting no payment in return or part of your life. I simply want to see how he is doing if we can find him and then I will be returning back to England and you will not see me again. I promise." She said, and she sounded truthful.

Sirius put his head in his hands, then proceeded to rake his fingers through his messy black hair, "Oh God I have a child. _Oh God_," he repeated over and over. He was practically bankrupt and couldn't support his staff nor his love, let alone a mysterious 18 year old boy. It was all too much.

"I know this is a shock but…."

"A SHOCK? A shock, ha! How rich coming from you! Keeping this from me and then dropping it upon me at the most inconvenient time of my life? Well yes, Lily, it is a shock. Of course I wanted children…but ONE DAY. I want children with Hermione…." He admitted out loud, "And of course I wanted an heir-a boy-but …"

"Sirius if you don't want to have anything to do with him…then I understand. I wanted to be honest with you. But if nothing more can you please help me find him? I know you have connections. And I will tell him his father was named James and he is dead."

"Well I can't just abandon my child now that I know about him, can I?" Sirius sighed. He knew it was only right to make himself known to whatever poor orphan this boy was, and try and help him when he once again had the funds to. It was only right, and he knew it. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't be so angry she left him-although considering everything else he had put her through, he knew this would probably be the final touch to her disappointment.

"Thank you," Lily said lightly, her tone now more grateful.

"I suppose I should know what you Christened him then?"

"James' surname was Potter, so we named him Harry James Potter."

**A/N: Oh wow! Major development there! What do you think? Tell me all about it! Back to our favorite pairings in the next chapter!**


	27. Turning Point

**A/N: Here, there is just one more hour until Valentine's day is over, so this is my little V-Day surprise for you all. Enjoy! Thanks to my newer reviewers, you are much loved. And for you faithful reviewers, I look forward to seeing your name pop up in my inbox! Happy reading.**

**~o0o~**

"Madam Malfoy…" Remus lurched backwards after Narcissa kissed him. He had lingered in the kiss for a few blissful moments before he realized who he was kissing…and that she was a married woman.

"I would much prefer it if you called me Narcissa," she looked up at him with slight hurt in her eyes as she watched him stumble around awkwardly in the studio, trying to figure out what to do. She had closed the door behind herself and it was just the two of them…alone.

"I shouldn't…we shouldn't do this" Remus stammered, blushing and pulling at the collar of his coat. He walked in front of his easel to the canvas he was working on. It was right out of Narcissa's view and he quickly threw a sheet over it. Puzzled by his reaction, she stepped forward, navigating her way through the half-dried paint drips on the floor until she was once again right beside him.

"And why not?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because I've already let myself go farther than appropriate. You are married…to a man who intimidates me beyond belief-and I don't mean to be rude but of whose company I do not think has the best intentions for my friends-and Monsieur Black, who already despises me, is the next man in your life," Remus sighed as he looked at her. He found her so beautiful and intriguing and he knew she was in an unhappy marriage but it was a marriage nonetheless. And even beside all of that, she was a woman far beyond his class, even if he did manage to become successful as an artist.

"Remus," Narcissa reached out and grabbed his hand, forcing him to look her in the eye, "I am in a loveless marriage with a man who I do not respect. I have been forced to watch him have a mistress for years and I came home today to find that poor girl beaten. I will leave him or die trying. There is no longer a person on this planet except you that can further spoil my life or my happiness, so please, don't do it."

Remus placed one hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He parted her lips sweetly but then his emotions and need for her quickly replaced the rest of his dwindling chivalry. He held her close in his arms as she kissed back passionately, his hand entwining in her thick blonde hair as he walked with her, still kissing, over to the couch. Instead of laying her down, he grabbed the blankets off of the couch and threw them onto the floor. Narcissa opened her eyes and parted from him, giving him a 'come-hither' smile as she followed his lead and laid down on the blankets, smoothing them out underneath her and starting to unlace the front of her dress. Remus got onto his knees, quickly stripping off his jacket and shirt and Narcissa was eager to rake her nails down his chest and kiss his neck, causing him to groan out in need for her

As she touched him, Remus forgot all about his lost love of Dora, and his heartbreak over Hermione. He forgot all of the sadness he was dealing with and realized that he had been harboring feelings he was denying himself of Narcissa.

As Remus wrapped his strong arms possessively around her, kissing up her neck in a slow and tortuous manner, Narcissa found herself contemplating similar things. Lucius hadn't touched her in over a year—a fact she had come to terms with and was thankful for-but when he used to it had never been like this. She had never felt like such a woman. There had never been kissing on the lips and they had kept as much clothing on as possible and as Remus captured her lips once again, she felt she was slowly losing the upper-hand with him. Although she gave off the impression as the dominating, whip-smart, woman-about-town, and feigned the confidence a more experienced woman would have in the boudoir; Narcissa couldn't believe how hot and bothered Remus was making her with a few well-placed kisses and bites and touches over her shoulders and between the swells of her breasts. When she squirmed in pleasure he gave a low laugh in her ear before continuing his ministrations and that was when she knew without a doubt he was enjoying teasing her.

She mentally cursed herself for not taking Sirius' advice to take a lover long ago. She had been sorely missing out.

Remus didn't ask permission to take off her dress, but even if he had, Narcissa knew she could have never denied him. Although she hadn't been with another man since she married and was quite thrown at having him look her body over-the grin on his face as he slowly raked his eyes from her feet to her collar-bone made her sure this was worth whatever risk. He cupped one breast gently and let the other run through her blonde hair, watching it fall over her shoulders. He was enthralled by the sight of her. Dressed up and primped Narcissa was a gorgeous woman, but this alabaster beauty was a goddess in his eyes. He loved that someone so intent on being perfect could let herself become undone so beautifully.

He sensed her hesitation and once again took the lead, standing up and stepping out of his trousers, unashamedly naked and hard. Remus watched her mouth, now a rosebud pink from kissing, try and decide between a smile and a look of surprise and it hovered somewhere around the middle in the shape of an 'o'.

That 'o' soon became vocalized as instead of burying himself in her to the hilt as he had desired to do for the last half hour, Remus gently nudged her smooth thighs apart and bent to kiss the inside of her thighs, licking dangerously close to her center and by the way her back arched and deliciously sinful moans came out of her mouth, he ventured to guess she had never been kissed there before.

"Oh Remus please don't…"

_BANG BANG BANG _

Both stopped dead in the middle of the act, Remus' head jerking up towards the door, where someone was banging on it over and over.

_BANG BANG _

"Oh my…" Narcissa murmured, shakily trying to stand up and find something to cover herself with, even though she had been halfway to her first real orgasm and couldn't string a single comprehensible thought together. Remus helped her and quickly stepped back into his clothing.

"Monsieur Lupin!"

It was Neville's voice, and he sighed at the awkward boys' ill timing.

"Hold on!" he shouted back so at least the knocking would cease. He gave Narcissa an apologetic smile as he wrapped the blanket they had been laying on sweetly around her and moved towards the door, jerking it open a bit more violently than he had anticipated and Neville stumbled back.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" Neville said and Remus just nodded to keep him talking, slightly blocking the doorframe so the boy couldn't see his guest, "Monsieur Black wants to know if you could spare some room here for a guest tonight?"

"A guest?" Remus raised one eyebrow in question. Although he was grateful for the fortune Black was about to bring upon him, he was already growing weary of his antics.

"Yes, a woman. I don't know her but she came by today and she needs a place to stay…"

"If I tell you yes, will you leave?" he asked rather harshly. He wasn't trying to sound to blunt, but he was aching for the woman who had just been lying naked before him.

"Yes…I..erm…"

"Good, send her over after supper. Thank you Neville! Goodbye!" Remus sighed and closed the door on him, turning back around to Narcissa who had a look of jealousy etched on the face that was once ago the picture of pleasure.

"Is the mood already gone?" Remus laughed a little, cocking his head to the side and scratching it awkwardly as he watched her. She shook her head.

"No, I mean I want this but…you are just going to let some woman stay here?"

"He is your ridiculous and arrogant cousin! If I had said no you would have been furious with me!"

"You don't know me as well as you thought then…" Narcissa said, standing up with the blanket still draped around her, and the look on her face clearly told him that they weren't done with the conversation about a strange woman staying at the studio. Instead of speaking anymore, she walked over to the canvas he had covered and boldly snatched the fabric off of the painting.

Remus watched for her reaction carefully, and was pleased to see her eyes soften and a blush creep up her cheeks as he moved behind her to admire what she was looking at. It was a portrait he had been doing from memory of her; just her face and her shoulders…and it was beautiful.

"You've been painting me…" she whispered slowly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. And to be honest I never thought what just happened would ever be a reality…so this was my little piece of you to keep…" he admitted a bit sheepishly. She turned around to face him, looking up at him for a moment before letting the blanket drop to the ground so that she was standing stark naked in front of him once again.

"Well I am more than happy this is finally a reality," she said and kissed him once more.

**~o0o~**

"I don't need a damn dress for the country Fleur, what in the world is going on?" Hermione asked. They were standing in Madame Maxime's dress shop, a very tall woman with a low voice and a short, stylish hair cut that most women in France dared not to wear; and Fleur was busying herself with picking out a floral print dress for Hermione. The curly-haired brunette had finally snapped. She didn't like shopping, and was irritated that she wasn't kissing Sirius in the back of his motor car as they travelled out to his country house. She was so scared of something getting in their way again.

"You do if Monsieur Black says you do!" Fleur huffed, although she was concerned for her dear friend, walking away from her to consult with Madame Maxime on a few frocks she had picked out in an effort to try and avoid answering Hermione's question directly.

Hermione sighed heavily and sat down on a lilac colored puff of a seat near the window of the store. As she twidled her thumbs and anticipated getting back to the manor, a slightly familiar looking woman caught her eye outside the store. Hermione soon recognized her as the fortune teller she had met the night Sirius had made her leave. And her words were soon ringing in her ears again—and with Lucius' recent threat they had new meaning—_if he marries her…you will die._

Hermione felt almost certain in her heart that Theresa Gold would not be a threat on that level anymore, but nevertheless, it made her more anxious to get out of Paris for a little while and really get to the bottom of what she and Sirius had. It was love, she knew it, she just wanted it to be lasting.

**~o0o~**

"Do you have to go now?"

"Yes, I have to go now, obviously," Severus stretched out the last word in his low drawl as Dora looked up at him with begging eyes. They were standing outside of his small manner and the driver Snape had hired was putting two suitcases in the motor car that was humming in preparation for the journey.

"What if something happens here? What will I do? How will I know where you are?" She asked the pointless questions to fill the air and keep him from leaving and although he was feigning annoyance, he didn't want to part from her either.

"The Blacks will take care of you…and I will be back before long with proof to end Riddle and this entire nightmare will cease to exist, you'll see. Take care of yourself dear Nymphadora," Severus sighed and kissed her firmly on the lips, trying to suppress him emotion before turning towards the car and getting in the back.

She watched with a solemn face as her lover disappeared in the car down the cobblestoned road that was glistening from the light rain. She had no idea where he was headed or what he planned on doing, but she hoped he returned safe.

When she could no longer see the black car, she walked back into the manor that Snape had given her free reign of ( I know you aren't going to leave me alone…so you might as well stay and not worry…he had said) and climbed up the one flight of stairs to his bedroom. She immediately pulled the covers back and laid in the bed, in the soft indent where his body usually laid every night.

**~o0o~**

Sirius and Lily were embroiled in a conversation about the right way to tell Harry when there was a knock on the door, Neville answered it, and the foyer filled with the lively sounds that could only be made by Weasleys.

"Monsieur? Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ronald are back…shall I lead them through?" Neville asked a moment later.

"No," he looked up from Lily, "Give them all my sincere apologies but if it wouldn't be too much trouble for the Weasley's to take supper at the apartment? And please lead Monsieur Potter up to my study. Do not do anything else."

After a few moments, the loud and excited voices were hushed and the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard which left the foyer silent enough for both Lily and Sirius to hear Harry's furious protests and questions of why they had to leave.

Sirius gave the boy…_his_ boy…a few minutes to settle down before leaving Lily in the sitting room…insisting that it would probably be too much to meet her and learn the news all at once. Sirius also knew this was something that had to be handled man to man.

Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't ready to own up to being the man absent from his son's life for eighteen years, so he took him time heading up the steps and took three deep breaths before turning the knob on the door to his study. As he expected, Harry looked furious.

"Why the hell did you make my best friend…your right hand men…and my fiancé leave?" the boy nearly roared, standing up and turning over his chair in the process.

"Your fiancé?" Sirius sputtered, his heart nearly stopping…this certainly was the poorest timing in the world.

"Yes. I asked Ginny to marry me while at the Weasleys and I was so looking forward to coming back and celebrating with you. Where's Hermione? Why have you had Neville take me up here?" the questions kept coming faster and faster.

"Harry sit down," Sirius said, and he couldn't believe how authoritative and nearly fatherly it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"I'll stand thanks. Now tell me."

"Harry you said you never knew your mother or father, am I correct?"

Harry looked puzzled but nodded, "I just remember the orphanage, then going to work, then meeting Ron and starting to paint. I assume they are both dead."

Sirius sighed, "Not dead…no…and currently both inside this very house…Harry your mother is downstairs…her name is Lily and a very long time ago she and I were…well we were _together_…she ran away with a man I assumed to be your father, named James. He is dead…and I hadn't seen Lily since today…when she came and told me the news…"

Harry's face went pale, "Sirius…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I am your father."

**A/N: I know you all expected more of the explanation in this chapter…but all you have to do is wait one more update. This story is about 2/3rds finished now and I have the rest planned out…HOWEVER, small things are up for grabs. Want more Remus/Cissa sexy time? Tell me. More or something else? Done. I love adding in little additions to make you guys happy. **


	28. Breakdown

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews that have been coming my way; they inspire me to write for you guys! I also want to thank new reader **VenusInHerHair** for all the lovely reviews. She has a story out I am in love with called **Love is a Ruthless Game** and you should all go read it!

This chapter has a lot of angst and drama, some Remus/Cissy smut as asked for (rated M! people) and some more surprises! Enjoy!

**~o0o~**

"Sirius goddammit this isn't something to make light of! _I was raised in an orphanage_…" Harry's face started to turn red and Sirius wrung his hands together nervously, "_My parents died!_ It was _hell_ Sirius, absolute and complete _hell_ to not know when I was going to get fed, not knowing…"

"I know this Harry and I am so so sorry about it…"

"Then if you are really my father…why didn't you come and save me? Why did you give me up? Why was I lied to?" Harry turned to him, the man who was so familiar and yet so different from him and nearly spat at him as he cursed him with sarcasm, half laughing, trying to believe it was all one big farce.

"I did not know you were my son until an hour ago Harry, please sit down, I am just as confused as you are, please, son…"

It had just slipped out. Sirius was so fond of Harry, and the more he ruminated on the actuality of being his father, the more he knew he would embrace it and maybe even love it, but the second the endearment left Sirius' lips, Harry was incensed further.

"NO! You are not my father, _how dare you_?"

"Do not loathe me so Harry, I am on your side. Let's talk this out, man to man, for the sake of everyone involved. _Please_."

Harry paced a moment more and was still steaming, but sat down-well, threw himself-back down into the chair in Sirius' study and looked up at the man he shared blood with, "Explain."

Sirius sighed and sat down behind the large desk, resting his elbows on the surface and looking at Harry with a mixture of hopefulness and utter exhaustion. It had certainly been the most trying day he had had in a long while, and that was including his run-arounds with Riddle.

"I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever be having such a conversation…at the time I was your age and I had no idea what I was doing Harry. I once was in love with your mother, Lily Evans, a very long time ago. I courted her and it went on like that for a while, but one night I couldn't help myself…"

"Some things never change do they?" Harry smarted under his breath but Sirius valiantly ignored the biting comment.

"And very soon after she met whom I assumed to be your real father, a one James Potter. I learned Lily was pregnant shortly after and assumed it was his as she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me. She did not return my letters and moved away. I moved on with my life and never heard from her since. Harry, if I would have known I would have taken you out of that situation…" Sirius said. He didn't know if his younger self would have actually done that, but he knew he would have now, no question. He was his son after all, his heir, his boy. They could have done so much together. The time lost already hurt him.

"This is really true?" Harry asked, more calmly now. His jaw was a little slack, but his breathing had slowed and he seemed to be drinking it all in.

"It is. I don't know James Potter, never did, but I am sure if he hadn't died, he would have raised you. Your mother gave you up to the orphanage because she couldn't support you and wanted you to have a better life."

"I would have been better off with her than with what I went through," Harry crossed his arms. In an entire day he had gone from feeling on top of the world, to like a small helpless child again.

"She's downstairs and you can talk to her when you are ready," Sirius suggested, "Now. I want to be clear with you Harry. If you want me to be a father to you I will with all of my soul. You know I want the best for you and I care about you and your friends, and I am especially overjoyed for you and Ginny. But if you decide you do not want to acknowledge me as such, then we can go back to the way things were, understood? It is your choice," Sirius said diplomatically and Harry seemed to consider it.

"I will think about it Sirius thank you, and I would like to speak to my mother alone," Harry decided, standing up and reaching over the desk to shake his father's hand firmly, "What about Hermione?"

"I don't know, I really don't," Sirius said sadly as Harry gave him one last look and left the study, his steps becoming fainter and fainter as he headed down the stairs and all Sirius could do was hold his head in his hands and wait.

**~o0o~**

"I don't really know how to address you Madame…" Harry said, completely unsure as he locked eyes with his mother across the foyer. Although she was a few strides away, he could tell immediately that those eyes were the same as his, and it nearly made him tear up. He was in the sitting room quickly and she stood up, marveling at her son in front of her.

"Harry, oh it's alright," she managed before Lily was overcome with emotion and hugged Harry tightly to her. He was stiff for a moment—a side effect from being angry with her-but soon melted into her hug and embraced her equally. She cried into his shoulder and he offered her his handkerchief. They parted and as she dabbed at her nose, he sat down next to her.

"Why would you ever give me up?" his voice was low and cold. From the green eyes they shared, it was clear he already had affection for his long lost mother, but he was angry.

"It was a mistake. I should have come back to Sirius and told him the truth, but I had mistreated him so badly and I knew his family would never want me…."

"But you gave me up, just like that…"

"Harry I had no money, I had disgraced myself from society by marrying James and I couldn't leave you to find a job in a factory, there was no other way!"

"Don't you think I would have wanted my mother?" Harry asked bitterly, "And now that my life is falling together so perfectly, you show up after all this time and threaten to ruin it?"

"How would I ruin it?" Lily looked taken aback.

"This isn't only about you. This is about people I care about as well, and it will affect them. So why did you choose now? Why did you wait so long? Are you staying?"

"I moved to England to be away from all the memories and to leave you alone to grow to be your own man. But I just had to know…it tore at me every night and day and I finally saved up enough for a trip back here. I just wanted to tell Sirius and we could search for you together, but he already found you and he didn't even know. I can stay if you want me to, but I won't be staying in the house," Lily sighed, clearly upset about that matter.

"I haven't made up my mind, this is all so sudden. It really is a pleasure to meet you," he took his mother's hands in his but couldn't bring himself to call her such, "But I do need time, forgive me."

Harry stood up, trying not to cry and let his emotions show. His mind was reeling and he really wanted to get back to Ginny, talk it over, and let it all settle in…but as he said a polite goodbye to the auburn-haired woman with his same eyes, the door to the manor clicked open and Harry heard Hermione's voice arguing vehemently with Fleur.

"What is he keeping from me Fleur? _What_?" Hermione's eyes narrowed as Fleur looked panicked, carrying in with a large dress bag from Madame Maxime's. "Harry?"

Her gaze soon fell on her closest friend who was making his way into the foyer, simultaneously trying to hide the woman in the next room and not let her see his slightly damp eyes.

"Good afternoon lovely," Harry said a little too jovially, kissing her lightly on both cheeks before backing away. This made the smart girl even more suspicious and in the interlude, Fleur tried to scamper off.

"Fleur! _Stay_! Sirius!" Hermione called out and although her lover heard her from his study, he hesitated.

"He's busy, now why don't we go out for dinner?" Harry asked, spur-of-the-moment, but nothing was distracting Hermione. She ignored her friend and finally broke free of the pair of them in the foyer, walking towards the rooms opposite her when she caught sight of the wide-eyed Lily Evans watching everything from the couch.

"The hell he's busy…"Hermione whispered under her breath as she stormed over the woman that everyone had apparently been hiding from her, "Who are you?!" she asked her, looking her up and down and not caring that she could be addressing someone improperly, she was nearly seeing red.

"Hermione…" Harry said from a distance but she did not avert her gaze from the pretty older woman sitting on the couch. Taking her time, Lily finally stood up yet again and looked at Hermione with ahardness in her green eyes.

"Lily Evans, and you must be Hermione…"

"Mademoiselle Granger…" Hermione snapped back, "Why are you here?" she had no idea why everyone was so flustered and why Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"Dear, I came to tell Sirius that he and I have a child, and that child is Harry," Lily said quickly and coldly. Her demeanor had shifted drastically once Hermione had come in and after the announcement, seconds passed and time seemed to stand still for Hermione. Her ears started to ring and the ringing was growing louder by the second and she glanced helplessly to Harry and Fleur and then to the liar in front of her…and then she screamed.

It was a scream that tore through the whole manor. Sirius doubled over in his chair when he heard it upstairs, crying into his open palms. Fleur looked ready to vomit, and Harry's face was twisted in agony. Lily Evans was the last straw for Hermione Granger.

"NOOOOOO! _OH GOD NO!_" Hermione started to sob, her thin body wracked with the emotion bubbling up and out of her as she collapsed to the ground in front of Lily, who made no effort to help her. Harry rushed over to his best friend, looking incredulously up at the woman who claimed to be his mother as he hugged Hermione.

"Please see yourself out," Harry ordered her coldly and Fleur didn't even open the door for her. She just watched Hermione lose herself into Harry's arms.

"Shhh darling, it's okay, come on love it's okay…"

"Harry…oh God Harry why?…" Hermione cried over and over. She was about to run away with Sirius, to be happy forever, and then she came home to his ex-lover and to find out the man she loved was the father of her best friend.

"Darling _please_…"

"Where is he? Why won't he show his damned face…why didn't he tell me Harry _why didn't you tell me_?" she begged and cried and Harry easily lifted her up off the ground and laid her out on the couch, staying by her and holding her hand. She had always been strong as long as he had known her, but he was honestly surprised she hadn't crumbled sooner.

"I didn't know…oh Hermione this may look like it is going to change everything, but it doesn't have to, I promise," Harry said. Inside he believed Sirius had once loved that woman…and he knew one day very soon he would call him his father proudly, but the way she had acted in front of Hermione showed him that she was willing to be no mother to him. Harry knew he was a good man, kind in spirit and caring for his friends…and he had felt a kinship with Lily from their shared beautiful eyes, but something was not right about her. He didn't know how he could come from a woman so unfeeling, and he wondered why this was all happening now.

**~o0o~**

"You are so incredibly beautiful I must be dreaming," Remus looked up at the pale, gorgeous column of woman that was Narcissa Malfoy lying out on his couch in the studio before him. Her legs were over his shoulders and he had just licked her to her first real orgasm and he had been enjoying watching her-the sweet look on her face, the way she bit her lip, her fingers putting indents in her thighs as she came-it was all so breathtaking for him.

"What you just did with your tongue should be illegal Remus…" she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Maybe it is," he grinned devilishly, taking her shaking legs down from around his neck and proceeding to crawl up her body and lay gently on top of her, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck and gently kissing her there, his hand snaking back down to gently rub over her wet sex, dipping on long finger inside of her. She squirmed under him and met him in a deep kiss. Remus gently bit her bottom lip and pulled every-so-slightly, eliciting a moan from Narcissa and he ground his cock on the warmth between her thighs, his fingers now plucking lazily at her hard pink nipples. He wanted her badly, and she was overcome with the thought that there was even more to feel than what she had just experienced.

Remus was just about to ask her if she was ready when her silky hand reached out and guided his cock to her entrance, looking up at him with half self-assurance and half trust in him. He kissed her forehead gently and eased into her. Narcissa moaned out almost immediately. He was just so _big_ and he started thrusting very slowly into her before rocking his hips just slightly so that his hip bone grazed her clit before moving in and out of her faster.

She had never before been so deliciously filled, or felt so beautiful and naughty at the same time. The way he brushed the hair out of her face as he took her was sweet, but the way he was kissing her was absolutely sinful. He held onto her breasts, squeezing them in between his fingers slightly roughly as he took her over and over. She arched her back, pressing herself up into him and holding on, crying out his name over and over when her lips weren't being kissed raw by his. He moved so deep within her that she felt that she had died and was in a state of pure bliss she had only before heard whispers about.

"_Oh Cissa,_ oh God…" Remus groaned into her neck, pumping into her faster and faster as she locked her legs around him and came with a force. He shuddered inside of her but held still for a moment, trying to not let his body collapse as he watched her face flush and her mouth cry out for him one last time.

They slept together on the couch for a little while, entangled up in a heap of limbs, their bodies fitting together perfectly. It wasn't until the sky grew dark through the window that Remus convinced himself to detach from her. His hair was messy but his eyes were bright for her and he watched with a small smile on his face as she just rolled over and mewled softly. He slowly dressed himself again and thought about making her something to eat when there was a knock on the door.

Remus cursed, he knew it had to be whatever guest Sirius had decided to send to him, and the knock awoke Narcissa. She sat up with a puzzled look on her face as she eyed the door and then began to get dressed.

"Cissa, I've got it…I will tell her to find another place to stay…" Remus gave a gentle smile and she returned it at the use of the endearing little nickname, but she continued anyway.

"It's quite alright, I think I can handle it better myself," she said. When she was finished dressing, she walked over to the studio door and opened it slightly, not wanting Remus to see whatever woman her cousin had sent over.

She was rather shocked to find a red-haired beauty, about her age with gorgeous green eyes and a rather unhappy look on her face. She was holding a little scrap of paper with the address printed neatly in Sirius' handwriting. Narcissa slipped out of the studio and closed the door behind her.

"I was told I would find a Monsieur Lupin here? You certainly don't appear to be him," the woman spoke and Narcissa decided instantly that she had to go.

"No, I do not, but I am his lover and he does not have room to have you stay the night. I am sorry for whatever Monsieur Black told you, but you really must leave…"

"No _please_…" Lily tried to push past Narcissa but the blonde blocked her, putting her hands on her hips, "I do not know _who_ you are or _what_ you are trying to prove by coming here…and I can only pray that you have not done harm to my beloved cousin…but I want you to leave. _Now_." Narcissa said in the cold tone she had harnessed so well throughout life. With this woman, however, it did not seem to faze her one bit. Yes, she made to leave, but she seemed resigned to it, as if something else was on her mind.

That was when Narcissa got the terrible feeling in her stomach that she had had when she had met Theresa Gold. Something was not right. Not at all.

**~o0o~**

"Do you love me?" Tom Riddle asked Theresa Gold between kisses. They were lying on his bed and his arms were wrapped possessively around her. Although she had to admit she was initially drawn to him and his proposition because of his striking handsomeness, she was starting to find him repulsive.

"Yes," she lied easily and kissed him again.

"Good. Because if you didn't I really wouldn't have much use to keep you here you know, seeing as you have failed to do nearly every single thing I have asked of you," his mood changed quickly, as it was prone to do and he moved away from her, pushing her off of him roughly. She sat back on his bed and looked up at him.

"I am truly sorry," she apologized.

"Don't say a damned word…" he started, planning on chastising her but there was a knock on his bedroom door that saved her and he summoned the guest in. It was Draco and he averted his eyes when he saw the half-naked Theresa. He didn't want to, but he knew he would surely be maimed if Riddle caught him eyeing his mistress.

"What is it Draco?"

"Sir, she's back…" he said quickly and Riddle nodded. All it took was a snap of his fingers to summon Theresa to become decent and the three descended down the stairs of his manor to the drawing room where Lucius, Bellatrix, and Lily Evans were sitting. Lily looked as if she had been crying.

"Well?" Riddle asked when no one immediately responded. All eyes turned to the red-head.

"I did as you asked. I went to Sirius', told him, met my son…_and Monsieur he is so wonderful I_…."

"Enough of your sniveling, what happened?" he yelled and she held back a sniffle.

"Sirius was upset…but not as you hoped. Harry-quite the same. I didn't want to lie to him. And the girl…Hermione…she lost control…she was in hysterics when I left…and I got Monsiuer Lupin's address just as you asked…it worked out perfectly with Sirius on that….and I went…and then…"

"_And then_ you worthless bitch what happened?" Bella snarled.

"Oh please, can I just have the money you promised…I want my son in my life but I promise I will go home just as you said…please the money," Lily begged. She was a different woman from the one that she was a few hours earlier. She had been trying so hard to hold onto the act, to not tell them, to lie to the father of her child and her baby…and it had been hell. But the money would save her from the life of ruin she had been living, it was more than enough.

"NO! Not yet…what happened?" Riddle prompted again.

"I went to Monsieur Lupin's and he wouldn't let me stay, well I actually didn't speak with him…it was a she…she wouldn't even let me in. She threatened me…" Lily started to cry.

"Who threatened you? What did she look like?"

"Tall, beautiful, blonde…maybe my age…she said she was his lover…" Lily answered truthfully and nearly jumped as the glass Lucius was holding shattered on the floor, startling everyone. He had let it go in his rage.

"That _slut!_ I _knew_ she was fucking him. Can you imagine him rutting into her on that hard, dirty floor? _My God_ this is unbelievable. _I'll kill her_…" Lucius ranted.

"Father…" Draco inserted nervously but Lucius just smacked his son's shins roughly with his walking stick, leaving him once again cowering in the corner.

"We will take care of it Lucius, don't you see? This just makes things all the more easier…" Riddle smiled.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Now please review!**


	29. Warnings and the Weary

**A/N: Many thanks again to my lovely reviewers. Every word of what you write means the world to me and pushes me to get out new chapters to you that are better than before. Thank you.**

**Warnings for this chapter: angst, adorable fluff, and some uncomfortable scenes.**

**~o0o~**

"My God do you men not know how to handle a woman at all? One tear and you are beside yourself," Minerva tut-tutted Harry, swishing her hand at him to move as she crouched down besides Hermione. The brunette had fallen silent, now only daintily sniffing back what was left of the tears in her small body. She did not look at Harry who quickly retreated, but did smile warmly up at Minerva.

"Fleur darling, some chamomile?" the older woman asked the blonde who was finally glad to have something to do. She wasted no time in rushing to the kitchen as Minerva stroked Hermione's hand gently. She had watched the scene from a distance and felt sorry for what the girl was going through—especially since the man all of this surrounded was nowhere to be found.

"Monsieur Potter, it might be best to go home," she suggested lightly and he thanked Minerva and placed a small kiss on Hermione's forehead before seeing himself out. Minerva finally managed to get Hermione to sit up, collect herself, and sip the tea Fleur brought out. After a few timid sips, the color returned to her face and she once again seemed more like the stubborn but gentle girl they all loved. It had really hurt the two women crouched besides her when she had called out in such pain. They weren't unfamiliar with how a broken heart could feel.

"Shall I fetch Sirius?" Fleur asked nervously and at long last, Hermione finally nodded. She knew her outburst had been uncharacteristic of her, and no doubt he had heard, but she felt so hopeless being bombarded with the information while he was not at her side to protect her as he had promised.

Although Fleur quickly swished off to find him, she didn't have to go far. He was walking slowly down the staircase with pain etched across the subtle lines on his handsome face. He gave Fleur a small, apologetic smile, and continued over to the couch where Hermione was sitting with Minerva holding her hand.

"I can take this from here," Sirius said gently but Minerva shot him a deadly look, pursing her lips.

"I am not so sure you can," she retorted, but stood up anyhow, fussing over Hermione for a second more before leaving the room with Fleur.

"I don't very much like you right now," Hermione whispered, looking at her hands around the luke-warm tea cup. Sirius gently removed the piece of china from her hands and held hers, but she made her grip limp.

"I know that, and if I were you, I would hardly like me either. Hermione I promised you that you would be safe with me, and I know I haven't kept that promise. What I made you endure today was terrible—especially because I made you endure it alone and without warning. I had no idea Lily was coming, nor do I have a clue why she had to pick this day when I hadn't seen her in years and years. But she did and I was caught off guard. I know that we were supposed to go to the country together and we will…this was just a little detour…"

"But Sirius…Harry has a mother now…and a father _my God_…that changes things," Hermione interjected, finally looking up at him with a look clearly showing she had no idea what to do.

"It does and yet it doesn't. Lily will not be staying here, and whatever arrangements she wants to make as Harry's mother, she can make with him. Although I loved her once long ago, our paths are not meant to entwine any further than today. We can be father and mother separate to Harry and I will do my part to hold up my end of that bargain, but you need me more right now than he does," Sirius told her earnestly, and he meant every word of it. He really had no intention of seeing Lily again except to maybe see her off back to London and that would be it. She had come to tell him of his son, and what was done was done.

"I was so happy to finally be able to let myself be happy with you…and then I walk in to see her and I thought…"

"I can imagine. I can, and I handled it very poorly. Please do forgive me and do not be too hard on Harry, he has quite a lot to deal with himself at the moment, what with a new fiancé he has to go home and tell…"

"Harry proposed?" Hermione looked up at her lover in glee, and even though the smile was not over him, he was glad to see one on her face.

"Indeed he did darling. And I am happy for him, he is my son after all…" Sirius scratched his head, it really was bizarre thinking of the boy as his, but wonderful too, "I know it will be an odd situation…"

"It doesn't matter. I understand Harry better than anyone, and I am happy he finally has a parent in his life. It won't bother me Sirius I promise," Hermione said. Even if her dreams did come true and she one day did marry Sirius, she knew Harry would never expect her to be a mother-figure, nor would she expect anything of him. They could continue being best friends, and family if the fates allowed.

"Glad to hear it," he said. Sirius knew that the oddness of her coming home to find his very first lover was a shock she wouldn't soon be over, considering the woman was her best-friends' mother, but the way she was leaning into him showed that things would be alright, "Hermione I've been reading that book you keep leaving out in the library…"

Hermione blushed. She had tried to give up on _Pride and Prejudice_ but decided to see it through and had been reading it at nights, "And what do you think?"

"I think," Sirius smirked a little, looking down at the beauty before him, "that it is a pretty dull book…"

"Sirius!" Hermione playfully slapped his arm and he laughed, clutching his stomach as his laughing body sunk into the couch besides her. In that moment they were Hermione and Sirius again-no findings of paternity, no missing money-just them.

"Alright alright," he caught his breath, "I was joking love…what I meant to say," he hesitated at her raised eyebrow, egging him to say something sarcastic and he loved how pretty she looked when she had no idea she did, "Is that you remind me of Miss Bennett…but much _much_ prettier…but I hate to disappoint you when I say that I am not your Mr. Darcy."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Well…I haven't finished it yet so I don't know what happens."

"Luckily I have…" Sirius said, "And although it is a happy ending, I can promise you that from now on I am going to try to be and do so much better than that. I am going to be everything you ever wanted and then some."

Hermione tried to hold back her smile and the tears that threatened again, but couldn't. She broke into a wide grin and launched herself at Sirius. He wrapped his arms around her as she embraced him.

"Sirius you are everything I want, I just don't want to lose you and I feel that absolutely nothing is working out our way," she said into his chest. He ran his hands through the unruly curls of her hair and his brows furrowed as he considered her statement. She was right, but he was determined to not let it change the course he planned on taking with her.

"It really isn't, and today is a testament to that. But tomorrow -unless you have other more important matters to see to-you and I are going to finish packing and head to the country. Sound alright?" he asked her as she picked her head up from his chest and searched his eyes with hers, looking for reassurance.

"Sounds lovely."

"Good, now why don't we take a bath before bed?"

Hermione sighed, a tired sigh from a day of unexpected highs and lows and raised herself up from the couch to head to his suite that she hoped she would be sleeping in from now on.

"You know, you aren't entirely forgiven from trying to distract me with clothes while you entertain Harry's long lost mother you know-how did you ever figure that would work? I hate shopping!" she giggled.

"I have no idea…but you can take whatever frustrations you have with me out on me in bed," he winked.

**~o0o~**

Severus Snape could barely keep himself upright as he sat down on the bed at a cheap and flea infested inn in the city of Bordeaux, by the coast. The travelling had been endless for him to reach his destination in only a few days' time and he hadn't had proper sleep because of it. He missed Nymphadora dreadfully and constantly pulled out her portrait tucked into the casing of his pocket watch. He knew she was a smart and resourceful girl and would have probably aided him in this venture, but he couldn't risk her well-being. Not again.

He had some contacts, and it looked as if his original hunch had led him in the right place regarding Mademoiselle Gold, but what plagued him the most was the piece of paper he was now clutching in his hands. He had decided to make a stop at the Paris train station before leaving town and had collected with much threatening, anything signed by Monsieur Riddle.

Severus had his fair share of seedier acquaintances, as working in the field of strip-teases and can-can girls tended to bring about, so once he was able to bully the right men, he got what he needed.

What was odd was the ticket for one Madame Lily Evans paid for in full my Monsieur Riddle, and stated that she would have arrived yesterday. It was a hefty fine, as the mysterious woman had come from England…but there were no leads on that end regarding any of the Blacks or Gold. Still, Severus wished he could have written to Sirius or Dora and asked if anything had gone amiss, but he hoped he would be back in their presence before too long.

He took his shoes off and laid back onto the hard bed, trying to lull himself into a dreamless sleep as thoughts of what he had to do the next day plagued his mind.

**~o0o~**

Remus left the sleeping form of his lover and quietly dressed. He couldn't believe how wonderful the past day of his life had gone. A beautiful woman had made her feelings plain for him, they had made love several times, and he was starting to fall in love with her. He had made them a fairly comfortable makeshift bed on the floor of the studio and after Narcissa had briefly ranted about the odd encounter with the guest Sirius had sent over, they had fallen asleep. As he slipped his trousers on, he tried to decide what to make her for breakfast and surprise her with, deciding to get some fruit, a fresh baguette and some milk down the street. He couldn't do much for her, but he would do what he could for as long as he could, he was sure of that.

She didn't stir as he opened the door, and he took one backwards glance at her naked back peeking out from under the bunched up sheets and smiled. Remus hummed to himself lightly and without much of a tune as he locked the studio door behind him only to feel something under his foot.

He looked down to realize he had trodden on a letter, quickly bending to pick it up. It had a rather intricate seal on it that wasn't used much anymore and since it was addressed to no one in particular, Remus tore it open himself.

_Narcissa—_

_Adultery is a sin only you will pay for. Remember, I can take away everything and gladly will._

_-Your Husband_

**~o0o~**

"Harry?"

"Shut up!"

"Ronald!"

"_Shut up_!" came the chorus of Fred and George. They had temporarily vacated Sirius' manor to give him and Hermione privacy, but were desperately wishing they hadn't. Harry and Ron's apartment was already crowded enough, especially now that their little sister was sharing a bed with Harry…being his fiancé now—a fact they liked but weren't fully used to seeing-and it was too early for them.

Ginny was an early riser, always had been despite her late nights at the Bergére, and she desperately wanted to talk more with Harry about what had happened the previous day but the other three red heads in the cramped space were having none of it.

"Oh fuck off!" Ginny grumbled, thoroughly annoyed as she cuddled next to Harry.

"Language little sister! Don't want me writing home to mother now do we?" Fred asked sternly but sleepily.

Ginny ignored the comment and tugged at Harry's hand. The boy was lightly snoring but stirred when she became more forceful, though didn't entirely move. Ginny huffed and crawled out of bed, just in a thin white nightgown that covered her neck to toe for modesty around her brothers, stole a cigarette out of George's coat pocket, lit it, and moved outside to the tiny balcony overlooking the factory district. When the door was closed behind her the balcony could barely fit one and Ginny took a drag of the cigarette, letting it blow out through her teeth. It was a vile habit that she was never fond of Dora getting her hooked on, but she now only did it when extremely stressed.

And today Ginny Weasley was stressed. Her best friend had had a nervous breakdown and she hadn't been there to help her. She had gotten engaged to the man of her dreams, but on a night that was supposed to be a celebratory one, she and he brothers got shuffled off to home while her soon to be husband found out Monsieur Black and some strange woman were his long lost parents. Maybe stressed was an understatement.

"Darling?"

Ginny turned around to see a tousled-haired and sleepy-eyed Harry climb out onto the balcony. He plucked the cigarette from her small, pale fingers and let it drop to the street two stories below.

"I want to talk."

"I am sorry yesterday wasn't the best way to celebrate being engaged…" he admitted sheepishly.

"It's not that…I just…I have a really odd feeling about all of this and I was sad I wasn't with you when you found out. I want to meet her Harry…" Ginny said, turning to him and he looked at her pretty face and the wild from sleep red hair falling down her back.

"Then I will make arrangements for that. Maybe this afternoon. Come inside love, its cold," Harry said gently but she refused.

"Harry I don't want to wait to get married. It doesn't need to be big. Just us and Hermione and Sirius…"

"Where is this coming from?" he asked, puzzled.

"Things are changing so fast Harry, I just want to seize what we have now and make the most of it," Ginny told him seriously. She had been thinking a lot, and although Harry's prospects looked good with his art career, something inside nagged at her—like she might lose him.

"Whatever you want darling, let's just get inside."

**~o0o~**

"No!" Luna panted heavily. She was on top of Lucius, naked, and his hand was fisted roughly in her blonde curls, forcing her down to take him in her mouth. She resisted and looked up at it, saying it again, "No."

He yanked at her head and moved her off of him, rolling on top of her to pin her down onto the bed, "How dare you refuse me? You have been causing me so much trouble…"

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the stinging slap that was surely to come but it didn't. Lucius just hovered over her and then dove down to kiss her neck.

"You used to be so eager to please me," he said between kisses, "I give you money, buy you things, take you to all the right parties," he bit down hard on her neck, sure to leave a mark and she yelped, "But something has changed…"

Something had changed with Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood. At first she was just happy to be out of the Bergére. Lucius Malfoy was handsome and well respected and he had doted upon at first, taking her everywhere and always being sweet. Luna thought she may well love the man even if it could never be fulfilled.

But then he had grown closer ton Monsieur Riddle and soon Luna was forced, along with Mademoiselle Parkinson, to spend most of her days with Lucius' horrible sister-in-law Bellatrix and the even more awful Mademoiselle Gold.

She knew Lucius fancied Theresa the moment Monsieur Riddle introduced her to the inner circle, like a prized horse. That was when Lucius' lovemaking to Luna had become more violent and out of control. She knew something was going on, and she was constantly being told not to repeat what she heard and forced to keep secrets. She didn't like it, and she found her love and attraction to Lucius melting away.

When he had really started hitting her, and when his wife had found her and comforted her, Luna knew it was only a matter of time before she would truly need to get out of that situation.

"I don't like keeping your secrets and I don't like when you hurt me," Luna said truthfully, looking up at him with her big eyes. Although he voice was lilting and calm, her heart was thrumming rapidly in her chest.

"Oh you don't?" Lucius feigned innocence, "Well…if you weren't such a stupid whore maybe I wouldn't have to punish you for it."

The words stung Luna and she tried to hold back her tears. Although to most people her sweet and almost airy demeanor caused her to look flighty, she was far from dumb and was deeply hurt that a man she used to have such wonderful pillow conversations with had changed so much.

"You know, Mademoiselle Gold needs a ladies maid, and I suggested you. Wasn't that kind of me?" Lucius asked, moving down her body to grab one of her breasts roughly.

"Hardly," she whimpered at his strong touch and he turned his steely eyes up to her.

"One more word and I will make it worse than before," he warned, pressing his fingers into her ribs where he had bruised her a few days ago. She nodded.

Lucius had his way with her quickly and she barely moved, just bit her lip as he entered her without warning and took no regard for her pleasure. It had never been so unfeeling and she had to turn quickly into the pillow as he rolled off of her to hide tears.

"You are boring me," he said languidly after a while and she felt his weight lifted off the bed. Luna laid there in tears for a while until everything went silent. Narcissa hadn't returned home in maybe a day, and finally Lucius was snoring in the other room. Luna had made up her mind, enough was enough.

She grabbed one dress and a few little keepsakes and snuck out of the manor as quietly as she could. Monsieur Black's was not that far and she made it within a half hour in the dark, finding her way to the back of the house and knocking quietly on the servant's entrance.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she whispered into the night. She was shivering and scared, but soon the wholly welcomed face of Sirius' butler greeted her.

"Miss Lovegood? Is everything alright?" Neville asked quickly, ushering her inside to the warmth.

"I ran away from Monsieur Malfoy, can you help me?"

"There's an extra room not being used. I am sure we can work something out. Monsieur Black has enough on his plate at the moment so we will tell him later," Neville said, leading her to the empty room at the end of the servants' quarters. It was small with just a bed and dresser, but it would do, "I'm so sorry for whatever happened."

"Me too, and thank you kindly," she smiled up at the sweet boy and then moving to prepare for bed.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the small scenes catching you up on how everyone is doing! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Riddle's Interlude

**A/N: Glad you have been enjoying the story, this is a shorter chapter, a small interlude before the last,** **exciting third of the story. Lots of drama, love, death, and answers to come! Xxx**

**~o0o~**

"Any movement?" Monsieur Tom Riddle looked up at his butler who had just entered his study. Riddle and Lucius were sipping brandy and talking while Mademoiselle Gold's dog was yapping at the butler's heels.

"When I took the rat for a walk I ran into Madame Umbridge. Apparently Black and his mistress left very early this morning in his car. I walked by the house-car is gone and all seems quiet," he stated quickly, giving the white dog a disdainful look.

"Thank you Nott, that will be all," Riddle quickly dismissed him and once again he and Lucius were in silence, "I can't say I am surprised. Madame Evans did say Black mentioned her interrupting a trip. I am sure they have gone to his country estate…"

"And you'll just let them go?" Lucius asked incredulously. He was in a horrible mood. When he had awoken in the morning, he had deduced that Luna had run away and he effectively smashed through half of the upstairs for it. He tapped his fingers erratically on the handle of his walking stick as he watched Riddle run a hand through his perfectly coiffed brown hair that remained so even after him trying to dishevel it.

"Of course! I am feeling rather sentimental today, so let them have their last little rendezvous. After all, it will probably be the last time they see each other alive," Riddle said so flippantly that it even shocked Lucius.

"Then what will we do?" the blonde man tried to harness his calm again, but he was starting to care less and less about Black and the little curly-haired thing. He cared that his wife was making a mockery of him across town.

"Well, this leaves us time to reprimand your wife, find Severus' little annoyance, and deal with the boy. And we can start organizing the money now that Black is not around to tail our every move and question the authorities incessantly. The more separated they are, the easier they will fall," Riddle took another sip of his brandy, finishing it off.

"We really need to move the money. Bella is getting irresponsible and erratic and it is compromising things. It won't be long before Andromeda makes an unexpected visit and brings along her daughter…"Lucius noted.

"It's not Bella I am worried about," Tom sighed heavily, uncrossing his legs and shifting position so his eyes were connected with Lucius', "It's your son. He's always gravitated towards his mother and we can't have anything ruining this."

"What would you have me do?"

"Watch him, talk to him, make it clear that he has a job to do and will be rewarded generously at the end of it," Riddle explained. Lucius sat back in his chair and contemplated it. If his son turned against him, he would really be alone in this mess—money or not.

"But what about my mistress…" Lucius returned to the subject. Riddle barely looked amused in the slightest as the man sitting across from him leapt once again into a rant about how his wife was fucking a lowly street urchin.

"Lucius, my dear, dear friend," Tom stopped him and once again commanded his full attention. Riddle knew the intricacies of his plan inside and out, and those around him only knew each one crucial piece, but not all of it. He needed them but they needed him more if they wanted to survive and ultimately rule the city with him in the months to come.

Tom Riddle was using them all, and he knew if they stopped for one moment to contemplate it, any one could easily see it. Fortunately, he had them all in a position where they couldn't bargain for much.

The capture of Nymphadora had been something he intended, but her escape hadn't hurt the overall goal. The bank job had been far too easy, the wooing of Bellatrix easier still, and the stealing of Sirius' manuscripts so childishly uncomplicated. All of that had gone according to plan, but Riddle was overjoyed that things were taking place that only in his wildest dreams he hoped would.

He never expected Narcissa Malfoy, dutiful wife and aristocrat darling to fall for Monsieur Lupin, but the unexpected romance made her distracted-which Riddle was thankful for. He knew she was smart, and this could easily help in making her fall, a key piece to taking down Sirius himself. It also helped greatly that Lucius' mind was clouded with rage at the thought, and that his mistress had ran off as well. Now Lucius was vulnerable and more compliant than ever.

He also hadn't expected Sirius and his mistress Hermione's relationship to be so tumultuous, which also had made things easier along the way. Although he assumed they were on better terms now that they were taking a small trip, it had proven beneficial all the same to strengthen Sirius' love for Hermione that Riddle knew would break him if anything ever happened to her.

And Harry Potter. He had been the icing on top of the cake. The boy was now close to everyone Sirius held dear…and now…he was proclaimed to be his son. Making Lily lie had been hard, but everyone had a price and he exceeded hers. Riddle honestly wasn't sure if _she_ was even sure of the boys' lineage, her having expressed the intimacy with both Sirius and James Potter was within days of each other. It didn't matter, as long as Sirius perceived Harry to be his son, it would be that much worse when he lost him.

After all, Sirius had ruined Riddle's childhood and had trumped his existence in Paris for years. It was time he was broken for good.

Lily Evans had been a large part of the hatred. When she was debuted into society, young Tom Riddle had courted her as well, but Sirius Black with his charms had managed to woo the slippery minx first, and was always picking fun at him at parties. Riddle wondered if the man even remembered the taunts to him now, or if he was just some scrawny, faceless opponent to him.

Riddle had not come from money as Sirius had, and he hated as he watched Sirius grow up with a silver spoon in his mouth, gallivanting around Paris without a care. Then he had Marlene. Riddle had been in love with Marlene McKinnon, even more so than Lily Evans. But Sirius took her away as well. Riddle almost had a chance with her, but her parents disliked that he came from a modest family, even though he was quite handsome and intelligent. Money and charm had won out once again, and when Marlene died a few years later, Riddle grieved alone in his house for days.

Soon Riddle's life began to turn around for him. He became successful in a number of fields and tried to forget about the headaches Sirius Black had caused him. That was until he heard that during a drunken fight, Sirius had managed to kill one of his best friends-Peter Pettigrew. Naturally, Riddle's rage for the raven-haired playboy only increased. Riddle helped convince the Black family to not help him, and with a few well-execute lies, had turned his parents and brother Regulus against him.

Tom thought he had succeeded in bringing Sirius down, even after he left prison, but the man was luckier than Riddle thought. He had been accepted back with open arms by Narcissa Black and managed to rebuild his connections in the city quickly. The next thing he knew, Sirius was a published poet, his books doing extremely well. Riddle soon became Charles Baudelaire's publisher under a pseudonym, but even his poet rival was not matching what Sirius was doing. Riddle even tried slandering his name about town, but it only made him more mysterious and charming. Nothing he did worked, so it had been time to move forward. This plan was what would take Sirius down once and for all, Riddle was sure of it.

"Have her…" Tom said after a moment's pause.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take Mademoiselle Gold to your bed." Riddle finished as if offering him a drink or a cigar.

"Sir…"

"Really, Lucius. I have seen the way you look at her. She means very little to me and Bellatrix really needs some encouragement right now…" Tom continued vaguely but Lucius understood, although he was slightly off-put by the thought.

"I see, well, thank you very much," Lucius managed to stammer out, still a bit aghast at how quickly that transpired and he was really starting to question if Riddle felt anything for anyone.

"Now that is settled. Let's take lunch shall we?"

**~o0o~**

Narcissa was tired, angry, and slightly scared as she walked into her home that afternoon. After a sweet breakfast, Remus had shown her the threatening letter that had been left on the doorstep. Lucius knew.

She was not surprised, considering she hadn't returned home in over a day and his new "group of associates" to term them nicely, seemed to know everything all of them were doing day in and day out. It scared her, but she wasn't going to stop living her life for it.

She had wanted to spend the remainder of the day with Remus, preferably lying in his arms, but he had a meeting to go to with Monsieur Bouguereau and another head of the Salon Exhibit space they would be hanging their paintings in for the large show the next week. She knew she had to talk to Sirius as well, after finding out from Miss Lovegood that Hermione had been threatened, and she was also rather concerned about the mysterious guest that had been sent over to stay with Remus.

She wanted to take a bath and change before heading over, but before she could even make it up the stairs, the knob on the front door turned and her son walked in, looking haggard with dark circles under his eyes. He looked so much older than 18. He was trailed by Mademoiselle Parkinson.

"Mother can we talk?" he asked, and he looked very serious. She surveyed him for a moment and instantly knew something was not right. Yes, she had distanced herself from her son when he had started spending excessive amounts of time with her husband and Monsieur Riddle, but she still knew when he was perturbed.

"Yes, shall we go through to the drawing room?" she glanced at Pansy.

"I can say what I have to say in front of her," Draco answered her unasked question and the three of them moved in silence into the drawing room, the younger couple sitting opposite Narcissa.

Narcissa didn't really know what she expected her son to say, but she did not expect him to start crying.

"Mother…" he repeated with tears in his eyes, Pansy patted him lightly on the arm.

"Did you get the note Madame Malfoy?" she asked, saving Draco from doing it. Narcissa nodded, "I had to deliver it. Monsieur Malfoy forced me to. I am so sorry."

"Mother he's going to kill you," Draco burst out.

"Nonsense. Draco, this is between your father and I and it will sort itself out," Narcissa smiled coolly.

"No! You don't understand, I heard the words leave his lips. He is very serious mother. I…I'm not fond of what you have resorted to but…I understand. Leave Paris with him, I don't care, but you need to go…" Draco said, the words getting caught in his throat.

"I will not leave you," she said, and she meant it.

"Then take us with you. Pansy and I, well…we can't do this anymore. I can't stand by and let this happen. The money is not worth it," Draco admitted.

Narcissa took a deep breath. She knew something had been going on. Sirius knew it too, but she didn't think that her husband would stoop so low as to really involve Draco like this. It was despicable and her face flushed with rage.

"How much did he offer you Draco?"

Pansy and Draco locked eyes and he sighed, trying valiantly to control the tears and emotion he had held in for weeks. He loved his mother and he would be damned if anything happened to her, "Twenty-thousand francs".

"Where would Lucius get that money? You know as well as I do our situation Draco…" she pushed him further, her heart pounding. This was all so surreal.

"Mother….Father has been lying to you. Our money is in a separate account. We've been lying to you…" he started to cry again and Pansy squeezed his hand, urging him to go on, "The twenty thousand is from Sirius Black's money. Riddle has all of it. This wasn't supposed to involve you but now it has and I won't allow it!"

Narcissa paled, this was so much bigger than she had anticipated.

"We want out of this, please," Pansy begged and there was only one logical answer going through Narcissa's head. The more on their side, the better, after all.

"Of course. I'll take care of it."

**~o0o~**

"Lucius Malfoy, however did I get so lucky?" Theresa Gold flirted in her most seductive voice as she walked into the farthest bedroom in the left wing of Riddle's manor. When he had told her to go to him, she had to admit she was both relieved and a little excited. It was getting trying keeping up the act of being smitten with such a manipulative man. Lucius Malfoy wasn't her top choice of men in that town to bed, but she knew he could be a helpful ally.

He was sitting on the bed, clearly expecting her. His shirt was off and folded neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. She had to admit he was much more muscular than she thought he would be and wondered why his wife had ran off on him, but didn't dwell. She was wearing a short, silk black room with some very intricate and expensive lingerie. Black thigh stockings were held up by a garter belt and she appreciated the way Lucius' eyes roamed her body as she closed the door behind her and walked towards him.

"Mademoiselle Gold, looking as lovely as ever," he managed to say, trying not to stare to avidly, but he lost it as she came to a standstill right in front of him and in two slow, calculated movement, spread her legs and straddled him.

"Theresa please, Lucius," she whispered to him, beginning to kiss his neck, leaving a perfectly formed shape of her full lips in red lipstick just below his stubbly chin.

He untied her robe as she kissed up and down his neck, pushing it over her shoulder and groaning as it fell to the floor and he saw her voluptuous body in the scandalous lingerie. She smirked, pulling away from him and pushing her silky auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yes, this is going to work out just fine…" she smiled.

**A/N: I have NOT forgotten about Hermione and Sirius! The next chapter is entirely dedicated to their rendezvous in the country! Yay!**


	31. Bedroom Hymns

**A/N: Thank you to all my new and old readers. I love you all so much! This chapter is entirely dedicated to Sirius and Hermione, is 90% very graphic lemons, and the rest is fluff, so read at your own risk! Enjoy!**

**Also, chapter name taken from Florence and the Machine's song "Bedroom Hymns" which I highly suggest you listen to while reading.**

**~o0o~**

"Sirius, it's beautiful!" Hermione audibly gasped as the car rounded the end of the long driveway to his country estate and she saw the nearly glowing, white, two-story manor surrounded by acres of perfectly green grass. There were some wildflower fields at the edges of the property, a stable, and a beautiful garden. It was so picturesque, with blue skies above. It was a change from the dirty, grey, and crowded city and Hermione fell instantly in love.

Sirius left the car first, walking around to open the door for her and hold her hand as she alighted down onto the gravel of the drive. She was still staring around the property in wonder and amazement and it made Sirius see the house and the grounds in a new light. He sincerely hoped he would get to enjoy it for years to come, preferably with her if he had his way.

"And it is all ours. I am so happy for the getaway," he admitted as they walked up the porch steps, one bag a piece, and he unlocked the door. Hermione continued to remain speechless for nearly fifteen minutes after. Every room was a surprise to her, mostly because they were vastly different from his manor in Paris. The rooms were smaller, cozier, and had a very unique charm. The only thing she didn't quite care for was the show of guns and deer heads in his office space, but it was fascinating nonetheless.

After the tour of the inside of the house, Sirius and Hermione found themselves in the main living room and he realized that in their haste to make it there, he hadn't planned ahead.

"Sirius, darling, what is it?" she asked when she saw the look of puzzlement on his face. He took two steps towards the kitchen, stopped, scratched his head and frowned.

"I've never actually gone on a holiday without help," he admitted and then started to laugh. Hermione found herself in a fit of giggles as well. She had also gotten used to it and realized that for Sirius, life just didn't run if it weren't for Neville and Fleur.

"I can cook, you know," she said, although she wondered if Sirius had ever made a meal in his life. That morning they had been in such a hurry to pack and leave that she wasn't even sure if they had said a proper goodbye to the maid and butler, let alone invite them along.

"But this was supposed to be romantic for you…it was supposed to be…"

"Sirius, please," Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. He tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her sweetly, "Now, are you hungry right this instant?"

"No…" he looked down at her, rubbing circles with his thumbs on her shoulders, "Are you?"

"Well," she blushed slightly as she dropped her hands from around his chest to follow the crisp line of buttons down his perfectly tailored white shirt, "Not for food really…."

As she flicked her eyes up towards him, he couldn't suppress his groan of anticipation. As it escaped Sirius' lips, Hermione lightly ran a hand over the front placket of his trousers and slowly lowered herself to her knees. She was wearing a traveling dress in a pretty soft green, and she took her time fanning her skirt out around her and getting comfortable all while looking up at her lover from under her long eyelashes. He was transfixed as he stared down at her, his left hand finally reaching to grip the backing of the chair next to where he was standing.

Hermione softly brushed her curls back over her shoulders and reached out to feel his length growing prominent inside of the confines of his pants. He instinctively moved closer as she undid the buttons, his hand gripping the chair back harder.

"Finally, all alone with nothing to do…" Hermione sighed, trying to hide the smile playing on her lips as she licked them. Her reaction to pulling him out of his trousers, however, was involuntary and Sirius thoroughly enjoyed the way she bit her lip and started eagerly stroking him with both of her soft hands.

"Oh, I am sure we can think of something to do…" he replied, but it was breathier than normal and his mistress didn't waste any time in showing him exactly what she planned on doing. Hermione wrapped her hand firmly around the base of his cock and with her pink, flattened tongue, licked his arousal. She lingered, kissing him there for a moment before pulling away and giving him a teasing grin.

"Oh God Hermione, how can you be so damned sweet and such a little minx at the same time?" he asked in wonder as his other hand reached down to twine amidst her curls, eager for her lips to touch him again.

"I think I'm learning something from you, Mr. Black," she replied, her full lips curling into a smirk at the edges as she placed her lips back on his cock, now fully hard from her gentle ministrations, and proceeded to wrap her lips around him. Sirius was used to such a form of pleasure but it had never been this good. No proper society ladies did such a thing, but the woman he had been with before were the farthest things from proper society ladies-not that they mattered now, as the only thing filling his mind was the beautiful Hermione kneeling before him, her eyes closed as she sucked on him, making little mewling noises that made him twitch in her mouth. Clearly, she was enjoying herself just as much as he.

When her slightly swollen lips made their way nearly to the base of him, Sirius' knees almost gave out from underneath him, and his grip on the chair was slackening, his whole body shaking slightly. It had only been a few moments, and he was trying his hardest to not give in just yet. Yet, every time her big and gorgeous chocolate eyes sought out his for approval, he couldn't help but curse in ecstasy.

"Hermione, please…" he begged. He didn't want it to end…he wanted to make her come undone by him first, and Sirius hadn't felt that way about a woman in a long time. When she made no move away from him, and instead licked him with a renewed fervor—moaning onto him as he clutched her curls tighter-he couldn't help but spill himself into her hot mouth, surprised but even more turned on when she didn't immediately pull away and instead took him all. He almost laughed at the juxtaposition of it all, Hermione in her pretty dress spread out around her like a princess, swallowing his seed daintily and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand like nothing was out of the ordinary.

But he couldn't laugh, because his breath was taken away- not only from his orgasm, but also from the beautiful sight before him. He had never in his life felt so much love and simultaneous lust for someone. It was filling him with the best feeling in the world, and it also scared him. He would die if something happened to her; he just knew it to be true.

"Was that alright?" she ventured after a moment and Sirius realized he must have looked slightly off just staring at her.

"Was it alright?" he repeated, sinking to his knees as well, "Darling, everything you do is more than just alright." He kissed her softly at first, tasting himself on her tongue and not caring in the slightest as he felt her small body curl into his. As he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her harder for a moment, and then lifted her off the ground and carried her a few feet until he had perched her on the edge of an armless chair.

She pouted as he pulled away from her, but let her back rest against the chair as he stayed on his knees in front of her and nudged her legs apart, pulling up the green skirts of her dress and running his hands up her legs. Hermione silently watched Sirius as his hands drew dangerously close to her center, and then pulled away, scratching lightly down her thighs. She wriggled in the chair, whimpering for him and he didn't have the strength to deny her.

He pushed her dress back and pulled down her underwear, beginning to drag one finger along her inner thighs before cupping his hand possessively against her sex. Hermione rubbed herself against his palm, aching for her own release and in return he ground the heel of his palm into her clit, causing her to buck against him.

As she was mumbling nearly incoherently for more from him, Sirius began kissing up her thighs but didn't waste time finally tasting her sweetness. He pressed his mouth against her and her hands gripped his shoulders, pushing him towards her. She was wanton and spread her legs wider, delirious from the pressure of his kisses that tortured her in the best way imaginable, but wasn't nearly enough.

Sirius spent a few long moments licking up her folds, tasting his lover, and worshipping her body. Everything about her was perfect, and he felt inadequate in comparison. He had never had any reason to doubt himself, his looks, or his skills in boudoir; but she was a goddess squirming beneath him. Every time his name left her lips in longing, it was a prayer and he appreciated every sound and move she made.

Soon, his tongue delved deeper and he could tell she was close to release by her erratic breathing. He was torn where to look as he parted from her briefly to slip a finger inside of her, her flushed face, or her beautiful body. He continued to pleasure her as her back arched up from the chair and he gripped her waist with his other hand to steady her as her body shuddered around him, fluttering around his finger. She gasped when she came, making Sirius smile as he slowly pulled away from her, setting her dress right and smoothing it down over her legs, and then kissing up her neck to her ear.

"I love you Mademoiselle Granger," he told her in a voice full of playful formality as he nipped at her earlobe. She was still catching her breath and reached out to squeeze his hand to show that she felt the same.

**~o0o~**

Hermione and Sirius spent the remainder of the day lounging around in his master bed, with Hermione retreating to the kitchen a few times to scrounge for some sustenance. They didn't really mind the lack of food or help after a while though, as they were mostly too busy with one another to notice or care about anything else in the entire world.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked softly. Day had turned into night and he was lying on his back next to her in his bed. They were both completely naked; Hermione lying on her stomach, facing away from him and looking out the window towards the shadowy forest at the edge of the estate.

"Yes darling?" he asked, reaching over with one hand to rub her smooth, creamy, white back. She audibly purred under his touch but it didn't deter her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I am surprised you haven't already come out with it," He grinned as she rolled over and sat up in the bed, looking at him in a slightly wary way. His hand grazed over the curve of her hip and couldn't help but touch her dusty rose nipples that were now displayed so tantalizingly for him. They had both been in silence for a while, recovering from yet another romp.

"Only answer if you really don't mind…"

"Hermione, what is it?" Sirius frowned, rolling over slightly and pulling her back down onto the bed with him. He kept her close, his eyes searching hers.

"I know we both have secrets…and I think I've told you a lot about me, but there are parts of you that I want to know about…"

"Alright…" he prompted her.

"The room…"

"Pardon?"

"_The room_. The room no one is allowed to go into and no one speaks anything about and you always have it locked…." Hermione gushed out suddenly. She flushed in embarrassment at asking, even more so when he didn't answer straight away.

"So you've tried the door then…"

"Of course I have! Have you ever not known me to be curious…Fleur says you never gave her a key and she doesn't know why…"

Sirius sighed and shook his head, imagining his little mistress and the blonde maid conspiring outside the second floor room, "It is about time that I am honest with you…"

Sirius had planned on telling her long before now. In fact, he had planned on taking her in said room right away, but things had progressed differently with Hermione. He loved her; he didn't want to just use her. She sat patiently, waiting for his explanation and he drew it out until she looked ready to explode with the unknown.

"Before I met you, I used to have rather unorthodox tastes when it came to sex," Sirius told her. _There…you said it…_he mentally patted himself on the back.

"What do you mean?"

_Of course she wants to know more Sirius, you daft man_…"Hermione, I'm not trying to pretend to be anything I am not with you. You need to know that. Things are different with you, and I hesitated to tell you for fear that you may not want me…"

Hermione still looked confused, he could see her brain ticking…thinking things through. It was an interesting study, but it hardly distracted him from his pounding heart.

"I see now…" she said, eyebrows still knitted, "The very first time I met Cissy, she mentioned something about me having to keep up with you in the bedroom…and I had no idea what she meant. And then that wretched Mademoiselle Gold always making remarks about how you would need more than me…and the whispers I heard at the Bergére…"

"It's just a room…there's no bed…there's a bench, and some…er…restraints. Listen, Hermione, before I met you I hadn't made love to a woman, let alone in a bed for ten years…maybe longer. It was too intimate for me. I fucked. That was it. There was no emotion. I used women, and I dominated them, and many didn't last long or particularly like it. I never hurt them Hermione, I just wasn't very…gentle…" Sirius explained, looking rather tortured as he did so. He was trying to read her, but her face remained expressionless the entire time except for her eyes, which looked slightly scared but curious.

"Am I not enough for you?" her small voice asked after a moment and he pulled her ever closer.

"You are everything to me, and more than enough to satisfy me, believe me…I can have the room redone and turned into whatever you like the second we get back to the city…"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to change who you are Sirius. I don't know if I am ready for _all of that_…but I want you to show me. I want to have everything…I want to make love to you a thousand times and a thousand ways and it still would not be enough. And after all, I am sure you are quite tired of me bossing you about," Hermione ended with a giggle, although she was unsure what she was getting herself into.

"Quite the opposite actually, I rather enjoy that you challenge me. You are the smartest woman…or rather person I have met…and I would have it no other way than you matching wits with me," he told her, kissing her nose. He couldn't stand it if he accidently hurt his beloved Hermione, but her being so sweet, and curious, and not acting as if he were some sexual deviant made him more aroused than he cared to think about.

"I know you want to show me," Hermione lowered her voice. She felt him growing hard against her leg and she couldn't hide the fact that her nipples were pebbling with just the thought of it all, even if she was uncertain what it all meant.

"Why do you have to be so damn intuitive?" he groaned at her realization of his hardness as he gave in once again and pressed his body against hers. He was fighting internally with himself about taking her roughly, but he did want to show her all of him. Once upon a time, Sirius Black had been a boy with a broken heart. He had then turned into a man who tried to pretend he had no heart at all. He was light mixed with a little dark, and he could no longer separate the two. He had once thought that he could never respect or have an intelligent conversation with a woman he had bent every which way in the lonely hours of the night, but Hermione was the exception to every rule. He wanted to love her, marry her, own her, and fuck her, all at the same time. It was a heady realization to come to.

"Please?" she asked once more, and his kisses against her neck became decidedly rougher. She returned his kisses with equally passionate ones but with two strong movements, he pinned both of her wrists to the bed and rolled on top of her. He worked her nipples with his mouth, rolling the hardened buds between his teeth and biting gently before kissing down her stomach. The mere thought of having her made him hard against her, and as he moved back up her body, he pushed his prominent erection into her stomach, just above where she wanted him the most, biting at her shoulder as he continued to hold her down.

"Turn over," he whispered gruffly against her ear, releasing her wrists, but she hesitated under him, "_I said_ turn over little girl…"

Hermione moved quickly from underneath him, rolling onto her stomach and Sirius reached for her hips, pulling her arse up into the air and spreading her legs slightly. She pressed her palms into the bedding and raised herself up, on all fours, looking back at him with her curls a mess and lust in her heavy lidded eyes.

When he saw that she was enjoying herself, he grabbed her arse none too gently with both hands and as he moved behind her, gave her a rather hard spank.

Hermione jumped and keened out a long, low moan at the action, which he repeated a few more times for good measure. She was flushed, and slightly embarrassed, but loving the pure masculinity exuding from every ounce of his body. He knew what he was doing, he was in control, and it was intoxicating for her.

A moment later his chest was pressed flush against her back and his palms rested on top of her hands, holding her to the bed. He didn't warn her as he thrust into her, sliding his right hand up her arm and tugging on her hair sharply. Her neck jolted back as he simultaneously thrust into her and pulled her hair. As he continued to move roughly inside of her, his hands never left her wanting. They found their way to her breasts, palming her roughly and tweaking his nipples hard, and then one hand kneaded her arse while the other pulled and thumbed relentlessly at her clit until she was screaming his name over and over. It was exactly what he wanted, and he begged her to cum for him. His lover didn't make him wait, and she cursed loudly as he filled her to the hilt, wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach as he pounded erratically into her over and over, falling into ecstasy seconds after her.

They collapsed onto the bed, Sirius' arms still wrapped around her, holding her close in the indent of his body. They didn't talk for a long while, and they didn't need to. Sirius never had any doubt that Hermione could keep up with him in such a situation, even though he had been rather gentle on her; and Hermione was sated knowing that while the whispers about him had been true, they weren't nearly as scandalous as everyone made them out to be-and she was happy to know that she liked him taking control of her just as much as when they made love slowly and gently.

When her breathing had evened out, Sirius kissed the back of her head and eased of out bed from besides her. He had been waiting until the right moment, but he couldn't think of a better time, and it had been killing him to wait.

He padded over to his traveling coat, hanging over one of the chairs in the bedroom, and pulled out a little box.

Sirius was undeniably in love with Hermione. He had told her, he had accepted what would possibly come from it, and now he knew it was time to prove his words to her. She had surprised him all day, whether it was her naughty teasing, the sweet tears that fell down her cheeks when they made love, or her unashamed moans as he took her roughly. She kept surprising him all the time with her wit, and her smile, and her kindness…and especially her resilience given their current situation. She was simply the most extraordinary woman he had ever met. It didn't matter that she was poor, or an outcast…he loved her and always would.

He slid back in bed and Hermione gave a contented sigh as his warmth returned but she did not open her eyes. Sirius opened the box and took out the one heirloom he had from his mother. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, with a large stone in the center, ringed with small white and black diamonds. _Rather fitting for the woman who was to become Madame Black_, he mused as he gently took her left hand in his and slipped the ring on the appropriate finger. Hermione didn't stir, and he smiled down at just how wonderful it looked on her. Tomorrow he would ask her properly, but tonight he couldn't stand to not have his ring on her.

She had accepted him for everything he was and was not, and what had just transpired between them was proof of it. She had loved him even when he treated her in a way no gentleman should have treated a lady, but she wasn't afraid to let him know he was in trouble for it. She was his friend, and his muse, and his lover. And soon, she would be his wife.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Reviews have been dropping off lately which is okay, because I know you guys have lives, but I would like to hear from you! **


	32. Marry Me

**A/N: Sorry that it has been an inexcusably long time since I updated. I've had some big life changes over here and things have been crazy busy! But of course I miss you and this story. Thanks to all my loyal readers, followers, and friends. I love talking to you and getting to know you. Also, onecelestialbeing is kinda amazing, in case you all didn't know. She's been a real encouragement to me lately! That was my fangirl moment…moving on. Enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood sat on the small twin bed in the very last room of Sirius Black's servant's quarters. She had a shawl wrapped around her as the lower part of the house was prone to being quite chilly in the early mornings, and as she sat with her legs up on the bed and crossed, -feet bare—she spread out some wrinkled pieces of parchment in front of her.

Love letters. A half a dozen of them. All from Lucius Malfoy.

It really hadn't been that long since she had left him…a little more than twenty-four hours, but a lone tear snaked down her pale cheek and it betrayed her. She missed him and she didn't know why. The last few weeks all he had done was yell at her and hit her.

However, the letters before her took her back to a simpler, happier time. At first she had felt so guilty for being with him, knowing his wife was down the hall sleeping in a separate bed, but she saw they did not share anything more than a partnership and the guilt waned as she began to love him. It wasn't an excuse, but it was her reason to stay.

Luna picked up the letter closest to her and read—

_My Dearest,_

_Time passes so slowly when I am not with you, but when I am, there never seems to be enough. You make me stop to realize the small things that are good about every day, you make me happy to be alive in every form of the word, and I am grateful to you, my little bit of sun._

_All this to tell you that you looked so beautiful sleeping last night. I can hardly wait to return to you tonight. _

_Yours,_

_L. _

Luna wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and sighed. It used to be a fairy-tale. It used to be what most of her friends and other mistresses wanted but could not get. Yes, she was well aware she could never take his name, but there was never any question she would be there forever. They took long walks around the gardens and parks, had breakfast in bed where he smiled like a schoolboy—so uncharacteristic of the cold manner he usually perpetuated-and they would talk about art and politics, and she would read to him sometimes.

But recently Lucius had made a few bad investments of their assets that he divulged to Luna, but not Draco or even his wife. He had lost quite a bit of their money, and was afraid of not being able to live the life he was accustomed to. Suddenly, Monsieur Riddle had swooped in as if he had known of Lucius' troubles and brought along the rage-inducing Theresa Gold, who Luna could immediately not stand.

She never thought Lucius would ever have eyes for anyone but her and yet he could hardly keep his eyes off her perfect curves and shiny auburn hair. Luna's long wavy platinum hair that fell below her waist matched Lucius' so perfectly in every way but the texture, and he had always loved playing with it, yet now she felt inadequate and homely in comparison to this unknown girl.

Pansy Parkinson hated her as well. Although Pansy had divulged to Luna that she was never romantically interested in the younger Malfoy, and even said that recently she had eyes for Monsieur Black's maid, she was still upset at the way Draco looked at Theresa. All the attention was now focused on her and Monsieur Riddle. Luna and Pansy were called out of bed at ridiculous hours of the night to secret meetings as Riddle's manor where they were delegated to a corner and watched the others talk in hushed tones. They knew a little bit…mostly about a bank heist, which had already taken place, and evil plans towards Hermione Granger, but Luna was mostly kept in the dark. Yet, Lucius seemed to deem her more of a liability as the days went by. He was so taken with Tom Riddle's bizarre scheming that she had half a mind to think he would kill her if the psychopath told him to.

She was glad she left when she did. Yet, half of her wondered and wished for him to come after her and look for her, but the other half dreaded such a thing.

"Miss Lovegood?"

Luna shuffled the letters together and hid them under the pillow as she beckoned Neville Longbottom into her room. He had a tray of breakfast and set it down on her nightstand.

"Feeling any better?" he asked with a hopeful, slightly goofy smile. Luna had to admit she had a slight infatuation with the boy. If Lucius' change of personality wasn't on her mind, Mr. Longbottom would be more than he was now.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for taking care of me even when you don't have to," Luna smiled up at him and he blushed a bit, shuffling awkwardly back towards the door.

"Not a problem. Look…Fleur, Minerva, and I along with Mademoiselle Tonks and Weasley are going to have a picnic later. Would you care to join us?"

"But what about the house?"

"Monsieur Black is gone still…what he doesn't know won't hurt him. We need to have a bit of fun too once in a while," Neville grinned and Luna promised she would come. She knew it would keep her mind off of things, if only for a little while. She lay back down on the bed and turned to the side, wincing as her bruised ribs rolled on the stiff bed. She was suddenly struck with an overwhelming fear about why she had just gotten so weepy over a man that did this to her. Yes, Luna realized, she really did need to get her mind elsewhere.

**~o0o~**

"That was lovely," Theresa Gold said breathlessly as she rolled off of Lucius Malfoy as quickly as she could, pulling up the duvet over her breasts. She hoped that her too-sugary tone wasn't a dead giveaway of her feelings. To her surprise, and also relief, he didn't say a word, and she felt him shift besides her and turn the opposite way. They both lay there, naked, with their backs pressed against each other, in deep thought.

It wasn't that the sex had been bad…it had just left a lot to be desired. Thirty minutes before, Lucius had seemed very eager when she came to him, but mid-way through their tryst, he seemed distant, distracted, and wholly uninterested in anything she was doing. Although he wasn't the first on her list of potential conquests, she assumed he would be fairly experienced—especially if the looks his blonde little Mistress gave him any time he walked in the room were any indication. However, he was far from a Lothario; fumbling half the time and seeming unsure. Theresa had walked into the room thinking they could be allies and part-time lovers, but as she lay next to him, she was unsatisfied , unsure of where they would go from there, and self-conscious. A man had never seemed so disinterested during sex with her before, and it made her huff indignantly from her side of the bed. Yet, Lucius still did not move.

He was caught up too extensively in his own thoughts that the noise was completely lost in him. He was focusing all of his energy on trying not to cry, and Lucius had not even cried the day Draco was born. He scrunched his chin, trying to keep his detached, regal demeanor present, even lying naked and vulnerable next to Tom Riddles' mistress after one of the most awkward sexual experiences of his life. Although he and Narcissa barely had any chemistry, their sex had still been more memorable than this…granted he couldn't really blame the girl besides him. It was hardly her fault at all.

At first, he had thought he could go through with it…she had looked so beautiful before him and he had the permission to do it…but soon all he could think about was Luna. Yes, he had lusted after Theresa for weeks now, but once her body was beneath him, he wanted it to be the blonde, sweet faced, goddess he loved instead.

As the thoughts raced through his mind, he clenched his eyes shut to prevent a tear from escaping at the realization-_he loved her_. He, Lucius Malfoy, _loved_ his mistress. And yet he had beaten her, and abused her, and yelled at her, and called her terrible names. Why? He wasn't sure…but if he could reason it out it had to be because he was extremely hard pressed with what Riddle was having him do on a daily basis, upset at his wife, and nervous about his estate. Although, deep down in his heart, he knew that none of those stresses would ever be reason to harm a woman like that. He knew he had raped her, and felt disgusting, unclean, and lower than any servant ever was in his eyes.

But Lucius had boxed himself into this precarious position so tightly that there was no way of getting out. He needed the money, and he valued his life-not much now when thinking upon his actions-but he knew he did, and trying to get Miss Lovegood back would be a risk. On top of that, if he seemed ungrateful for what Riddle offered him with Theresa, there was no telling how the man could turn on him.

Not many people intimidated Lucius Malfoy, not even the silly, meddling Black. But Tom Riddle did.

Lucius sat up in bed and turned over towards Theresa. He reached out and gently rubbed a hand down her pale, flawless back and she looked over her shoulder at him, with a less than friendly look that was soon covered with a fake smile. He knew he was in a bad situation.

"Yes?" she prompted him quite prissily and he bristled, but quickly recovered, "I am sorry if you didn't…er…" he had no idea what to say and ran his hand over his face as she sat up, making sure to keep covered although he hardly knew why. She had no reason to be ashamed…and he had seen everything, after all.

"It is fine Monsieur Malfoy, I am used to it," she replied smarmily with a well-practiced bravado that he was quite impressed with. He knew that acting well himself.

"No, it is not fine. I do apologize. I haven't been feeling well and…" Lucius lied quickly and she nodded, not very interested in going any further with his clear falsities.

"I won't tell him, don't worry…"

"Pardon?"

"I hate him," Theresa said boldly, and Lucius was much more enthralled now. Normally Mademoiselle Gold seemed so in control. He had thought she was rather smitten with Riddle, but apparently not, "He hurts me, he is rough with me, and I can tell I am boring him otherwise I wouldn't have been sent to you. Do not take this offensively, but this wasn't my idea…"

"Oh no, please, it is fine," Lucius encouraged her. Although his ego was a little bruised, as she had flirted with him constantly, it hadn't meant anything, obviously.

"I don't want to be with him, but I don't know how to leave. He hasn't given me a damn thing he promised me, and yet I have to put up with him every night…"

So this is what Luna must have felt, Lucius thought to himself as he saw the real Theresa Gold underneath the self-assured, gorgeous woman before him. She was hurt, physically and mentally, and he could see that now. It was the first time he had really looked at her. She had bruises the size of thumb pads on her hips, and they were not from him.

"I don't know how to help you. There is nothing I can do and nowhere I can go either," he sighed.

"I was hoping we could…I don't know…it sounds ridiculous now, but leave…" she admitted. In some ways she hoped to form an alliance with Lucius, but it was clear he was just as in the dark as she was.

"I doubt we can now, but we can both try and figure out a way to walk away from this unscathed," Lucius was thinking quickly now. The horribly awkward sex was now far from his mind and he was happy to have a puzzle to work on to distract him. He loosened up on the bed and patted the place next to him for Theresa to move closer. It wasn't in a romantic gesture, just that he was excited to scheme, something he did quite well, if he were honest.

Her face lit up as well. Where they were mismatched in the bedroom, they were well matched in cunning, and she moved to the placed, thinking hard.

"What do you know that I don't? He must tell you more, he keeps you at his side constantly," Lucius prompted and the late night conversations with Tom flew through her head as she tried to pick out the most important things she could glean.

"He's going to kill Lily, of that I am certain…when…I guess when he is through with her…although I hardly know why he is keeping her around," Theresa started, "and apparently he has something horrible planned for that Granger…I don't know what…and even though I despise that wild-haired bitch, I don't want her to die…necessarily…"

"Necessarily?"

"Well, I hardly want anyone to get that hurt Lucius…don't you see? If he can kill them, he can easily kill us. We are all dispensable and I am scared he is going to figure out that we are onto that fact!"

Lucius paled considerably, he had never thought it would come to his life. He knew there were plans to torture Hermione, to bring Sirius out of hiding…but murder? Not that he was surprised when he thought about it…he had nearly beaten Andromeda's child to death, and he had mentioned taking care of his wife…did that mean he would kill her as well?

"But if we leave…he'll find us," Lucius admitted and his fleeting hopes of taking a train far far away were dashed.

"I know. We just have to keep quiet, and try to make it through this. I'm sure he promised you something grand, and I know I am going to make sure he makes good on his promise to me."

"And what is that, my dear?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. The girl had everything she seemed to want, beauty, finery, and annoying little dog, and clearly a brain.

"A way out," she said, with a look that warned him to not ask the next question, "Can you encourage Monsieur Riddle to spend a bit more of his intimate moments with Bellatrix? Because my body could use a rest from the manhandling."

"I will try my best without being obvious", Lucius promised. In thanks she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, slipped on her black robe and left the room.

**~o0o~**

Sirius rose with the sun, slipping gently out from under Hermione, who had thrown her delicate arm over him in her sleep. He gave her tangled hair a kiss, and left the room. He knew they would be leaving that afternoon. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay, but the lack of food in the house and the nagging feeling that something was wrong back home made it clear to him that they needed to be back. However, he was going to make the morning and proposal memorable for her.

But before he could crawl back in the warm bed with his soon-to-be wife, he had some preparation to do. He walked into his large, ornate study and placed his hands on his hips, looking around. This study was much bigger than the one at home, but not for functional purposes. Sirius was an occasional hunter, and this was where he kept his guns for outings with the Twins. But today, it wasn't a rifle he was looking for.

He stooped to one of the cherry-wood cabinets lining the bottom of the walls and withdrew a small travelling case. As he brought it to his desk, he unlatched the locks and opened up the velvet lined, empty case. Sirius then retrieved the key and unlocked the middle drawer of the large desk, pulling it out and revealing a dueling pistol and a revolver. He took both, carefully, and placed them in the case with enough bullets. It was obvious that sheer dumb luck wasn't going to prevent anything bad happening to him or Hermione, and he wanted to be as prepared as possible. All he had back at the manor was a small handgun in his bedside nightstand, but as he locked the case up, he instantly felt more secure.

He hadn't wanted Hermione to see him doing this; otherwise he knew she would worry. So he quickly set the unassuming black case next to their half unpacked luggage and traipsed back to the bedroom.

She was still sleeping soundly where he had left her and he crawled back in, hugging her close to him and feeling her body heat radiate against him and warm him back up. A few moments later he joined her in dreamland.

Hours later, Hermione stirred against Sirius, which immediately woke him, as well as a certain other appendage on his body; yet he knew it was not nearly time for that. He saw her fuss around, with her eyes still closed, and then watched as her thumb traced over the foreign object on her left ring finger. Her eyebrows knit, and Sirius waited, holding his breath, until she opened her eyes.

When she did, her big chocolate orbs went straight to him instead of the ring, "Good morning darling," she smiled and stretched. He knew she must be a little sore from what had transpired the night before.

"Good morning," he smiled back and watched with childlike glee as her eyes trailed down his chest, over his arm, and to his hand holding her left one. That was when her eyes found the gorgeous engagement ring on her finger.

"What…is this?" Hermione asked sleepily, running her thumb over the exquisitely cut white and black diamonds again.

"Hermione…"

"Sirius?"

He shook his head and laughed a bit as he crawled out from under the sheets, crawling over on top of the bed to position himself in front of her, taking her left hand in his.

"Now I want to do this proper…stand up," he told her sternly, although the smile on his face betrayed him.

Hermione, still reeling from the impending moment and sleepy haze, looked confused, "On the bed?"

"Yes on the bed, go on…"

She pushed the blankets away and shakily rose to her feet on the plush bed, completely stark naked before him. He himself was only wearing a flimsy robe and it was completely open at the front. She blushed as she looked down at him and was moved that he couldn't stop staring at her beaming face even when he had her naked body right there.

"Now, I have had the pleasure of looking at this lovely ring on your finger all night, and it has only proven to me how perfect it is on you-and how perfect you are for me. I have loved you, for longer than you realize. I love everything about you—the way you take me as I am, your gentle and sweet heart, your wit, your brain, your bravery, and how you manage to bring out the best in me. I only hope I can make you just as happy. And before you say anything about how this could never work…please dispel your doubts. You are mine and I yours for the entire world to see. There is no shame in it, only lots of love. And after all, Sirius Black always gets exactly what he wants. And I want you, Hermione Granger, forever," Sirius said, looking up at her, rubbing her hand softly in his as she let happy tears spill down her cheeks. Her entire body was flushed a gorgeous pink from the emotion and he would always remember how beautiful she looked at that moment.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione fell to her knees back onto the bed. Her legs had been shaking and she couldn't hold herself up any more as she launched herself into his arms, crying happily, "Yes! Yes! Yes forever Sirius…" she told him happily and they fell back onto the bed together, his hand cupping her face and kissing her with abandon. They were getting married.

**~o0o~**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked! I know this chapter is a bit different but it has taken me eons to pounds this out (as you know) and more is soon to follow. I just wanted to get at least half of it up tonight. I know a lot of you wanted to know what the deal was between Luna and Lucius so there you go! So! They are engaged! (Sexy time next chapter) and what do you think about Theresa? Can either of them be trusted! Leave a review!**


	33. Master

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews, but they seem to be trickling off. Tell me what you think! Love, hate, whatever as long as it is constructive! This chapter is rated a STRONG M for a reason! Love you all.**

**~o0o~**

Nymphadora had not left Severus Snape's house since he had left. She had mostly lain in his bed, ate only when necessary, and worried until her brain nearly protested at the usage. As she stood in front of the mirror in the en suite bath of his bedroom, she noticed her sickly looking face and purplish circles underneath her eyes. She didn't look well at all, and she realized that she would not be able to make it to his return without her friends.

She bathed, put on a dress in a pretty rose color that brightened her complexion, and planned to head over to Monsieur Blacks. She had gotten a letter from Fleur stating that they wanted to picnic that day and that she should come along. Ginny would be there too, but Hermione and Sirius were away in the country. She hadn't even known. She felt like a terrible friend, out of touch with everyone, but knew that the sunshine would do her some good.

As she discreetly locked the door behind her so that passersby would not notice Severus' absence, she saw a letter tucked on the ledge by the door. It was a little wrinkled, but was addressed to her in Severus' tiny, slanting, sharp script and she tore it open immediately.

Things are taking longer than anticipated.

_**Take Care**_

-S

The 'take care' was written was a harsher slant and underlined several times quickly, it looked like. It meant so many things to Ginny: Take care of them, take care of yourself, be cautious… and she knew it probably meant all of them. If she wasn't already on edge, she was doubly now, and folded the short letter, tucking it in between her corset and dress and began a slow walk to the Black manor.

**~o0o~**

After making love twice directly after his proposal, Hermione and Sirius had collapsed back onto the bed. She begged him to stay in the country, just for one more night, but as he poked her stomach playfully it rumbled. He promised they would have lunch in a small town a few miles from the country estate and she had begrudgingly acquiesced, but was currently refusing to get out of bed. Sirius hardly minded; her naked body pressed up against him was wonderful as was her hand decorated with his ring spread out on his chest. They made quite the picture, glowing in morning sun seeping through the windows, happily sated from their lovemaking, drowsy and tousled but beautiful.

"Hermione, love, why don't you go and pack up the rest of your things?" Sirius suggested, although it took most of his effort to do so. He was so comfortable that he could happily curl up further into his already cat-like position and sleep the rest of the day. Being away from the worry of the city with the love of his life made him more relaxed then he had been in years. He yawned and she smiled up at him.

"Hmmm…alright…" she said, rolling out of bed and Sirius kept his drooping eyes open long enough to watch her perky bottom and the smooth line of her back recede into the next room. He knew he would never get enough of her; of looking at her, smelling her, tasting her, feeling her, knowing her. It would never be enough.

But soon his body was molded into the bed, limp and resting, his dark eyes closed and peaceful as Hermione, in the next room, schemed.

She had originally planned on doing exactly what Sirius had told her to do, pack, as he had promised a much longer and more sustenance-filled honeymoon which she was sure would come fairly quickly-or at least hoped so. However, upon pulling out one of her bags to replace her worn dresses into, she found a bundle of things unfamiliar to her, tied with a pale lilac ribbon, smelling of delicious perfume, and attached with a note.

_Thought these might be useful_

_-Fleur_

Hermione curiously took the ribbon off and found the naughtiest set of underpinnings she had ever seen in her life, and although she wasn't pure anymore, hadn't been for years, she still managed a blush. She realized that Fleur must have picked these up at Madame Maxime's when they had gone out shopping in anticipation for the country and slipped them in. She smiled and cursed her friend, but decided to put them on. It took her a few moments, but when she was done and looking in the mirror at herself, she vowed to thank Fleur the second they arrived home.

The corset dipped lower than the usual ones she wore under her dresses and was a deep, vibrant, jewel-like blue. The silk covering it nearly glowed on her and it was trimmed delicately with black velveteen bows above the garters. The boning on the corset was much stiffer and stronger than she was used to; causing her to have to breathe delicately, but the picture she made in the mirror was worth the mild discomfort. Only for Sirius would she willingly put up with the devilish and extreme contraptions, but she had to admit her nipped-in waist contrasted beautifully with the curves spilling out from the corset. Her breasts were pushed high; two, medium-sized creamy mounds above the midnight blue corset and the underwear was a sheer black scrap of lace, cut high in the back, exposing most of her arse, and almost everything else as well. They were already becoming damp at the thought of what was about to transpire, but it didn't matter to Hermione. The garters were attached to thin, sheer, black stockings with a thick, visible seam up the back of them and Fleur had of course made sure her shoes matched-very precariously high satin shoes, dyed exactly to match the corset with black velvet bows. They were girlish and sexy at the same time, which she knew would drive Sirius mad with lust. She could be quite the walking contradiction sometimes; sweet, beautiful, and innocent outside of the bedroom, but playful, naughty and sexy inside. This outfit showed off both of those sides well and Hermione turned around to finish lacing the corset in the back. The fabric and boning stopped at the sides of her body, leaving the back purposefully exposed and only held together by a crisscross of black ribbon running provocatively up her back. When she had finished it with a bow with the tails hanging down and resting over her arse, she took one more deep breath and walked back into the bedroom.

She wasn't surprised to see Sirius had fallen back to sleep. In fact, Hermione was rather happy that he was as she carefully crawled onto the foot of the bed, trying not to disturb him. She sat, perched on her knees for a moment and just looked at him. He truly was a beautiful man.

She watched Sirius' chest rise and fall with every breath he took, his one arm, the tattooed one, lay limply by his side and she noticed that on some of the numbers, the ink was starting to fade. The sheets of the bed just barely went up to his waist where they had been pulled around him haphazardly, and her warm, brown eyes followed the hard line of his pelvis to where it disappeared under the wrinkly, white cotton. With a small smile playing upon her lips, she reached her small hand out and tugged down the sheet even further, exposing him, until the fabric rested around his strong calves.

Even when he was soft, he was still fairly large, and Hermione positioned herself between his sprawled legs, looking up and checking to make sure he was still asleep. She lightly grazed her hand over him and down his thighs but he hardly moved. She tried a stronger touch and was rewarded with his cock twitching to life in her hand as she thrashed a bit, clearly coming out of dreams. Hermione palmed him, watching his length grow and warm in her hand before placing a hand on either side of his hips, getting on all fours and dipping her back so her arse was in the air, taking him into her mouth.

Sirius' eyes shot open and he didn't know what to do or look at first. He was overwhelmed with sensation; heightened from awakening so suddenly. His eyes first alighted on his love, bent in front of him, in the most gorgeous blue lingerie-his favorite colour-with her full, pink lips gliding effortlessly up and down his now aching cock. He was glad to have the moment to himself to watch her, as her eyes were down, clearly concentrating, and her long, black lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she took him deeper each time. Her hands had moved from their positions at his sides and were holding onto his hips. He looked at her ring, his mouth forming a smile but it burst into a groan. She had him deep within her mouth as was holding him there and he could feel the fleshy, back part of her throat against him. It was heaven and as he moaned again, her large eyes snapped up and found his as she ever so slowly moved down the last inch…putting him completely in her hot, wet mouth. Sirius firmly gripped the sheets in both of his hands to keep from coming right at that instant and she gave a victorious smile at his reaction before sucking deftly up him and taking him out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'.

"You hereby have my permission to wake me up that way anytime you want, love," Sirius said with a large smile as Hermione crawled up his body and met that grinning mouth with a slow, sensual kiss. Her nails scratched at the sexy stubble on the sides of his cheeks and wriggled her lower half so that she could tease his now raging erection. Sirius let her have her fun for the moment, deepening the kiss and only slightly curling his hand into her messy hair; not hard enough to show his dominance yet. He lingered in the sensation of her perfect mouth kissing his, exploring and tasting and memorizing it. Yet as much as he enjoyed kissing her, the soft wetness of her folds grazing him every few seconds was driving him mad, and he couldn't let his kitten have all of the fun.

She was so caught up in leaving love bites down his neck that she hardly noticed when his hand grasped her right wrist firmly and with one quick movement, he had her pulled off of him and underneath him. Her mouth was open slightly, begging for a reconnection with his lips but he didn't oblige her. He kept a light grasp on her wrist but didn't pin her down fully-he knew she would stay if he told her to.

"My my, what does my little minx have on this morning?" he asked in that rakish voice that set her body on fire instantly, "I am a lucky man. Spread your legs for me, kitten."

Hermione obeyed instantly, moving her stocking covered legs apart and giving him a better look at the wet spot on her underwear. She visibly squirmed under his gaze as he looked her over torturously slow, starting from her small feet covered in the black silk, to the contrast at the edge of the stocking and her creamy white thighs, the indentation of the garter strap into her skin, her pussy lips visible through the blue silk underwear and then her curvy hips and tiny indentation of her belly button peeking out right before the corset started. His eyes followed the indentation of her waist, pausing longingly at the swells of her breasts, the perfect column of her neck surrounded by wild curls, her slightly parted, slick lips, and then her eyes…begging him to just do something.

Nearly overcome by the sight spread out like a delectable meal before him, Sirius reached both hands up to where her breasts were pushed together and grabbed at the corset fabric, ready to tug in opposite directions to rip it off of her. He heard her inhale sharply and looked at her eyes once again.

"This was Fleur's gift to us…"

"Then the girl needs a raise…" Sirius said absently as the fabric gave a slight rip as he applied pressure.

"No…" Hermione stopped him. She hardly knew why and felt silly…of course she wanted him to rip it off of her and fuck her senseless into the bed, but she didn't want it to end that quickly. She wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Sirius saw where she was going with this, and had the overwhelming urge to hug her for it, although he refrained. She still wasn't used to having nice things, not used to being able to wear things worthy of the goddess she was…and he had to admit the sexy little outfit would be a shame to waste. Although, he would buy her a dozen more as soon as he could. He let his grip slacken, but still wanted to tease her.

"No? You think you can just tell me no?" he asked her, with a slight playful air to his voice as he moved away from the lace lining of the fabric to cup her breasts, effectively pulling them up and out of the corset and tweaking both of her nipples sharply at the same time. She hadn't been expecting that and gasped, her hips involuntarily bucking up at the stimulation.

"Oh God please…" Hermione lost her composure for a second. She had walked into the bedroom ready to take control of him, to tease him…and now he had her wrapped around his finger once again…not that she minded much.

"Oh God please what Hermione?" Sirius prompted her, pinching both of her nipples again until they were a lovely dusky rose shade.

"Nothing," she replied through gritted teeth, trying to stave off an orgasm just from him touching her breasts.

"It doesn't sound like nothing…" he ducked his head into the crook of her neck and whispered into her ear, "It sounds like you want to come…"

"You are bastard," she groaned.

"But you love me."

"I'll love you more if you are inside me…" she told him with a fiery look on her face and the admission made him groan in need. His balls were heavy and he was aching for a release as well. He abstained from just pulling her panties to the side and slamming into her and instead pushed back the lacy blue undergarment and slipped one finger in her. It was enough to make her wetter, but not enough for any real friction and she looked like she was nearly about to slap him.

"Not just yet," he told her, picking up the pace of his fingering and slipping another and then another finger inside of her, curling them and making her moan, "Come for me, love, come on my hand…"

He pumped into her, curling besides her hips and kissing her belly button, swirling his tongue into the little hole as he rutted himself against the sheets; the cotton soft but just rough enough to feel amazing on his sensitive cock.

"_Sirius,_ oh my I'm going to…"

The last word was lost on the actual action of her hot release on his fingers, all the way inside of her channel and he groaned out as he felt it, gripping the base of his cock firmly to stave off his own release. He knew where he wanted his cum and wouldn't stop until he had it there.

When she stopped shaking under him, he took his fingers out of her, caught her eye purposefully as he stuck the three of them inside of his mouth and licked them clean-tasting her musky, sweet flavor before lavishing kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

Her eyes were so dark, they had almost turned black instead of their normal honeyed brown, and his looked almost the same. The need between the two of them was so powerful, and he gently turned her over on her stomach. He reached out for the enticing bow at the bottom of the corset keeping everything together and leaned over her, deftly untying the ribbon and kissing up her spine as new skin came into view. When he had reached the top, he urged her onto her hands and knees and helped the corset off of her, palming her breasts and weighing in them in his hands. He squeezed them, heavy and soft in his palms before he snaked his skilled hands down around her hips and helped her underwear off. Both gasped when she was completely naked save her stockings; Hermione for the feeling of air against her dripping center, and Sirius at the gorgeous Hermione, _his_ gorgeous Hermione, ready for him.

He pressed his erection against her arse hole, warning her, preparing her for what he was about to do. Instead of staying in her position, Hermione reared up in shock, her arse still pressing into his tip, but her back parallel with his chest.

"Sirius…"

It was half moan, half declaration of panic. In that moment he knew she had never had any man there, and was overpoweringly pleased that he could have at least some of the virginity of his future wife. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide but trusting.

"I want you here, I'll be gentle…" he promised and she nodded. He knew it would take every ounce of his will power not to rip into that little hole and take her hard, so he took a deep breath and vowed to slow down. He cupped her pussy, letting her wetness cover his hand. It was clear she was excited about the thought of what he was about to do and he kissed her shoulder lovingly. He then took that wetness and rubbed it over his cock, preparing himself to enter her.

When he pushed his entire tip into her he felt her tense at the foreign sensation and massaged her shoulders to ease her. He saw her back swell as she took a deep breath and he eased halfway into her. Hermione closed her eyes. She could have never imagined this with any past lovers, not even Remus. It was taboo, it was dirty, and it was so very sexy to have Sirius claim her there. It was only painful for a brief second, but now she just felt deliciously full. She felt him ease the rest of his length into her and pause for a second, the only sound were both of their ragged breaths. She wiped the thin sheen of sweat from her forehead and pressed back into her lover, showing him that she was okay…that she l_iked _it.

"Fuck Hermione, you are so perfect," he groaned, starting to slowly piston in and out of her. It was an easy rocking at first as Hermione's body adjusted to him, but their lust soon degenerated into frantic fucking. She couldn't believe how good it felt as Sirius' hand grabbed hold of the ends of her curls, jolting her head back and to the side, allowing him to kiss her neck as he bucked up into her arse over and over again.

Soon, she felt him harden even further inside of her, his thrusts becoming more uneven and he reached his hand around to fervently flick and pinch her clit. That motion along with the base fucking, put Hermione on the edge.

"So…tight…oh.._fuck I love you_," was hissed out as Sirius spilled his seed inside of her arse, exactly as he wanted to and he rubbed her pussy hard as he came, causing her to scream out his name a half a dozen times over, declaring to that bedroom and to him that she was his, and only his.

**~o0o~**

"So, how was it?" Tom Riddle asked Theresa Gold coolly as she sat on a chair in the corner of his bedroom. A few minutes ago she had left Lucius, and passed a very smug and very tousled looking Bellatrix in the hallway on the way to her main lover's room. Theresa really did not know how to answer the question. She wanted to appear thankful, but not make it seem like Lucius was a better lover. It was a precarious conversation, and she knew he loved watching her struggle.

"Fine," she said, not very enthusiastically.

"Only fine?" he questioned.

"Yes…"

"I think you should start calling me Master. Dear Bella does and I like it oh so very much," Tom drawled. Theresa almost became sick to her stomach at the thought, "And I am starting to wonder if you are very loyal to me. You seem unenthused with me in bed. So…will you be going back to Lucius then?"

"Only if you want me to…_Master_…"she added with emphasis and he smiled his calculating smile, running a hand absently through his shiny brown hair.

"Of course not you whore. That was a favor to him and not to you. You are mine and will remain so. And I expect you to start showing the proper desire for me or you won't live to see the morning," he said. He seemed very irritated now, even though he had just had sex and Theresa tried to not convey the sheer fright building up inside of her. She had never thought her life would be in danger, but every day it seemed closer to ending. She knew she needed to put on a better act if she was going to save herself.

"Come here," he said forcefully and she obeyed as he untied the black silk robe she was wearing and surveyed the black lingerie she had worn to Lucius. He seemed to be thinking for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, I bet this did the trick…now…I have something I need you to do for me today, and I swear if you do not complete this…I will kill you in front of Lucius and Bella and Draco and everyone else…on that damned foyer floor…tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master."

**~o0o~**

**A/N: So…what did you think? What do you think has happened to Snape? What will Theresa have to do? Do you think she will succeed? Reviews please!**


	34. Propositions

**A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter is not historically accurate in any way, just as a heads up. A little in-betweener chapter to keep you guys in the loop of what is going on. Thanks for taking the time to read. Love you guys.**

**~o0o~**

"Ginny!"

Dora threw her arms around the red-head the second she was within arm's reach of her; holding her close to her chest, Dora gave a heavy, dry sob and Ginny pulled away from her to see that her friend had tears in her eyes.

"We need to talk, come on," Ginny said gently, for once being the mother to the woman who had always watched out for her. She took her hand in hers and they walked away from where the rest of their friends were congregated in the sunshine, partaking happily in some wine and cheese.

When the girls were far enough out of ear-shot, they sat down on the grass, not minding in the least that their pretty dresses would get damp and Ginny turned to the sad-eyed woman, looking at her expectantly.

"I think we've made a very large mistake," Dora said and Ginny's chest tightened. She looked at Neville, Fleur, Minerva, and Luna laughing happily on the blanket a dozen or so meters away. So much had changed in a matter of days, but until right now, they had all been very disconnected and if it had gone on any longer, it could have resulted in much worse.

"I agree. Sirius and Hermione should not have left. Harry really should be with us…Madame Malfoy hasn't been around…" Ginny pulled at a cuticle, trying to resist biting it. She would give anything for a cigarette and as if reading her mind, Dora tentatively pulled out her small, silver, cigarette holder; one of her few gifts from Severus, and offered Ginny one. It felt odd to be smoking in that beautiful park in silence with her best friend, but the two women inhaled deeply, letting the chemicals soothe their nerves.

"I think Severus is in trouble. Ginny, I think we all are, and yet here we sit, in the damned park luncheoning. Isn't it a bit ridiculous?" Dora snapped. It was uncharacteristic of her, but Ginny knew she must be suffering greatly. Her skin was not as luminous as it normally was and she looked poorly.

"Well, what would you rather we do? Hide under out beds while the world caves in around us? Dora, you don't know the half of it. I am truly sorry that Severus might be in danger, but there are more pressing matters going on…"

Nymphadora sighed and pushed back her hair over her shoulder. She had been a bad friend to all of them…in truth; they all had been terrible to each other recently. The threat from Tom Riddle was so strong that they had each been singularly caught up in their own selfish pursuits, so afraid that time was running out, "How is Hermione? And where are they?"

"The country. While you had barricaded yourself in your lover's house, Sirius had a rather unexpected visitor. Her name is Lily Evans-Potter…well her husband died a long time ago so I hardly know what to call her…"

"Potter?" Dora's eyes went wide and Ginny rolled hers.

"Yes, turns out she is my future husband's mother. Long lost. She gave up Harry when he was little, but apparently the man she married wasn't the father. That's apparently why she made this huge trek to Paris from London-Sirius is Harry's biological father…"

"I don't believe it," Dora gasped, "There is no way…"

"I hardly know if I believe it myself…but here is the thing, she shows up out of the blue and now Harry and I cannot find her. It is like she's disappeared again and I for one would like to meet my mother-in-law. Harry seems happy enough, but I am with Hermione on this…a little angry. I mean, why show up now? And then why disappear? Things seem so odd Dora," Ginny admitted. She was having terrible feelings of foreboding and she hated it. A woman's intuition was nothing if not nagging.

"I_ have_ missed a lot…"

"This was before Sirius and Hermione had planned a trip to the country, so Lily deterred them for a while, but they are gone now and haven't told any of us when they are coming back. I haven't seen sight nor sign of Madame Malfoy, which frankly concerns me a bit, and Harry is so busy with my brother and Remus for their gallery showing that I just feel so alone."

"And why is Mademoiselle Lovegood not with her prick of a lover?" Dora asked, eyeing the blonde blushing at Neville.

"Dora, I am banning you from ever holing yourself up in Severus' house again. If we do not stick together, then we could be in trouble in a situation like this," Ginny took the moment to scold her friend before turning to the gossip, "I don't know the whole story. I've only really seen them this afternoon. Neville said that she randomly showed up asking for a place to stay. I don't know how Sirius will feel about a new ward when he comes back, but I think Monsieur Malfoy hurt her…"

"_Lucius_," Dora spat, she refused to refer to him under proper terms, "the bastard…I always knew she shouldn't have left the Bergére and become his mistress."

"Well, it seems she is learning her lesson. They all seem happy to be out. It has been quite stressful lately, but I don't think we should act as if this is all going away," Ginny said.

"You are right. If anyone knows Sirius and Hermione are away, they could easily hurt us. We need to find Narcissa and talk to her. I have some ideas. I have been planning something, just in case Severus couldn't get back in time, and I think it might just have to happen Ginny…"

"I'll do whatever I have to," her friend conceded.

**~o0o~**

It had been a long day for Harry, Remus, Ron, and the handful of other Impressionist painters setting up for their exhibit opening the following evening. Each painter had a section of this glorious wall space in a large gallery in the middle of Paris. When Ron's were hung up, he couldn't stop staring in awe that his work had finally amounted to something. Remus was a bit shier, nearly refusing to have them hang the portrait of Narcissa that he had prudently left untitled, but Monsieur Bougeureau insisted. The gallery was teeming with lively, satisfied chatter between the artists, but Harry was standing off to the side, gazing pensively at his work. He was happy to have this opportunity, but felt empty that Ginny, nor Hermione, Sirius, or even his new-found mother, were there with him at that very moment. He knew he would bring them within the coming days, but he was realizing how important his growing family was. He had gone from being orphaned to having two parents in the same city within moments and it was reeling.

"Pardon me, dear boy,"

It was a soft, nearly other-worldly voice that brought Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to see an older man with a mid-length white beard and glasses. The top hat he was now holding loosely between his left thumb and forefinger was an eccentric deep plum, and he smiled at Harry as if he had known the boy all his life.

"Can I help you, sir?" Harry asked the man who only turned and gazed upon his paintings for a while, the silence between them comfortable but mysterious. Finally, the man turned and extended his free hand which Harry shook instantly.

"Harry Potter isn't it? I've heard much about you. You see, a man of my age doesn't have much in the way of work other than making it his personal hobby to know the goings on of the city. And of art…Albus Dumbledore…Main Judge of the Academie de Beaux Arts," the man told Harry.

"Sir," the dark-haired man inclined his head a bit at the realization of his position, then straightened, "Pleasure to meet you."

"All mine, of course, Harry," Monsieur Dumbledore winked knowingly, addressing him as if he was family, "Monsieur Bougeureau has told me about you…no formal training, orphaned, recently engaged…"

Harry was startled. He had very few close friends and knew he wasn't nearly famous enough to have strangers know about his personal life. Why had this man taken such an interest?

"Yes…."

"And your friends?" Dumbledore motioned over to Remus and Ron who were talking happily in front of their paintings, "Both very gifted as well, but not as much as you…"

Harry wasn't sure what the man was hinting at. He seemed to already know the answer to whatever question he was baiting Harry for, but seemed intent on talking towards it anyway.

"It's relative," Harry said. They were all such different artists, and lucky to even be standing in that building, that he felt he couldn't judge him, even in front of this man.

"Modest as well. Everything I have been told is not far from reality. Harry, I know this must seem strange and rather unheard of seeing as I will be officially judging your paintings in a few days, but I would like to make you an offer…"

Harry froze, "I am sorry, sir, but I really cannot be swayed to…"

Monsieur Dumbledore took Harry's arm gently and led him out of the main gallery into an ornately decorated hallway where they were far more alone, "Harry, I assure you that I mean you no ill will. For some reason, I have been enthralled by your progression as an artist and have been keeping tabs on you over time. I bought a few of your sketches in the park about a year ago, although you probably don't remember. I am quite the advocate for this artistic movement and I want to help you in any way I can. But let me make myself transparent. Just because I have no malice towards you, it does not mean that I do not have something to gain from this. But whatever decision you make, let it be known that it will not pull favor with me when judging begins, nor will it be placed against you. Understood?"

Harry could only mutely nod; he had no idea what was going on. Yet, he did vaguely remember a man who bought some early sketches from him a while ago, but he was not dressed nearly as immaculately and his beard was not as long.

"Good. Now, I do not think this venue is the most appropriate for this conversation," Monsieur Dumbledore handed harry a small calling card, "Join me for dinner, Harry? You can bring Ginevra," he winked at him before turning away casually and walking the opposite way down the hall. It took Harry a few moments before he realized he was not breathing and had been standing in the hallway, mouth agape. He was also thankful that when he returned to the main gallery, Remus and Ron were in the same conversation. Harry took one last look at his paintings before moving over to his friends and preparing to leave.

**~o0o~**

After Remus left the gallery, he parted with Ron and Harry and walked with his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets back to the studio. He hoped he could get in a few hours of painting, but wouldn't have minded in the least bit if Narcissa was there. He had given her a key, and in all honesty, he was completely in love with the woman who had fiercely and quickly taken over his heart and his mind. Needless to say he was more than a little sad when the blonde was not sitting on the couch of the studio waiting for him.

As Remus shrugged off his coat, he thought himself the daftest man for even thinking she would sit around and wait for him. She wasn't like Hermione, but even she didn't want to wait around for too long. No, Narcissa was as independent as they came and he supposed by living years in a loveless marriage, it was the only choice one had.

A few moments later, he did notice the small piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor and he realized it must have been stuck in the door. He hurried to pick it up and his heart beat quickened when he saw the pretty, practiced handwriting of a society woman.

_Please come to Malfoy Manor as soon as you receive this._

_Xxx_

It wasn't signed other than the love marks, but Remus knew it would have been too risky for her to, especially if Lucius was leaving threatening notes there. His coat was on once again and he left the studio without a second thought, his mind whirling about what she could need. He sincerely hoped it wasn't bad news.

Waiting for Remus had Narcissa impatient and pacing the foyer. Her son and Mademoiselle Parkinson were upstairs, each packing in their separate rooms. She had called a locksmith earlier after Draco had confessed what Lucius had done, and now felt assured that her husband would not be able to enter Malfoy Manor, at least not in a traditional way, again. So many thoughts were flying through her head. At first, she had not wanted to abandon her friends, her family, and especially not Sirius, Hermione, nor Remus. However, she knew that it would be safer if Draco and Pansy to quietly disappeared for a while. She would do anything to protect her son, and him leaving Paris seemed the best option.

But over the last few days, she had become so close to, so intimately attached to the unlikely Remus Lupin that it seemed odd for her not to request his counsel on the matter. Draco's initial idea of her running off with her lover was so tempting. That was why she had asked him over-to talk her out of such nonsense.

Just as she had thought about his gentle face, the knocker was resounding on the door and Narcissa ran a hand absently over her perfectly coiffed blonde hair and opened it for him. He was standing there, his slim frame slightly shaking from the sudden cold spell lurking into Paris, and she quickly ushered him in.

He reached for her hand instinctively and kissed her palm, then moved his lips and ventured a kiss on the thin webbing between her ring and pinkie fingers. Narcissa lowered her eyes to try and hide that she wanted nothing more than to make love to him, but she cleared her throat and he reluctantly let go. He followed her noiselessly up the stairs of the manor, down the left hall, and into a rather ostentatious, lilac colored bedroom. Narcissa motioned for him to take a seat at the little tea table by the large window overlooking the small garden and he did as told. Her hands shook as she locked the door behind her, at least comforted by the idea that Draco and Pansy were in the other wing of the house and would not hear them.

"Cissa, something is terribly wrong. Please tell me before I burst with worry," he said softly. He was momentarily shocked at himself for his admission of caring, but she didn't seemed phased. On the contrary, she gave him a sweet, genuine smile and sat down across from him.

"I was about to go over to Sirius', but I wanted to talk to you first…"

"Sirius and Hermione are out of town. Harry told me today at the gallery. We've missed quite a bit," he blushed ever-so-slightly, but both hardly regretted their time together, the stolen moments that Narcissa now feared they would never have again.

"Out of town? Oh, Remus, this is worse than I thought…"

"Narcissa, whatever it is, I can handle it…"

She then quickly and bluntly proceeded to tell her lover about how she had found Mademoiselle Lovegood, battered by her husband, learned of his threats towards Hermione, and the most recent information about how Lucius…and by default Tom Riddle, had Sirius' money and had paid her son to betray her. Remus sat, mouth slightly agape, head nodding every so often as her words cut into his heart. It really was worse than everyone thought.

"Draco and Mademoiselle Parkinson want out of whatever insidious scheme this is, and I suggested for them to head out of Paris. They are both in their rooms packing as we speak. My son knows about us as well, and he wants me to leave with them, to leave with you," she finished and searched his eyes, hoping he would object.

Yet there was softness in his eyes, a softness that expressed to her that he wanted to.

"I'd run away with you in a second, Cissa, but only under different circumstances. Although I have had my differences with Monsieur Black, I have grown to respect him immensely, and you love him dearly. Along with him comes Hermione, who I know you think of as a daughter, and I also care for deeply. Both you and I will be directly affected by whatever happens and I know you would never be able to forgive yourself if something happens and you are not around," he reasoned and she reached her hand up to gently caress his unshaven face before lingeringly kissing him. Remus wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could feel her body shaking with emotion, the wetness transferring from her cheeks to his gave her away but he continued to kiss her. They both knew they had to stay, and it scared them both as they kissed and held each other for a very long time.

**~o0o~**

"I'm starving!" Hermione couldn't help but hold her stomach as Sirius unlocked the door to the manor. They had both knocked numerous times but no one had answered them and Sirius had to go fishing within his luggage to find the key. He was grumbling under his breath about how going without help in the country was hard enough and acting like a petulant little brat, grumpy from lack of solid food. Hermione had given in as well, her grumbling stomach giving her away, although she still swatted him on the arm for acting so spoiled.

"Neville? Fleur!" Sirius shouted into the seemingly deserted house, "Minerva?"

They both dropped their luggage, "Where in the world are they?" Hermione asked and Sirius took off to find out. They had come home earlier that afternoon than anticipated, but he still expected them to be there. Hermione took the opposite route, heading straight up the stairs and into Sirius' bedroom, nearly forgetting she had her own. She found it odd for a second that the bedroom door was slightly ajar, but brushed it off to them being in a rush to leave on their trip. The only thing she wanted in the world was to strip down and get into his bed, to lie there for the rest of the afternoon, and have some tea. The fact that Fleur wasn't around to bring her tea was of secondary importance and Hermione gave a contented sigh as she opened the door….a sigh that became strangled in her throat as she looked at the bed.

There was Theresa Gold, completely nude and sitting in a compromising position on Sirius' bed, looking exactly as shocked as Hermione did.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGAR I know, but I really want to hear from you guys and I know this is a little bit of a teaser chapter but it is needed to move things along towards the big finale. So, please review. What do you think Dora and Ginny are up to? Dumbledore emerges! And what in the world is Theresa doing? Love you all! **


	35. Escape

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and pms. I am having so much fun writing this. This is an action packed chapter…so enjoy!**

**~o0o~**

"Not me you were expecting, I take it?" was the first thing that slipped out of Hermione's mouth. It was biting and clipped, but she hardly cared as she stared coldly at the slightly squirming and deeply blushing woman.

"No…I…"

"Here," Hermione moved quickly to the closet and tore through it violently to pull out one of Sirius' dress shirts, nearly flinging it at Theresa. She couldn't stand there a second longer and look at the naked woman, who had clearly been planning on her soon-to-be husband walking in the bedroom instead of her. Hermione grimaced, glad things had turned out differently "Put that on and tell me what in the world you are doing _on my bed_!"

Theresa hesitated, but felt quite awkward talking to the woman she had been taught and forced to hate, and actually had started to believe was terrible; so she slipped on the shirt and buttoned a few buttons, which at least feigned modesty.

"I'm sorry, did you just say '_Your_ bed?'" Theresa raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at Hermione, clearly amused. Hermione was more than on edge, but she didn't want to call Sirius to her aid. She wanted to handle Theresa for as long as she could before he inevitably made his way up to the bedroom. She walked closer to the red-head on the bed and held out her left hand, showing Theresa the large, sparkling engagement ring.

Not a lot in her life had caused Theresa to become speechless, but this entire situation was rendering her so, especially with the sight of the ring. For Hermione it was a promise of a new life-the life Theresa wished she had, and for her, it was as good as a death sentence.

"Please don't tell him I am here…" Theresa managed after a moment, but Hermione did not soften. She kept her arms bent and her hands on her hips.

"Tell who? And you never answered my question. What are you doing on my bed?" the question came with more force this time. Hermione was trying not to raise her voice, but it was becoming hard not to.

"You aren't an idiot Granger…I am clearly naked on this bed to _fuck_ your _daft _fiancé who by some strange happening has decided you are worth marrying. And then, once he's had me, he will leave you and marry me. Yet of course, you have to ruin everything," Theresa's tone was clear and measured, and she had obviously harnessed what was left of her composure as she spoke to Hermione. Her eyes were threatening, and even though Hermione had Sirius' ring on her finger, there was only one girl in the world that could make her doubt herself…and she was sitting in front of her.

"You and I have a very different way of viewing things, clearly," Hermione spoke once more, "And as it is obvious that none of what you intended will ever happen, or would have ever happened…as he is very happy with me…I would kindly request you to please leave."

Theresa then started laughing. It was a beautiful, melodic laugh that would have been pleasant if coming from someone else, and nearly fell back onto the bed as her chest heaved with the action, "You…you think it's that easy?" Theresa asked through the laughs that had disintegrated into giggles, "You are only a silly, naïve little bitch who thinks she is special. I am sorry to burst whatever romantic notion about that man who's ring you are wearing…but he doesn't give a damn what woman is underneath him so long as she can spread her legs. You, Hermione Granger, are nothing special. And I am doing you a favor…"

In that moment, Hermione realized two things. The first was that this woman…this Mademoiselle Gold of whom society was fawning over, was not a society woman at all…and the second was that she did not give a damn about the repercussions of what she was about to do.

Hermione strode across the room towards Theresa, and in one, surprisingly graceful movement, Hermione had one knee up on the bed and one hand yanking hard on Theresa's glossy auburn locks. The woman screamed shrilly as Hermione pushed her down onto the bed. She hadn't wanted to really hurt her, and honestly didn't think she could-she just pulled hard on her hair towards the scalp and slapped Theresa after the girl struck her soundly against the cheek.

"What on God's green earth is going on up….Hermione!" Sirius was cursing as he approached the closed door to his bedroom, but upon finding the love of his life fighting vehemently with a certain woman he hoped he would never have to see again, he quickly came to his lover's aid and pulled Theresa off of her.

Sirius quickly surveyed Hermione and found no serious damage to be done, and then swiftly dropped his hold on Theresa, noticing her to be indecent, and practically fuming that the only thing covering her most private areas was one of his shirts.

"How dare you assault my fiancée! Your horrid woman…" Sirius scolded Theresa soundly, who took it with barely any acknowledgement. She wasn't even looking at Sirius, just directly at Hermione with a glare of death in her eye.

"Hermione, why don't you lie down and rest. I will take her back to where she came from…"

"No," Hermione said sharply, "And do not fight me on this Sirius Black _so help you_…a half hour undisturbed. That is all I wish. Please find Neville so he can take her back when I am done."

Sirius was shocked at her direct attitude as he wanted to literally wring Gold's neck for even daring to pull this stunt…and Tom Riddle was behind it no doubt…but with a small nod, Sirius gave her a look speaking for her permission to do what she pleased.

And that was one of the first moments that truly changed everything for Hermione.

Yes, most times lately Sirius had treated her as a lady, and a well-respected one at that…but she had noticed a shift in him after he had proposed. She was his equal in all senses of the word. Normally he would have never let her make a decision such as this, but there was now implicit trust between them…a profound new partnership, and all of the doubts that Theresa had brought with her into that bedroom dissolved so suddenly that Hermione felt physically lighter from it.

"I will be down stairs if you need me for anything," Sirius said at last before leaving the two women alone. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea for his soon to be bride, but he knew that she could take care of herself, and was doing a damn good job of it before he had walked in. He was also slightly chuffed…she loved him enough to fight for him…to fight a woman that had been plaguing her for his affections…and that loyalty and jealousy calmed him. She loved him and there was nothing he needed to worry about.

Except for finding his damn servants…_yes, he needed to worry about that_, he mused.

Once the two woman had made it clear between them that there would be no more physical aspects of their argument, Hermione motioned for Theresa to sit and the haughty woman did as told, looking up at the bright-eyed and fuming woman before her. Theresa had to admit that Hermione Granger had turned out to be a much more worthy opponent than she previously thought.

"Why him? Why Sirius? You could have any man in this city and you know it. So why mine?"

Hermione's voice was slightly desperate. It was a question that had tortured Hermione for weeks now. The woman before her was flawless with her smooth ivory skin and perfectly pouty lips.

"He's the finest man in Paris."

"_Try. Again_." Hermione said through gritted teeth. She knew the answer was a brush-off. She was far too clever to be pulled over again.

"I don't like you and I wanted to take something from you," Theresa shrugged. Hermione could see this was a half-truth, but she wasn't fully satisfied.

"Getting closer…and why don't you like me Theresa? You are just like me…" Hermione pushed her. When they had been fighting it had become so clear to Hermione that this was not a girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth as everyone had assumed. No, a girl like that would never raise her hand, would never speak so foully, and would never say such things about Sirius. This was a girl who came from the same part of town Hermione did. This was a girl just like her.

"I have never been and will never be like you," Theresa retorted, almost spitting it out at her, but it was clear to both women that she was faltering in her tale. Something was right behind her eyes trying to push out and Hermione was determined to break her.

"Why be so cruel? Why work against someone that could have helped you? I know where you have been…I've been there too…and if I am not living proof of how a life like that can change...then what am I? I didn't have to change myself Theresa, I didn't have to lie, and Sirius loves me for exactly who I am. It all makes sense now…you just show up in Paris, without a history to speak of, working for the most disgusting and misogynistic man in Paris and doing his dirty work and bidding. Only a girl from the streets would be desperate enough to try and sleep with another woman's man…" Hermione ranted.

"You are just a mistress as am I! There is not loyalty!" Theresa yelled back.

"But I am a mistress no longer…you may find Sirius attractive, and I cannot blame you for that…you would have to be blind not to…but we are on the same side. I was desperate for money and worked as a dancer…I was willing to give my body to a man I did not know for safety. Is that not what you are doing with Riddle right now? I know who you are Theresa, and I don't hate you…" Hermione admitted. The look on Theresa's face was one of pure pain and loss. She looked suddenly vulnerable and small sitting on the bed.

"But I hate you and I am not sorry for what I have said about you or Sirius," Theresa said, holding onto her last bit of pride.

"Fine, but I still don't hate you," Hermione said. It took all of her courage to say it, and deep in her heart, even though this woman had baited her, and had been waiting for her fiancé naked on their bed…she wasn't evil.

Theresa sighed. She didn't deserve the words from the girl she had tortured. She wasn't one to eat humble pie and say sorry, but she could ask for help, "He's going to kill me…" her voice was so soft it barely registered to Hermione.

"Pardon?"

"He's going to kill me! Just like he is going to kill you. I have tried every way out of this mess. I don't want Sirius…_I need him_. I need someone to take me out of this shit existence. I thought Tom could do that but he has given me nothing he promised. Not one damn thing. And he swore he would kill me if I did not do what he asked this time…"

"And what was that?"

"Get a place in this house. And I wanted to do it because why should _you_ have all that I don't? Why should you have a home and friends and a man that loves you? _Why_?"

Theresa was nearly hysterical now, the tears flowing down her face. She looked like a completely different girl…not the pretty and well put together woman that strutted around Paris with her dog, but like the woman Hermione used to be, poor, lonely, and homeless.

Hermione was still angry, but she was realizing that Theresa was the one who had been jealous of Hermione, all while Hermione had thought this woman was the epitome of perfection.

"You are lonely because you made a mistake and made a deal with the devil incarnate. You know he kills prostitutes for sport yes? And don't lie to me and tell me you aren't one…"

"YES! I KNOW! I KNOW! HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Theresa broke down in tears once again and Hermione stopped her tirade. No amount of acting skill could bring on this performance and Hermione sank to her knees, moving forward toward where Theresa was sitting, looking up at the crying and puffy-eyed woman.

"Why….?"

"I didn't have a choice. I worked at this club in a very bad part of town…right at the edge of Paris. He used to come all of the time and I stayed out of his way mostly. Apparently the club used to be owned by one of his very good friends…who had died…and none of us girls were ever good enough for him. He took over…started running the place. One night he was so upset that he strangled my best friend Helene. I watched her die. I saw the life leave her eyes Hermione…have you ever seen that? So yes, I know he kills prostitutes. I was next. He had his hands around my neck and I begged him. I swore I would do anything for him if he just let me live," Theresa paused for a moment and took a deep breath, steadying her nerves, "He eased his grip to stop suffocating me but his hands never left my neck. And he told me that if I did exactly what he said, that he would love me and give me a home and a life. And he told me I was pretty…and then it just didn't matter anymore. I made myself forget Helene. He took me away and he bought me clothes and a puppy and he introduced me to people and told them about how I was the daughter of a wealthy man who had just entered society. When in reality, I have no idea who my father is. It has all been a lie. But it is what I wanted…I wanted to start fresh and he gave me that. He was so gentle and told me he loved me, and you see how handsome he is…I fell for it and now I am realizing I was the biggest fool…"

"Theresa please, please…stop….just tell me…." Hermione begged, reaching up to wipe away the copious tears streaming down her face. The woman choked on her sobs and cried quietly for a few more moments before lapsing back into her story.

"It was simple at first…make your life miserable. Apparently Lucius Malfoy saw Sirius eyeing you at the Bergére and told Tom. He wanted to take you just to spite Sirius but when he couldn't have you, he introduced me to Lucius' wife and her sisters and had me egg you on. He was hoping you would run away and he could take you that way. He thought taking Nymphadora would have worked out but it didn't….and then he pushed me to enrapture Sirius and make his life damn near impossible. What with stealing his money and his manuscripts and even that woman…Lily…Tom had everything on him…I just had to sit there and look pretty but it got so much harder…and there were lies and I grew to hate you because you have what I was promised. And now all Tom does is beat me and I am not his only lover anymore and I tried to find a way out with Lucius but he doesn't know either…today was my last chance. I am going to end up just like Helene."

When she had finished, she let out a deep breath and Hermione sat, dumbstruck, on the ground. There were so many questions answered and yet so many pieces that didn't make sense.

"Is that all you know? Why does Riddle hate Sirius so much?"

"I have no idea. He is keeping secrets from all of us, and when I finally talked to Lucius about it, I realized that we are all expendable. He'll kill you and me and Lucius and everyone else just to get to Sirius. And it won't stop."

Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She didn't want to die, and she really didn't even want the woman in front of her to die…but she would do anything she could to save Sirius. Absolutely anything.

"I can't have you stay here Theresa. I can't have Sirius know this. If he knows Riddle wants to kill him, he will go right to him to protect me and everyone else. Do you understand? This is between us. I need to make some arrangements. Do you know when he is expecting you back?"

"Dinner, I presume."

"Come with me," Hermione said, taking Theresa's arm. She was running on adrenaline, her mind whirring wildly. She needed a plan, and fast.

She led Theresa to her room and instructed her to bathe, change into one of her dresses, and pack a small bag of things she could live off of. She also told her to stay in that room until she came for her. As Hermione closed the door, the gathered her nerves and went downstairs to face Sirius like nothing out of the ordinary was amiss.

**~o0o~**

"Ginny, hand me that…no…the other one…" Dora said hurriedly. They were in Severus' home, going through his armoire like two crazed woman. When neither had heard from Harry, Ronald, or Remus, they had decided that their plan needed to take place that very night. There would wait till it was late, and then leave. But the afternoon was already dimming, and they were so nervous that the pair was moving around frantically.

Ginny handed Dora one of Severus' top hats. Dora tried tucking her hair up into it, but it wasn't working. They had already tailored a pair of Severus' pants to fit Ginny's slim frame and found her a shirt. Dora had an ensemble as well, but they were having a hard time hiding their more feminine assets. They both figured it was best if they didn't illegally break into a house in ball gowns.

Dora froze when she heard the doorknob turn. Even thought they were upstairs, her well-honed hearing still picked up on the noise she had been waiting for, and she dropped the top hat, rushing down the hallway to the stairs where she saw her lover waiting at the bottom.

Dora took the steps three at a time, tripping clumsily into Severus' arms which was a sight for Ginny to behold as Dora was clad fully in a black three piece suit, the only mark of her identity was her hair flowing behind her.

"Dora, my love…" was the only endearment audible from Severus before their lips met in a frantic coupling. Ginny smirked to herself before heading back into the bedroom and continuing her preparations.

"I missed you."

"There wasn't a second that went by where I didn't think about you. I swear…" he promised, his already baritone voice dropping even lower as he pulled away from her and got a good look at her for the first time in a long while. His eyes fluttered shut in happiness as she broke the distance to kiss him and he let her. His questions could wait a few seconds longer.

"Ginevra is here and you are dressed as me. What a very surprising way to return home," he said after their kiss ended. Dora rocked back on her hips, finally coming down from being on her toes to kiss him, and he appraised her with a skeptical eye.

"I hadn't heard much from you Sev and things are getting beyond our control. Ginny and I think we know what is going on and we were planning to do something about it," Dora admitted and was a bit concerned when Severus didn't say anything right away. After a moment he took her wrist tightly and led her into the sitting room, urging her to take a seat. He snapped loudly for Ginny who bolted down the stairs and into the room looking equally as outrageous, nearly swimming in his clothes. Even though Severus gave a huff as he looked at the red-head, he motioned for her to sit as well, and then leaned forward towards the two girls.

"You both are intelligent…otherwise I would have never let you into my life or my business…and I am sure you know quite a bit, but what I have found out while away will surely help put this to rest. And believe me, I would like to stop this nonsense as soon as possible so that I can ravage my lover and then make her my bride."

**~o0o~**

"Oh…._OH fuck_…." Narcissa screamed out in pleasure. The obscenity leaving the usually composed woman's lips had Remus immediately spilling himself inside of her as he scratched down her back, thrusting hard into her as she lay on her stomach one last time before collapsing on top of her.

"I'm in love with you," Remus murmured into her ear, pushing her loose, blonde curls over her creamy shoulders so he could reach said ears better, gently kissing the lobe.

"Stay." She asked and he answered her by wrapping his arms around her body and nuzzling into her neck. They lay like that for a while, on her bed, the sheets tangled beautifully around their pale legs. She knew that he knew she loved him as well. She didn't have to say it to be true.

"Mother?"

The voice was then followed by a soft tapping on the door. It was Draco and Narcissa groaned. His voice was a jolt back into the terrible reality her and Remus had just tried to escape. She left the bed, grabbed a robe from her armoire and slipped it over her body. She cracked the door open and saw her son, looking frantic.

"We are all packed. Both of us," he said solemnly. She opened the door wider, not caring that her son knew of what she had just done. Everyone knew, and all that mattered in that moment was keeping him safe.

"Where is Pansy?"

"Writing a letter. She's crying. She says she wants to go to Sirius' manor but we can't…it's a death sentence…" he said, puzzled.

"You are right, unfortunately," Narcissa admitted just as the weepy looking Pansy came down the hall, dressed in a plain travelling dress and bearing her bag. She handed Narcissa a small letter.

"Please see that this gets to where it needs to be?" she asked, looking into the older woman's eyes whose darted down to the parchment. It was addressed to Fleur, Sirius' housemaid. She nodded that she would give it to her.

"We will be staying with the Parkinson's for a day in their country estate and then moving on to England. I have enough money and I will contact you when we get to London. No sooner," Draco said, completely cold and business-like. He always got that way when emotional.

Narcissa broke first and hugged her only child tightly to her, kissing his forehead, "I never told you enough Draco, but I love you. And I will be there with you as soon as I can be. As soon as this is all over I will be there with you both."

"I love you mother," Draco said, hiding the tears in his eyes well. He couldn't believe his mother was so brave, allowing him to leave while she stayed and faced his father and much, much worse.

"Be safe. Take care. Go quickly before he knows."

Those were her last words to her son and he nodded, grabbing Pansy's hand and leading her down the staircase to the foyer. They waved one last time before leaving and getting into a car. Moments later, they were gone. Free. Safe from what Riddle had in store. They had defected.

Narcissa eased the door almost closed, put the letter on the armoire, and walked, utterly exhausted, back to Remus' warm arms. He didn't have his own children to know what that pain felt like, but the look on his lover's face broke his heart.

"He will be safe. You did the right thing."

"But what about you? Lucius will kill you if Riddle doesn't kill all of us…"

"Let him. I'll die knowing I was happy with you. Knowing I loved you."

**~o0o~**

Lucius walked with a purpose down the Boulevard Haussmann. Riddle was in a complete rage back at his manor. Apparently Theresa had been sent on an errand having to do with Sirius and hadn't yet returned, Bellatrix was whining about how Andromeda wanted to see Nymphadora but they couldn't possibly have the girl over to their house, and Riddle was laying into Lucius about how Draco and Pansy were seemingly nowhere to be found, according to his henchman Nott. So Lucius, promising that his son was as loyal as ever, vowed to go to his manor and check for him there. He was so frustrated and distracted that his walking stick was clacking noisily on the cobblestones and mothers pushing their prams were giving him a wide berth.

As he approached the door, he tried to turn his key in the lock but it wouldn't budge. He tried yet again, and then pummeled at the door for a moment in anger. He then tromped around the side gate of their perfectly manicured garden, retreating towards the back door where the servants' quarters were. He knew they would be empty since they had fired most of their help, and tried the key there. Nothing. He searched for the spare in the topiary by the door. Gone.

"_Bitch_," he cursed under his breath at Narcissa and with one strong swing, broke open the window of the back door with his walking stick. He reached his arm in, cutting his suit jacket on the broken glass and unlocked the door.

"_NARCISSA WHERE ARE YOU_?" Lucius fumed. He searched the first floor rooms but found no sign of life. He then moved upstairs to the first few rooms…Draco's was empty and the armoire was turned out. Pansy Parkinson's looked the same. He then tromped to Narcissa's room quickly, noticing the light on and the door ajar.

As Lucius pilled the door open, he saw his wife, naked, in her bed, and looking up at him with a mixture of prepared coldness and slight bemusement, with Remus Lupin's arms wrapped around her.

**A/N: More to come soon! Just wanted to get this up! What do you think Hermione will do with Theresa? Do you like her or still hate her? What is Severus, Ginny, and Dora's plan? Will Draco and Pansy be safe? What does the letter say? AND…what will Lucius do? Let me know!**


	36. Time is of the Essence

**A/N: Hello to my favorite people in the world (you guys, if you haven't guessed). I love you all dearly. Thanks for brightening my day with a little chat or a review. They make me so happy! Now, here is a warning. We are at the beginning of the end people…only a few more chapters left…and I am giving you an out right now…there will be violence, there will be death (this is rated M, after all…) but just so you know. But please, stick with me, I promise you will enjoy it! Xxx**

**~o0o~**

When Lucius looked at his wife in the arms of another, he had the strangest feeling. It wasn't a jealousy stemming from a sexual desire for her, as he and Narcissa had never viewed each other that way-but it was a jealousy over the true end of something that had always been important to him. Narcissa had always been his ally, had always been by his side, and yet, he had always taken her for granted.

Now he had pushed away both his lover _and_ his wife. He wasn't even sure if he had his son any longer either. He was completely and utterly alone, and that pain reared up inside of him; hot, evil, and desperate.

"Hello there, dear _wife_…" Lucius started, the only real giveaway of his anger was his slowly clenching fist by his side and the iron grip on his walking stick. His light blue eyes were like ice, but Narcissa didn't move from her place on the bed.

"_Husband_," she answered him, with just as much acidity. Remus put a warning hand on his lovers' back, but Lucius shot her a look, and she slowly untangled herself from the sheets.

It wasn't a look he used often, in fact, she had only seen it maybe once or twice in the time she had been married to him. But she knew better than to ignore it and knew that they had to talk.

"Narcissa!" Lucius snapped at her, horrified, as she got out of bed, completely naked, and walked over to the settee at the end of the bed where she had thrown her robe. It was a tense moment. Remus was trying not to follow the perfect and pale column of her body for fear he wouldn't see it again, and Lucius was looking at his wife naked for the first time in longer than he could remember.

Narcissa didn't care about his scolding, just slipped her robe on slowly, arched an eyebrow at her husband as she covered herself up, looked back over her shoulder at Remus, and then left the room.

It was taking all of his control not to do something rash, and instead, in the most aristocratic voice he could muster, Lucius suggested they go to his bedroom to talk.

"No, whatever you must say to me, say it here and now Lucius," Narcissa steeled herself for the onslaught, be it physical or verbal. Lucius had a moment where he looked about to combust with anger, and he honestly could not hold it in any more.

"You _slut_! You have been unfaithful to me and I will not stand by and watch you dally with another man in _my _house!" he roared, and he moved to slap her soundly across her face, but his wife was too quick, and caught him by the wrist.

While he was stronger than her, and she bent against his force, it caused him to stop, his eyes dimming when he realized he was about to hurt the mother of his child, to hurt a woman again, something he vowed he would not do.

He recoiled his hand as if it were burned, and started pacing in front of her room as she watched.

"Forgive me," he said quickly, "But you _have _made a fool of me."

"You have only made a fool of yourself Lucius. I know what is going on and you have no room to speak."

"Where is my son?"

Narcissa paused. It was a question she was ready for, "I have no idea. Haven't seen him in a while. I've been with Remus for the better part of the week."

"Damn it all to hell," Lucius cursed. He was seriously debating asking his wife for help. If Draco had run off, there was no telling what Riddle would do.

"Do you love him?" Lucius stopped his pacing suddenly, whipping around to face Narcissa, "_Do you_?"

"Yes, of course I love him. You know, never once in this marriage have I taken a lover before. But you have had almost a dozen. You are gone constantly, and I never feel good enough to be your wife, and I hardly ever felt that you truly loved me…"

"But we were good together, Narcissa," his voice was much gentler now.

"Yes, Lucius, we _were _good together. But that time is gone. I know about the dealings you are involved in and I cannot love a man like that. I have found someone that truly makes me happy and I truly do not care what you do…as long as you do not hurt him."

Lucius shot her a most sarcastic look, trying to feign horror that she would suggest he hurt Remus, when in actuality, all he had thought about since he had seen her with him was strangling the urchin.

"Please." She said. She had never asked for much from him in the way of emotion, and she hoped some of the good she once knew in Lucius would surface.

"I will divorce you, and you will be left with nothing," he threatened.

"I don't need nor want your dirty money Lucius," she said knowingly and he blanched. He was walking a precariously thin line. She clearly knew more than he, or Bella, Theresa, or Riddle thought she did.

"And I don't want you with him…" Lucius added as an afterthought, which caused Narcissa to completely abandon her collected façade.

"How _dare_ you Lucius? How dare you make such a demand of me when you are allowed to have a mistress? How is it fair that you can commit adultery without any consequences but I cannot? How is it right that I have had to see you sleep with other women and not be attentive to me or your son? And what is your reason for taking advantage of the idiotic right you men have to fuck whoever you want by abusing your mistress to the point of bruising and tears? Yes, Lucius. I found Luna in your bedroom, beaten by _you_. That was the afternoon I lost any and all respect for you and you dare to raise a hand to me today? _Who are you?!_ Where is the man I married?" Narcissa screamed at him. She had never raised her voice to him this drastically. She hardly cared if he struck her, because she knew that her voice deserved to be heard in that moment, even if it was only once.

Lucius was shaking at her rampage, with pure sadness rather than anger. He was nearly physically ill at the course his life was taking, and he had no excuses for it.

"That man is gone," he said softly and his wife's eyes hardened.

"Do you love Luna?"

He looked at Narcissa with confusion, "Well, yes…."

"Then please understand that I love Remus. Lucius, we tried it. We really did. And we have a wonderful child together and I know that the thread of your life will never full untangle from mine. However, we are simply not meant to be together anymore. I beg you leave me be. I do not need any money. But please, do the same for yourself. Leave this horrible mess and be with the woman you love. There is no reason why we both cannot have what we want," she explained calmly, with a hint of emotion in her eyes. As much as she had grown to dislike him, she knew this was the end of their marriage, and divorces were seldom among their class. It would be a scandal, and it would be messy, but it was necessary.

Yet, the main reason Narcissa was on the verge of tears was because tears were streaking silently down Lucius' face, even though it remained hardened and stoic. She had never once seen him cry.

He cleared his throat, "I do believe you are right. Let me know if you hear word from Draco and when you find a new place to stay, I will send along what I deem is appropriate. And my lawyer will…"

"Shut up Lucius. Just say goodbye," Narcissa said with a half-smile and he warmed to her for the last time. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening the door to her bedroom unexpectedly.

Remus was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, and looked horrified when he saw Lucius' face in the door frame.

"If I ever see you in my house again I will kill you, or cut your prick off. Yes, I think I will do that first. Then kill you," Lucius said in deadpan before shutting the door, looking at Narcissa one last time, and striding out of his house.

**~o0o~**

"Hermione, what in the world is going on up stairs? Where is Theresa? Darling…?" Sirius fired questions at her as she came down the stair case. Her mind was flying rapidly through different scenarios, and she felt rather light-headed as she alighted onto the first floor and his arms were around her.

"Sirius, I really need to talk to Narcissa," she said quickly.

"No, dammit, tell me what is going on!" he said nervously and she shot him a scathing look.

"I can handle this, please, just…_oh_…"

"Hermione!" Sirius' strong arms were there to catch her when her knees buckled and he helped her sit down on the couch. She suddenly looked very pale and a light sheen of perspiration was on her hairline, "Are you sick? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Sirius…I don't know, I just, _please_…" she tried to stand up even after he held her back and she promptly fainted into a heap on the ground.

Sirius went into frenzy instantly, called up the stairs to Theresa who was not answering, and running for a cool compress in the kitchen. He was thankfully saved from doing much but dragging the limp body of Hermione onto the couch before Neville, Fleur, and Minerva walked back into the house-all with looks of dread on their faces.

"She's fainted, _do something_!" Sirius yelled helplessly at them. There would be time for scolding their absence later and both women were immediately by Hermione's side as she was slowly coming back to reality. Her eyelids were fluttering rapidly, but she still looked unwell.

"Sirius, can you please give Hermione some space…" Minerva looked over her shoulder at him with a withering stare.

"No, she's my fiancée, I will _not_ leave this room."

"SIRIUS!" Fleur nearly shrieked at him and he grumbled out of the sitting room, moving to look for Neville. He found the boy in the servant's quarters, helping a blonde girl through the back door in a very secretive and suspicious manner. When Sirius got a good look at her heart shaped face and long, ethereal hair, he knew immediately who she was. He waited until the girl had disappeared into one of the rooms before barking for his butler.

Neville was before him in an instant, looking guilty.

"Two questions, and I want honest answers," Sirius began, "First, why were not home today? And second, what is Lucius Malfoy's plaything doing in _my_ house?"

Neville was shaking and stuttering with nerves, but there was no good in lying to Sirius, who could sniff out a false tale faster than anyone, so he confessed, "While you and Mademoiselle Granger were in the country, Miss Lovegood came to the back of the house, begging for a place to stay. She had escaped from Monsieur Malfoy and was badly hurt…beaten by him, sir. I let her use the spare room. We've all been a little tightly wound….and I thought a picnic in the park would do us good. We weren't expecting you home and…"

Sirius' eyes softened. No harm had been done, and he patted Neville on the shoulder, "She can stay if she helps a bit and knows there is no wage for her yet."

"I will tell her, thank you sir, really." Neville's face lit up and Sirius smiled back at him. Neville had been with him for a long time, and he couldn't fault his immense and kind heart.

But he didn't have much time to think about it much as Minerva and Fleur were seeking him out in the recesses of the servant's quarters, with anxious looks on both of their faces.

"_Well_?" he prompted them and both women exchanged a worried glance before Fleur finally spoke.

"Hermione is not sick Sirius, she is just very tired and needs her rest…"

"Tired?" he said, narrowing his eyes and Minerva rolled hers, pursing her lips.

"What she is _trying_ to tell you is that Hermione was over exerting herself and is tired because she is with child."

**~o0o~**

Theresa didn't really know what was going on, but she did know that she had waited long enough for Hermione to come back and all she had heard was some loud voices downstairs. Shouting maybe. She didn't quite know as the door was muffling it. She had packed some clothes up in a small bag as Hermione as suggested, but instead of waiting, she was trying her best to pry open the large window, her knees hurting as she rested on the hard wood of the window seat. She finally managed to get the window open and surveyed the two floor drop to the ground. Theresa didn't hesitate to throw the bag down onto the grass and swung the lower half of her body out the window. She had done this before, twice to be exact, and had never been afraid of heights. There was some ivy and vine growing up the back of the manor and along with a foothold from the window below, Theresa managed to make it to the ground with only one frightening leap. When she had gotten her bearings, she grabbed the bag and ran.

**~o0o~**

The evening was fast approaching and the sun was low in the sky in Paris. Harry had been waiting for Ginny to turn up at the apartment so that they could go to dinner, but she hadn't come. Something nagged at him, telling him it was more than urgent to meet with Monsieur Dumbledore, so finally, when the Twins came back to the apartment saying there was no sign of her at Monsieur Snape's residence, he put on his best jacket and left for the address on the calling card the strange old man had handed him.

He felt odd not being with his love, his fiancée, the woman who kept him stable when things spiraled out of control. He also felt terrible for not really paying attention to her recently, and practically ignoring her pleas for rushed nuptials. He didn't understand before, but now that dread had wormed a whole into the bottom of his stomach, he finally did.

When he knocked twice on the door, a very handsome butler greeted him. He took Harry's coat, making small talk with him, telling him that Monsieur Dumbledore was up in his study and it always took him a moment to come down. Harry found out that his name was Cedric and he seemed nice enough, but turned his focus elsewhere when Monsieur Dumbledore entered the foyer.

"Where is Ginevra?" was the first thing out of his mouth. He was dressed in a suit with a powder blue cravat, which looked both smart and a bit odd on the man with his already eccentric beard.

"She, err…she gives her regards but…"

"She's missing? Shall we say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, let us proceed to the dining room. That makes matters more urgent than I anticipated. I am very glad you came Harry, here, please sit," Dumbledore entreated him as Cedric was promptly along to pull out the very regal, high backed chair. When Harry was seated, a succulent looking roast was placed before them both, steaming hot. The girl who set the plates down had long black hair and seemed shy, averting her eyes properly from both men. She left the room with Cedric quickly to give them their privacy.

And now, Harry was all alone with this mysterious man, his piercing eyes, and no appetite because of his fear of Ginny's absence.

"Eat, my boy, but please, let us not beat around the matter at hand. It is quite serious," Dumbledore said jovially, despite his words, and dug into his meal. Harry followed, but hardly tasted the meat in his mouth as he chewed.

"Monsieur Dumbledore, I really do not understand, and please forgive me but I really am quite concerned about Ginny…"

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore set his fork down and looked at Harry for a long moment across the table, "Harry, I've asked you here tonight because I want to give you something. Although the exhibition has not started, I am willing to pay you up front for every single one of your paintings in exchange for them at the end of the showing, and with the request that you do something specific with the money."

Harry was shocked, and it took him a moment to process, "But sir…"

"Harry, please listen to me," he seemed to forget all about the meal and stood up suddenly, beckoning Harry up as well. Harry couldn't have been more puzzled if he tried, but remained silent as he followed Dumbledore up the stair case and into his study. He wasn't even quite sure if this was reality, the man was so unusual.

"Time is of the essence!" Dumbledore added as he saw Harry staring at the intricate and slightly bizarre collection of hourglasses on his desk before sitting once again, "Now. Please do take my offer seriously, and I suggest you decide quickly."

"What do you want me to do with the money?"

Dumbledora gave a knowing smile, "First, I want you to set a portion of it aside to pay for your wedding with Ginevra, for she seems like a wonderful woman. I would then like you to put a small amount away for your future, and another small amount away for your friends. However, with the main part of the money, I would like you to give it to Sirius. Immediately."

"My father?" Harry mumbled automatically and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a said, knowing way.

"I was hoping this would come out on its own, but Sirius Black is not your father. I do not have time to explain everything, but I will tell you that I have a reliable and trustworthy friend looking out for you and he has discovered that your mother, Mademoiselle Lily Evans, had to lie to you about Sirius under duress due to Tom Riddle. Although, in my years, I have known your real father and James Potter was a good man. He worked in a factory I owned, and he unfortunately died there. I was at his funeral and you were just a baby then. I took an interest, and although your mother has no idea, I have been keeping an eye on you ever since. I know it may be disappointing to think you suddenly have a father and learn this news, but I trust you and Sirius will talk in time," Dumbledore continued, "However, this is not the main problem. I am well aware of Sirius Black's untimely and completely ridiculous debt. It should have never happened, and I think we all know very well who is behind it. The money will put him back on his feet, and it will hopefully be enough to have justice seen to the man who caused it. As you are currently thought to be Sirius' heir, the transfer of money will be exceedingly easy and quick, which is what we need, are you following this Harry?"

Harry nodded, feeling a deep sense of sadness, curiosity, and dread welling up inside of him, "Riddle."

"Yes, Sirius isn't the only one not fond of him. I used to know Tom very well. I watched him grow up, and I mentored him throughout his early years. He was a good boy, until things started to not work out in his way. You see, Harry, he was in love with your mother but Sirius wooed her away. He tried again with Sirius' first wife, and naturally was thwarted. He soon found out about James…and mind you, although I hate to say this, I know what Tom was planning and your father died much less severely," Dumbledore sighed at the unhappy thought, "Love kept escaping him, and soon he became unable to love at all, completely disgusted by the thought. He lost love for me as well, and said terrible things to me that I remember to this day. This is how he has come to be the despicable man he now is, by letting greed and selfishness take over his life to the point of no return. You and your friends have done a remarkable job keeping each other safe, so much so that I completely trust this plan in your hands. Harry, do you think you can do this?"

"Question, sir…how exactly will I know what to do?" Harry asked, he truthfully did not know where to start.

"Follow your instinct and your love for your friends, the rest will follow. If you really must know, everyone else has started their fight against him, and I really must urge you to make a decision and take the money…"

"Sir, one more thing," Harry said as Dumbledore moved to fetch the suitcase of currency.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Who is your friend? The friend who has been looking out for me…and for all of us."

"I think you know him by Monsieur Snape, Harry. And please, do give him my regards when you find him at Bellatrix Lestrange's apartment…" Dumbledore nodded sagely, and Harry, completely puzzled at how this strange, but kindly old man knew what to do, took the money, and left.

**~o0o~**

"Narcissa!"

"Oh thank God," came from Hermione and Sirius respectively as the blonde walked into Sirius' manor, tailed by a worried looking Remus. Sirius and Hermione both gave them a knowing glance, one happier than the other, but there wasn't much time to discuss their relationship at the present.

"Darling, what is the matter?" she completely bypassed her cousin and went straight to Hermione who was being forced to lie down on the chaise. When Sirius had been told of her pregnancy, he had been elated…but it had soon manifested into a storm of worry. He had no idea what to do, and was fussing over Hermione so much that Minerva had to swat him away.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said gently. She looked to Remus who smiled happily at her, and it was in that moment that she knew there were no bad feelings between the four, that they were with who they were meant to be with. Narcissa clapped her hands together and kissed Hermione's forehead sweetly, "But…I need to talk to you. Both of you actually…do you think you have room for Theresa Gold to stay with you?"

"_What?"_

"Heavens _no_!" Remus and Narcissa both protested, quite in sync with one another, and it was slightly bemusing to see how close they were. Sirius looked at his fiancée as if she was mad and Fleur was trying not to smash something in anger.

"Please, she's upstairs, and she told me all about how Monsieur Riddle hurts her, and how she is sorry for treating me so badly, she just wants out of this mess…"

This resonated with both Narcissa and Remus, who knew more about the unraveling of Tom Riddle's plan that the others and they exchanged a glance, clearly trying to have a silent conversation.

"Why don't I bring her down?" Remus suggested and finally Sirius acquiesced.

"If you are pregnant, we must get you to a doctor right away…" Narcissa was promptly back into her mothering senses.

"She had a fainting spell, that is why she is lying down," Fleur offered.

"Yes, we must take her, just to make sure the child is alright, with all of this unnecessary stress. Sirius? May we? Can we borrow the car?" she asked her cousin sweetly. He was nearly besides himself, he did not want to let his Hermione out of his sight, but he knew next to nothing about children, and wanted her to be as healthy as possible.

"Yes. Yes, but hurry, please. I would like to take supper with everyone and talk about this maddening day. Alright?" Sirius asked and everyone nodded. Narcissa went to stand by the doorway as Sirius helped Hermione up. He pulled her close for a lingering kiss, one that they did not want to end, kissed the tip of her nose, and sent her walking towards his dear cousin.

"She's gone!" came Remus' urgent voice from the top of the stairs, "The window is open. She's gone."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked! Only a few more chapters left! This really is down to the wire! Are you excited? How do you think it will end! That little box is waiting for you to say!**


	37. Words to Be Spoken

**A/N: The direct calm before the storm! This is the last chapter before the finale and then the epilogue ahh! I know it is a bit short, but a few things are being wrapped up before the big one ;). I am well aware that it is a little bit choppy but I love to write in scenes (my brain thinks very cinematically) and that is how I write. So, I do hope you enjoy. Also…if you are looking for some good reads…I highly suggest checking out VenusInHerHair's "Love is a Ruthless Game" and Onecelestialbeing's "Accidental Blood Bond" and "Unintentional Inveiglement". Those are my three fave fics right now if you are looking for reading during the interlude. *Shameless plug for them is shameless*. Now, on with the show.**

**~o0o~**

"Wait, Nymphadora, you are always so eager…" Severus drawled slowly and the brunette blushed, not missing the double entendre made worse by the smirk she could make out on his half-hidden face.

"Maybe I won't be next time," she rolled her eyes and Ginny groaned.

"Will the both of you please cease with your flirting? I feel like I am going to be sick and this is clearly not the time for your bizarre brand of foreplay!" Ginny told them both off soundly, but all Severus did was shush both women standing by his side.

The three were casually standing by a large tree in the park across the street from the small townhome belonging to Bellatrix and Andromeda Black, waiting for the right moment. Snape looked as he usually did…all black head to toe. Both Ginny and Dora were dressed in his clothes, their hair upswept under top hats. From a few meters away, they looked like nothing more than some middle class men having a smoke.

"Why hasn't she left yet?" Dora asked impatiently, tapping her foot and jiggling a burning cigarette between her fingers. That part of the park was quite deserted, and as it was nearly dusk, the sidewalk besides it was mostly empty. Everyone was in their homes for supper.

"How the hell would _I_ know…" Ginny answered distractedly since Snape was pretending to not hear his lover. She was worried about Harry and Hermione and her brothers. She was also intensely confused, and the itchy wool of the suit was bothering her immensely.

"Ah," was the only sound that escaped Severus' mouth when Bellatrix emerged from the door. She looked gloomier than normal, and was getting very agitated with her sister about something. Andromeda was hesitating by the door, looking around nervously.

"_Mother_…" Dora sighed sadly. She hoped that the woman she knew so little of, but had such love for in her heart, wasn't caught up in all of this. Thankfully, it appeared she wasn't going with Bellatrix, as a car arrived a few moments later and Andromeda stepped inside. Bella watched the car go and turned to walk the opposite way on foot, the dark black silk of her dress doing nothing for her complexion, and only making her look surlier than usual. She was walking with a purpose none of them missed.

Snape made them wait a few moments longer, until Bellatrix had turned the corner onto the Boulevard Haussmann. It was very clear where she was headed and the three slowly walked across the street, pretending to be in conversation. They lingered by the gate leading to the porch of the townhouse, and after making sure there was no one around, casually walked to the door. Snape produced a small key from his jacket pocket and turned it in the lock. Dora had a surge of immense pride for her lover's ingenuity, although she hardly wanted to know what illegal thing he had to do to come by that key.

"Now what?" Ginny asked, suddenly more nervous than before. She hadn't been sure it would have really worked, but she felt silly to have underestimated Snape. He was off in an instant, leaving the girls in disguise standing lost in the foyer.

"Don't just stand there,_ look_!" he yelled to him and the pair bolted off in opposite directions, starting to pull out drawers and throw books down from bookshelves. They weren't worried about the mess. They were hoping by the time they were done, Bellatrix would be residing in a prison cell instead of that townhouse.

"If I were a psychotic and sour bitch, where would I hide my money?" Ginny mused to herself as she combed through the small sitting room, looking through papers on the desk and under the couches. She was getting more frustrated by the moment.

Both Snape and Ginny heard Dora suddenly fall. She had tripped clumsily in Snape's shoes and landed with a hollow thud on the floor.

As Dora looked up at both of them, shrugging in apology, Snape pushed her out of the way and his fingers ran over the indentation of the wood flooring. It was the hollow sound that had signaled him and when his fingers found the space, he kissed Dora on the forehead in thanks and pulled off the piece of wood that concealed a hiding space under the flooring.

All the three could see was money: crisp clean notes in stacks, bound together. A fortune's worth underneath that dirty floor. Snape breathed a heavy sigh of relief. From all of the information he had gathered, from all they knew, he was so glad it existed, that the money was stolen, and that Bellatrix was idiotic enough to leave it for them to find.

Yet, all three knew that this was only the beginning. The stacks of bills only proved that this was real-that Tom Riddle really was out for blood and money, and that he was not alone in his quest.

Snape had brought a suitcase with him, and Dora and Ginny helped fill it to the brim with enough to prove the wrongdoing.

"We really do need to make sure everyone else is alright…" Ginny said, her small hands shaky as she pushed the last of the notes into the case and Snape closed it.

"I hope they are smart enough to know that any minute now something terrible could happen to any one of them," Snape said lowly, and they left as quietly out the door as they came in.

**~o0o~**

"Oh, Theresa, _my pet_. Going somewhere that I do not know of?" Bellatrix simpered as the auburn-haired beauty met her path on the sidewalk. Theresa closed her eyes in fear for a second, reminding herself that this was very real and that she needed to think of a new plan.

She had slowed her run a moment earlier and had almost been off of the boulevard. She had not expected the black cloud that was Bellatrix to meet her path.

"I…I was just…"

"You know Master is expecting us presently," Bella said and Theresa felt her stomach turn at her words. She felt sorry for the woman before her, who was clearly as trapped in his charming and evil ways as she once was.

"Right, of course, I was coming to look for you!" Theresa lied easily, glad she still possessed that gift in spades, but Bellatrix gave her a curious look, not fully believing her.

"Where have you been all day? Master was looking for you?" she asked, taking Theresa's arm and pulling her next to her, their gaits started to match and Theresa found them walking the same way she had just ran from.

Her heart thudded against her chest. She knew she should have stayed and waited for Hermione's help. She had just been so scared and so nervous that she had so little time. She had also felt rather undeserving of the help from a woman she had done nothing good for. How things had ended up so badly once again in a matter of moments, Theresa could not comprehend.

"With Sirius Black…"

"_Oh_?"

"Yes, I…."

"You little tart…do you think that I am that easily fooled?" Bellatrix asked, still keeping a pleasant smile on her face as they passed two men on the sidewalk, but kept whispering to her captive, "You are lying to me. You were running. You were flushed and out of breath, and clearly not happy to see me. And there is only one reason you would be running. And I think Master needs to know about this, doesn't he?"

"No, I don't think he does…." Theresa said, turning on her heel and using it to stomp hard on Bellatrix's foot, wrenching away from her and taking off in a sprint once again, this time for her life.

**~o0o~**

"Fred?"

"Harry….hello, how are you?" Fred Weasley stammered awkwardly. He had been lingering on the porch of Dumbledore's manor when Harry had walked out. Harry had been in such a trance after the odd afternoon that he had almost run into the handsome older Weasley head-on.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, "Is this about Ginny? Have you seen her? Is _she_ alright?"

"No…I haven't seen her. Is she in danger?"

"Yes, I think…we need to find your brothers and we need to get to Sirius' manor immediately…Fred, why are you here?" Harry asked, looking up into the confused and panicked eyes of the red-head.

"I was, well, I was hoping to say goodbye to someone. I've had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong. Ginny's been mumbling about it in her dreams and it's had an effect on me, but there is no time for that now. Let's go," Fred said resolutely, taking one last look at the ornate door before hurrying down the steps with Harry, the small moment lost on Harry as he led Fred down the street and quickly towards help.

**~o0o~**

The manor was a flurry of commotion as Neville, Remus, and Sirius embarked to look for the missing Theresa Gold after Narcissa and Hermione were sent on their way to the doctors. When the men were gone, Minerva and Fleur took to tidying up the foyer and sitting room, which had taken quite a beating from Hermione's fainting spell and the chaos of men rushing clumsily about. As Fleur moved to fluff a throw pillow and place it back on the couch, she noticed a folded piece of parchment sitting on the end table. She had noticed that Narcissa had brought it with her, and upon closer inspection, she realized it was addressed to her.

"Minerva, I'm going to make some tea, I will be right back…" Fleur said, thinking of the excuse quickly and grabbing the letter before hurrying back towards the kitchen. She distractedly got some water boiling and tore open the letter.

_My Dearest Fleur,_

_I have been forced to leave with Draco Malfoy. In a few days' time we will both be in England. His mother suggested it after we informed her of our reasons for being frightened. I will tell you the same thing now. Monsieur Riddle has forced Draco and I to keep a secret, the secret of him, Draco's father, and Bellatrix Black stealing Sirius Black's fortune. They also lied about the absent Malfoy wealth…they have that hidden too. Monsieur Riddle has already divulged in our presence that he is going to kill the woman said to be Harry Potter's father…and we have no doubts that we would have been killed if we had stayed. We are traitors now and I wish with all of my heart that I had never gotten involved with Draco, for it has caused me nothing but pain for a man I have no feelings for._

_However, I cannot be entirely sore with him. For, without him, I would have never met you. The second I met you I felt at ease and at home. I felt comfortable with myself and how I feel, and I am so very glad you kissed me at the party. I wish we had the chance to do it again. _

_I feel like a coward for leaving you, but I truly hope that you heed this warning and stay away from danger. I know one day I will be back in Paris, and I would love to see you again. I want to be able to see your smile and hear your beautiful laugh again._

_I know we had not talked about our feelings much, but I do have to say it now, in case I never have another chance to. I love you Fleur, and even though some may find it odd or strange and even though I couldn't leave Draco to fully express the extent of my caring for you-it doesn't make it any less real or true. The few times we spent together over the last few weeks-every secret conversation and embrace-I will treasure forever. They will be happy memories, but I do hope we will make more one day._

_Good luck and well wishes. I will write when I have found a safe place._

_Xx_

_Pansy_

**~o0o~**

"Darling, I am so happy for you," Narcissa kissed Hermione's forehead in a maternal way and Hermione squeezed her hand in thanks. They had just been left alone in the examination room in Doctor Moody's manor—since it was nearly supper, Narcissa had insisted on bothering the rather grumpy older man at his house- and the doctor had raspily just confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. It was still early on, but before he even tested her, Hermione knew it had to be true. She had been feeling so strange, and she and Sirius had stopped using birth control a while ago. She was also very, very late, a fact that hadn't really plagued her due to all of the excitement in her life. But now, there was no denying the fact.

"Are you really?" Hermione looked up at the older woman with a bright smile on her face. She was so happy to be spending time with Narcissa again, and it was nice to have someone there that had been through this all before, someone who would be family very soon, and someone Hermione now thought of as a mother.

"Of course," Narcissa smiled back, brushing an errant curl away from her forehead and helping Hermione stand up to get the simple white cotton gown off of her body so she could slip back into her ladylike dress, "I am so happy for your engagement to Sirius and I am sorry I wasn't around to properly congratulate you. But I am very, very overjoyed. And now you have a little one on the way and…"

Narcissa couldn't finish her sentence as Hermione adjusted the sleeves on her dress. When she turned, she found the blonde crying and dabbing her eyes lightly with a handkerchief.

"Narcissa, what is wrong?"

"Darling," the woman moved and embraced Hermione tight to her chest for the moment. She normally wasn't one for showing her love and affection, but everything that had happened today had caused her to change ever so slightly, and Narcissa knew the change was for the better, "Let's go. We have some talking to do."

Both women left the Doctor's manor with payment and thanks and began to stroll leisurely up the sidewalk towards the boulevard. Since Remus and Sirius on Hermione's request had taken the car to go searching about for Theresa, the women had decided to walk, and the balmy early evening air was just what they needed. Hermione held Narcissa tighter to her, looping her arm through hers and gave her a moment to collect her thoughts as they watched the sky turn pink.

As they walked, Narcissa told Hermione everything, divulging to her all that had happened in the past few days with Remus, with Draco, with Luna, and with Lucius. Everything. They talked so easily and Hermione recounted Sirius' proposal with a look of sheer joy on her face. Narcissa likewise recounted the last moments spent with her son with a look that could break any heart. They talked about Theresa, and both women knew that tonight at supper that concrete plans would be made against Riddle. Both Hermione and Narcissa had enough of that man plotting to destroy their newfound happiness.

They walked a little farther and turned down onto the Boulevard Haussmann, finding themselves at the top of the street. Narcissa lingered for a moment, realizing they would have to walk directly passed Riddle's manor. Hermione gripped the crook of her arm tighter, refusing to let the horrid man change the direction of her life any more than he already had.

As Narcissa smiled at Hermione's reassuring look, thankful that the woman so many years younger than her could be so strong, suddenly everything went black. Arms were around her chest and she was screaming; Hermione's shrieks were piercing her ears and both women were calling out frantically for each other as their bodies were dragged away against their wills.

**A/N: What do you think is going on with Fred? Will Remus and Sirius find Theresa? Ahhhh! So much drama. Oh..I also have a poll up on my profile about my next story (and do not fret, my un updated stories will get first priority) but please do vote! Xx RileyPotter17**


	38. The End

**A/N: This is the last actual chapter! I am so excited, proud, and humble to bring you the end of this story. It is my longest story, and I think the one I have put the most work into. I have grown so much as a writer through this story and I have loved your feedback and support. This one is for you guys. *tear*. Enjoy.**

**~o0o~**

"Narcissa? Are you in here?" Hermione's voice was shaky and croaky when she finally dared to talk. She had been set down somewhere at least a quarter hour ago, but voices had remained by her…voices of men she did not recognize. They mostly talked about trivial things, but Hermione could deduce that they were in Tom Riddle's manor from the way they kept saying "Riddle will be pleased," and "Bella better hurry the hell up with that little bitch… I'm tired of waiting."

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione heard a new voice summoning the men downstairs. After their footfalls became softer and finally disappeared, she had waited a moment before she tried moving. She found her hands bound tightly to the point of pain, her ankles the same. There was cloth over her eyes, but her mouth was left free and she prayed Narcissa was with her.

"Where are we?" Narcissa answered her, sounding more scared than Hermione felt inside.

"Riddle's manor I think. Narcissa its okay…Sirius and Remus will be looking for us soon. We will be fine," Hermione tried feebly but it didn't do anything to quell either of their fears. Hermione heard movement and a slight scraping against the floor and realized Narcissa was trying to move to find her.

"Follow my voice…" Hermione told her, making small noises to guide her. Finally she felt the warmth of Narcissa's body next to her and the two women leaned together, the only way they could physically try and comfort each other.

Meanwhile, in the expansive and currently cleared of furniture drawing room in Riddle's manor, the entire crew behind every dreadful act having been committed in Paris was present.

Tom Riddle stood in the middle of the room, looking at his allies lining the walls. He was wearing an immaculate suit, and was fiddling with his gold cufflinks absently. Bellatrix was standing closest to him, with a smug look on her face. Nott and McNair, the two men who had been watching Narcissa and Hermione, were against the left wall along with Crabbe and Goyle, two men who had helped out with the bank heist. There were several other men: Dolohov, Carrow, Travers, Rosier, and Yaxley. A plump woman named Dolores Umbridge…Sirius Black's neighbor, was among the crowd as well. They were a small but powerful group, all of them having been Tom's eyes and ears in the city on the whereabouts of Sirius, Hermione, and their friends.

Lucius Malfoy was also in attendance; paler than usual, his knuckles white as he gripped his walking stick. He was nervous and ever since there had been mumbles from the other side of the room that his wife was in the manor, he was trying to not show his concern.

The main attraction of the room was the two women sitting on either side of where Tom stood, bound heavily and struggling on the ground. One was Lily Evans and the other was Theresa Gold.

"Well, I think we shall get started before our other guest of honor arrives…" Tom smiled jovially as he addressed the men and women before him. There were obvious smirks and a few chuckles before he continued.

"First, for those of you who do not know…this…_whore_…is my mistress, Theresa Gold," Tom said, punctuating the sentence with a swift kick to Theresa's back, causing her to fall back onto the ground and scream out.

"_You fucking bastard_!" Theresa snarled up at him, her hair unruly all around her pretty face and he just laughed.

"Charming isn't she?" he carried on, "But you see…my _dearest Bella_," he paused to give the woman a look that made her practically melt into a puddle of hormones and lust, "Found her trying to run away from us today. How incredibly naughty and ungrateful, after all I have done for her. You see, Miss Gold used to be a lowly prostitute and I rescued her from that life…let her live here with me and gave her everything she wanted. However, time and time again she could not prove her loyalty to me and then had to go and embarrass me to the core by running away. Whatever shall I do with her?"

Bella cackled loudly as she eyed the girl. She had escaped her clutches, but Yaxley had picked her up not long after.

Theresa met eyes with Lucius and he gave her a sad look before averting his own, stepping back father into a corner and into the shadows of the room.

There was a reverent hush when Riddle pulled out a small, gold plated revolver from his inner coat pocket and cocked it. This was when Theresa stopped screaming and started whimpering at his feet.

"I am so sorry Master, I swear I will do _anything..please_…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, as Tom had shot a bullet right through her pretty head.

Some of their audience wasn't fazed one bit by the sharp and immediate action. Tom was fussing lightly about how some blood had splattered onto his nice dinner jacket and Bella was howling in glee. Lucius had his eyes closed and was biting his lip and Lily, who had watched the young girl die a mere meter from her, started to cry.

Tom motioned for someone to move Theresa and Dolohov and Carrow walked over, bent to pick up her now lifeless body, and took her away. All that remained of the pretty and unfortunate girl was a small bit of blood on the otherwise pristine floor.

"Now that one of our little problems is out of the way, let that be a lesson to you all about loyalty," Tom said, looking around pointedly at his followers before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the gunpowder residue from the gun.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME_!" came a loud voice from the hallway and everyone turned to see who it was. A moment later, two men: Scabier and Mulciber, more of Tom's lackeys, walked in with Harry Potter and Fred Weasley—who were both trying to swing punches at their captors even though they were twice as large as both skinny men combined.

"_Ah_! The guest of honor…Mr. Potter. And….who is this?" Tom asked, clearly not expecting the Weasley.

"Fred Weasley you disgusting excuse for a human!" the brave red-head spoke up and Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Mulciber, take the other upstairs. Put him with the girl. Scabier, take Mr. Potter and his mother into the kitchen and stay with them. Nott? Please fetch _dear_ Narcissa," Tom fired orders out in a few seconds and soon there was a slight bit of chaos as all of the burly men went about doing his bidding. Harry was dragged screaming at the top of his lungs away with his mother, Fred was taken upstairs, and soon all was quiet again.

Upstairs, Hermione and Narcissa heard the door open and clutched onto each other tighter than before.

"Come on you bitch, Riddle wants you," Nott said to Narcissa even though the poor woman could not see him, picking her up roughly by the arms. Hermione screamed at the absence and Narcissa clutched onto her hands as long as she could.

"Hermione, _darling, Hermione I love you_…." Narcissa said in parting as their fingers finally slipped away from each other. There were some more noises and commotion as someone else came into the room, a loud thud commenced, and the door shut again.

Between tears, Hermione spoke, "Is someone else here?"

"Yeah, Hermione…its Fred Weasley…" the voice came after a moment.

"You can see me?"

"Yes, give me a moment," Fred said, his back hurt from the manhandling and drop to the floor, but the idiot had left him unbound and he hurried over to Hermione, wrenching the blindfold off of her and setting to work untying her hands.

Hermione blinked a few times as her vision adjusted and she finally put a vision to where she had been sitting in fear for the longest time. It was a nice room, some type of informal gathering room, with a few chairs and a book shelf, done up in rich jewel tones. She had been thrown against one wall and Fred looked fine, but had a black eye starting to develop.

"Thank you Fred," Hermione sighed, massaging her wrists when they were free from the coarse rope and helping him with her ankle bind, "Does anyone know we are here? How did you get here?"

"I had no idea you were here. Harry and I were at Monsieur Dumbledore's manor…" and when she looked momentarily confused, he told her he would explain that later, "We were walking back to Sirius' when we were blindsided by two brutes and taken here."

"So Sirius doesn't know…"

"No, I don't think so Hermione. They took Narcissa downstairs. There is a whole slew of them…lots of them…including Lucius Malfoy downstairs. They separated me from Harry, he's downstairs with his mother. I have no idea what is going to happen."

Hermione looked at him and missed the older, handsome boy who had always made her laugh since the moment she had met him not so long ago. He looked so worried, and his dim eyes made her lose even more hope.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke again, "Fred, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her and then his eyes trailed down to her stomach, which was not showing yet, "Congratulations Hermione," he said with true happiness, even if his voice didn't have the means to convey it at that moment.

"Thanks. I just hope that this little one makes it…"

"Hermione, don't talk like that! This is all going to be fine. _You'll see_…" he moved closer and put his arm around her, "We need to get out of here, but I am not sure if moving without any protection is wise. We are outnumbered. And…_shit_…" he looked around and saw that they had been purposefully placed in a room with no windows.

**~o0o~**

"Carrow, take this. You know where it needs to go," Tom had gone over to the mahogany writing desk that had been pushed up into the corner of the room, had scribbled something on a piece of parchment, folded it, and handed it to the dark-eyed man who nodded and left the manor. When that mysterious chore was done, Tom sauntered back into the middle of the room, where his only companion was Narcissa Malfoy.

He bent to the ground and slowly took off her blindfold and unbound her. She stared around her in a daze, taking in the mostly unfamiliar faces around her until she reached the callous eyes of her sister and then picked out her husband in the very back of the group. He was looking at the floor and his countenance was cold.

Tom motioned for her to stand up and she did, rising to her feet and straightening her back as she had been taught to always do-to bring herself up to full height-to try and intimidate. She looked graceful as ever except for the slight bags under her eyes from crying in the blindfold. Her hair was a bit out of place, but her practiced stare made even some of the more intimidating men in the room wither a bit.

"My darling, it is so nice of you to join us," Tom's voice was mocking and she scoffed, trying not to tremble. She thought of Hermione still trapped upstairs, and of Remus and Sirius…both of whom she had no idea if they even knew what was taking place at this moment.

"Kindly go to hell, Tom," Narcissa said sweetly, and he grimaced at her informal and casual addressing of him, but continued on.

"Now, you have all seen what happens to women who are cowardly and disloyal. Now you will see the punishment for adultery and lying," Tom announced to the room before turning to Narcissa and reaching up to capture her perfect, aristocratic chin in his hand, "Where is Draco?"

"I have no idea…" she mumbled through his grip and he used his other hand to slap her across the face. She winced but kept her ground, "I swear to you."

"Bizarre…because Lucius doesn't know where he is either and he was one of my most faithful men. I can't imagine he would just run away without even an explanation. Could you?"

"Maybe his mistress convinced him to do so…" Narcissa tried but Tom didn't believe a second of it.

"Perhaps, but rest assured that when I find him, he will be facing the same fate as his mother dearest, whom he was _much_ too soft for…" Tom smiled wickedly and some men joined him. Bellatrix was now acting slightly uneasily where she stood and Lucius was about to lose control.

"Lucius, my dear friend, come here," Tom beckoned the blonde with one thin finger and some of the group parted to let him through. His cane smacked the floor twice before he was standing in front of Riddle and his wife, the three forming a perfect triangle.

"Not long ago, when we found out your wife was committing adultery with a man far below her rank; you said you wanted to kill her. Now is your chance."

There was a deep moment of silence, as Lucius tried to convey to Narcissa with his icy blue eyes that he did not mean what he had professed in a moment of rage. However, there was no way either could say anything without ending up in lifeless heaps on the floor.

Tom pulled out the revolver once again, placing it gently in Lucius' palm. He held it for a moment, feeling its weight and meaning and watching his wife eye it while simultaneously resigning to her fate in the most ladylike manner possible. It broke his heart and he sniffed audibly.

"Something the matter Lucius?" Tom asked. Things were obviously moving too slowly for his liking, "She broke your marriage vows. She made your only son leave you. The choice should be so easy to make."

"Master…" Bellatrix mumbled nervously, watching her sister with eyes of shock. She had known this day would come. Tom had told her of it. She hated her perfect, pretty sister more than anything in the world…but now she didn't know if she could easily watch her die.

"_Silence Bella_," Tom snapped, eyeing her maliciously before turning back to the blonde couple before him.

"Lucius. She _betrayed_ you. She is not _worthy_ of a man like you…." Tom whispered harshly to Lucius, whose face was contorted in emotion.

"Lucius…" Narcissa spoke up, causing the entire room to train their attention on her lilting and lovely voice, "Lucius, please…just do it. When you find Draco, tell him that I love him and that I said goodbye. But please…it is alright. I forgive you."

**~o0o~**

It was well after dark when Remus, Neville, and Sirius returned home empty handed. They were instantly on edge when they realized Narcissa and Hermione were not home, and Fleur, Minerva, and Luna Lovegood were standing impatiently in the foyer. Fleur was holding a letter addressed to Sirius. Once Neville had helped his coat off of him, he tore into the letter and his eyes widened.

_All of my life, you have taken things from me._

_My first love, my second love, and my best friend._

_Now, I have your son and your soon to be wife._

_And since I am more kindhearted than you, I will let you choose which one lives._

_But if you do not appear, both will die._

_The choice is yours._

_-Tom_

"Oh my God," Sirius breathed out as he read the letter over again. Remus moved to scan it from over his shoulder and his eyes closed in terror.

"Oh God…" Sirius said again, handing the note to Remus and rushing up the stairs. He moved quickly to his study, grabbed the guns he had taken from his country home, loaded them, and brought them back downstairs.

Minerva gasped upon seeing them, and Fleur's gaze was steely. Sirius handed one to Remus who slipped it in his shabby coat pocket as Sirius followed suit.

"I am coming with you," Fleur decided.

"Me too," Neville claimed.

"Absolutely not. I will not put any more lives in danger. I do not have time to argue about this," Sirius stated. His voice was clipped and resolute, his eyes stormy. Still, they insisted.

"Neville can drive and Miss Delacour can look out," Remus calmed Sirius, who bristled away from his friendly hand on his shoulder, shouting for them to hurry up and the four left the manor abruptly.

Sirius' heart was pounding in his chest as they drove slowly up the boulevard. He didn't know how he had let it get this far, how he had managed to let both his fiancée and son out of his sights long enough to have them captured and God only knew what else.

He felt like a disappointment, and the tension was palpable in the car. He knew losing either of them would kill him inside, and he felt that he hadn't upheld his end of the bargain to keep them safe. He only hoped that Riddle wouldn't do anything drastic before they arrived.

**~o0o~**

"Mother, I really do wish you could have met my fiancée. She is so beautiful, and she really wanted to meet you," harry said. Although they weren't alone in the kitchen, Scabier seemed to be letting them say their goodbyes to each other. They could hear Tom's booming voice from the next room, but not distinct words.

"I am sure she was. Harry, I am so happy that you found someone like that," Lily said softly. She had stopped crying in the presence of her son and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you…" he said before drifting into a moment of silence. He couldn't believe he was there. He thought that Monsieur Dumbledore had given him the key to saving them all. The cheque the man had written him for over one million francs was snugly in his jacket pocket. It was to be their salvation. But nobody knew all of this was going to happen so quickly.

He hadn't even seen Ginny all day. He had been so busy with the exhibition. He hadn't even gotten to tell her goodbye and the last time they talked, she was angry at him for his lack of attention.

And now he would never get to make it up to her.

"Harry, I have to tell you something…Riddle has made me do some awful things. The only reason I am even in Paris is at his request. He paid for me to come out here, and said he would make sure I had enough money to live on forever if I just did one thing…"

"What was it?" Harry asked curiously and Scabier turned to look over his shoulder.

"I had to tell you and Sirius a lie. Harry, I am not sure if Sirius is your father. He could be…but James Potter also could be. I see both of them in you and I cannot be sure. But Riddle wanted me to tell Sirius…I don't know why. And then he kept me locked up here. I am so very sorry, Harry." Lily admitted, trying to continue to keep the tears at bay and Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter mother. I am just glad I got to meet you, that I got some closure. It doesn't matter at all. Mother, _I love you_. It is going to be alright…"

"Harry, he's going to kill us both. Just be brave for me. Don't let him see you scared. Do not let him have that satisfaction."

"Shut up whore!" Scabier yelled at her, sick of their talking and she turned and spit in his direction. His eyes became incensed but he resisted, clearly out of fear of Riddle.

**~o0o~**

Lucius had his finger on the trigger and his eyes shut when the scene was interrupted by Carrow, who had been waiting at the door. He was dragging Sirius Black into the drawing room, clearly pleased that he had done his Master's bidding perfectly. When Carrow finally let go of Sirius, he straightened himself and walked towards the Malfoys and Riddle in the center of the room. Lucius was glad to take the gun away from Narcissa's head, and held it limply at his side before Tom retrieved it and placed it back where he had it originally.

"Riddle."

"_Black_."

The terse words were interrupted by Bellatrix now laughing gleefully at the turn of events, but Sirius ignored her, clenching Riddle's letter in his hands, "I received this lovely greeting…"

"Ah yes…" Riddle clapped his hands together, "Carrow! Bring out Potter and his mother!"

Riddle motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to move away, but made it clear they were not out of harm's way yet. After a moment, Harry and Lily were brought before Sirius and Riddle, both with brave looks on their faces.

"Where is Hermione?" Sirius asked, panicked.

"Tucked away safely until I need her," Tom glared at him. "First, we shall deal with your kin."

"You said I had a choice, Riddle," Sirius stalled for time and Tom arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? So the mighty and just Sirius Black was able to choose between his son and his bride? I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I did not say I had chosen yet, Riddle…but I would really like to make sure Hermione is still alive, if I so choose her…"

"You forget your manners Black. You are in my house, and you shall abide by my rules here. _Now_," he changed the subject, "Beautiful Lily Evans," he moved to the red-head who was holding her chin up high, trying to not let it quiver, but failing. Tom took her chin in between his fingers just as he did to Narcissa but instead of slapping her, kissed her hard on her unwilling lips.

Lily bit down on his lips and Tom yelped, pulling away from her.

"_You stupid slut_!" he roared at her and Sirius clenched his fists, dying to intervene, but this time, Tom only verbally abused her for a moment before turning back to Sirius.

"It's a good thing she will die tonight. She has become so damn unruly," he murmured more to himself than anyone else, "Sirius, do you remember me when we were young?"

Sirius paused for a moment, "I am sure we passed each other at parties and gatherings…"

"Just like I thought. I was a nothing to you. A nothing to the boy who had everything. Of course you wouldn't know that I tried to woo Lily before you got your dirty hands on her…."

"I never wanted anything to do with you!" Lily said sharply, but Tom continued.

"You took her away, and then she left town with Potter…"

"Then your issue lies with him, does it not?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, trust me, I tried to kill him," Tom chuckled, "But life intervened before I could. Lucky for him I daresay," he finished and Lily gazed in realization, "But she wasn't all. I tried with Marlene before you took her as well. And do you remember the man you went to prison for? Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, I do. We got into fisticuffs on the street. I didn't kill him…"

"Wrong. He died four days later from brain hemorrhaging. So yes, Sirius, you managed to take away my best friend as well. Life is _oh so_ unfair. But I have spent my years becoming who I am today so that I may take away some of your glory. I have already managed to take away the superficial aspects. But no…you kept moving. You kept _loving_. Love, _what a disgusting notion_…" Tom started as an aside, "Too many feelings. Too messy. But of course, little Miss Granger couldn't get enough. And then to make matters worse…I had Lily here come lie to you about having a son…and yet you did not get angry….you embraced him! My God you _loved_ him! I have never had that opportunity Sirius, and I daresay you deserve none of it."

Harry and Sirius exchanged a meaningful glance, one full of true admiration, bravery, and love on both sides. Sirius gave Lily a said, sorry look, a look that apologized and told her that he still had a spot in his heart of love for her.'

"Everyone makes mistakes in their lives Tom, you could have had everything I do, but you let hatred destroy you…"

"That may be so…but who stands before you with a gun and the power to kill one of your loved ones in an instant?" Tom asked.

"You cannot play God, Tom. You cannot decide who lives and dies," Sirius said.

"I daresay Miss Gold would disagree with you from wherever she is resting…"he chuckled, "And so will Lily…"

The movement was faster than anything Sirius had seen. Tom had pulled the revolver out from his breast pocket and shot Lily dead in a mere second. The shot resounded throughout the manor and Sirius moved instinctively. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it directly at Tom's forehead.

His men moved to try and detain him, but with a sharp wave of his hand, Tom made them stop. It was clear the fight was between Tom and Sirius-alone.

"Don't hurt yourself Sirius. Put the gun down for now. The real show hasn't even begun…"Tom started to laugh as once again, a few men moved to carry Lily away. Sirius did not turn to watch where she was being taken. He only watched the light dim from Harry's eyes, the eyes that matched hers, and then turn to look at her blood on the floor. "Besides," Tom continued, "I have unfinished business before I bring your little tart down to join your…bastard _child_…if you can even call him that."

Tom motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to rejoin him and Lucius quickly dropped Narcissa's hand that he was squeezing in reassurance behind their backs. Both Malfoys walked bravely back to the center and Sirius nearly lost his composure.

"Lucius, you cannot do this to your wife…to my cousin…I love her more than anything and I will never forgive you…" Sirius hissed, glaring daggers at the man he had always distrusted, but softened when he saw a pleading in Lucius' eyes. It was a look of repent, of fear, and of regret.

"If you want any of the money and everything I have promised you Lucius, you will pull that trigger _now_," Tom ordered, his voice nearly frantic as he handed Lucius back the gold revolver. Although his hands were shaking, he raised it slowly to Narcissa's eye level, who whimpered and closed her eyes. Sirius reached out and grasped her hand.

Lucius took a deep breath as he aimed the gun. He stared hard at Narcissa-his wife, his former lover, his ally, his friend, the mother of his child, the strong woman bearing no sign of fear before him. She was incredible. He thought back to their conversation in the manor that day. She had given him back his hope. He couldn't end it like this.

"No money is worth this."

"Pardon?" Tom asked.

"I won't kill my wife!" Lucius yelled out into the manor, staring defiantly at the tyrant before him. Narcissa broke into a smile, letting out a sigh. But it was the last breath she would ever take. Tom had pulled a second gun, a smaller silver handgun from the other side of his vest and shot Narcissa squarely into the heart.

She screamed and collapsed into Sirius' arms instantly, and a tear streaked down Lucius' face as commotion swelled around them. Lucius took the moment and darted out of the room and up the stairs. She had died anyway, but he would not let her die in vain. He had to get to Hermione.

He found the room where Hermione was being kept quickly and tore open the door, facing Hermione and another boy looking frantically around for something to use to pry the door open. Hermione stopped and looked at him, her face confused.

"Cissy is dead…_go_…run!" He said, handing her the gun. Hermione did not hesitate even as Fred urged her to go. She cocked the gun and sprinted down the hallway, turning down the stairs. Finally, her eyes lit on the terrible scene before her. Tom Riddle was standing proudly in the middle of the drawing room, with a dead Narcissa at his feet and a sobbing Sirius crouched over her. There were other men now staring at her, and Harry as well.

She slowed her run down to a walk, her hands strong on the gun as she aimed it at Tom, walking tentatively forward.

Some men had gone after Lucius, but most stayed, eyeing the bushy-haired brunette in amusement as she wielded the weapon.

"Hermione, no…" Harry's voice cracked when she came within ten feet.

"Let her, dear boy, who knew she was so brave?" Tom chuckled. Bellatrix was at his side, pulling Sirius away from her dead sister as he protested, finally turning and seeing his love with Riddle's gun.

"Did Lucius give that to you?" Tom asked.

"Yes, and I am going to use it to kill you, because Narcissa didn't get the chance to do it herself," Hermione nearly growled at him. She was protecting everything she loved. The woman that was like a mother to her was lying dead in front of her, her soon to be husband was sobbing, and her best friend, a man like a brother to her-was about to die as well.

"Hermione, no…darling, _please_," Sirius begged. He could pull his gun on Tom at any moment, but now Tom had raised his pistol towards Hermione, and he couldn't risk her life if he shot first.

"Oh, Sirius, let her _try_," Tom jested, "Isn't this so wonderful? You don't have to choose! Both of them will die, and then, if you beg enough, I will let you die too!"

It was the most evil he had ever sounded. His face was contorted in hatred as he cocked the pistol, aiming it at Hermione. His shots hadn't failed him all night, and he knew they would not once again.

Sirius moved quickly and stepped in front of her, throwing his arms out in protection of her.

"Hermione, I love you more than words can ever fully tell you, and I will not let you die for me tonight. I cannot do that," he whispered so only she would hear, but she just sidestepped so that the barrel of the gun was pointing past Sirius and again at Tom.

"Such a sweet couple," Tom said mockingly, "This time Sirius, love is not going to save you."

"_STOP!"_

Suddenly the manor was filled with police officers and detectives, all holding guns and led by Nymphadora and Severus Snape. Dora was the one who was shouting and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders as an officer immediately apprehended Riddle and took his pistol away, hand-cuffing him. Bellatrix was detained next, and many of the others tried to escape, but were outnumbered. Hermione was shaking as the gun was taken from her hands and she fell into Dora's warm embrace.

"NO! _NO_!" suddenly came the gut wrenching cries of Remus Lupin as he made his way through the crowd with Fleur and Ginny Weasley and saw Narcissa dead on the ground. He fell to his knees in front of her, brushing her hair out of her beautiful, lifeless face as he kissed her cheeks, his tears dripping all over her cold skin.

The noise in the manor was deafening. Riddle was shouting that Sirius would eventually get what he deserved. Harry had finally let himself go and had fallen to the ground sobbing. Ginny rushed over to him, holding him tightly. Sirius sat on the blood-stained floor in a stupor and after a moment, Fred Weasley came down the stairs, helping Lucius Malfoy, who had a gaping bullet wound in his thigh.

When all of Riddle's men, Umbridge, and Bellatrix were hand-cuffed, the police chief announced in a high and clear voice, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are under arrest for bribery, heist, embezzlement, and murder in the first degree!"

Soon the charges were read for every one of the people involved, with Bellatrix getting the next highest sentence. Lucius was also charged, but to a lesser degree once his story was told, and was given medical attention for the bullet Scabier had shot him with.

After a while, the noise dimmed to a dull roar and it was just a detective and the police chief remaining with the others. They explained how Snape, Ginny, and Dora had come with undeniable proof of what Riddle had done and they had then searched Bellatrix's apartment, finding the rest of the money and documents of faked identification as well as slips signed by crooked bankers giving them access to Sirius' fortune. They had also found numerous weapons and had some other officers had found Andromeda, taking her into protective care. They had rushed to Riddle's house immediately after and were not a moment too soon, having seen Fleur and Remus hiding in the bushed outside.

They tried to take Narcissa's body away, stating that some of the officers found Lily and Theresa's bodies in the yard out back. Remus clutched onto her lifeless form until the very end, even after everyone reassured him that they would have a funeral. He just couldn't let her go and told her that he loved her at least a dozen times before she was taken.

Sirius hugged Remus close to him. He knew that if the police had been a second later, he would be in the exact same position, having lost his love.

Everyone had lost someone that night in some form and everyone stood around each other, silently thanking the Gods that it wasn't worse. Snape held Dora tightly to him, wiping the tears from her eyes at the loss of her Aunt. Ginny and Harry held each other and reminded each other how much they loved one another. Soon, George, Minerva, and Luna, and Ronald were present. The Weasley brothers were all reunited, hugging each other. Neville sat in the corner with Luna, telling her what happened to Lucius. Minerva let Remus cry on her shoulder. In the middle of it all, Sirius and Hermione sat on the floor, embracing.

"What you did was so brave, Hermione," he told her.

"I wasn't thinking. I was only thinking about saving you and saving Harry. I would have done anything."

"I know, love. And I would have done anything for you."

"I miss her already," Hermione sighed and Sirius sniffed in emotion, holding her closer and running a hand through her hair.

"We all do."

"I think that we should retire to Sirius' manor. I daresay he has enough rooms for us all to stay for the night?" Snape asked, trying to move them all to a more comfortable place to grieve and recover. Sirius nodded.

"I won't have it any other way from now on. All of you are my family and tonight has only proved to show how fragile life is," he said, looking around at everyone. He loved every single one of them and gently stood up, helping Hermione up as well.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and then looked over at Harry. He hadn't lost either of them. Harry would marry Ginny and he would spend the rest of his life married to the woman of his dreams. He owed that to Narcissa, and he owed that to the bravery of every single one of the people standing in this room-including his unlikely ally in Snape his new friend Remus, who was currently wracked with uncontrollable emotion that made Sirius' heart break. He held Hermione's hand in his, leading the way out of Tom Riddle's manor, a place none of them would ever go back to as long as they all lived.

It was in that moment that Sirius thought of the end line for what would go on to become one of his greatest poems:

_Love takes and it gives_

_Breaks and often bends,_

_But it conquers all, or it isn't the end._

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	39. Epilogue

**A/N: I will miss you guys so much! But I do hope you pop by my other stories, check them out, join my new ventures, and keep in touch! Love you all and thanks for this fun journey **

**~o0o~**

**Two Months Later**

**~o0o~**

"God, you look like an angel," Dora said, trying to keep her composure even though she was walking around with a handkerchief practically stuck to her face.

"You'll look just as good on your wedding day, I promise you," Hermione said, looking at her reflection in the mirror as Fleur finished pinning up some of her curls into a simple up-do and placed the veil on her head. Her dress was simple, a long, lean bodice of lace. Hermione didn't want a heavily embroidered dress like the one Ginny had worn on her wedding day two weeks prior, nor did she want one with ample amounts of fabric dusting the floor like Nymphadora's—hers was to take place three weeks from that very day. She just wanted to look like Hermione as she walked down the aisle to meet Sirius at the end of it. Just Hermione.

She really hadn't thought this day would come and as she turned to look at her reflection from the side, her very small baby bump hidden under the lace, she thought about the last two months.

Narcissa's burial was one of the hardest things she had ever had to face. She cried for days on end. Sirius did as well. They let Remus stay with them at the manor for a week, until they were convinced he could be alone.

The police had let Lucius out of custody for the funeral, and he sat in the back with his head down and his face a sad and pale sight. Draco and Pansy, once they had heard the news, had headed straight back to Paris. Draco cried in the arms of Andromeda as he watched the service. He stood close to Remus when they laid her in the ground, the two men shaking hands afterwards and then dissolving into a hug filled with tears on each other's dress coats.

Now Hermione would not see the shining, beautiful face of Narcissa on her wedding day, but she knew she was close in all of their hearts and would be watching from somewhere. That thought alone made her tears happy ones instead of sad.

Lily Evan's body had also been buried, closely after Narcissa's. Another innocent life lost to the devious Tom Riddle. Hermione knew Harry would never be the same again, but the light returned to his eyes shortly after, and she had never seen him smile more widely on his wedding day.

Theresa Gold's body was buried properly, but even though she had no family in attendance, most of Hermione and Sirius' friends were there to pay respects. As she placed a flower on the grave of the girl who was once her enemy, Hermione knew she could have very well been in her place, or even next to her. Hermione didn't know if she believed in a heaven, but she wished her well, wherever she was.

All of Tom Riddle's partners were sent to prison, including Bellatrix, who was given a 35 year sentence. Riddle was sentenced to life in prison, a fate that everyone was more than thrilled about. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced with ten years. Draco was beside himself at the hearing, but it wasn't his whole life lost. Lucius was allowed visitors and as far as Hermione knew, his son visited often.

She also knew that Luna Lovegood had gone to see him when he had first been imprisoned. But of late, her visits had become less frequent. Fleur, being the closest to the young blonde, recounted that apparently Lucius had told her he loved her, but that she shouldn't have to be sentenced to what he was. She shouldn't keep her heart for him for ten years, but instead, love again with his blessing.

Everyone was happy to see her smile again in the presence of Neville Longbottom. There were whispers he might even propose, but it was too soon to tell.

Once things had calmed down, Sirius and Hermione planned a simple wedding, to take place in their back yard. As Dora burst into a new fit of sobs, Hermione was brought back to the moment…the happiest moment of her life.

"You are all ready, lovely," Fleur beamed and Hermione turned to look at her best friends. Ginny was glowing in happiness, holding Hermione's bouquet of fresh white roses. Dora looked beyond beautiful, crying slightly, her engagement ring flashing in the sunlight coming through the window, and wearing a dress of the prettiest pink silk. Fleur had stepped back and was now holding Pansy Parkinson's hand. Their relationship would be frowned upon in society, but Hermione was glad they felt comfortable enough to be themselves in her home. Love was blooming out of the ashes of sadness and death, and it was a beautiful thing.

They were all jolted from their crying and reminiscing when a knock resounded on the door. Ginny opened it to find Harry, looking dapper and handsome in his best tails.

"Everyone is ready," he smiled at his best friend. Hermione had asked Harry to walk her down the aisle, since her father couldn't. Of course, he had agreed without second thought. Hermione looped her arm in his and the party followed them down the staircase and out towards the small backyard.

Dora, Ginny, Fleur, and Pansy went out ahead. Dora took a seat beside a smiling Snape, who looked, for once, completely happy and comfortable. Ginny sat in the front of the makeshift little wedding by her entire family, who was still out in the city after her wedding with Harry. Fleur and Pansy sat with Neville and Minerva, and Harry patted Hermione on the arm encouragingly.

"Sirius isn't going to know what to do," he laughed. They could both see him fidgeting nervously at the end of the small aisle, Remus standing beside him. It was nearly surreal.

"_I_ don't know what to do," she sighed heavily and with one more step, the pair was out on the lawn. Everyone stood up and watched her walk with Harry, who gave her a kiss on the cheek when they reached the minister and he handed her over to Sirius.

Hermione didn't often see Sirius cry, but he was trying to hold back tears as he looked at her through her lace veil.

_You look beautiful, love_ he mouthed so only she could see it and it made her blush. He still made her blush daily, and it was an exquisite feeling.

The ceremony flew by in a rush of words that neither of them paid attention to, being so absorbed in each other. Fingers shook as wedding bands were placed in their proper spots. Vows were exchanged with cracking voices. Finally, Sirius slowly lifted the veil to reveal Hermione's beautiful face and kissed her as a married man, for all of their friends and his family to see.

**~ o0o~**

After the spurt of weddings and honeymoons, things settled down in Paris. The grand Impressionist Exhibition finally ended and the winner was announced. Remus Lupin had won first prize and was offered his own private studio and a fellowship to keep painting. It was just what the man needed. Although everyone knew Narcissa was never far from his thoughts, day by day he became happier in the presence of his friends.

Monsieur Dumbledore finally got to meet Ginny Weasley…now Potter, and even though the money from him hadn't been given in time to thwart Riddle, Dumbledore allowed Harry to keep it. Harry did just was an instructed, and divvied it up among his friends. Ron and Remus got a nice loft together and painted avidly. Harry and Ginny were able to buy their own house with plenty of room for her parents and older brothers whenever they wanted to stay. Luna was given a bit of money, as well as Neville, Fleur, Pansy, Minerva, and Andromeda…everyone even close to anyone Harry cared about.

The deed back to the Bergere was signed back into Severus Snape's name, and he was finally on his feet again. His marriage to Dora had been simple and perfect, and he made sure all of his girls at the club were well taken care of. Dora spent a lot of time with her mother, and they became as close as any mother and daughter. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold them together, as their mannerisms were so similar.

Some of Harry's money went to Hermione and Sirius although Sirius resisted, now that his rightful fortune was back in his name. Yet, Harry insisted it as a wedding present. Although he hadn't legally claimed Sirius as his father, not wanting to complicate the family any more, the pair still acted like father and son, and Hermione found it nice to have Ginny and Harry around so often.

Sirius was writing more, and enjoying life with his new bride. He was able to pay Fleur, Minerva, Neville, and the Twins twice their normal salary, and insisted they work much less for it. Nothing was urgent anymore now that his life was fulfilled. This gave Minerva plenty of time to read in the garden, Luna and Neville ample time to exchange sweet kisses in the park, and Fleur enough time to have small outings with Pansy, who had finally let Draco know the truth. He hadn't taken it so hard. He had found a nice girl that reciprocated his love, and was living off of his inheritance.

Fred could often be seen spending time with Monsieur Dumbledore's butler, Cedric Diggory…but only Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione had caught on to their sly glances at each other. George was happily blowing his pay from Sirius at the Bergere every chance he had, drinking free on Severus' tab and throwing the money at the girls instead.

Sirius and Hermione visited Narcissa's grave often, and sometimes Hermione would talk to her about their life—which was perfect. Every day was an adventure with Sirius. She was his muse in his writing, his darling about town, and his obsession in the bedroom. They had even started experimenting in the room previously off-limits, before she became too swollen with pregnancy. The man could make her tingle and get hot from just a look across the dining room table, and yet profess his love to her in the sweetest and most gentlemanly way possible. And Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way,

**~ o0o~**

**Seven and a half months later**

**~ o0o~**

"I really want to be in there with her…" Sirius said, agitated, as he talked to Fleur.

"Minerva says no, she will be fine!"

"She's screaming!"

"She's giving birth, Sirius, what do you expect? You try pushing a…"

"Enough!" he put a hand up to stop her. He was beyond worried. It had been hours. Ginny and Harry were downstairs playing cards to get their mind off of things. Severus and Dora were sitting on the bench in the hallway, holding hands. Dora was pregnant now, and Hermione's screams were frightening to her. Sirius tried to give his cousin and her husband a calming look, but it failed seeing as he was wringing his hands in anxiety. He paced back and forth in front of the door to her room. Hermione hadn't wanted them in there, and Minerva said it wasn't proper, but he was starting to not give a damn.

One more piercing scream made his heart pound and he bolted for the door. Fleur reached out to stop him but he had already turned the knob.

The screaming had suddenly stopped, and as Sirius tentatively walked into the room, Minerva was cleaning off a little baby. The midwife, Poppy, was cutting the umbilical cord and covering Hermione back up, pressing a cold compress to her forehead. Sirius rushed to her side and she reached for her hand.

"I did it," she started to cry.

"My love, you did," he beamed as Minerva finished wiping the child off with a towel and handed it to Hermione.

"It's a girl…" Hermione said in awe, both her face and the child's lighting up upon gazing into each other's eyes. Sirius thought his wife was beautiful, but his wife and child together were unparalled by anything else in the world.

"Hermione, I love you. She's so beautiful, what do you want to name her?" Sirius asked, reaching out a hand to touch his daughter's little foot.

Hermione, a mess of damp curls with her face flushed as Poppy and Minerva mopped up the rest of the blood, looked hard at the bundle in her arms before turning to her husband.

"Cissa, I want to call her Narcissa," Hermione asked but Sirius would never deny her. It was too perfect. He gave Hermione a long kiss on the lips, thanked her for bringing their child into the world, and hurried back to the door, shouting like an overjoyed little boy for everyone to come and see his baby.

Soon, Hermione, Sirius, and baby Narcissa Black were surrounded by all of their friends and family. It was one of the best days of Hermione and Sirius' lives, and they had many years yet to come.

_FIN_


	40. Announcement!

Hi everyone! Thanks for looking at this, because if you are reading this, I assume that you enjoyed the Lover! I was wondering if any of you would like a **sequel** to this story. If so, please go vote in the poll on my profile, or just leave me a review saying YES or HELL NO!

A little update on other things, I have a story about halfway through its course called _How to Be A Heartbreaker_, _Follow Me Into the Dark_ has been updated once and will continue to be updated, and I am looking to start more fics.

I really enjoyed writing in an AU, so if you have any suggestions, requests, etc about where you want to see your fave characters, I would love to write another.

If you have a Twitter and want to keep up with my writing, follow me at **Rileyxpotter17**. Thanks!


End file.
